Thrice Blessed
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Jack's pregnant, and Ianto is not sure he'll survive the pregnancy. MPREG, post-TW S2, AU CoE is firmly denied here! FINALLY updated. Many apologies for forgetting about here!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thrice Blessed  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse). I started to write this before CoE started filming, so Ianto has a different family in this AU.  
Warning: MPREG, M/M, Fluff, Angst  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Grace_Musica (unless otherwise noted)  
Notes: Extra shout outs to thrace_adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.

* * *

Ianto Jones could count the times he had seen Jack Harkness being nervous and uncertain on his hand. The first time was when Jack asked him out on their first date. The second time was when Jack asked if they could live together. The third was when Jack asked Ianto to marry him. That was over the course of five years. Earlier that afternoon was the fourth time when Jack asked Ianto if they could go out for dinner that night, and that he already had reservations.

Ianto followed Jack into the small restaurant. Ianto was dressed sharply in his usual attire for work, a black three piece suit, dark purple shirt and red pinstriped tie. They stopped briefly at their flat to kill time before their reservation, but Ianto remained in his suit he wore for the day. Ianto noticed that Jack slipped into a better quality blue shirt and he actually had a sports jacket under his greatcoat as they entered the restaurant. When Ianto looked surprised, Jack explained that jackets were required where they were going.

Ianto looked around into the dim. Low lighting on the walls and candlelight was the main source of light. The middle of the place had small intimate tables, set with candles and small flower arrangements. Along the walls were partitioned booths. He had never been to this restaurant before, but had noticed the name on restaurant listing leaflets provided in the Information Booth. Ianto figured Jack picked out the place from the leaflet.

They were led to one of the booths in the far corner. Jack ordered wine and a glass of water for drinks, then picked up the menu to look over their selections. Ianto caught Jack looking at him whenever the older man did not think he was looking. The couple of times Jack was caught, he went back to his menu.

"This is very nice," Ianto said, hoping to break the suddenly uncomfortable silence between them. It was coming from Jack, and Ianto was wondering why.

"Yes. It is. Hopefully their food is as good as the décor looks," Jack stated.

"So what's going on, Jack?" Ianto decided to ask.

Jack put down the menu. "Well…" he glanced around. "I'm realizing this was a bad idea." Seeing the frown starting on Ianto's face, Jack immediately added, "Not us having a romantic dinner. That's always a good idea. But… I need to talk to you. And I'm realizing this might not be the best place." He reached to take Ianto's left hand in his, calloused fingers lightly rubbing the platinum band on the finger. "How about we make the best of the romance, and then I'll talk when we get home."

"Only as long as you're not breaking up with me," Ianto said lightly.

"No! I don't want to break up with you. I want us to be together for the rest of your life."

"That's reassuring," Ianto said with a smile. "But you're edgy about something, and that worries me."

Jack lifted Ianto's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I have no intention of ever leaving you. But sometimes I get worried that you'll want to be rid of me."

Ianto laughed. "Never! If I put up with you over these last five years, there is no way I'm letting you go. I love you, Jack. Always."

"Me too. I love you too, Ianto. So let's just have a nice romantic evening. It's been forever since we ate out proper."

Ianto's eyes went to the dark gray jacket Jack wore, grinning. "It's been even longer since I've seen you in a suit."

"I wore a suit for our Civil Partnership," Jack protested.

"That's different. That was our Civil Partnership. But other than that? You didn't wear a suit to my nephew's naming ceremony."

"You're teasing me now," Jack commented.

"Just calling it as I see it."

The two men paused when their drinks arrived. They gave their orders. Wine was poured for Ianto, and Jack stuck to water. As the waiter walked away, Ianto took a sip of his wine, and then watched as Jack drank some of the water. "Are you planning to ply me with romance and wine, and then take advantage of me drunk to try something horribly kinky?" Ianto asked.

Jack spit his water out, and grabbed for his napkin. "Ianto!" Jack complained, wiping his shirt and table. He started to laugh. "No, but that sounds like an idea for the next time."

"Wonderful," Ianto sighed. "I'm giving you ideas."

Jack glared at Ianto. "I know I'm not the only kinky one here, so don't try it," he warned.

"Okay. So romantic dinner, wine for me, water for you, and then….?"

"We'll cross that when we get here." He grasped Ianto's hand to kiss it again. "Let's just enjoy this."

Dinner was great. More than the food, Ianto enjoyed having a nice meal with Jack in the very intimate style restaurant. The booth gave them more privacy, and they took advantage of it for some snogging between courses.

After they left the restaurant, full on good food, they walked hand in hand through the streets. They did not live far and had walked to the restaurant. It was another dry night in Cardiff. It had been dry for over a month. Ianto could think of all the rainy, chilly days of the past, wishing for drier weather, and now reminded of the old saying. They had been tracking the weather in Torchwood. They were not sure if it was global warming or something caused by the Rift. The team was working on making a final determination. Meanwhile everyone was wishing to once again know of wet days in Cardiff.

They ended up in a small club, much to Ianto's surprise, where they danced for a few songs. Jack's earlier nervousness had disappeared through the course of the evening. The moment they found themselves alone in their flat, Ianto noticed it returning almost immediately.

Ianto sat them down in the lounge, Jack on the couch and Ianto sat on the coffee table so he could face the older man. "Okay Jack, as lovely as tonight was, spill."

Jack sighed as he toyed with the button of the jacket still wore. "Can't we hold it off a while. Tonight was so wonderful."

"And whatever you have to say won't make it so?" Ianto asked, looking concerned.

Jack shrugged. "If it was just up to me, I'd say it was a wonderful thing, but I'm not sure what you are going to say about it."

"About what, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath and leaned over to caress Ianto's cheek. "I love you. And I meant everything I said tonight. I find myself tempted to find a way to make you immortal like me, just so I can be with you forever."

"I'm confused, Jack. Don't get me wrong. That's lovely. I wish I could find a way to promise you forever. I don't like the idea of one day you'll be alone. I wish I could spend the rest of your life with you. But we can't." He suddenly looked sharply at Jack. "Unless…?"

Jack shook his head sadly. "I wish. That's not it."

"Then tell me Jack."

"I don't know how to start."

"Just say it."

"Ah shit," Jack mumbled under his breath. "Okay. Fine." He held both of Ianto's hands in his. "Remember that I told you I was pregnant before?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes. Don't tell me one of your children showed up through the Rift?" Ianto was certain it wasn't it. He would have known if something came through the Rift. Unless it happened while he was out, and Jack managed to keep it from the team and the logs.

"No," Jack said softly. "That's not likely to happen. Not any past children. And not from the Rift."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

Jack stared into Ianto's eyes, forcing himself not to look away. He tightened the grip on Ianto's hands. "Ianto, I'm pregnant."

Ianto's jaw dropped.

OoOoOoO

"Ianto," Jack called out. "Ianto!" He snapped his fingers in front of the dazed looking man. "Ianto? Are you okay? Talk to me." Ianto continued to stare wide-eyed at Jack, his mouth open. "Say anything. Even tell me you hate me, you don't want the baby. Just say something." Jack sounded desperate.

Ianto's mouth snapped shut. He shook his head. Reaching out, he touched Jack's hand. "I.. I don't know." He patted Jack's hand. "Stay here. I need to get some air. Then maybe a strong drink. I'll be back, and then we can talk. Okay?" He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm going to get comfortable here on the couch. If I'm asleep, wake me. Okay?"

Ianto stood up, looking down to study Jack. More than the nervous Ianto remembered when Jack suggested they have their night out, the immortal looked terrified. He gave Jack a tight grin. "Look, don't get rash and start thinking on your own. When I get back, we'll talk and work things out together. Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Jack," Ianto lifted Jack's head by a finger under his chin. "I'm serious. Don't come to any conclusions and make decisions for me. That would piss me off. I just need to accept…that my… husband…" he gulped, "is pregnant. No big deal."

Jack managed to giggle a little. "Yep. Not a big deal at all. Go. I'll be here, mindlessly watching the telly until you get back."

"Thanks." Ianto leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack watched as Ianto left the room, and then listened as he went down the hallway. He sighed heavily when he heard the door to their flat open and close. It could have gone worse, Jack thought.

Instinct was to work himself into a state, worrying about what would happen when Ianto returned – if Ianto would return, the thought fluttered through his mind.

_Stop right there,_ Jack chastised himself. Thoughts like that will only cause him to come to conclusions opposite of what he had promised Ianto. It wasn't fair to his partner. Ianto needed time to get used to the thought. Jack had all day once he realized what was going on. Ianto had just found out; he needed time. Jack decided he was able to give Ianto all the time he needed. Then they could sit down and talk things out.

Picking up the remote, he stretched out on the couch, intending to watch TV until Ianto returned, and settled on a programme that caught his attention. When the programme was nearing the end, Ianto had not returned. It went unnoticed to Jack, as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

One of the signs that tipped him off to being pregnant was in the last few weeks, he had actually been sleeping at nights. In the last week, he found himself also taking short naps. He had been feeling queasy and at times dizzy. His final clue was when he found himself hiding in the toilet down in the bunkroom, hoping Ianto would not come down and catch him hugging the toilet.

That was not the way Jack wanted Ianto to find out that his mother was wrong back when she found out Ianto was planning to spend his life with Jack. Gladis Jones was going to become a grandmother again.

It was a shame she would never know the truth.

OoOoOoO

When Ianto left the flat, he just started to walk. He did not pay attention to where he was going. He did not want to think yet. If he did, he would have to make sense of the chaos in his head. So he walked. He went in the general direction where he had recently come from with Jack. He took another street so he would not have to walk past the restaurant they had dinner in, and kept walking. He hesitated to go into a bar for a drink or two, but decided against it. All he needed was to have one too many and start going into a sad sob story about how his male partner was pregnant.

_Nope, won't do._ Ianto thought. He was not even sure it was a sad sob story. It most likely wasn't. All he needed was to get his head around what Jack had told him.

He forced himself to stop thinking again, as he continued to walk. He found himself at the water tower by the Wales Millennium Center. He knew where to go from there and continued his way through the Roald Dahl Plass. Soon he found himself unlocking the door to the Information Booth, and then locking it behind him once he was safe inside. He turned on the lights and the radio, opened a magazine he kept to the side from earlier and picked up reading where he left off.

After reading the same two paragraphs for the fourth time, Ianto put the magazine aside. Pushing the button under the counter, Ianto went through the opening door to go down to the Hub. Myfanwy looked over from her nest in curiosity when he entered the main area. He had fed her before he left with Jack for the night, but decided to give her a treat of some dark chocolate.

With Myfanwy happily enjoying her unexpected snack, Ianto found himself going into Jack's office. With a heavy sigh, he sat behind the desk in Jack's chair. The first thing he noticed were the framed photos Jack kept on his desk: Jack and Ianto leaning against a rail on Mermaid Quay, taken by Toshiko; a photo of the team before they lost Owen and Toshiko; Jack, Ianto and Ianto's younger sister, Iola in the garden of Ianto's parents' garden, a larger photo composite that Iola had made and given to Jack of various Jones family photos that included Ianto and Jack. He found himself smiling as he looked at the photos included on the compilation. Jack adored Ianto's sister from the moment they were introduced. Iola loved Jack to pieces, was their biggest fan, next to Gwen. Ianto remembered times he would catch Jack staring at that photo. The older man never said anything, but Ianto could tell by the look on Jack's face when looking at the photos, and whenever they were together with Ianto's family – Jack enjoying 'belonging' somewhere. Even if Gladis Jones would sometimes get weird about him, but when it mattered the most, she cared deeply for her son-in-law – once she got used to the idea that her son decided to spend his life with another man. Next to the composite was a photo of Jack and Ianto taken during their Civil Partnership.

Still smiling, Ianto's eyes rested on the last photo on Jack's desk: Jack and Ianto holding Iola's infant son at the baby's naming ceremony. Iola was 23, single and still living at home when she found out she was pregnant. Iola learned the hard way that birth control was not 100% safe, but now his sister could not see her life without Drew in it.

Ianto wondered if that was how he would feel one day. He remembered his sister being shocked, scared and confused, when she showed up at Jack and Ianto's flat, they were the first ones she went to after finding out the news. She had to wait for a couple of hours in their flat alone, waiting, while Jack and Ianto returned from hunting alien tech. They found his younger sister in quite the state when they arrived. Ianto was glad they had stopped for takeaway, already knowing she would be there. She had called them earlier, saying she was coming into Cardiff, and needed to speak to them.

At first she contemplated not going through with it, but it was just her fears talking. The two men managed to calm her down enough to start talking. Ianto's smile grew as he remembered that evening.

_"How am I supposed to do this alone?" Iola sobbed leaning against Ianto. He had his arm protectively around his younger sister._

"You won't be totally alone," Jack said as he crossed the living room, bringing them tea. He had taken on tea duty while Ianto comforted his distraught sister. He set the tray on the coffee table and sat on the table's edge, across from the Jones siblings.

Ianto nodded. "That's right. Mam and Tad will be there," he started.

"Mam is going to kill me!" Iola exclaimed, pulling away from Ianto. "And Tad is going to be so disappointed. I broke up with David three weeks ago."

Both men nodded, since Ianto's sister found her way to their flat when she was upset over some dealings she suspected David to be into. They had encouraged her that she was strong enough to leave him. Since then he had disappeared – David Brockner was into more than she suspected, and Jack and Ianto realized Torchwood had to become involved. If only Iola knew her boyfriend was a time traveler who was using the Rift while he sold alien drugs to teenagers, with plans of controlling them for his employers, and use as soldiers in taking over the Earth.

"Not going to lie," Ianto admitted. "Mam will have a fit, much like when she found out about me and Jack, but once she realizes she's going to be a grandmother, she's going to be so excited."

Jack smirked, handing Iola her tea. "And knowing your Tad, he'll be more likely to find David and kill him before he touches you. I know he's going to love being a grandfather."

Ianto noticed the biscuit tin also on the tray, and raised an eyebrow.

"I figured some chocolate biscuits would help soothe La-La's mood," Jack explained.

"Oh you!" Iola turned and hit Ianto in the arm. "I told you to stop calling me that! Now you have Jack doing it!"

"Hey!" Ianto protested while Jack laughed. "He's the one who called you La-La just now. Hit him."

"I can't," Iola sniffed, then smiled at Jack. "He got me chocolate biscuits."

Ianto groaned, while Jack laughed.

Ianto and Jack talked later that evening when Iola was asleep on their couch. David was human, but like Jack, from an Earth colony in the future. The baby would have some of its father's advanced genetic make-up. Jack and Ianto vowed to be close to Iola and the baby, and be able to handle anything that might not be normal for a child of the 21st century. They got more than they bargained for, but happily accepted when Iola asked them to be Drew's godparents. The Jones family were not particularly a religious lot, but had always been open to what Gladis called "the old religion'. Iola planned a Druid naming ceremony. She had asked Ianto and Jack to be godparents, because if anything should happen to her, she trusted only Ianto and Jack enough to handle the raising of their nephew. Ianto and Jack hoped it would never come to that, but once Drew was born, they played up the proud and loving uncles as much as Torchwood would allow.

Coming out of his musing, he remembered his sister's distraught state that evening. It was an unexpected pregnancy. So far, it appeared as if surprise pregnancies was a family tradition for the Jones siblings. Unlike his sister's unexpected pregnancy, for him, surprise was an understatement. Ianto had always assumed he did not have to worry about anything like birth control. While Jack had made comments about being pregnant before, Ianto never gave thought that it could happen again. Jack would constantly talk about natural birth control in the air.

Just like Iola found out that the pill was not 100%, apparently Jack's 'natural birth' control was not either.

With his mind on his sister the night she found out she was pregnant, it finally occurred to Ianto that Jack might not be taking it as well as he appeared. He was glad he had made Jack promise not to make any rash decisions and to wait for him. Ianto still had issues to work through, but he knew that he did not want anything to happen to the life that Jack and he had created.

Quickly Ianto left the Hub, taking the Invisible Lift to cut off the time going through the Information Booth. As he rushed along the streets in the direction of his flat, he realized that his mother was wrong.

_"No!" Gladis Jones denied in her kitchen. "I am not allowing you to commit yourself to another man."_

Ianto had been prepared for his mother's tirade when he entered the kitchen alone. He had called her that morning, telling her that he wanted to talk to her. Being it was a Saturday, Gladis invited her and Jack to come over for the day, and stay for dinner. Ianto politely declined, saying he would be over for lunch if it was okay with her. He noticed his mother looked smug when he arrived without Jack, and then later the hopeful look on her face when once the family was gathered, that he had something to tell them. He knew she was hoping he was going to say he had broken up with Jack. Instead he had told his family that Jack proposed to him the night before, and they were planning a Civil Partnership ceremony.

Gladis has smiled tightly and stood up, asking if anyone would want tea, and then went into the kitchen. Iola squealed excitedly, exclaiming that she would have the best brother-in-law in all of Wales, as she hugged Ianto. Michael gave his congratulations to Ianto, and said that he was planning to go down to _Cardiff__ the next day to have a private talk with Jack. His father winked at him, before letting him go follow his mother._

"Mam, I love you, you know that, but I hardly need your permission to get married."

"Married? That's not a marriage," Gladis scoffed. "Why do you think they call it a Civil Partnership? Because it's not a marriage. I want more for you, Ianto. I want you to find a woman that you can have a good marriage with. I want you to be able to have children."

Ianto immediately caught onto his mother's issues. She had already worked through Jack being too old for Ianto, since they allowed her to believe Jack was 44, the age on his public records. To her, Jack was four years younger then her. If she only knew the truth, Ianto thought as he considered Jack's true age of 2181 years. She got past Jack originally being his boss, and suspicions of sexual harassment. Ianto told his mother that he went after Jack, wanting to work for Torchwood Cardiff, and he had contributed to what became mutual attraction between the two men.

Long before Gladis had met Jack, Ianto went through what felt like an interrogation with his mother on why would he want to still work for Torchwood after _Canary__Wharf__. At the time, Ianto had his own reasons, reasons he did not even dare tell his mother. It was his secret alone, until the others in Torchwood Three found out that he had been hiding a partially converted Cyberman the basement. He had told his family that Lisa died that day in __Canary__Wharf__. It was the closest he had come to the truth at the time._

Gladis Jones had come to terms with a lot when it came to her elder child and only son. She had accepted Ianto moving in with Jack, and treated him like family whenever he would come over with Ianto.

Ianto realized her acceptance of Jack was based on hope – hope that one day Ianto would come to his senses and leave Jack, and leave Torchwood. She did not know exactly what Torchwood was, except that it would step in on police investigations and takeover if they felt they had the right. She knew what her son did was potentially dangerous, and had long hours. Many times Ianto would cancel a visit because of work, and there were other times when he would get a call while visiting, and having to leave quickly. She wanted a normal life for her son.

More importantly, she wanted to be a grandmother.

Ianto sighed. "Mam, I know you were hoping I would have children someday, but there's still always Iola. She'll find someone good for her one day, and give you lots of grandchildren."

"And I hope she does," Gladis stated. "But I also expected you to carry on the family line, the family name."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I'm quite sure the name Jones will go on long into the future." He smirked as if thinking of a private joke.

"You know what I mean, Ianto Cerdic Jones." Gladis turned to face him, hands on her ample hips.

"Yes, I know what you mean. But don't you think that should be my decision to make? Is that why you didn't like Lisa, Mam? When she told you she was sterile? That meant if she lived and we got married, there would not be children. I'm with Jack now. Mam, I love him. I love him like I've never loved anyone, and yes, sometimes that scares me, when I think back to how much I had loved Lisa. I love him more. I'd find a way to move the Earth for Jack. Just be happy that I found someone I love that much. That I found someone to spend my life with. Please, Mam."

Gladis studied Ianto. "Does he feel the same for you?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes. He does. I don't have to explain anything, but trust me when I say I know without a doubt he feels the same for me."

Gladis shook her head, then sighed. Finally she gave Ianto a smile. "Come here." When Ianto moved close to his mother, she hugged him. "Okay, go have your Civil Partnership. But if Jack ever decides to hurt you, Torchwood would not be able to save him from me. Understood?"

Once again Ianto gave that smirk which warned Gladis of another private joke. She already knew not to press him when he smiled like that. He never explained in the past, he never would. That bloody Torchwood and all their secrets. "Of course, Mam. I know Jack would not be insulted if you told him that, instead of me."

Ianto ended up returning to _Cardiff__ that day, with his family arriving shortly after, so that his parents can each have their private talks with Jack. Gladis still had her moments of doubting Ianto could really be happy with Jack. After Drew's naming ceremony, Gladis had asked if Jack and Ianto ever considered the possibility of adoption. It was a topic already discussed by the couple during Iola's pregnancy. They both adored Drew, and opened their flat to Iola and Drew coming over whenever she wanted, so they could dote on the boy. When Torchwood allowed them, they had taken Drew for the weekend, giving Iola some much needed time alone. As much as they enjoyed their time with the baby boy, they had agreed that Torchwood would not allow them the time to be parents. It was a decision Gwen had already come to, and one Rhys was still trying to deal with, hoping that one day his wife would change her mind._

Ianto reached the corner of the block they lived on, realizing that had suddenly changed. Somehow, some way, they would have to find a way to combine Torchwood and children, and make it work. If Jack was pregnant, getting rid of the baby was not an option that appealed to Ianto.

He stood outside the building, looking up to the top floor. The lights were still on. With a determined stride, he went into the building.

It was time to sit down with Jack and work things out.

OoOoOoO

Ianto entered the lounge to find the lights on and the TV playing. On the couch was Jack, his head turned toward the TV, and one of his legs dangling off the couch, foot resting on the floor. He was asleep and softly snoring.

The sight of Jack sleeping so soundly – the snoring was the tip off that he was deeply asleep – told Ianto that he should have been warned of something going on with Jack. His partner hardly slept. Most times when the immortal did close his eyes, he would usually be awake an hour later, no more than two. There were many times Ianto would wake up in the morning to find Jack in the bed, watching him sleep. Long ago, when Jack first started to stay over Ianto's flat, he had admitted that he would get up while the younger man slept and do things about the flat. Sometimes he would leave to and stalk the rooftops, but would always find his way back before Ianto woke up. Ianto had gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night alone; after he used the loo, he'd go back to sleep. When he woke up in the morning, if Jack wasn't there watching him, he would hear sound of the older man making their breakfast.

It occurred to Ianto then that in the last few weeks, Jack did not move from the bed, except to use the loo himself.

Not having the heart to disturb his sleeping partner, Ianto went into the kitchen to make them coffee. As he reached for the coffee beans, he realized that Jack shouldn't really be drinking coffee. He frowned, realizing the amount of coffee Jack had that day, which was the same amount he had everyday for as long as Ianto had known Jack. He put the coffee beans away, filled the kettle with water, and took out some decaf chai tea.

By the time he was pouring the tea into teacups, he heard Jack start to move around in the lounge. He took out a tin of chocolate biscuits to set on the tray, along with their tea.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up was Ianto's jacket on the arm of the easy chair. As he sat up, he heard movement in the kitchen. Jack stood up, intending to go into the kitchen, but at the last minute back tracked through the living room and into the hallway, heading for the loo.

He returned to the living room in time to find Ianto placing a tray on the coffee table. Ianto straightened up, noticing Jack standing in the doorway. Jack gave him a nervous smile.

Ianto found he was able to return Jack's smile. "I figured we could use some tea and biscuits while we talk," he said, going around the coffee table to sit on the couch. Jack remained still hovering in the doorway. Ianto patted the space next to him. "Well come over here, Jack. It's much too late to convince me you can be shy. I know you too well." He gave Jack a knowing smile.

Jack chuckled and entered the room. As he sat down, Ianto handed Jack a cup of tea. Jack looked at the cup, sniffing it. "Chai tea?" he asked.

"Decaf," Ianto remarked. "And we still have those chocolate biscuits you like."

Jack took a sip of the tea, feeling uncomfortable. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ianto also drink his tea. He reached out to grab a biscuit, nibbling on it, knowing he was only delaying what needed to be done. He had another sip, noticing that Ianto was now eating a biscuit. When Jack was finished with his biscuit, he had another sip of the tea and put the cup on the coffee table. He cleared his throat. "Ianto, about this situation…."

"How do you know for sure?" Ianto cut in, still holding his teacup.

Jack sighed heavily. "Been there, done that," he replied. "Okay, I'm not one hundred percent certain, but I'm pretty sure I am."

Ianto nodded and glanced at Jack, waiting for him to elaborate.

Jack grabbed another biscuit and started to eat it while he started to speak again. "It's pretty much the same thing you'd expect. I've been getting nauseous lately." Jack shrugged. "In the last week, I've been throwing up. At first I thought maybe it was something I ate, then I thought I got a stomach virus."

"You hardly get sick," Ianto pointed out.

"Rare, but not never." Jack gazed at Ianto, raising his eyebrow. "You've just been lucky so far."

"Me?"

Jack nodded. "You don't want to deal with me being sick."

Ianto shook his head. "You tell me this now. Right after you tell me you're pregnant. Great."

"Right." Jack looked uncomfortable again. He paused to drink more of the tea. "Look, Ianto, before we go any further than this, I need to know how you feel about this. I don't want you to go through anything you're uncomfortable with." He dared to reach out to take Ianto's hand in his. "I don't want to force you through anything that could mean losing you."

Ianto smiled at Jack. "I needed to get away for a while, because I had to get used to what you said," Ianto admitted. "But I never intended to stay away."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jack said, relief obvious in his voice. "But I'm still not going to make you go through something that you're going to be uncomfortable with."

"Are you trying to ask me what I want?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Ianto covered the hand holding his with his other. "Jack, I'm not the pregnant one. What do you want to do? This is your body."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand, and then pulled it away. Ianto watched as Jack stood up and went over to the window. Staring out to the lights of Cardiff from their top floor flat, he put his hands behind his back. "I wasn't lying when I would say I'd never do that again. I meant it. You have to know that."

Ianto nodded. He remained sitting where he was, sipping his tea, but turned so he could watch Jack.

Jack took Ianto's silence as to continue. "I also once had kids the normal way. You know, I was married, my wife had two kids. When I had to bury all of them, I also swore I wasn't doing that again. That included settling down with someone and getting married." Jack shrugged, and turned to face Ianto. "I really did mean that. Then came you, and now…." He held up his left hand, indicating his ring finger and the simple titanium band on it. It matched the one on Ianto's left hand. "We signed the papers to buy this place, then a Civil Partnership. You're an exception to everything I once swore off, just so I could protect myself from losing, while I continued on. You made me realize it's better to have and lose, than not have at all. After we started dating, one day I realized that I felt… alive. I mean really alive, not just living."

He paused, glad to see the smile on Ianto's face. It was a warm, loving smile.

He left the window to go back to the couch, and sat on the arm. "Only one vow remained, and I really honestly did mean it. Besides, I was certain I was protected. It was so natural, I stopped thinking about it. So I didn't give any thought when we went through this dry summer."

Ianto's mouth dropped. "Oestrogen," he muttered. He studied Jack. "As long as we had regular rain, you were protected."

"Yeah. I should have considered being careful while going through a dry season," Jack said.

"So?" Ianto put his hand on Jack. "Tell me, Jack. The truth. Now that you're pregnant, what is it that you want to do?"

Jack gave Ianto a lopsided smile. "I found I could love you, that I wanted us to share life together. I want to spend the rest of your life with you, Ianto. And now that this is a possibility, I don't think I can do anything but go through with this." Jack's eyes met Ianto's. "But not if you can't handle it."

Ianto gave Jack one of his shy, nervous smiles. "Honestly?" he asked. When Jack nodded his head, Ianto noticed that his partner was holding his breath. "It's going to take some time to get used to this. I mean, you're a man, Jack. When I decided I wanted to be with you, Torchwood or no, I thought I gave up all hope of ever having my own children. It didn't matter to me, Jack. I wanted you. Now you tell me we're going to be parents. It's going to be strange to me at times." Ianto paused, squeezing Jack's hand and smiled. "But knowing that there's this tiny life created by you and me, there's no way I'm gong to make you give it up. Just be patient with me at times if I act weird."

"Tell you what?" Jack replied. "I'll be patient with you being weird, if you do the same when I get weird from pregnancy."

Ianto managed to pull a mock surprised look. "You mean you can be weirder?"

Jack laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. I can. I'm sorry, Ianto."

Ianto got up from the couch to stand before Jack. He pulled him into a hug. "We have more talking to do, but not tonight. It's late, and despite the nap you had, you still look tired. I'm sure you need your rest now in your condition."

"I should have known weeks before I got sick," Jack admitted.

"I already thought about that, too. You have been sleeping through the night lately." He nuzzled Jack's cheek. "And you snore."

"Do not," Jack protested.

"Nothing loud, but yes, you snore. I just hope the volume doesn't increase as the pregnancy progresses."

"I don't know. I've never been told that before."

"That's one of the things we need to talk about. But starting tomorrow." Ianto pulled back, staring at Jack. "Don't you need a doctor or something? What are we going to do, Jack? We can't just walk you into an obstetrics office exclaiming that you're pregnant."

"No. I'm thinking of grabbing Shandi sometime tomorrow and do an ultrasound. I just wanted you to be the first I told." Jack gave Ianto an encouraging smile. "Relax. I've been through this before. Somewhere in the archives there must be documentation on a race where the males get pregnant. We'll work on it tomorrow. Then we'll talk some more, and after that… we tell the others." When he saw the surprised look on Ianto's face, Jack shook his head. "Are you planning on me spending the entire pregnancy here? Don't you think the others are going to notice?"

"Shit. You're right." Ianto looked thoughtful. "Jack, can I ask a favor please?"

"Sure. I'm taking your acceptance as we're going through this together. So you have your say in everything."

"Good. I know why we need to grab Shandi first thing tomorrow, but I think I would feel better if maybe we spoke to Gwen first, let her know what we suspect."

Jack smiled at Ianto. "You're right. As much as I adore Shandi and Tabitha, they are a new team."

"And Gwen is all we have left from the old team. I want her to know before anyone else on the team."

Jack understood what Ianto meant. The three of them were survivors of a close team. Since Tosh and Owen's deaths, they had become closer. Jack also knew that he could depend on Tabitha Adams, who was their current general admin person, and Shandi McNeil, who was Torchwood's medic for the past year, it was not the same. They all got along, but the newcomers still remained on the outside. "All right. We can do that," he agreed.

"Thank you." Ianto leaned in to softly kiss Jack. "I love you, Jack. And once I get over the shock, I know I'm going to be thrilled to raise a child with you."

"I'm looking forward to it already."

"Now let's go to bed." He held his hand out for Jack to take it.

Smiling brightly, Jack took Ianto's hand and allowed his partner to pull him up to his feet. Ianto placed the teacups with the remains of their cooled tea on the tray, and went into the kitchen, Jack following.

As he helped Ianto clean up for the night, he knew everything was not going to be perfect. It was still far from okay yet. Ianto would still have to get used to having his male partner carry their child. They would have to figure out a way to balance children and Torchwood. That was something they were yet to discuss, among many other things.

For now, it was good enough for Jack. Ianto was still there, tugging him toward their bedroom once the kitchen was cleaned, and willing to go through the pregnancy with him.

At the moment, Jack could not ask for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was pulled from sleep by something shaking his shoulder. He tried to ignore it, only to have his nostrils be assaulted by the aroma of inferior coffee.

"That's instant," he muttered in disgust.

"That's exactly what you wake up to every morning when I wake you up," Jack's voice broke through his sleep haze, sounding amused.

"And that's exactly what I say every one of those mornings. I should be thankful it's not everyday." Ianto finally opened his eyes and peered at the clock set on his end table. "Jack, it's five o'clock. Please don't tell me you got bored and decided to wake me up to amuse yourself."

The mattress depressed on the end in the vicinity of his stomach. "If I woke you up because I was bored, I wouldn't be trying to entice you out of bed with a crappy cup of instant coffee."

Ianto buried his face in the pillow to hide his smirk. Memories of how he'd been awakened by a bored Jack reminded him that his partner spoke the truth. He turned his head so he could look over to Jack. He noticed that the other man was dressed only in a pair of blue drawstring sleep pants. Jack's hair was still damp, and Ianto could make out the sandalwood scent of the soap Jack used through the smell of the offending liquid the other man still held onto. "Okay, then we're off to hunt something alien," he commented.

Jack shook his head. "If that were so, would I be sitting here, trying to get you to drink a cup of crappy instant coffee?" He smirked and held out the cup. "But we should be up and going. The sooner you do, the sooner you can start making your high quality coffee."

Ianto groaned and turned onto his back. "Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes."

Ianto sat up and finally accepted the cup. The coffee was not very bad, as Ianto made sure if there was instant coffee in the flat, it was of the highest quality he could find. He took a sip of the coffee, and looked over to Jack. "Okay, I'm up. I'm drinking your coffee. Now before I go further, what is so urgent that we have to be up at 5 am?"

Jack leaned over, reaching over Ianto to rest his hand on the bed. Grinning, he lightly kissed Ianto. "Good morning, by the way."

Ianto smiled back and kissed Jack back, allowing the kiss to linger. The kiss tasted of orange marmalade and coffee. Suddenly Ianto felt awake, the fog slipping away, and he remembered the evening before. "Should you be drinking coffee?" Ianto asked.

"A cup or two a day is okay," Jack assured him. "Remember, I did this before."

Ianto studied Jack. "And tell me that coffee is exactly the same in the 51st century, on an colony planet."

"Well… seriously. I think it evolved. So if I was allowed a couple of cups a day then, I'm thinking I could have double that now."

"Let's keep it to a minimum until we can find out more about this. Okay?" Ianto leaned over to kiss Jack again.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked as he pulled his head away after returning the kiss. "Does this mean you're still with me on this?"

Ianto studied Jack. Suddenly the older man lost the confidence he had when he'd woke Ianto, looking nervous. He nodded. "Yep. You can't get rid of me that easy." Ianto placed the coffee mug on his end table and took Jack's hand in his. "Still trying to get used to it, but I'm not running. When we exchanged vows for our ceremony, I swore that I'd love you to the end of time. I know my life is limited, but not my love for you."

Jack's nervousness started to go away. "I'm glad. I feel the same way. Except for that limited stuff, but I can't help that. Any more than I can't help but loving you forever. Even long after you're gone." He shook himself. "But enough of that. We're here now, and I intend that we have a long time before being faced with that. So, let me tell you why we're up so early."

"I am curious."

"I want to call Gwen in about an hour earlier than the others, so we can tell her what's going on."

Ianto stared at Jack in confusion.

"You said you wanted Gwen to know first. So I thought we should get to the Hub early, and call her in ahead of the others. And give her enough time to settle down before Shandi and Tabitha come in."

"Already?" Ianto blinked. "Why do we have to do this first thing today?"

"Because the sooner we tell Gwen, the sooner I can tell the others," Jack reasoned.

Ianto took a deep breath. "I really wasn't expecting everyone to know so soon. I was hoping to have some time to get used to this first."

Jack pulled away from Ianto and stood up. He picked up Ianto's coffee mug. "I was hoping to have Shandi take a look at me this morning. For one, make sure I'm right. For another, to make sure everything is going okay." He dropped his head. "I had one bad pregnancy, and I don't want it to happen again."

Ianto jumped out of the bed, realizing Jack was upset. "I'm sorry, Jack. I wasn't thinking. Of course, you're right. We need to have you checked out." He came up behind Jack and slipped his arms around Jack's trim waist, pulling him close until Jack's bare muscular back settled against Ianto's firm, broad bare chest. He kissed Jack's neck, near the shoulder. "I keep saying I need to get used to this, but it's not an excuse. I'm just being daft."

Jack shook his head, relaxing in Ianto's hold. "No. It's unfair of me to think you could be as excited about this as I am. I had time to get used to the idea of being pregnant. My entire life, in fact. You just had yesterday. I'm the one being daft, acting like a kicked puppy just because you're still getting used to this." He turned in Ianto's arms, placing his own around Ianto's neck. "Forgive me?"

Ianto smiled at Jack. "Nothing to forgive. It's me. Not you." They indulged in a leisurely kiss, just conveying the love between them and nothing more. As they broke the kiss, he found himself studying Jack in amazement. "You're excited?" he asked. "Don't take it the wrong way, but you did say you didn't want to do this again."

Jack smirked. "I told you last night. You. You changed everything. This is our baby, Ianto. Mine and yours. I can't help but be excited." His grin turned warm.

"How about I take a shower now, so we can get ready to leave?"

"Sure." Jack kissed Ianto again, hugging him, and then released him. He pulled away to go over to the wardrobe to select his clothes for the day.

Ianto watched Jack for a moment before he left the bedroom to take his shower.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

As Gwen came through the cog door, Ianto looked over from his place at the coffee machine. Not long before, Jack had called out from his office that he'd seen Gwen approach the Information Booth the CCTV. Ianto had left his workstation to make sure there was fresh coffee when they sat down with Gwen. Jack came out of his office when he heard the alarm sound off, to find the cog door rolling back behind Gwen.

"Good morning," Jack greeted cheerfully.

"Depends," Gwen replied. "On whether it's the end of the world. Or just the end of Cardiff."

"What gave you the impression that it could be either?" Ianto asked, walking across the Hub, carrying a tray with mugs on it.

"I don't know. Maybe Jack calling me at 6:30 am, saying I needed to come in, with no further explanation."

Jack smirked. "Sorry. Yes, it's important, but not urgent. No saving the world this morning. I can't guarantee the same for this afternoon." He gave her a grin. "Let's go into the boardroom. Ianto and I need to speak to you before the others get here. Ianto suggested we go grab breakfast when we're done." He started toward the boardroom, gesturing for Gwen to follow him.

Ianto was the last to enter, putting a mug of coffee before Gwen, and another mug at his place. Jack already had his mug, having carried it out from his office. When they had arrived at the Hub, Ianto relented to Jack having another cup of coffee, but warned him there would be no more for the day. Ianto considered that Shandi might okay Jack having a limited caffeine intake, but he felt they were still uncertain about a man being pregnant in that day and time. He got Jack to agree they would look into it a little more, but he was still allowed one cup of coffee a day unless Shandi felt otherwise.

"So what's this about?" Gwen asked as they settled down around the table. Instead of taking his usual seat at the head of the table for meetings, Jack sat next to Ianto on one side, with Gwen sitting across from them.

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack. "You can start."

Jack gave Ianto a smile and reached out to take his partner's hand. "We have some news to tell you. Well, you lot will figure it out eventually, but Ianto and I decided you have the right to know first."

"What's that? I take it this is good news," Gwen said.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it again, to look at Ianto. The younger man gave Jack a small smile. "Yes," Ianto replied. "Just it's going to take some getting used to, but yet, it's wonderful news."

"I'm good for any news that exciting. What is it?" Gwen smiled over at the two men, wondering what they were up to.

Jack glanced at Ianto, who nodded, and then his eyes met Gwen's. "Ianto and I are going to be parents."

Gwen's eyes went wide and her mouth opened a little. "You mean you decided to adopt? I sure hope you lied on job descriptions."

Ianto chuckled. "Putting it that way, I'm glad we decided not to adopt. 'Cause they wouldn't be crazy enough to hand a kid over to us."

Jack nodded, and in a dramatic, deeper voice, asked, "Job?" Then in his own voice, added, "Torchwood." Then back in the deeper voice, "Thanks, but no thanks. Next!"

Gwen giggled at Jack's antics for a moment, then stared at first Jack, then Ianto, looking confused. "No adoption?"

"No," Jack replied. "Not even alien babies." He let go of Ianto's hand and leaned forward, his arms settled on the table. "Gwen, remember all the comments I used to make about never being pregnant again?"

"Sure, but I thought you were just…." Her eyes got wider. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "You… you weren't joking? You mean? You? You're… Oh my God!"

"I wasn't joking about it. All of it," Jack emphasized. "I can and I'm pretty sure that I am." He reached across the table to rest his fingers on Gwen's arm. "We didn't plan this. I didn't think it could happen here, but it did."

Gwen's jaw was hanging. "Oh God," she uttered. "You're… you're going to have a baby?"

Jack was smiling as he nodded. "Knowing it's Ianto's, there's no other choice. I'm going to have this baby."

Gwen's eyes went to Ianto, checking him as if wondering if he felt the same. Ianto gave Gwen a small smile. "Yep. He's having this baby. I told him I can't accept any other choice."

Gwen took a deep breath, attempting to control herself. "A baby? Jack? Oh bloody hell."

"We don't have a clue how we're going to balance Torchwood and a baby," Jack said, "but now that it's happened, we're going to find a way."

Ianto nodded, resting his hand on Jack's arm. "Yep." He studied Gwen, who suddenly appeared to have gone speechless. "Gwen? Are you alright? Say something." He looked at Jack nervously, concerned for his best friend.

"Gwen?" Jack asked, snapping his fingers before her. "Don't go into shock here on us."

Gwen's mouth snapped shut, and a huge grin almost split her face in two. "Oh my God!" she squealed again, jumping up from her seat. With her arms raised up in the air, she exclaimed, "You're having a baby! There's going to be a little Jack and Ianto around here." She rushed around the table to hug Jack. "That's wonderful. Shocking, but…," she turned to Ianto and hugged him next, "terrific."

Jack and Ianto allowed her to gush, going back and forth hugging each one, kissing their cheeks, until she managed to get both men in a hug. Jack was laughing and hugged her to him, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you're taking this well," Jack commented amused.

"Oh, I'll be going into shock here and there, but seriously… you and Ianto. Did you look at yourselves? This is going to be one gorgeous baby!" Gwen grinned at the two men.

Jack smirked. "I have noticed that Ianto and I are of exceptional looks," he winked at Ianto.

Gwen laughed. "This is bloody amazing!" She hugged them again. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me in on this." The Welshwoman was so excited, she was near tears.

They stayed in the boardroom until Gwen settled down enough to ask, "How far along are you, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "My best guess is I got pregnant at some point after our last rain. Long story, but the rain was providing a natural birth control for me. It suddenly dried up, but I really didn't give much thought about it. Now I know better in the future. After I have this one, of course."

Ianto started to laugh, causing Jack and Gwen to look at him. "I was just thinking that after Jack has this baby, we'll have to check the weather before we assume certain positions."

Gwen's eyes went wide again, her mouth dropping open, as Jack started to laugh with Ianto.

"You know for you, the rhythm method is going to suck," Gwen finally commented and laughed.

Jack shook his head. "It's the only method I have."

Grinning wickedly, Gwen gazed at Ianto. "I wish you'd kept that between Jack and yourself. Because after the baby is born, whenever we do weather checks, I'm going to have these images in my head that I don't think I should be going home with."

Ianto smirked. "Of course you should. You just don't tell Rhys why he's getting shagged senseless," he commented dryly.

Gwen started to laugh more, hugging him. "Sound advice. I thank you, Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"That's my Ianto, ever the sensible one," Jack replied and leaned over to kiss Ianto's cheek. "So, I take it we're all good here now?"

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. We are."

"Indeed," Ianto said.

"How long have you known?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I had a nagging feeling for the last couple of days, but it all added up sometime yesterday morning. I told Ianto last night. We decided to tell you this morning, because I'm hoping I could get Shandi to do some tests to confirm this, and answer some questions."

"Is it the same as with a woman?" Gwen asked. "Pregnancy tests, that is."

"More or less, yes. Some differences, but not overall. A blood test should confirm things. A scan should let me know all is going well."

"We wanted you to know first," Ianto remarked. "You're not just a survivor from our previous team, but you're our best friend. I couldn't think of anyone else we could tell to know first." Ianto shrugged. "Of course, if I was able to tell my family…." He left it hanging, and shrugged again. "As I said, who will know is going to be limited."

"I can imagine." Gwen's eyes settled on Jack. "If this got out, I hate to think what could happen. I wouldn't want Jack to become an experiment."

"I agree," Jack commented as Ianto gripped his hand. "So we wanted you to know first, and of course, Shandi needs to know so she can do the tests. And if we tell her, sooner or later, Tabitha is going to figure things out. I would hate for her to feel like we left her out. So, we'll tell them both at the same time, then get Shandi to run her tests."

Ianto took Gwen's hand in his. "You can tell Rhys, if you want. In fact, he might need to know, since he comes in to help us when we need it. He's going to notice something."

Gwen smiled at Ianto and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll tell you what, love. Why don't you and Jack come over for dinner one night soon, and you can tell Rhys?"

Jack hugged her. "Thank you, sweetheart. It means a lot to us that you thought of that."

Ianto nodded. "Yep. Thank you, Gwen. And just tell us when you want us to be there. Rift allowing, of course."

Gwen winked at him. "If that's the case, I take rainchecks."

"Okay, what do you say since we have some time, and the Rift is still being quiet, that we go over to the Quay for breakfast?" Jack asked.

"I think a celebration is in order, yes. Let's go," Gwen replied.

Ianto hugged Gwen again and stood up. "I'll get your coat, Jack," he said. Smiling he left the office.

"Finish your coffee, and let's go," Jack replied, picking up his mug and draining the remaining liquid as he stood up.

They met Ianto in the main area of the Hub, where Ianto was once again moving control of the Rift Alarm to remote, via Jack's wristband. The three left the Hub through the Invisible Lift and headed off to decide on where they would have their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

The proximity alarm went off as the cog door rolled back, allowing Jack, Ianto and Gwen entrance to the Hub.

The other two full time members of Torchwood Three looked up from their desks to watch the trio enter. They could not help the broad grin on Gwen's face as she said something to Ianto, the two laughing. Jack, who walked in first, looked back at them, his coat swaying around his legs with the action and frowned at them.

"Hey now, enough with the Welsh. I can't understand a word you're saying," Jack warned them.

Ianto raised a cool eyebrow. "I believe that was the intention."

Jack glared at his partner, while Gwen laughed again. "I suppose if you finally learned Welsh after living here all these years it would not be an issue."

Ianto was having trouble maintaining a straight face. He winked at Gwen, and leaving her side, moved past Jack into the main area of the Hub. "Who wants coffee?" he announced, sweeping past Tabitha and Shandi."

"I do!" Jack called out, taking advantage of the moment.

Ianto looked back at Jack and snorted.

"Of course, I do," Gwen replied. "That restaurant has good food but makes awful coffee."

Jack grinned at her. "Actually they make very good coffee, but it seems awful comparing to Ianto's."

"Flattery will not get you another cup, Jack," Ianto warned. "Shandi? Tabitha?"

"Please," Shandi asked. "It's been a long morning, and I just got here a half hour ago."

"Something we should be concerned about?" Jack asked, going over to the Torchwood medic.

"I'm just having a morning," she assured Jack. "I'm hoping it's going to be an easy day."

Jack nodded, noticing Tabitha got up to join Ianto in the kitchenette. Gwen was at her desk, logging into and powering up her station. Speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him, he announced, "Team huddle right here once the coffee is distributed."

Shandi groaned. "A team huddle usually is Jack buffering before an extremely long day."

"Hopefully not," Jack replied, looking over to notice Tabitha place the pastries Ianto suggested they bring back to the Hub as they walked back from the restaurant onto a plate.

Jack removed his greatcoat and went to his office to hang it up while Ianto made the coffee. Gwen caught Shandi looking at him, shaking her head, her short, spiky, platinum blond hair bouncing with the action.

Realizing she was caught, Shandi looked up at Gwen. "I still can't get used to him wearing that coat in the summer."

"It's the image," Gwen replied, low. "I suppose he doesn't think he looks like a hero without it." She winked at the medic, and both women giggled.

Jack poked his head out from his office. "My ears are ringing," he called out.

"Oi!" Shandi remarked. "Busted. We were just talking about how you look like a dashing hero."

"Really?" Jack asked as he came out of his office, walking across the Hub to join them.

"Oh don't swell his head," Ianto's voice came from the kitchenette. "Remember, I have to go home with him. He's bad enough as it is."

"You're lucky we like you, Ianto, or else you just gave us ammunition," Tabitha commented. She laughed, joining Gwen, Shandi and Jack's laughter.

"Here," Ianto replied, indignantly, holding two mugs and waiting for the black haired Admin to retrieve the other tray with the pastries. He set the mugs on it, and then placed two more mugs. He held his own coffee as he watched Tabitha stare down at the tray.

"Um, Ianto. Jack's mug has tea in it," she felt she had to point out to her mentor and boss.

Ianto grinned and winked at her. After he had a sip of his coffee, he said, "Yes. I know. Jack is having tea this morning. And for the rest of the day. You can handle making tea, so I can be assured he'll have his tea whenever he needs it." She stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Well, come along. Get those drinks distributed, so we can find out what's going on." He walked away from the kitchenette, leaving the stunned girl behind.

Tabitha shook off her shock and took off to catch up with Ianto, who stopped to stand beside Jack.

"Tea?" Jack was saying to him as Tabitha handed Shandi her coffee and allowed the medic to pick a pastry. "You're kidding me, right?"

Ianto shook his head and indicated for Tabitha to go to Jack next. She handed the Captain his usual mug, and quickly moved onto give Gwen her mug. Gwen smiled, and watched as their Admin placed the tray down at her own desk, picking up her mug of coffee.

Jack was frowning, but drinking the tea anyway.

"I think we're all ready now," Ianto said to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Ianto and I have a little announcement to make." He took a deep breath. "We all work for Torchwood, so I need you to keep an open mind here. Can you do that for me?" he asked his team.

Gwen started to smile again as Tabitha and Shandi nodded.

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's arm. "I also suggest putting down coffee mugs and pastries. Let me know when there's nothing in your mouth. We don't need people choking to death here."

Shandi and Tabitha looked intrigued and curious as they swallowed their food and set down their mugs.

"Gwen found out this morning," Jack admitted. "Being a senior member of this team, we felt she should know before the rest of you."

"Jack, you're just buying time here," Ianto muttered.

"Okay, so you tell 'em," Jack remarked, raising his eyebrow at Ianto, daring him.

"Point taken," Ianto conceded. "You may have the honors."

"Okay, I'm going to prevent going around and around, and get just to the point," Jack said, his eyes going to the two newer members of the team. Seeing he had their attention, he took a deep breath. "Shandi, I'm going to need you to give me a check up first chance you have this morning."

"Why?" Shandi asked, starting to look concerned. Despite Gwen's bright attitude that morning, and Ianto looking more nervous than worried, she also knew Jack was not the type to volunteer for check-ups unless there was a cause for worry.

Jack grinned at her. "Because, I'm 99% certain that I'm pregnant."

Tabitha nearly fell out of her seat. Shandi's mouth hung open.

"Say that again, Captain?" Shandi requested.

"I'm pregnant. At least, I'm pretty certain of it. But your tests will determine if it's definite."

"What makes you think you are?" Shandi asked, fascination overcoming instinct. During her time at Torchwood One, she had heard things, but never really encountered a male able to reproduce.

"Oh, let's see," Jack mused. "Nausea, slight dizziness here and there. Aversion to some foods I usually like, and craving for others I don't." He noted that Ianto's eyebrows rose at that. "I know I've been having morning sickness for the last week or so, only as usual, it's not in the morning. More like after lunch this time around." He gazed in amusement at his medic. "You want me to go on?"

"Well, you don't have to announce everything standing there, but when I have you on that table, yes, you will go on." Shandi stood up. "If you truly are pregnant, I want to know everything. I'm going to pick your brain, because if I'm going to have my first pregnant male as a patient, I'll be damned if I'm going to let something go wrong because of something so small and mundane it seems insignificant."

Jack's smile grew and he felt Ianto's hand rest on the small of his back. He did not have to look at Ianto to know the other man was also relieved. "Of course," Jack said to her. He turned his attention to Tabitha. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she squeaked, causing chuckles from the group. "W-was this planned?" she blurted out.

Ianto laughed. "Believe me, I was as shocked as you are when he told me yesterday. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I'm going to be a father with this one."

"You're not a hero," Shandi commented. "You're a bloody legend."

Jack smiled at her. "So when do you think you can fit me into your busy schedule, Dr. McNeil?"

"Right bloody now," she said, jumping up from her seat. "Come along, Jack. Let's get this confirmed. And then, with your permission, I think a celebration would be in order, if you're right."

"Rift permitting," Jack agreed. "Just remember we have that UNIT shipment from the Bristol crash site this afternoon."

"That should keep us all busy for at least a couple of hours," Ianto pointed out.

"Agreed," Jack said. "But around that, why not."

Shandi gestured with her hand in the direction of the autopsy bay. "If you would step into my office."

Smiling, Jack followed the petite blond medic to her domain. He already felt she was up to the task. Shandi McNeil was once Torchwood One, and like Ianto, a survivor of Canary Wharf. It was Ianto who suggested looking her up when they decided they needed a medic at Torchwood Three.

It was a hard process replacing Owen Harper, but a necessary evil. Jack and Ianto pooled their resources on potential candidates for the job. Ianto included her because she had been an acquaintance of his and Lisa's during their time at Torchwood One. She had reputation amongst the staff. The only reason she was not one of the head doctors in the institution was because Shandi did not believe in brown-nosing to make her way up the ranks. So she fell short of falling into Yvonne Hartman's good graces, and making her way up into the inner circle at the top. Which most likely saved her life on that horrible day; the top staff did not survive, while most of those that had were juniors who worked in lower levels and managed to escape most of the destruction that happened that day. After reviewing her record at Torchwood One, Jack had sent Ianto to approach her for a tentative offer to join their team. It was easier than Ianto thought, finding her working for a clinic in Dover. She was senior staff, but over lunch with Ianto, she admitted she felt she was missing something that she doubted she could fulfill again since leaving Torchwood One. Ianto offered her the position on the spot after a quick talk with Jack on his mobile. Two weeks later she moved to Cardiff and started to work for Torchwood Three. Jack was immediately impressed with her. She was not Owen Harper, but she was able to hold her own. She had some difficulty with the informal setting of Torchwood Three, but Jack agreed to let her run her area her way, while she respected the way everyone else ran theirs. Her protocol for her area relaxed some as she continued with work in Cardiff, but was far from lax or sloppy.

She had Jack seated on her table, his shirt off and wearing just his blue undershirt. Hands on hips, she turned to him. "First question." At Jack's nod, she asked, "Is this your first pregnancy."

"No," Jack replied. "I had two children in the 51st century."

Jack heard the small gasp from beside the table and looked up at Ianto. He knew then that they needed to talk more when they got home that evening. He shrugged. "You know, I did the whole married, have kids, worked as a Time Agent thing." He face sank as his mind went back to the first time he remembered having a family back where he came from. Ianto knew this was Jack's third marriage, but he never really talked about his previous families. He lifted his hand for Ianto to take it, and then squeezed the hand in his reassuringly. "Since I've been through this twice before, I should be able to give you enough information on what to expect."

Ianto tsked, causing Jack and Shandi to look at him. "That was in the 51st century, on some out world colony planet," he reminded them. "Conditions then were much different than now. Or should that be will be?" he asked.

Shandi shook her head. "Stick to his bloody linear timeline please, so we don't go insane with confusion."

"Agreed," Ianto said.

"And you're right, Ianto." She fixed her gaze on Jack, blue eyes intense. "You tell me what you think I should expect, but you will allow me to do whatever I believe needs to be done. If I want tests, you give me blood or whatever I require. Got it, Captain?"

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Understood. Now can we get to the confirming part please? Then we can go from there."

"How was it done in your time?" Shandi asked.

"Blood test. No difference than it's done now." Jack gave a rueful grin. "If I wasn't so damn bloody embarrassed about it, I'd have gone out to buy one of those tests where you pee on a stick before telling Ianto. But then I realized that those tests aren't the same as where I come from. Would have been a waste of money, and embarrassing as hell to boot."

"Urine sample and blood sample then," Shandi requested. She turned to a cupboard and took out a plastic cup wrapped in hygienic plastic. "So how about you taking a trip to the loo, while I get things set up for the tests. I don't think we have to wait as long as what most women are used to for the blood test. They both come back positive, we go to the next step."

Jack took the cup and got up. He quickly kissed Ianto and whispered, "I'll be right back."

"Hurry," Ianto said. "The suspense is killing me."

"Good thing I haven't taken a leak since I woke up, just in case it came to this." Jack held up the cup. With a wink he left the bay to head to the communal bathrooms. He noticed Gwen and Tabitha talking. Poor Tabitha still looked stunned, but since she did not run out of the Hub screaming over to Jubilee Pizza, asking for her old job back, Jack figured she would be okay.

Left with Shandi in the bay, Ianto cleared his throat. "So we won't have to wait until tomorrow for the blood tests results?"

"Of course not, Ianto," Shandi assured. "Half hour, tops." She grinned devilishly at him. "In case you haven't noticed, we are surrounded by not only technologically advanced equipment, but alien tech too. And I know how to use it. It might take longer for me to run several other tests on Jack's blood, just for my own piece of mind, but pregnancy results won't take long."

"You're taking his quite well," Ianto observed.

"I had come across documentation over at Torchwood One where there was mention of males of some species reproducing." She went over to a file cabinet and unlocked a drawer, pulling out a file. Flipping through it, she looked perplexed. "However, I fail to see just where Jack has the equipment to carry a baby, never mind getting pregnant."

Ianto realized that she was holding Jack's hardcopy medical file. "If he had two children before, then there's something somewhere that allows him," Ianto speculated.

Shandi shrugged. "I guess once we get this confirmed, we also need to get him to start talking on how it's possible."

Ianto nodded.

"Getting back to your question, like I said, I saw documentation. Of species I never encountered. It fascinated me, but I never thought I'd ever have the chance to meet a reproducing male. Now I find out I had known one for as long as I first heard the name Captain Jack Harkness mentioned. I'm excited and scared at the same time. That it's happening to two friends makes it more exciting. Trust me when I say I will do everything in my power, and then some to assure if Jack is pregnant that there will be a healthy beautiful baby at the end of this."

Ianto took a step to stand before her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. I can't help be nervous about this. He's not in the middle of a society that handles male pregnancies all the time and that scared me. Especially if something happens. Listening to you, most of my fears are gone, and I appreciate that."

"You'll be fine, Ianto." She smiled at him. "You'll all be fine."

"Hey, what's going on behind my back?" Jack's voice came from the top of the stairs leading down to the bay.

"Just letting your obstetrician or whatever you called them in your time know how much I appreciate her and trust her competence."

"I trust her, too," Jack said. He handed Shandi the cup.

"Thank you. Now sit down again. I'll set up the urine test, and then draw your blood. Once we're finished with that, our preliminary results should be ready."

Jack grinned at Ianto. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Not that I have a choice. But still, yep."

Once Shandi had the urine test set, she turned to Jack with a big hypodermic needle, holding a tourniquet in her other hand. She wore an old-fashioned stethoscope around her neck. "Stick out your arms, Jack, so I can locate a nice big, juicy vein. If we're lucky I'll be able to draw enough blood for all my testing without having to dig in for more."

Jack groaned. "Have I said lately that I hate needles?"

"Don't be a baby, Jack," Ianto placated him, rubbing his back.

Once she had Jack's arm prepared, she grinned at Jack, holding up the needle. "Here we go. Whatever you do, don't flinch."

Jack groaned, while Ianto chuckled.

Once Shandi had drawn enough blood from Jack, and gave him a gauze swab to put over the puncture wound, and set the blood samples to her liking, she turned to the two men. "Okay, moment of truth. Are you ready?" she asked Jack and Ianto.

"Please," Jack replied. "I know it's going to be positive, but I'm still dying here over the small chance of making a big deal out of nothing."

Ianto took Jack's hand in his. "Come on already."

"Hold your bloody panties," Shandi remarked with a grin. She turned to the urine test and looked at it, her eyes going wide.

Jack's grin grew, realizing what she was looking at.

"Oh bloody hell," Shandi swore. "It's true. Oh holy shit." Her piercing blue eyes met Jack's. "I have me a pregnant male patient! And he's not some alien, but human. Um, let me make sure, even if I know, tell me again, Jack. You are human?"

"Yes. I'm very human. I wasn't born on Earth, but my home world was an Earth colony."

"Then you're human. And male. And according to this test, you're bloody pregnant. Congratulations, Jack and Ianto."

Jack nearly jumped off the table as he twisted to hug Ianto.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Thrice Blessed  
Chapter: 4 – It's Done How?  
Word Count: 4052  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys (mentioned), Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs (including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil)  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4.  
Warning: MPREG, M/MM  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Summary: Jack's been acting on edge lately and Ianto wants to know why.  
Chapter Summary: Jack has a talk with Shandi and Ianto, explaining the mechanics of pregnancy for him.  
Huge thanks to the most wonderful Grace Musica for the beta - not only catching my grammar goofs, but willing to bring up things that make me think.

Gwen and Tabitha worked at their desks while Shandi started her tests on Jack. It was tempting for the two women to wander over to the railing and look down on the proceedings in the autopsy bay, but they had agreed to give Jack and Ianto their privacy. Gwen knew her friends enough that when they were ready for spectators, they would let everyone know – especially Jack.

Tabitha had mentioned several times how she should go down to the Archives and prepare for the delivery they were expecting later that day. Gwen finally assured the young woman that it was all right to wait until the results of Jack's tests were revealed, and if needed, Gwen was prepared to help down in the Archives.

Tabitha Adams was the youngest member of Torchwood, at age 23. They recruited her seven months before. Previous to that, she had been the delivery girl for Jubilee Pizza, while she went to college.

Ianto had gotten to know her initially through idle chat when she delivered their pizzas to the Information Booth. First he had learned she was getting ready to graduate, and was looking for job opportunities. Which lead to her telling him that she was majoring in theoretical physics and had a minor in Administrative Management. She admitted to Ianto that she did not expect to make a career with her major, especially in Cardiff, but it was an interest of hers, and if her grades were any indication, she was good at it. She explained that maybe one day she would leave Cardiff for London, or some other big city where the opportunity to work with her major would be possible. Until then, she was looking for a position as an office manager, or a personal assistance to some executive.

There were times when she delivered her pizza, she would find Jack sitting outside, and start up a friendly chat. He would get her to talk about theories of paradoxes, alternate universes and time travel. Jack was impressed with her. Slightly embarrassed, she once admitted to Jack that she believed they were not alone in the universe, and that she had seen strange things around Cardiff that could not be from the Earth. She had talked with both Jack and Ianto about when the Earth moved. She believed that one day they would discover the truth of who or what was responsible. She did not buy the general accepted theory of how the Earth was taken out of its orbit by a rare phenomenon and returned, or even some stories that claimed Earth did not move, but atmospheric conditions around the world made it seem like it had.

Jack and Ianto knew it would be a matter of time before they offered her a job. They were just waiting, mostly agreeing to allow the girl to graduate, since Torchwood would take all her time. Jack, Ianto and Gwen had decided they needed to find another person to take over Ianto's old position of general admin and archiving. Ianto was devoting almost all of his time out in the field and taking on Toshiko's responsibilities as best he could. He had always been good with computers, so the more he learned, the less time he had for his other position. The Hub was starting to look a mess. Ianto was just barely still keeping them in coffee and meals, but that was about the extent of it. Jack, Gwen and Shandi tried to lend a hand whenever there was free time in cleaning up, but it was just not the same anymore. The problem was Ianto was probably the most competent person for the admin position, but he had long proved more competent in his new duties, along with being a senior member of the staff, with Jack and Gwen. They had their eyes and ears out looking for someone to take on Ianto's old position, but they knew any average person with general admin skills would not cut it for them. They had to have more to offer, room to grow and take on other responsibilities whenever it called for it.

One evening, seven months before, there was a Weevil running loose around the Quay. Ianto had called it the mother of all Weevils later, because it gave them more trouble than what was normal. Jack and Ianto, being alone in the Hub while Gwen and Shandi were out retrieving alien tech from Barry. The two men left the Hub believing they could handle it, and it was just another Weevil Hunt for them. Being they were already down along the pier when they subdued it, they decided to bring the Weevil in through the Information Booth. It was the shorter distance of their choices. The Weevil started to come to once they entered the small area, and gave them trouble. Jack and Ianto found themselves wrestling it below to the Hub to secure it in a cell before it caused them any more injury or killed one of them.

Both men had forgotten the pizza they had ordered five minutes before they got the Weevil alert, or the fact that they could not close things up in the Information Booth properly. It was only once the Weevil was in a cell, did they remember and Ianto was to go and quickly lock things up for the night, then Jack planned to tend to his wounds, thankful they were minor, even if they looked worse.

Tabitha had watched the two men she had started to think of as friends struggle with the strange looking figure as they entered the Information Booth. When she entered the area, she did not see Jack or Ianto. She did see the open doorway where she never noticed one before and followed the way down. As she went through the tunnel, she imagined it would lead to a base of covert operations. She started to believe she might be right as she ended up in the elevator that took her down. She was not disappointed at what she walked into, amazed at the huge cog door rolling back to allow her further into the Hub.

Jack and Ianto returned from the vaults with torn clothes, and bleeding, to find the stunned pizza delivery girl in the middle of the Hub, still holding their pizza. Her head was tilted upward, her eyes on the pteranodan flying high above them.

It reminded the men somewhat of when Gwen first showed up. Only Tabitha had no suspicions of them in anyway, believing they were what they said. She knew they were special ops of some sort in for Cardiff Police, but she thought they just dealt with more of the harder cases. Sort of like an advanced CSI, was what they convinced her they were, and yet they still managed to remain vague. Besides, she was honestly delivering their pizza. They were the ones to leave the doors open.

While Ianto ran up to close things up before anyone else decided to wander in, Jack called Gwen to come in, telling her they had a situation, and he thought he had a solution, but wanted her input.

By the time Jack, Ianto and Gwen left the boardroom, Jack and Ianto eating their dinner while they talked, and keeping an eye on the girl they left sitting on the couch, they came to a decision. They were going to follow Jack's idea. Ianto agreed that he thought they were making the right decision. They offered her a job as general admin for Torchwood. If she did not work out, they would just Retcon her and let her go. Seven months later, and under Ianto's guidance in learning her duties, they knew they made the right decision. Tabitha had since graduated college and fit right in. Once again, things were running smoothly within the Hub and the little things to keep them going. Ianto still insisted on making the coffee, but she served it. Ianto was also certain that it would not be long before he turned over all the Archiving to her, and not have to help out as he had been doing whenever he had time.

Gwen and Tabitha looked up from their work when they heard what suspiciously sounded like a whoop of joy coming from Jack. There was laughter down in the autopsy bay. Before Gwen had a chance to stand up and go over to investigate what was going on, Ianto showed up at the top of the stairs.

"We're going to be daddies!" Ianto yelled across the Hub, completely losing his usual composure he maintained at work. He ran back down the stairs again.

Gwen took that as their invitation to join the others. "C'mon along, Tabitha, and let's go congratulate them."

Tabitha stood up, with wide eyes fixed where the autopsy bay was.

"You okay, love?" Gwen asked, coming closer.

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah. But… Jack's pregnant."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Gwen agreed. She put an arm around Tabitha's shoulders and guided her toward the railing, where they could look down. "Congratulations!" she called out. Tabitha stood next to her, nodding mutely, still seeming somewhat in shock, but also happy for her bosses and friends.

Jack beamed up at them. "We're waiting for the blood test results."

Shandi looked up. "We still have a bit of a wait. Tabitha, would you be a dear and get Jack some tea. Hell, throw in a biscuit too, since he was such a good patient so far." She looked back at Jack while Shandi ran off toward the kitchenette. "Because I know that won't last another month or two."

Jack held up his hands. "No promises."

"Deal. Just remember I'm your doctor, and we'll get through this."

Ianto put his arm around Jack's shoulders and pulled him close, while laughing. He planted a sloppy kiss on Jack's cheek while still laughing.

When Tabitha brought Jack some tea, he told her it was all right for her to watch the rest of the proceedings. Tabitha went back up the stairs to once again, joining Gwen by the railing, while Shandi worked on Jack's blood test.

The test confirmed Jack's urine test. There was no doubt that he was pregnant. Shandi suggested that she get answers to her questions first before proceeding with a scan. She explained it would help her see what was going on better, being this was unlike any pregnancy she had encountered, including in her med school days.

Jack suggested they go to his office for a while. As they walked across the Hub, Jack still wearing only his tee, Gwen looked at Tabitha.

"While they have their talk, why don't we go down and make sure we're ready for our shipment," she suggested. "Then we'll have time to celebrate."

Tabitha nodded. She was curious how pregnancy would work with Jack, but respected his privacy.

Jack seemed to sense the curiosity from Gwen and Tabitha. "Hey," he called out to them. When they looked back, he said, "I'm up to answering any questions that might come up as a result of this, but the long Q&A belongs to Shandi, for obvious reasons."

"Of course, Jack," Tabitha said with a small smile. "Just don't say I didn't warn you, because I am now."

Gwen laughed, looking back at her leader and best friend, and winked. She offered a smile to Ianto, who managed to appear to be excited and scared senseless at the same time. "Tabitha and I will be down in the Archives, getting ready for our shipment."

"You know, of course, that I'll be done there shortly," Ianto stated.

Gwen turned to face Ianto with a huge smile on her face. Giving him a mock salute, she said, "The Archives will be ready for inspection, sir!"

Tabitha broke out in laughter. Jack blinked, before he joined Tabitha. Ianto merely gave a small smirk. "That's what I'm saying. Carry on."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him toward his office, while the two women left the main area of the Hub for the lower levels. "Come on, you, before that goes to your head." He looked back to Shandi. "And he says I'll be impossible to live with." He winked at their medic, as Ianto attempted a scowl, but failing miserably.

Jack settled behind his desk, while Shandi took the offered chair before Jack's desk, and Ianto planted himself on a corner of the desk.

"So what do you need to know?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair.

Shandi studied Ianto, seeing the surprise and curiosity on the younger man's face. This was obviously bringing up some things Jack had never shared with his partner. "Some of the stuff is going to be personal. Like stuff that should be in your medical file, however understanding why, we'll have to have it elsewhere, but I will need it to draw on during this pregnancy. We'll start with the essentials for now, until after you and Ianto get to talk privately. Which I get the feeling you need to do."

Ianto absently nodded his head in agreement before he realized he was doing it. His eyes shifted to Jack, who was looking up at him. "Yes, I think we do have a few things we need to sort," he said to Jack.

Jack tried flashing Ianto a reassuring grin, but he had always hated with Ianto used the word 'sort' when it came to matters concerning their relationship.

"First of all," Shandi started, bringing both men's attention to him, "how does it work? As sketchy as your medical record is, there are x-rays, along with some of those probes Dr. Harper convinced you to play subject for."

Jack gave a small sad smile. "I was his best test subject, because if something went wrong testing alien medical tech, he couldn't permanently kill someone, and yet still learn to understand how it would work on a human."

"I must say he came close to killing someone," Ianto commented dryly, his mind on some incidents, most notably the singularity scalpel.

Shandi chuckled. "So I heard. Now, Jack. How does it work?"

"You don't see anything evident, because there isn't. However, I can show you on the scans where is the little gland that it all starts from. I'm not good at explaining it in scientific terms, just what I know. It's part of my urinary tract. However, once activated, it does more." Jack shrugged in apology. "It obviously activated, and now that there's an embryo, I think you'll find in the scans the embryo has adhered itself where it will develop. There will be a mucus covering that is forming itself into a stronger lining. It's called the uterine lining. It will grow larger, because that is my womb to carry the baby. Once it settles in place, it will act just like a woman's uterus, growing along with the baby. Originally the baby in the mucus covering is attached to the urinary tract, but by the time the uterine lining is formed, you'll see all the other equipment forming from the baby and it shouldn't be much different than what you know of pregnancy."

Shandi sat in her chair, staring at Jack with utter fascination. She worked her mouth a couple of times before she found her voice. "You mean we get to watch the uterus form for your baby?"

"Where I'm from, it's called a uterine sac. After you deliver the baby, you'll also have to remove the remains. Then after that, no womb. Just like those scans you have of me, there will be no evidence that I can carry children."

"So, if you get pregnant again, the same process will happen?"

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yes. A new uterine lining will form around the baby with each pregnancy."

"That's amazing," Shandi exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Indeed," Ianto stated, also looking at Jack in amazement.

"I can point out what you need to be looking for when we do the scan," Jack offered.

Shandi looked thoughtful. "If you don't mind, I would like to scan you week by week. Not only to appease my own curiosity, but as we determined, this is not the 51st century, so if something seems to be off, we can catch it right away and do what we can to correct it."

"That's fine," Jack agreed. He looked up to Ianto. "I think Ianto would enjoy seeing the process. For the next few weeks, it will be vastly different than a normal pregnancy, then it should seem the same, but you'll also have the uterine lining to get past once it's formed. However, I believe we have a few devices among the alien tech that will be safe enough to use to track the pregnancy when regular equipment can't get past it."

"Explain, Jack," Shandi asked. She was scribbling notes on a notepad now as Jack talked.

"The uterine lining is thicker and more opaque than a woman's uterus. Sometimes there is only one place to regularly do a scan and see the baby. That would be the weak spot. Every lining has one. As long as it isn't too weak."

"Right. That would lead us to dangers to look after," Shandi commented.

"Weak lining, yes. It can cause the uterine sac to rupture. It's rare that it happens."

"What else?" Shandi insisted.

"The uterine sac detaching. If the umbilical cord and sac remain intact, then bed rest until it is safe to deliver can bring a successful birth."

"Right. I'll be wanting to know if that's not the case, and what can be done if we notice signs of it happening. And we will be monitoring for it. Along with what could cause it."

Jack's face fell slightly. "It's rare. Maybe 1 in a 100 pregnancies."

"Where you're from. Right now, there's just one pregnancy. And while we'll think healthy throughout the pregnancy and that you bring to full term a healthy baby, we will be watching for anything to prevent that, and I want to know in advance what could be done to correct it." She pointed her biro at Jack. "So this is not the time to decide what I need to know and what to keep secret when it concerns male pregnancies. Got that?"

Ianto twisted to give Jack a pointed look.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Sure. Of course. The baby comes first."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, because as of now, I'm putting you on limited duty, Captain. No wrestling with Weevils, running up and down the streets of Cardiff after aliens or placing yourself in situations that could injure or kill you. We don't need you dying with that baby in you. You will come back, but chances are your baby won't. Remember that before you decide to go behind my back and disobey my orders."

"You sound like my medical director back in the Time Agency."

"Oh? What did he or she have to say about that?"

Jack's mouth formed a thin line. Ianto shook his head. "Come on, Jack. The truth. What did your medical director do for pregnancy precautions."

"Time travel was considered a risk for pregnancy. Not that once or twice while pregnant can cause a miscarriage, but all agents who became pregnant were taken off the active list for traveling in time." Looking down, he admitted, "I was basically given desk duty. Research, drawing up contracts, determining prime insertion points. My second pregnancy, I was sent to the Academy to teach core courses."

"Desk duty for you, Captain Harkness," Shandi said the words Jack dreaded, but knew she was right for saying them.

"It's going to be hard," Jack admitted.

"I'll tell you what will be hard," Ianto stated firmly. "When you try to get out of the restraints I place on you to keep you out of the field will be hard."

Jack looked up at Ianto, raising his eyebrows, with a leer. "Oh really? Tell me more."

"This sounds like too much information for this session," Shandi exclaimed, but she was smiling. She looked over her notes. "Okay, I have enough to understand what we're about to do next. I do expect you to do a lot more talking in the next few days. If you like, talk into a recorder and release the recording to me to make my notes from. If I have any further questions, believe me, I'll be sitting you down and asking. Okay?"

"Talking for a recording sounds good," Jack agreed. "I can do that."

"As soon as possible."

Jack looked around his desk, as if judging what was pressing on his desk. "I might be able to start later today."

"Good." She smiled at Jack and Ianto. "Now, I gather you two like to see your baby? "

Ianto looked at Jack, smiling. Jack took Ianto's hand and squeezed it. "Yes," Jack answered, as Ianto nodded in agreement.

Shandi looked at Ianto. "Remember, it might not be much to look at."

"It'll be enough to see if everything is starting okay," Jack commented.

"And that's what we want to see," Shandi said. "Which reminds me. Do you have any idea how many weeks you might be?"

"About 5 to 8 weeks," Jack replied. "But not more than 8. For one thing, it had to have happened some point after our drought happened."

"I'm going to assume that by taking measurements we can narrow it down?" Shandi asked.

"Yes. You will. There will be signs along the way to let us know if we're on track."

"You'll tell me what they are, yes?"

"Of course."

"We'll still have a while before the baby's sex organs are developed enough to determine sex, but when we get to the time, do you think you would want to know the sex?" She looked at Jack, then Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know Iola did, and it helped us in helping her be prepared for Drew's birth. What did you do the before, Jack?"

"The first time, no. The second time, yes. I don't know yet."

"We have time until then," Ianto stated. "We can talk it out and come to a decision before we get to that point."

Jack smiled at Ianto, touching his hand. "Ever the pragmatic one." He looked back at Shandi. "We'll get back to you on that one." He grinned and winked at her.

"Right." Shandi stood up. "I still need to set up the proper equipment for the scanning. So why don't you wait here and I'll call you when I'm ready."

Jack looked like he was ready to protest. Ianto smiled down at Jack. "Sounds fair. Give her a chance to get ready. In the meantime, we both still have work that needs to be done."

Jack stared at his desk, knowing he's going to be seeing more of it than the field in the coming months and groaned. Shandi laughed as she left the office.

Ianto sat quietly for a moment, before he stood up. Leaning across the desk, he softly kissed Jack. "I should go and check on Tabitha and Gwen, and make sure we still have Archives."

Jack snorted, looking up at the younger man. "I find it hard to believe you'll ever release full control of the Archives to Tabitha."

"One day, yes, but she's not ready yet." Ianto smiled at Jack, and then straightened his suit jacket. "I trust you will call me when Shandi is ready?"

"Of course. Be gentle with them," Jack teased.

"Be gentle with me after I see what they did to my Archives." Ianto rolled his eyes and turned to leave the office.

Jack shook his head as he watched his partner leave the office. The only way Jack would believe Ianto could actually turn complete control of the Archives over to Tabitha would be when he actually did it. If he did it.

After all, seven months later, Ianto was still grooming Tabitha in serving coffee and food, along with handling the Information Booth.

Shifting through his paperwork, giving it a cursory glance to determine importance, he could not help chuckling at how particular Ianto could be.

It was going to be interesting to watch when Ianto became a father.


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick thank you to all the reviews, alerts and faves! I'll be trying to personally reply as soon as I have a little more time, but I wanted to take the time here to say that while I don't beg for reviews, it does mean so much - not just the reviews, but every time I get a new email notifying me that there's a new alert and/or save. To know people are reading and liking what they read is really more important to me, 'cause I'll keep on writing whether there's reviews or not - too many plot bunnies! LOL! Anyway, THANK YOU again! :D**

* * *

After Shandi asked a few more questions of Jack, she left the two men in the office, stating that she had to get the equipment set up for the scans. Once she had everything set up, she had called Jack in his office and told him she was ready for him to come down.

Jack came down the stairs to the autopsy bay. "Ianto is on his way up with Gwen and Tabitha. We decided to let them look on and…." Jack paused at the bottom of the stairs. Shandi had pulled out the ultrasound machine they used for alien autopsies. It was more advanced than the typical machine used in the medical field. Owen had made modifications to their machines, and since Shandi's arrival, she had also tweaked them from new knowledge learned from alien tech. On a nearby trolley was the Bekaran deep tissue scanner, along with a pot with the gel to be used for the scan, some other small machine, and some clean flannels with an assortment of standard medical instruments. A clean white sheet was draped across the autopsy table. The set up was not what caused Jack to pause mid-sentence, because it was what he expected, knowing Shandi.

What did surprise him was the sight of the medic, who was currently cleaning the area. "What are you up to now?" Jack asked amused.

Shandi let out a puff of air as she straightened up to face Jack, clenching a flannel. She lifted her arm to push some wayward bangs off her face. "I realized that it's disgusting here." At Jack's perplexed look, she explained, "We use this place to dissect dead beings." She gave a pinched look. "It's no place to celebrate a new life."

Jack chuckled warmly. He found the sentiment endearing, and it affirmed his faith in her ability to handle the pregnancy. "I can deal with it," he assured her.

Shandi shook her head. "This is all I bloody have to work with on such short notice. However, with your permission I'd like to turn some spare space around here into a proper facility for your exams. As you get closer to delivery, we can further equip it to give birth."

Jack looked thoughtful as he considered what the blond haired medic was proposing. He did not hear the footsteps come down the stairs behind him. "I think that's a splendid idea," Ianto's voice replied. He felt Ianto stop right behind him.

Jack looked behind him. "You think so?" he asked.

"Indeed. We can also use it as proper medical facilities for non-emergency treatment."

"You will need a place for delivery, Jack," Shandi pointed out. "Because there is no way I'm going to perform a c-section on you on this table. It will give me some peace of mind for this."

"We can design the room to be soothing and tranquil, which would be beneficial to you for the exams, as well as delivery," Ianto said.

"I think it's a grand idea," Gwen called out from the railing above. "If this becomes a voting matter, it has my vote."

Jack shrugged. "Seems like two out of three senior staff are for it." He held out a hand to forestall Ianto, Gwen and Shandi, who were all opening their mouths. "I'm not saying no. I just don't know yet."

Shandi placed her hands on her hips. "Let's get one thing sorted right now. I do not do home deliveries. Especially with you," she indicated Jack with a wave of her hand, "a bloody man. And I refuse to cut you open for delivery on this bloody death table. We'll need a proper birthing facility, so why not get it done now, and we can use it for exams. And as Ianto pointed out, it can also be used for non-emergency treatment amongst us."

"I'm sure we have most of the necessary equipment, so we can keep costs low." Ianto stepped from behind Jack. "If need, I'm willing to put out the cost for wall treatments out of my own pocket."

"Me too," Gwen agreed, backing Ianto.

"And me," Shandi said, giving Jack a look daring him to nix the idea.

Jack held his hands up. "Fine. Go right ahead and knock yourselves out with it. But I want to see the plans before you do anything, along with any requisition lists that might come up."

Ianto smiled at Shandi. "When we have a chance, we can sit down and work out the plans."

"Thank you," Shandi stated relieved. "So for now, make yourself comfortable on that table, Captain, while I wash up."

"So now it's Captain," Jack grumbled as he sat on the table. "After getting what you want by bullying me."

"Now Jack, there is a lot of sense in the idea," Ianto said in a placating tone.

"Whatever."

Gwen and Tabitha chuckled as they looked down at the three.

Once Shandi had washed her hands, she put on her white lab coat. "Just humor me, Jack, since I've been recruited to oversee this pregnancy."

"Fine."

"Stop pouting. We're getting ready to take a look in on the sprout now."

Jack started to grin. "Sprout, huh? I like that." He chuckled.

"Lift your shirt and get yourself in a reclining position, please," Shandi said, going to the ultrasound machine.

"Oh doctor, please. My husband is right here," Jack crooned as he lifted the bottom of his tee-shirt and started to pull it up, tugging it over his head.

"She said lift the shirt, Jack, not get naked," Ianto commented.

"What's wrong with being comfortable?" Jack asked. "We're all friends here."

Gwen started to laugh. Jack and Ianto looked up to see what was humoring her. They caught Tabitha tearing her eyes away from Jack quickly and look off to the side.

"Ah, so she likes what she sees, huh?" Jack grinned up at Gwen. "Of course, no surprise to you, huh? There's not much Ianto and I can hide from you anymore."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Jack. "You have no idea how bloody glad I was that you finally moved out of the Hub and into a real flat with Ianto. It became safer to come back here at times to get some extra work done."

Tabitha started to blush, as Jack and Ianto laughed.

"Alrighty folks. Jack, you look like you're in fine physical shape, but I'd appreciate it that we can take attention off those fine chiseled muscles of yours and concentrate on the little one in your belly."

"Actually, right about now it should be lower than my belly, just about here," Jack said, placing a finger on a spot below his belly button.

"Thank you for the directions. Now lay down on the bloody table. Ianto, there's some pillows there to your left. You can use them to prop Jack's head for this."

Ianto grinned as he turned for the pillows. "Jack always did like brazen women."

"One more word and you'll be banned from these proceedings," Shandi warned, brandishing the probe like a weapon toward Ianto.

Ianto merely rolled his eyes and set about positioning the pillows so Jack was in a slightly reclining position.

"That's better. Are we ready yet?"

"Yes. Let's get on with this," Jack said.

"Pushy." Shandi smirked. She set the probe aside to pick up the pot with the gel. "Now your choice. If you want to be cheeky, I can use this nice cold gel. Or, be good and you'll get some of the warmed gel. Which will it be, Captain?" She held the pot up, while starting to tap her foot.

Jack looked at Ianto. "Ever notice when she's bossing my around, it's Captain, but I'm Jack all the other times?"

Ianto nodded, his face devoid of any emotion. "Yes, I have noticed, sir."

Jack groaned, then noticed as Shandi started to open the container in her hand. "No!" he yelped. "I take it back. I'm good. Really."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "He is," he agreed.

"Oi you two!" Gwen called out.

Jack grinned up at her.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," Shandi remarked, setting the container aside and opened the warmer she had on the trolley. "It'll still feel weird, but at least it's not cold." She applied the gel on Jack's belly, concentrating on the area Jack indicated.

Jack wiggled, biting his lip. "Yucky," he complained.

"Is that a technical term, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Cheeky brat," Jack muttered.

Shandi was fussing with the ultrasound machine, and picked up the appropriate probe.

"You should be able to get images from any angle once you find it," Jack informed her. "That will change once the uterine lining is formed."

She nodded. "Then I suppose we'll use alternate methods." She pointed to the Bekaran deep tissue scanner. "This has been catalogued as safe, so I would also like a go with this after, just to get a closer look at what's going on there where the embryo is."

"I can deal," Jack agreed.

Shandi stepped forward, moving the trolley with the ultrasound machine, positioning it to everyone's best advantage. "Here we go," she warned them, placing the probe to Jack's belly. For a few seconds, nothing showed on the screen, while she moved the probe around. She knew when she had found the right spot when she heard Ianto's sharp intake of breath. Gwen leaned forward over the rail, attempting to get a better look. Tabitha looked stunned again.

"Oh bloody hell, it's true," she murmured, her eyes fixed on the screen

Jack's face turned tender as he gazed at the screen. His smile widened as he felt Ianto take his hand and squeeze it.

"My God, Jack," Ianto softly uttered. "It is true." Jack turned his head to look over to Ianto to find the Welshman's eyes were moist. "Amazing how something that looks like a tiny blob can be so overwhelming."

"Holy shit," Shandi's stunned voice broke into the moment. "Holy fuck! Oh fuckin' bloody hell!"

Jack and Ianto's attention went to Shandi. "What?" Jack asked. "What's wrong?"

Shandi gave Jack a nervous smile, but the Captain was able to tell the smile wasn't forced. "Nothing's wrong," she replied. "I think."

"Well, if I could get closer to the scan, I can tell you for sure."

"I'm recording for playback in the boardroom. Then you can stand at the front of the bloody table and play the Captain, while you explain things to me. But for now…." Shandi picked up what looked like a pen, but was a laser pointer. "Now shush up and pay attention. You too, Ianto, since this also concerns you."

Gwen and Tabitha found themselves halfway down the stairs, entranced by the proceedings, but wanting to stay out of the way.

Shandi pointed to the obvious little blob on the screen. "Here, right?" she asked.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes. That's the sprout."

Shandi rolled her eyes. "Or here?" she indicated another little blob hidden behind some noise on the monitor.

Jack swore he heard Ianto's jaw drop as his own eyes widened. "No way," Jack muttered.

"You may be a man, but I can still read ultrasound images. I'm going to move the probe to get a clearer picture, but I'm more than certain."

Two gasps came from the stairs, as Gwen and Tabitha leaned further in amazement.

Ianto's grip on Jack's hand increased. Jack bit his lip, not wanting to cry out in sudden pain. As soon as the pressure was there, it was gone once Ianto noticed Jack tense up and assessed the situation. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm… shocked. With one sprout, I'd be shocked enough because it's coming from you, but…," Ianto gulped, "two?"

Shandi moved the probe around in hopes to get a clearer image of the two blobs. When she saw an image that satisfied her, it was Jack that swore.

"Oh shit! What's that?"

Shandi's eyes were fixed on the screen, trying very hard not to bust out in laughter. "Okay, let's count again to make sure we're in agreement on the sprouts."

Jack was not clinging tightly to Ianto's hand. "Don't fall on me," he said to Ianto as Shandi pointed with her laser to the original blob. "One."

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Shandi moved the laser. "Two."

"Oh shit," Ianto swore in amazement.

Shandi moved the laser one more time. "Three?" She looked at Jack.

"Fuck me!" Jack swore. He stared at the image, his eyes shifting between the three blobs. "Y-yes," he agreed.

"OH MY GOD!" came Gwen's voice from the stairs, just as Ianto staggered back in total shock.

He went to sit down, but there was nothing to sit on and ended up on the tiled floor.

"Ianto!" Jack exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "Ianto, are you all right?"

Ianto stared up at Jack with dazed eyes. "Oh God."

Jack swayed, the sudden movement not agreeing with him. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Not now," he said, almost to himself.

"Jack, are you okay?" Shandi inquired. She dropped the probe and started to go around the table to Ianto, but was also suddenly concerned for Jack.

Gwen solved her dilemma by going down the rest of the steps and over to Ianto. She kneeled next to the suddenly pale and shaky man, placing an arm around him. "It's okay," she crooned to him. "It's understandable to be in a little shock. It'll wear off soon and then you can concentrate on the three little babies."

"Not helping, Gwen," Ianto muttered.

Meanwhile Shandi had determined Ianto's shock would pass, and concentrated on her main patient, realizing what was ailing Jack. She grabbed a waste basket and held it out for Jack, who leaned over and proceeded to get sick. "Tabitha, some water for Jack and Ianto please!" she called out, rubbing Jack's back gently. "It's okay, Jack. That's why I prefer to call it pregnancy sickness instead of that bloody morning sickness."

Jack nodded, but stayed hunched over until he had nothing more to come up. Once Shandi was sure he was done, she gently laid him back on the table. "Here, you just rest up a moment."

Tabitha came rushing down with two cups of water, handing one to Jack and then going over to Gwen and Ianto. Gwen took the cup from her and held it out for Ianto.

"There you go, love." As Ianto took the water and started to slowly sip it, she rubbed his back comfortingly. "You're already starting to get your color back. Are you ready to try to stand up now?"

Ianto finished drinking the water and handed it back to Tabitha. "I think." He took a deep breath. He felt eyes on him and looked up to noticed Jack was staring down at him, while still resting on the table. "It's fine, Jack. I'm okay. Just stunned there for a moment."

"Me too," Jack said weakly. "I kinda figured that twins might be a remote possibility, but not triplets."

"What?" Shandi exclaimed. "You suspected twins?" She glared at Jack. "You need to stop just agreeing with me and start doing. Don't hold anything back."

"I wasn't. I wanted to talk to Ianto first. Maybe we should have held this off until after, but…." He gave the doctor a wry grin. "I couldn't wait. I wanted Ianto to see the sprout, hoping it would help him fully reconcile that this was happening."

"Oh it helped alright, Jack," Ianto commented dryly, now on his feet with Gwen's help. "But this is going to take more time to reconcile. This definitely throws a spanner in my story."

"What story?" Jack asked.

"On what I was going to tell my parents when they notice that we have a baby. Now I have no idea how I'm going to convince them that we decided to adopt triplets."

"Oh." Jack stared at Ianto. "We'll sort it out somehow." His gaze never left his partner, their eyes meeting. Slowly grins started to grow on both men's faces.

"Three sprouts," Ianto stated, licking his lips nervously.

"It looks like that."

"We should settle for a house instead of a bigger flat."

"Yeah. Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Are we okay?"

"We are. After I have something stronger than water."

"I'm sorry, Ianto."

"Not your fault, Jack. We'll manage. Together we'll manage. Somehow." He gave Jack a nervous smile.

Jack's returning smile was wider. "Yeah. We will. Take your time with this, Ianto." He slowly started to sit up. "I'm okay now," he told Shandi.

"Stay down for a bit longer so I can scan a bit more. Then I'd like to check Ianto over, just to be sure."

"I'm fine, really," Ianto insisted, straightening his jacket, and then his tie.

"Humor me, Ianto," Shandi commented. "Because in the end, I always win. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"You are absolutely right, Doctor McNeil."

"Right," Shandi commented, picking up the probe again. "Now that we're over the shock. I do believe we found all of them."

"Please tell me there's no more," Ianto said with a roll of his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a controlled type of excitement in the Hub after the exam. Controlled because as much as Jack and Ianto would find themselves grinning, there was still some shock over the revelation of triplets.

Gwen glanced across the Hub to Jack, back in his work shirt with braces, and Ianto. Both men were standing by Ianto's workstation, looking at a printed image from the sonogram that clearly showed the three developing embryos. Tabitha was making tea for everyone, while Shandi was cleaning up the autopsy bay.

She was starting to rethink her decision to hold off on having children. Jack and Ianto were expecting triplets. They still insisted they had no idea how to juggle three babies with Torchwood, but both men made it quite clear that not being able to was not an option. They would find a way. Gwen believed them. And with that belief, she realized that if they could handle three babies, she could handle one. She would have to wait until the triplets were born before she could start trying, but once Rhys found out, she knew they would have to talk about it. She thought it would be wise to even wait for a few months after the babies were born, see what Jack and Ianto came up with and learn from their experience to finally start on a family of her own.

Tabitha had entered the main area of the Hub, carrying mugs of tea when the quiet was shattered by Ianto. "Triplets!" he exclaimed loudly, and pulled Jack to him, soundly kissing his partner.

Tabitha stumbled, starting to tip over the tray, in reaction to the sudden declaration from her boss. Much to Gwen's amusement, she watched as Ianto managed to pull away from Jack and deftly save the tray from tipping, taking it away from the rattled young woman. Ianto winked at Tabitha. "My apologies."

"It's okay," Tabitha replied, smiling. "You have the right."

"I'm glad," Jack stated, looking a little bit uncertain.

"Jack, relax. Really," Ianto assured. "I'm sure I'll be looking like I'm in a daze at times, and chances are I will be, but I'm happy."

"Seriously?"

"A large family in one shot?" Ianto asked. "Yes."

Jack looked amazed. "You? Really?"

"Yes, Jack. When I was younger, before I met Lisa, I wanted a big family. Then I met Lisa, who was sterile." Ianto shrugged. "I gave up on that dream when I was with her."

Jack moved closer to Ianto, taking his mug from the tray. "And then after Lisa, you thought you definitely gave it all up when you married me." Jack gazed tenderly at Ianto.

"Well, there was also Torchwood before that. Torchwood Three, that is. At One, it was more like a nine to fiver, but here…? When we had the discussion about adopting when after Drew was born, I meant what I said."

Ianto handed the serving tray back to Tabitha, taking his mug before she moved away.

"And now?"

"Well, as I already said today, we'll make due." Ianto put an arm around Jack. "Jack, we're having a family. Three sprouts. I'll move the Earth to make it work."

Gwen giggled. "And he will do it," she said with a teasing gleam. "It's not like he hasn't done that already."

Ianto looked back amused, remembering the tow job they afforded the Doctor to make with their assistance. He winked at her. "I had help with that."

Gwen smiled at her two best friends. "And you have it with this. Anything you need, just ask, and it's yours," she said sincerely.

Tabitha came up to Gwen, and glanced at one of the screens at Gwen's workstation. Laughing, Tabitha announced, "Believe it, boys. She's already looking at baby clothes."

Gwen blushed as the others laughed. Jack walked over to Gwen and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I believe you. Thank you."

Gwen grinned ruefully at Jack. Ianto joined them, also bending down to kiss her. "How do you think Rhys will take the news?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I think he'll freak and sputter a little at first, but then he'll also do what he can to help you out."

Ianto turned serious. "Gwen, do you think he would be willing to help out more? After all, Jack is officially off field duty until the babies are born. We'll need more help. Do you think he's up to it?"

Gwen's brown eyes met Ianto's and nodded. "I think he's learned a lot since he started to help out. And I learned not to worry about him too much while he's out there helping us. I got that wake up when I received that call last year when he was involved with that lorry accident." She shrugged. "There's no guarantees in life, Ianto. Except to make the best of the time we have." She took a deep breath. "But in the off chance he doesn't accept it, I'll have some Retcon ready."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Jack stated, looking concerned.

Gwen smiled up at him. "I do too. He's seen so much since the first time I brought him down here that I think he really will be okay with this."

"Good. So we're just waiting for you to give us a night to come over," Ianto said.

"Soon," Gwen said. "But if it interferes with any of your plans, let me know."

"What plans would we have?" Jack asked, confused.

Ianto shook his head patiently while Gwen chuckled. "I do believe we are officially house hunting, for one," he replied.

"Right. That. I thought we could do that during the day when it's quiet around here. I also thought we have some time before we start on it."

Ianto looked annoyed, shaking his head. "I would prefer to get settled in our new home _before_ you start showing," he pointed out. "With triplets, you're going to start showing soon, and we can't take the chance of anyone realizing you're pregnant while we're looking at houses."

Jack looked down at himself as if in sudden realization. "I think it's happening already. My trousers have been fitting just a little tight lately."

"Perfectly normal for triplets," Shandi assured him. "Ask me, you're one of the bloody lucky ones. I had a friend who was pregnant with twins and by her 9th week, she was moving into maternity clothes."

Ianto smacked his forehead. "Oh hell," he muttered. "Clothes. What are we going to do about clothes for you, Jack? We can't just waltz into a maternity store and buy you clothes."

"I wasn't planning on it," Jack commented, frowning.

"Online buying then," Tabitha quipped with a teasing grin.

"Not my style," Jack grumbled.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure we can find a reenactment costuming guild and see if they have any World War II Era maternity clothes," Gwen teased.

"Everyone, keep it up," Jack warned.

"Don't put it like that, because we will," Shandi commented with a smirk.

"My Tad's a tailor," Ianto said. "Somehow, someway I'm sure we can get this sorted without too many questions."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, right. Don't you think he'd get suspicious is you ask him to make pregnancy clothes in my style?"

"You can always Retcon him after he makes 'em," Gwen supplied, not serious.

Ianto got a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, Ianto. No, no, no. We are not going to your father and then Retconning him. No. We'll figure out something," Jack said.

"Sure. If you say." He looked at Jack meaningfully. "But we are starting to look for houses now." His look turned reflective, but Jack saw slow building panic in Ianto's clear blue eyes.

"Don't, Ianto," Jack warned, gripping Ianto by his bicep.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't help but think. What are we going to do when it's obvious you're pregnant? How the hell are we to keep you locked up indoors? What about UNIT and Downing Street, and meetings?"

Shandi stepped in, pulling Ianto from Jack's hold and turning him to face her. "Deep breath. Don't try to come up with answers with everything in the next five minutes. It doesn't happen for parents who plan a pregnancy, it's not going to happen for you. Even if you are Ianto Jones. It doesn't work that way. Making lists is fine, just don't expect answers right away. That's for you and Jack to sit down and talk out."

"Jack's pregnant, not crippled or brain dead," Jack commented, coming up behind Ianto. "I'm here with you. Everything that involves this pregnancy and the babies is for us to work out – together." He rested his head against the back of Ianto's shoulder. "That's one of the joys of bringing a child into the world. Don't shut me out because you don't want to burden me with the added stress, Ianto."

"B-but triplets…."

"Believe me, Ianto, the three spouts want both their daddies. So keep on breathing, and calm down," Shandi insisted. She looked at Jack. "What time is that UNIT delivery due?"

Jack looked at his watch. "Within the hour." He turned Ianto to face him and rested his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "You have a half hour to pull yourself together so you don't have anyone from UNIT looking at your strange, or worse, you blurting out something you shouldn't."

Ianto nodded. "Yes. You're right." He looked distinctly embarrassed. "I just made a bloody arse out of myself, didn't I?

Shandi chuckled and patted Ianto's shoulder. "No more than my ex-husband did. It's okay, Tad-to-be."

"That's all good and fine, but did you ever tell your husband you were having triplets," Ianto remarked. "Or has he ever told you that _he_ was having them?"

Shandi laughed. "Point taken. But freaking out isn't going to help."

"Yes, I know. I know." Ianto covered his face with his hand for a moment. "God, this is going to be hard at first. All these things my mind is telling me we need to be doing and doing them now."

"We'll get to them, Ianto. But right now, let's concentrate on what UNIT has for us from the crash site," Jack said.

Ianto nodded. "Of course." He took a deep breath. "Tabitha, do you have the manifest of what UNIT is bringing us?" He gave Jack a nervous little smile and turned stiffly, walking over to his assist, who was pulling up a file at her workstation.

Jack folded his arms over his chest and studied Ianto while he worked with the dark-haired admin. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked Shandi.

Shandi gave Jack an encouraging smile. "It's Ianto. Of course he will. You want my medical advice?" When Jack nodded, she continued, "Once we are settled after that shipment, take Ianto and go home. You still need to talk to him, and I see more talking is needed. And I think if you start looking at possibilities for a new house online that will help some of his anxiety. At the very least, figure out what you both can decide on to start looking."

"Yes. You're right. I'll do that. But if there's anything going on here, you will call me. Depending on the situation, we might come back, but I do want to be aware of everything."

"I promise, Jack."

Ianto was walking back to them, a printout of the manifest in his hand. "Shandi, looks like there are bodies in the shipment."

Shandi threw her hands up in the air, giving Jack an "I told you so" look. "Back to dissecting dead aliens," she muttered. "I'll be getting the bay ready." She walked away from the two men.

"What were you two whispering about?" Ianto asked.

"Not whispering," Jack stated with a cocky grin. "But she did suggest that once we're finished up with the delivery that you and I call it a day and go home. Before anything else, I think we need to sit down and talk."

Ianto gave Jack a skeptical gaze. "As long as you talk."

"Yes. But you have to do the same."

"Me? I'm not the one with the long dark mysterious past," Ianto complained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're less a mystery to me since I proposed to you, and maybe not long, but there's enough in your past that it might as well be. But that's other people's problem, not ours. I want you to talk about what's on your mind right now. I'm sure there are things in your mind now that weren't three days ago."

Ianto sighed. "True. Shall we pick up takeaway on the way home then?"

"If it's Indian, I'd love you more than I already do."

Ianto chuckled. "Indian it is then. Now I have work to do. And so do you."

Jack groaned in protest but watched as Ianto went back to Tabitha, and joined by Gwen, started to coordinate how the shipment will be handled. He watched his team for a minute. Deliveries were not his to work out; had not been for a long time. All he needed was to be where he was to meet the senior officers who accompanied the shipment, offer them refreshment, talk to them a little and get them on their way once he got the word everything was offloaded.

Jack never did see the majority of the shipment come in. He met with the leading officers in the Information Booth and invited them down in the Hub, while the truck had continued on to use the private area reserved for Torchwood in the underground parking of the Wales Millennium Center. It was also their delivery bay.

Ianto was in charge of the operation, being the Archives was his area of expertise. Gwen would step back as second, allowing Ianto to take the lead in all things concerning the Archives.

He was checking everything one more time for any radiation doses that could be harmful. He was doubly careful, because of a small fear of radiation leaking up into the Hub. He knew it was unreasonable, but he was not going to take any chances. Whatever was shielded, he checked to make sure it stayed that way until opened, and had the items placed in the area deep in the Archives set up for items such as that, to be looked over later following proper procedures. One thing Ianto realized was that Jack should not be going down to that area anymore. Or at least until after the babies were born. He put it in his mental checklist until he had time to update the list he had already started while they waited on UNIT to arrive. Once the bodies were certified as safe, he allowed Shandi to see to their being taken to the morgue, and into temporary cells until she had a chance to do her autopsies on them.

All in all, everything went smoothly and before the team knew it, Ianto was calling up to Jack, stating he was ready to sign off on the delivery. It was Jack's job to get the officers back up through the Information Booth and in their vehicle, ready to go back with the truck to their installation.

As expected, Ianto stayed below with Tabitha, fussing and making sure everything was set in place properly, tagging it and putting it into their catalogue system. That had been the problem with the Archives when Ianto first started working at Torchwood Three. Jack and his team at the time had fallen into the habit of "getting to it later". Some items they never intended to get to, just storing it away from the public and from where it could be dangerous. It piled up to the point it was overwhelming to attempt putting some order to it. Ianto had even thought it an impossible task when he first saw the condition their Archives were in, but he decided to give it a try. His original intention was to make sure he was invaluable, securing his place on the team. Not all the long hours he spent in the lower levels were working on the archives, but Jack knew what his archives were like and easily assumed Ianto was working at all hours of the day turning the chaos into some semblance of order. It took Ianto almost another year after he lost Lisa to finally get it to his satisfaction. When he returned after his suspension, he welcomed the task, being able to take his mind off his grief. Once again, Jack let him set his own hours, this time knowing there were no more hidden cyber-lovers in the depths of the Hub, and knew it was a better alternative for Ianto to work through his grief than other methods. Even before they discovered Lisa in the basement, Ianto had the receiving bay in condition to insist to Jack that anything coming into Archives start being catalogued. If they had time to take something out and learn more about it, it was a simple matter of calling up the file and updating, and possibly moving it to another section.

These days, Ianto had Tabitha do all the cataloguing while he watched. Sometimes he would look a little closer at an item to determine if it should be placed in the section where they would go in first to further investigate alien items when times were slow. Jack was provided with files with updates to the files with flags on which ones Jack might want to commit to memory for future use.

While they worked, it reminded Ianto that he wanted to go through their catalogues for possible items that they could use in the new medical facility they were planning. He would also have to get with Shandi to determine which room they would use. When he finally looked at the time, he was surprised that Jack had not already called down, wondering when he would be finished.

Ianto and Tabitha made their way up into the main Hub area. Gwen was working at her computer, while he heard Shandi moving around in the autopsy bay, presumably already started an autopsy on one of the aliens. The night of the crash, they were sent information and pictures. Jack stated that while he had seen the general design of that type of spacecraft before, he could not identify the race. Since then, they could not find anything in their files, so Jack put an urgency on learning whatever they could about it. They were hoping it was a stray ship that got lost and crashed, and not an advanced scoutship or one of many planning to invade the Earth.

Ianto looked over to Jack's office and noticed it was empty. Looking around the Hub, he did not see Jack.

"He's in the loo," Gwen offered, turning around and noticing Ianto looking for his partner. "He got sick again about five minutes ago."

"Maybe I should go see how he is?" Ianto asked, concerned.

Gwen shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I doubt Jack wants you to see him hanging over the toilet spilling his guts up. Not now at least. Let him get used to it at first. That's what Shandi said. For now, leave him be. If he needs you, he has his comm with him."

Ianto nodded and sighed heavily. He knew Gwen was right. He remembered when Iola would get hit with morning sickness whenever they were around her. At first she did not want anyone to see her, but as the weeks went by, she started to welcome when Gladis, Jack or Ianto would come into the toilet and sit with her. It still did not stop him from wanting to be with Jack and comfort him.

Needing to do something useful, Ianto went to the kitchenette to make Jack some tea, hoping it would help settle his stomach. More things for his list, he realized. What type of teas would help settle Jack, would soothe him, calm him that he could get Jack to drink and not be harmful to the babies. He would have to get with Shandi on that. Common sense was telling him he should look into getting books on pregnancy, refresh his memory from when Iola was pregnant. Maybe there was still a book or two around the flat that she might have left. She had always been showing up with a new book to read, surely something must have been left behind. Then Ianto was reminded that books might be of some use to help them with the pregnancy, but Jack was his own set of rules, being he was a man.

Once again, he felt himself being overwhelmed with the thought that it was Jack who was pregnant and not some surrogate they had hired. That's when inspiration hit him, and yet something else he needed to write down. He ended up making himself a cup of coffee while the tea brewed, and then decided the others might want some. It was almost time for afternoon coffee for the team.

He was just pouring the coffee into mugs when he noticed Jack appear from a doorway into the Hub. Jack looked a little pale, but otherwise okay. His partner noticed Ianto and gave him a weak smile before going into his office.

It did not escape Ianto that once the older man sat down behind his desk he put his head down, pillowed by his arms.

"Tabitha," he called out, fixing the coffee to everyone's individual tastes.

The young woman got up from her workstation and came rushing over to him.

"Hand these out. I'll take Jack's tea up to him," Ianto instructed, picking up his and Jack's mugs.

"Sure, Ianto." She turned to take out the serving tray then looked back at him. "It's going to be okay. We'll all make sure it will be."

Ianto found himself smiling at Tabitha. She still looked somewhat shaken by the day's revelation, but had already determined that she was going to protect Jack, Ianto and their family. Ianto saw that in her eyes. "Yes, it will. But thanks." He turned and started to walk across the Hub toward Jack's office.

Jack still had his head down when Ianto entered the office. "I'll be you're glad you don't have to hide anymore," he softly said, placing the mug with tea on the desk.

Jack lifted his head just enough to look up at Ianto. "The last few days I would be in the loo, hoping no one would notice I was gone too long, while pulling myself together."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile. "You don't have to do that anymore, just as long as one of us know where you are. Now, drink this up and when you're done, I think we should call it a day."

"I'll probably be okay by the time we leave," Jack said, lifting his head more. "It's just for a little while after it hits."

"Does dry toast or something like that help settle your stomach?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not sure. I used to have something like a sucker candy that helped ease the sickness."

"I'll get you a slice of toast and let's see. And I do believe there is something like those candies out now, if I remember Iola's pregnancy. We should look into it and see if Shandi determines it safe for you."

Jack sighed heavily. "That's the biggest problem, isn't it? All the shelves of products to help make pregnancy easier and there might not be anything for me."

Ianto leaned against the desk. "You're human, and from what I saw earlier today, except for the lack of a uterus at the moment, it looked no different than any other ultrasound. I would guess that means you have the same chemicals and hormones that are needed for human pregnancies. Am I correct?"

"I guess. The Carrier gene is supposed to help produce all the hormones and chemicals needed for a pregnancy. And yes, pregnancy will still pretty much be the same, except for some advanced drugs to make it easier. Not too many advances, because as time goes on, they determine less drugs is better. It was all natural remedies, some of it based on some very old remedies."

"Well then, there's our answer. I believe I saw a book in passing about natural remedies that are actually very old home remedies, from the 17th century, I think."

"Sounds about right," Jack said. He picked up the cup and slowly sipped his tea. "I'm starting to feel better. But next time, we'll test out the toast theory."

Ianto smiled at him. "Give me a shout when you're done, and I'll take you home. Until then, there are a few things I need to quickly tie up before leaving."

"Me too. Half hour?" Jack asked.

"Put it that way, if you're not calling me by then, I'll be in here, ready to rush you out. We have a chance for a somewhat early day – at least for Torchwood standards, so let's take advantage of it."

"Agreed. Half hour then."

Ianto leaned over to softly kiss Jack, cupping the other man's chin in his hand. "I love you, Jack Harkness-Jones."

"I love you too, Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"I know you do. You're carrying our babies." Ianto smiled tenderly and kissed Jack again before he turned to leave the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: First off, thanks for the reviews and alerts! Now I need to give a reminder - I started to write Thrice Blessed before CoE, so this story doesn't even go there. In fact, it does a 180 from there. It's AU in the sense that after Exit Wounds, it goes in a different direction and will never touch the Season That Never Was. Another thing that makes it AU is Ianto's family. A younger sister named Iola is mentioned in previous chapters and will continue to be part of this series. And we also have Ianto's mother and father as characters in this fic (and his father is a Master Tailor). I didn't know about Rhiannon when I started to write it, so she won't be showing up at all around here. I just wanted to make it clear on why Ianto's family is different than what was shown. So is Jack's. An ex-wife and family is mentioned, but it's not Lucia and Alice. They don't exist in this series. I hope that clears up any confusion anyone might have. Thanks for reading! You get another chapter already. I'll be honest, I have 22 chapters done, but I'm trying to space this out to give me a chance to finish another chapter or two before I reach posting chapter 22. Enoy!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The two men were settled on the couch, the television playing low. When they had entered the flat, Jack had immediately gone into the lounge, put on the television and dropped on to the couch. Ianto had taken time to change out of his suit into something more appropriate for a summer evening at home (Rift permitting, of course) – a tee shirt and shorts.

Returning to join Jack, he went through the lounge to the kitchen, and made them some tea. Jack was lounging on the couch, head back and his eyes closed.

"How did you ever manage to hide this?" Ianto softly said as he placed Jack's mug on the coffee table.

Jack cracked his eyes open, peering up at Ianto. "Necessity. I didn't want you to suspect anything until I was able to tell you properly."

"And not a minute too soon, I would guess." Ianto sat down on the couch next to Jack, and sipped his tea.

Jack leaned over to pick up his mug and stared down into it. "I can't live on tea all day," he moaned.

Ianto chuckled and put an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Sure you can."

"I need coffee. Caffeine. Or else I'm going to die," Jack quipped. "And I won't come back."

"Really?" Ianto asked, feigning interest.

Jack nodded. "Really. The secret to immortality is coffee, yours in particular."

Ianto laughed. "If that was true, we'd both be sitting here planning our vacation in 3459 or something." He leaned against Jack. "One cup a day for now, so deal with it. And I have Shandi's blessing."

Ianto laughed more as Jack pouted.

"Yeah, it's true," Jack admitted low. "Why do you think I couldn't wait once I knew it was very likely. Because I knew I was reaching the point that I couldn't hide from you anymore. I'm lucky I would get sick at times when everyone was busy working on something in the Hub and not notice my disappearing in the loo for a while."

Ianto pulled Jack closer to him, their bodies seeming to mold to each other. He lightly kissed Jack's hair. "Now, I think we need to talk, while I'm between my panic attacks."

Sighing heavily, Jack turned his head to study Ianto. "We can't have that, you know. I need you when it's time to have the sprouts, and they'll need you when they're here. So, I'll do my best to ease any fears you might have. Where do you want to start?"

A minute of quiet went by as Ianto leaned his head against Jack's, seeming deep in thought. "I don't know where to start," he finally said. "House, for one. Your other pregnancies for another."

"Go get the laptop," Jack said. "And while we're browsing to get ideas of what we would like, I'll talk."

"Wait right here. And just for that, I'll bring back chocolate biscuits with the laptop."

Jack grinned at his partner, fingers running through Ianto's thick dark hair. "You can't leave yet."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I want to do this first," Jack answered. He moved so his lips pressed against Ianto's. "Can you deal?"

"Oh, I think I could try," Ianto deadpanned.

For the next few minutes, no sound was heard except for the sound of kissing and soft sighs. Ianto finally pulled away from Jack, taking a deep ragged breath and stood up. Looking down at Jack's surprised look, Ianto smirked. "It almost worked," he said to the older man. "But we talk first, before anything else."

"What?" Jack asked, almost too innocently.

"You know. Now sit tight and behave, or I'll have to rescind the biscuits."

Jack attempted to look horrified. "We can't have that."

"No," Ianto agreed, grinning. He walked away from the couch to the dining table, retrieving the laptop. He placed it on the coffee table, before going back into the kitchen, to go through the cupboard for Jack's favorite biscuits.

By the time Ianto was settled on the couch again with Jack, his partner was already on a real estate page, glancing through the listings. "Location?" Jack asked. "Around here?"

"Close to the Hub is preferable," Ianto replied. "However, we need a house. A big house. So if we need to go across the city, we'll deal if it means the perfect house."

With the laptop in his lap, Jack leaned back against the cushions of their couch and studied Ianto. "Okay, my turn for questions," he said.

"I never got my turn," Ianto pointed out.

"So I go first. Then you can go."

"That's not fair."

"It is. Now stop arguing and hear out my question. What is your idea of the perfect house? Have you been giving it any thought?"

"The only thing I've been giving thought to is reminding myself that you're having triplets." Ianto rolled his eyes. "It would have been enough with just one baby, but not for you. You have to be having three."

Jack grinned ruefully. "Seriously. Are we okay?"

"Oh yeah. When I'm not freaking out. But don't worry too much. Shandi said it's perfectly normal. Two days ago I thought I would never have kids. Yet here we are, looking forward to the birth of three babies. And everything we'd have to go through with you until then."

"Fine then. So? Perfect house. In return, I'll tell you about my previous families."

"I'm holding you to that," warned Ianto. "House. Hmm… I'll admit before all this, it has been on my mind for a while that one day we could buy a cottage. Hopefully with a guest room, so we can lock Iola in her own room when she invades."

Jack laughed. "I am telling her that next time we see her."

"She already knows." At Jack's questioning look, Ianto expounded, "We have a unique little support network, you realize. I talk to my sister, while she talks to you. You, in turn, go to Gwen on matters concerning us, while Gwen comes to me."

"At least we all have someone to talk to." Jack noticed Ianto's slight frown. "Oh… um, maybe you might want to take all that pregnancy anxiety to Shandi. Or even Gwen."

"I'll manage," Ianto assured Jack. "And I think a cottage is out of the question now. We'll need four bedrooms, maybe five."

"What?"

"If we buy a house, we'll be making the assumption that our children will grow up in it. Meaning at some point, they will require their own bedrooms. Three babies, three bedrooms. Plus ours. Four. With some luck we can also have a guestroom."

Jack looked thoughtful. "We'll have a few years before spreading the sprouts out into their own rooms. Until then, we'll have two guest rooms."

"And after that?"

Jack shrugged. "Okay." Jack inputted information to pull up five bedroom houses in the Cardiff Area. "Here's some choices." He picked up the laptop and handed it to Ianto. "Pick out the ones that interest you. We'll try another site later. Then we can make appointments to look over the houses."

"What do you want, Jack?" Ianto needed to know.

Jack smiled tenderly, leaning over to kiss Ianto softly. "Anywhere with you. Pick what you like. I'll be there with you, helping to make a final decision."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm looking. Now, tell me about your other pregnancies, along with everything that went with them. It was one thing when it was just me and you, but I think I would like to know the man I'm having children with a little more."

"It's only fair. You'll hear more about the pregnancies themselves as I talk to Shandi. But I think I should go backward. That is, backward to my linear timeline."

Ianto spared a glance at Jack from the laptop. "I know about Kelly. Your two children. Well, Kelly had the two children. And how you have some great-grandchildren that don't know about you."

"There's more involved to that. It was 1903 when Kelly was pregnant the first time. It was shortly after I found out that I realized something I had forgotten a long time ago."

Ianto's attention shifted from the listings, focusing on Jack. "What happened?"

"I remembered I once had a family before that. A husband and four children. Three girls and a boy."

"You said you were pregnant only twice. Did your husband have children too?" Ianto started to frown. "Wait. How do you forget a family?"

"The Time Agency," Jack explained. "Those two years of missing memories. Until Kelly was pregnant with Johnny, I thought that was all they took from me. I thought I still had my memories of my life before those years. Something about Kelly's pregnancy gave me back some of what the Time Agency did to me. When I suddenly found myself with two years of my life missing, I had no idea that there was a family before that. I didn't remember anything about Jensen and the kids. Since then, over the years I slowly started to remember my life with him, my pregnancies, my kids. I can see their faces, but I can't remember their names. I wish I could remember." Jack started to look upset. "Whatever happened to them, I don't know. All I can hope is that they were safe, that whatever I did to cause my memories being wiped, it did not involve them. I know this sounds wrong, but I hope their memories of me were wiped from them, and they were set up to live happy lives without even knowing I was supposed to be with them."

Ianto set the laptop to the side and shifted so he could embrace Jack, holding him close. "I'm sorry, Jack. That's horrible."

"It… it's harder than... burying your wife, children and grandchildren." He lifted his head, giving Ianto a small, sad smile. "At least they all died of natural causes, living long full lives. Except for Kelly. She worked for Torchwood."

Death by Torchwood, Ianto heard the silent thought from Jack. He sighed. If only he could promise Jack it would not happen to them, but Ianto knew better. At some point, before his time, he would be another casualty of "Death by Torchwood".

He now hoped he would be lucky like Kelly who at least saw her oldest become an adult, while her youngest – Grace, Jack had told him before – was three years younger than Johnny. A few years later, Johnny had moved to America, changing his last name at his father's request. He was still Jack's son. He joined the Air Force and had gotten himself involved with the Roswell Incident. Torchwood Three had documentation of the true events surrounding the crash, because Johnny had sent reports to his father. When she had been approaching her 40's, Grace had also moved to America. Jack had once said he would go overseas to visit his children, and eventually had gone to their funerals. His grandchildren knew him, knew their grandfather was unique, and requested his wishes to not to let their children know he was related to them.

"We live for today," Ianto said, kissing Jack's forehead. "That's what we decided when we moved in together. We're going to have three more reasons to keep doing that."

Jack hugged Ianto tightly. "I know. After I lost Kelly, I swore no more getting that involved. After I buried Grace, I never wanted children again. But I meant what I said about you. You changed everything, Ianto. I need to take the chance of losing everything one day in the future. Because it will mean having all that I have now, what we will have. I don't want to have regrets of what we might have done when I find myself alone again."

Ianto continued to hold Jack, both men caught up in their emotions. When Jack finally moved away from Ianto, he gave his partner a soft smile. "Thank you, Ianto. For everything."

"I'm just sorry, Jack. I'm sorry we're all going to have to leave you someday."

Jack put on a brave face, cupping Ianto's face between his hands. "That's going to be long in the future. And until then, we do what we can to make it as full as we can." He kissed Ianto lovingly.

"We will, Jack. I suspect three children will help." He returned Jack's kiss. "Now answer me one question."

"Sure."

"Four kids, two pregnancies, and your husband didn't contribute other than as a sperm donor. Does that explain why you were suspecting twins?"

"Yeah. That's why. I had twins both times. The first were identical – girls. The second were a boy and a girl. Funny how I can remember that, but I can't remember their names."

"Maybe you will one day, Jack. Until then, it's not your fault. Whatever they did to wipe your mind caused it."

"Oh, I have a good idea of what they did. I only wish I knew why." Jack visibly shook himself from becoming maudlin again. "So, you know more about my past. You're looking through listings so we can find the perfect house. What else do you want to know?"

"I don't know. There's so much we need to sort. What to tell my parents about the babies. What to tell Iola to stop her from barging in on us whenever she pleases. How to explain when you suddenly stop going to family functions. Clothes for you. Worrying about keeping you locked indoors when you start showing. Needing to double check the Hub to make sure it's safe for you and the babies, and making up a list of sections down in the Archives that you should avoid. Buying a house, moving into a house and if it's a bigger place, buying new furniture. There's buying things for the babies, and also getting that examination room set up as soon as possible before Shandi has kittens over examining you in the autopsy bay. And quite frankly, I don't blame her. I would prefer you getting checked up somewhere less dismal and tainted with death." Ianto took a deep breath. "I might have left out a few things."

"I assume you already have a list of it."

"And adding to it as new things come to mind, yes."

"After dinner, if we find ourselves still here and not called back to the Hub, we'll sit down with your list and prioritize. And over the next few weeks, we'll tackle it all a little each day. That way you get the peace of mind that we're doing something about it, while I have mine by not worrying about you dropping on me from anxiety."

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just so overwhelming. But don't get me wrong. I'm happy. Hell, I'm ecstatic. Which is why I'm turning into a basket case here. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies."

"I'll do everything I can do to make sure we're all okay during this, but you have to do the same. Promise?"

"Promise." Ianto kissed Jack again, slowly and deeply. When they broke the kiss for air, he asked, "Are you still feeling sick?"

"What about looking for houses?" Jack asked slyly.

"I think we both need some relaxation first. And there's nothing more relaxing than…."

Jack was already standing up, pulling Ianto up by his hand. "Say no more. Let's go and get ourselves relaxed."

Once they were both on their feet, Ianto hugged Jack, kissing him again, before pulling Jack out of the lounge toward their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning, while Jack and Ianto were getting ready to leave for the Hub, their landline rang. Being the closest to the phone, Ianto answered it. He checked the caller ID before answering.

"Good morning, Gwen. Don't tell me you're calling to say you won't be in today?" he greeted.

Jack choose that moment to enter the lounge from the hallway, looking over to Ianto in question.

"Hm… I'll have to check with Jack first, but I don't know of any plans for tomorrow night. Hold on." Ianto looked at Jack with his eyebrows raised. "It's Gwen. She wants to know if we're interested in having lasagna at her flat tomorrow night."

Jack grinned. "If it's Rhys' lasagna, I'm there."

Ianto laughed, shaking his head.

"Tell her yes, Rift-willing," said Jack.

Ianto smiled back at Jack. "Gwen, Rift-willing, we'll be there tomorrow night. Tell Rhys Jack is looking forward to his lasagna." He laughed again. "We'll see you soon, Gwen." He hung up the phone, chuckling. "She said the beauty of lasagna is that it still tastes good reheated. So we're expected, no matter what time we finally leave the Hub."

"Good." Jack took Ianto's hand. "Are you still okay with this? Telling Rhys, that is."

"I am if you are." Ianto squeezed Jack's hand. "He'll have to know eventually. Even if we told him we didn't need him as support until further notice, he still shows up at the Hub. He's bound to notice."

"I know. I'm just worried that he won't take it well." Jack went into the hallway, with Ianto following him.

"Gwen is willing to Retcon him if need. And if that happens, it's going to be interesting keeping it from him." Ianto put on his suit jacket as he spoke. "Rhys has been subjected to quite a lot since the first time we allowed him into the Hub. I have faith in him. And we also find out if Rhys is made of the right stuff to offer him a full time position with Torchwood."

Jack paused in getting his coat down from the hallway coat rack to look back at Ianto in confusion. "I wasn't aware that we were recruiting Rhys full-time. He does have a day job, remember."

"And as of today, we are down by one person in the field until you have those babies. I'm sure we can work something out to get him helping out on the field."

"I thought we were going to have him help out a little more, not come to us full-time," Jack stated.

"I've been doing some thinking last night," Ianto admitted as they left their flat.

"You were supposed to be sleeping last night," Jack commented.

"I did. Some," Ianto admitted. He gave Jack a soft smile as they waited for the lift down to ground level. "Now I know how you felt all those nights. You were so deeply asleep, I don't think you even noticed when you slept walked to the john."

"Oh, I remember stumbling to the loo," said Jack. "But I don't remember much after hitting the mattress when I got back. But I didn't realize you were awake."

"You weren't supposed to. Actually I was asleep when you grunted your way out of bed."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be."

When they were in their car and on the way to the Hub, Jack peered at Ianto. "Don't think you swayed me away from you deciding Rhys should work for us full time."

"I told you, I did some thinking last night. I intended to tell you first chance I got today, which I did. But we have until tomorrow night to sort it out. We should really see how he reacts first before discussing it further."

Jack sighed deeply. "I hate you sometimes. Why do you always have to make so much sense?"

Ianto smirked as Jack maneuvered the car into the car park for Mermaid Quay. "Because one of us needs to make sense," he explained, sounding personally reasonable.

"Oh, funny too," Jack grumped, giving Ianto a mild glare. "Ha ha. I'm laughing."

"One of us needs to be the funny one, too," Ianto deadpanned.

"Ianto…" Jack glared at him. Ianto met the glare evenly. Less than a minute later, both men started to smile. "Let's get to work," Jack said and got out of the car.

Ianto followed suit and after locking up the car, they walked side by side toward the quay, where they would enter through the Tourist Information booth.

"Jack, time to head out," Ianto called, entering Jack's office. "Gwen said we have time to make a stop home and change our clothes."

Jack looked up to find Ianto carefully pulling the sleeve of his shirt down his arm over the bandaging. He frowned, his eyes fixed on the bandage. He knew if he looked at the shirt, he would find slashes when the Weevil overpowered Ianto. "Guess you'll need a quick shower too, huh?"

Ianto caught the note of Jack's tone and sighed heavily. "I know you're still pissed because we made you sit in the SUV, but I'm glad we did, considering how that went."

Jack leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "If there was one more person there, the Weevil might have been subdued with little problem."

"That was no normal Weevil," Ianto commented, leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing just his red and black pinstriped shirt, hanging out of his pants, his waistcoat and jacket still on the couch where Gwen dropped it while Shandi dragged him down to the autopsy bay and tend to his wound. "I'd hate to think if you were the one to realize that." Ianto did not bother trying to hide his shudder. "We already agreed that you need to stay away from any potentially dangerous situations. I know it sucks, but too bad, Jack." Ianto folded his arms and glared at Jack, daring him to complain.

"It wasn't easy sitting there and listening to you going down through the comms." Jack spoke low, glancing down at the paperwork on his desk. "I was scared Ianto."

Ianto nodded. "I understand, Jack. Even knowing you'll come back, it never is easy when you're injured or killed." Ianto sighed and moved away from the doorframe. He stopped to stand before Jack's desk. With his hands on his hips, he said, "Problem is, that you're more fallible than the rest of us, including me. Or do I have to remind you that you'll come back alone."

"I know. But… I'm just not used to being the one who's not expendable. And I hate putting the rest of you in spots that normally I could handle because I do come back." Jack started to move a paper around by his finger on a corner. "I don't think I can stand it if I lose anyone from this team." He finally dared to lift his eyes and look at Ianto. "It'll kill me if I lost you. Oh I might be alive, but I won't be _alive_. I don't know how I'd be able to raise the sprouts alone, knowing they would never know you. Please, Ianto. I'll beg if I have to, but you just have to be more careful. Especially if you expect me to sit it out on the sideline."

"I can only do my best, like always," Ianto said. "Leaving you behind is not exactly one of my favorite options. Now, there's more than just you. So if you think I'd be foolish and fuck this up, you're an idiot."

Jack held up his hands defensively. "I know, I know. It's just hard. I'm sorry I freaked out on you when you got back to the SUV."

"I'm sorry, too. I was pissed at how things went."

"You're telling me," Jack said with a snort. "We can do less with having to be grateful to PC Davidson, thanks."

Ianto could not help the small smile as the look of annoyance flashed across Jack's face. "At least you weren't the one who had to watch Andy Davidson come out of nowhere and get the Weevil off of me."

"He shot it," Jack said. "He could have missed and shot you."

"At that point, if he missed it wouldn't have mattered," Ianto snapped back. He realized what he said and took a step back, and using his good arm, ran a hand through his thick dark hair."

"That was damn stupid of you to go that far off on your own, looking for a missing Weevil," Jack stated.

"There was no choice. Tabitha is not exactly trained for the field. If I took her, it would have held me back. If I took Gwen or Shandi, that meant leaving the other with Tabitha." Ianto finally dropped down in the chair before Jack's desk. "We should concentrate on getting Tabitha up to the task." He watched as Jack nodded in agreement. "That brings us back to what we discussed this morning. While we are training Tabitha for field work, it would be the best time to bring Rhys in. He'll still need some training, but he does have field experience."

"You're not going to let up on that, aren't you?"

"No. Gwen agrees. We discussed it this morning while you were on the phone with the PM. She's not crazy about bringing Rhys in full-time, but she says it's necessary for all of us. After what happened this evening, she's willing to bring it up at dinner tonight after we break the news to Rhys. Provided that we don't end up Retconning him."

"Don't I get a say in this? Last I checked, I was in charge around here."

"Okay, Captain, I just reported to you on what your senior staff suggests. What do you say?" Ianto smirked as he looked at Jack, waiting for a reply.

"Cheeky brat," Jack remarked. "I agree. However, I do expect the senior staff's suggestions in written form on my desk by tomorrow afternoon."

"You'll have it. Assuming it's a quiet day. Shandi is staying behind working on the autopsy. She'll lock up tonight."

"I guess that's it for tonight then?"

"I'll set the Rift alarm to your wristband. Then we can get out of here. I think I heard Gwen leave while we were talking. She wanted to make sure everything is ready by the time we get there."

"At least it's only 8 instead of nearing midnight."

"That is good." Ianto stood up, smiling at Jack. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm looking forward to sitting down to dinner."

"In that case, go on and get things set up. I'll meet you at the cog door in five minutes."

"It's a date." Ianto winked and turned to leave the office.

"What happened to your arm, Ianto?" Rhys asked across the table.

"Weevil," Ianto replied. "It was more aggressive than I was expecting." He held up his bandaged arm. "I had to get some stitches, but no big deal."

"That's got to leave a nasty scar when the stitches are out," Rhys replied, watching as Jack helped himself to a second helping of lasagna.

"Shandi does these tiny little stitches for minimum scarring," Gwen stated.

Ianto nodded. "She does. But once she takes them out, we're going to cheat a little." He gave an impish little grin.

Jack cleared his throat, sharing a look with Gwen.

"Cheat? How?"

Picking up his glass of water, Jack replied, "Alien tech." He took a drink of his water and put the glass down.

"Yeah? You have something to remove scars?" Rhys asked. He looked at Gwen. "Why didn't you say something? I have a couple of scars I can do without."

"That's why, Rhys. Because I knew you'd want to use it," Gwen remarked. She looked at Jack and Ianto for help.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "We only use the alien tech for full-time operatives."

"You have some benefits package," Rhys said, nudging Gwen.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed.

"It's only good for fresh scarring," Jack added. "At least for now. We found it about a year ago. I'm sure more can be done, but we haven't figured out what yet or how to do it." He shrugged.

The four went back to eating, enjoying present company. A few years ago, Jack would never have imagined him and Rhys in the same room without breaking out into an argument. Now they were talking about Weevil hunting and alien tech, and about to share his biggest secret that he would only trust to a select few.

"So how's life with the Harkness-Jones?" Rhys asked.

"Good," Ianto replied. "Jack and I are looking to buy a house."

"House?" Rhys asked. With a smirk on his face, he added, "Don't tell me you two are getting that domestic."

"Yeah, we are," Jack said and grinned at the look on Rhys' face. He could tell the other man was expecting a sarcastic remark instead of a truthful answer. The shocked look on the other man's face was better than if Jack went for sarcasm. He put down his utensils and rested a hand on Ianto's leg.

Ianto started to smile and also placed his utensils down. He took the hand on his leg in his and held it up. "We're going to need a bigger place," he announced.

"Is that so? What brings about this about?" Rhys asked.

"Well…" Ianto realized he could not reply. He looked to Jack for help.

Jack reached across the table, grasping Rhys' wrist, and making him set the beer bottle on the table. Bright blue eyes fixed on Rhys, he said, "Ianto and I are expecting a family."

Gwen started to smile warmly. "It's true," she said, nodding.

"What? You're adopting? Is that wise, you know with Torchwood and all?" He glanced at Gwen, shooting her a look that caused the grin to disappear from his wife's face.

While Rhys appeared to put behind his grievances with Jack, seeing the immortal was happy with Ianto, and that Jack saw Gwen only as a sister, he still had a few issues with Torchwood. His main one was Gwen's decision that while she was with Torchwood, it was no life to bring children into. Rhys, meanwhile wanted children of his own, his and Gwen's. He suspected Gwen's decision was also based on what she saw as part of her job. For Rhys, each time he assisted the team, it only affirmed his feelings that they should have children. Despite the constant alien threats, he felt that they had the wonders of the universe to share with their children.

Now bloody Captain Jack Harkness decides that since he had settled down and gone domestic with Ianto Jones, he wanted a bloody family too. When Jack Harkness did something, he never did it half-assed. Why should Rhys be surprised that the Harkness-Jones were looking into adopting?

Jack's attention went from Rhys, to Ianto, releasing his grip on Rhys' arm.

"Don't tell me some alien kid came through the Rift and you're going to give it a home?" Rhys said. He gazed at Gwen, his face showing that he would also be open to that.

"No aliens through the Rift," Ianto replied. "And we really didn't have much to discuss on the matter, or decide." He took Jack's hand in his. "Once I found out, there was nothing to decide, except that we're expanding our family."

"Huh?" Rhys looked confused for a moment, before concern creased his features. "Did anything happen to your sister, Ianto?"

"She's fine. Annoying as ever," Ianto commented. "It's not my sister. Or anyone in my family."

"Rhys," Jack suddenly said, commanding Rhys' attention on him. The Captain gave Rhys a comforting grin. "This is going to sound unbelievable to you, but I swear it's true. You know that I'm from the future, right?" He watched Rhys slowly nod, looking uncertain. "Well, humans have evolved somewhat by my time – especially those living in the outer fringes of colonization in newly chartered parts of the universe."

Rhys' eyes started to go wide. "Just what are you trying to tell me here, Jack?"

"I'm pregnant," Jack announced. "We didn't plan. I didn't think it would be possible in this time, but it happened. Ianto and I are going to be daddies."

Rhys' hands were flat on the table. He looked slightly shocked. "Let me get this right now. You're pregnant. With a baby?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, with a sheep actually, but we're going to use alien tech to pass it off as a baby."

Gwen giggled and quickly covered her mouth when Rhys glared at her.

"Actually, not with _a_ baby," Jack said. "More like triplets."

"Triplets! Three bloody babies?" Rhys exploded.

Ianto stood up, ready to put himself between Jack and Rhys if necessary.

Rhys stared up from Ianto, to Jack. Jack took Ianto's hand again, and with a slight tug, managed to get the younger man to sit down.

"You're having three babies? You? You're a bloody man and you're having triplets? Are you daft?"

Jack gazed at Rhys, looking serious, but his eyes shining. "No. I'm not daft. I am a man, from the future. And I'm pregnant with Ianto's babies. Triplets."

"Oh bloody hell…." Rhys slid out from his chair. 


	9. Chapter 9

So many apologies for forgetting to update this one! I didn't realize until the other night that I stopped posting chapters to here. It's still not finished, there are quite a few more chapters to be posted. I'll be posting every other day or so until I'm caught up. I am hoping to pick up this story and get it finished at some time soon. Again I'm so sorry!

* * *

Jack and Ianto followed Gwen into the lounge to find Rhys sitting on the couch, tightly clenching a bottle of beer. The older Welshman glanced up, his eyes settling on Jack as Gwen moved to stand by the couch.

"Holy fuck, Harkness. You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Rhys said, as Gwen made gestures with her hands for Jack and Ianto to sit down.

Ianto made Jack sit in the easy chair, and sat on the arm, placing his arm around Jack's shoulders. "I can't say I blame you," he said to Rhys. "Though I'm pretty proud of myself that I didn't faint when Jack told me."

"Did you know that he could….?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. Not then. Apparently Jack thought it wasn't a problem in this time." He glanced down to his partner, who actually decided to sit back and remain quiet until he was addressed. Ianto was not sure if that was because Jack for once was practicing discretion, or if he was silently dealing with a bout of pregnancy sickness. Jack was still stubborn about appearing weak, and the only signs Ianto would get was when Jack was more interested in lounging or lying down over anything else, or when he found Jack hugging the john.

Jack shrugged. "I honestly didn't think it could happen. There was a natural birth control in the air for me."

"Pardon?" Rhys asked.

Jack smirked and launched into his explanation of birth control in the rain. Gwen and Ianto looked on in amusement, watching the look on Rhys' face.

"So you're saying you got pregnant because of the drought we're having?" Rhys finally asked after a few moments silence after Jack stopped talking.

"Yeah," said Jack.

Ianto cleared his throat. "I would dare to suggest not just the drought."

Gwen started to laugh at the indignant look on Ianto's face. "Don't worry, Ianto. We know Jack had some help there." She leaned over to pat his knee.

Rhys picked up his bottle and drank deeply from it. As he put it down, he muttered, "Now I have images of those two I never wanted in my head."

"Obviously this is something we don't want getting out, except to a select few. Mostly the team," Jack said, grinning at Rhys' comment. "You help us out, so you would start noticing something eventually."

"Especially with triplets," Gwen giggled.

Jack made a face at the Welshwoman. He pointed a finger at her. "I'm hoping that at some point in the future, I can look forward to payback."

Gwen cleared her throat as Rhys' attention went from Jack to her.

"We'll see, darlin'," she remarked, smiling at Rhys. "But not until after Jack has his little babies. We can't have two pregnant people on the team at the same time."

Rhys nodded and looked back to Jack and Ianto. "Aren't you worried about raising kids in Torchwood? I'll admit, as much as I'd love for Gwen and me to have children, I know it would take some juggling with her job. But… three at one time! My God man, you're going to need all the help you can."

"Jack and I have quite a few months to work things out, but we've started to discuss the possibility of extending the staff to include a nanny," Ianto replied. "Which would make it easier for you and Gwen should you decide to follow us with children."

Rhys looked back at Gwen. "Are they serious?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "I told you, we'll talk. But we're not going to act until after their babies are born. We might even be able to learn from their experience."

"Are we talking about having kids someday, Gwen?" Rhys asked surprised.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. We are. I figure if Jack and Ianto can do it, so could we. As long as the time is right. So it might not be for a couple of years."

Rhys pulled Gwen down into his lap and hugged her. He kissed her passionately enough to make Jack and Ianto look away, but Ianto noted Jack's eyes dart to the side. Ianto decided to lean down and kiss Jack lightly.

"Well, bloody hell," Rhys exclaimed, breaking the kiss, and wrapping his arms around his wife, who was still sitting in his lap. "As long as it's not the 'no' I've been hearing since we were married."

He extended one of his arms toward Jack, leaning forward. It caused Gwen to almost slide off his lap. Gwen yelped, grabbing onto Rhys to keep from falling, and then laughed.

"Congratulations Jack."

Jack grinned as he shook Rhys' hand.

"You too, Ianto. I'm sure you had no idea you'd find yourself looking forward to being a daddy in this situation, but no doubt you're happy."

"Indeed. I am. Still a little shocking, but it's a very good thing." He took a deep breath. "Scary to encounter three at once, especially if they end up taking after this one."

Gwen and Rhys laughed as Jack looked up at Ianto, glaring at him. "And you're trying to say?"

"That you can be a petulant child at times," Ianto remarked smoothly. The corners of his lips quirked upward, while Gwen and Rhys burst out in laughter at the indignant look on Jack's face.

"Good luck," Rhys deadpanned to Ianto, making Gwen giggle more. "Once again, my congratulations. And if there's anything I can do to help out, you have it. Along with my discretion."

"Thank you," Jack said. "Believe it or not, it does mean a lot to us."

Ianto cleared his throat again.

Without looking at Ianto, Jack sighed. "Oh no, more sarcasm coming up."

Ianto swiped the back of Jack's head. "Actually no. But we do have something to discuss with Rhys, do we not, Jack?"

"Oh yes, we do!" Gwen exclaimed, shifting from Rhys' lap to sit next to him on the couch.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Rhys asked.

Gwen and Ianto stared at Jack, who suddenly started to wring his hands uncomfortably.

"Look, Rhys," Jack started. "Ianto and Gwen got this idea in their heads and won't let go of it, but unlike them, I realize that you might have a job that you're very happy with."

Rhys stared at Jack in confusion.

"We're going to be down by one man now," Gwen explained, picking up when Jack failed to continue. "So Ianto and I felt it's a good idea to bring someone else on the team full-time. Other than the nanny when we'll need one later. We need someone with experience dealing with situations we get a Torchwood. We can't afford to train someone from the start."

Ianto nodded. "We already decided that Tabitha needs to be trained for the field, but we really need someone who has assisted us already." His gaze fell on Rhys.

Rhys pointed to himself in shock. "Me? Are you asking me to work for Torchwood full-time?"

"I understand that you might not want to leave your position with Harwood," Jack spoke up. "But if I'm wrong in assuming so, we do have need to offer you a job. We can match your pay, at least."

Ianto grinned. "And remember the benefits to full-time staff." He lifted his arm.

"Well, first you need to get injured to take advantage of your health benefits," Rhys mused. His eyes rested on Jack again. "You shouldn't be out there, putting yourself in danger for a while."

"No!" Ianto and Gwen replied in unison.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "I don't have a choice. While I can come back, the babies wouldn't survive if I get killed."

"The babies might not survive even a non-life threatening injury," Ianto pointed out, glaring down at Jack.

"Triplets are considered a high risk pregnancy in itself," Gwen added. "And that's for women. I imagine it'll be harder for a man. It's going to get harder for Jack before it gets better."

Ianto smirked as his eyes fixed on Rhys'. "There would be no more nights waiting at home for whenever Gwen finally finds herself home. You'll be there with us, knowing what's going on."

"I'm in!" Rhys exclaimed without a pause after Ianto finished speaking.

"That's it then," Ianto commented. "Tomorrow morning, come in and we'll discuss the specifics. We don't expect you to leave Harwood's high and dry, but as soon as you can come aboard, it would be great."

"I'll drop by Harwood's tomorrow before coming in, and put in my resignation. I'll need references just in case after the babies are born we mutually decide I won't stay on."

"Well then, this went well," Ianto said with a smile. "But I had no doubt." He rubbed one of Jack's shoulders. "And as pleasant as tonight had been, it's been a very long day, and Jack should be thinking about getting some sleep."

"Agreed. We should do this more often," Rhys said.

Gwen smiled as she stood up when Ianto did. Jack's eyes took in the other three and smiled. "If not, at least we'll have times over takeaway at nights in the Hub," he quipped, smirking. He stood up. "I'll admit, Ianto's right. I'm beat."

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Rhys. And for… well, everything," Ianto said, reaching out to shake Rhys' hand.

They said their good nights, and Ianto ushered Jack out of the flat. Ianto insisted he drive, and by the time he pulled up in the car park to their complex, Jack was already dozing.

"Come on, Jack," Ianto said, gently nudging his partner. "Time to go to bed."

* * *

The next morning, they had sorted out Rhys coming to work for Torchwood. He stated he still had to put in some time with Harwood's, but whenever they needed him, they would call until he separated from the transportation company.

Shandi updated the team on the Weevil from the night before, stating it had been drugged. It meant that they were now looking for someone who had done it, wondering if there were more, along with the question of why. Jack assigned Tabitha to go through CCTV around the city to see if there was anything to give them a clue.

Ianto sat down with Gwen and the two of them devised an intensive training schedule for both Tabitha and Rhys to go through. They also decided that Jack needed to stay out of the firing range, so Gwen took on training Tabitha with firearms, while Ianto would work with Rhys.

By the time Rhys arrived mid-morning, Ianto had his paperwork in order and started with proceedings for Rhys to go from part-time operative to full time status as a Torchwood member.

The Rift predictor promised a few days of relative quiet, but it did not stop Torchwood from keeping busy. Between training and looking more into who could have drugged the Weevil, the day went by quick. Ianto and Gwen took the SUV for a ride around the city, hoping they would have been able to notice something to help them. They made a stop to speak to Andy and get this statement on how he ended up with Ianto's gun, and killing the Weevil. The young PC was still shaken from the encounter. He never shot at anything before, but when he saw the Weevil on Ianto, and knew the Welshman was losing his battle, he had to do something. He noticed Ianto's gun a few feet from them, and managed to get the gun and shoot the Weevil. He had not intended to kill it. Ianto and Gwen assured him it was okay, and that he did a good job.

Andy had stumbled across enough that they should have Retconned him long ago, but back when they had found themselves as a team of three, once Jack felt that they had his discretion, he was their contact within the Cardiff PD. Whenever he heard of something that felt like Torchwood would be interested, he would call Gwen. He also kept his eyes open for any information to help the team. Gwen and Ianto ended up explaining more about what was discovered about the Weevil, and Andy promised he would look through any cases involving drugs.

By mid-afternoon, Gwen had decided they got enough work done. Jack's schedule was clear for the remainder of the day, with the exception of one very important appointment. Gwen made it her duty to get both Jack and Ianto on their way to meet with the estate agent, and start their hunt for the right house to make their home.

When Jack and Ianto arrived to meet with the estate agent, they were told that they were the agent's only appointment for that afternoon, and he was available to show them some houses. Before leaving the Hub, Ianto had printed up the information for the houses they were interested in for their agent, and two of the properties were available to be seen that day.

The first one was in Adamsdown. It was not one of their first choices, but they did like how it looked on the outside. The interior had potential, but currently it was split up into several units. It would take a lot of work, with outside contractors to turn the building into a single-family home – once they got rid of those renting the flats. They decided it would not work.

They were looking at the second home – a three storey detached in Riverside. Ianto and Jack both liked the house. There was a garden in the front, and an enclosed garden in the back. Ianto would have preferred a garden like his parents had, but knew it would be next to impossible to get within Cardiff.

While they were looking at the bedrooms on the first floor, Ianto's mobile went off. He checked the caller ID and shaking his head, answered the phone.

"Yes, Iola?" He looked surprised, then ashamed as his sister told him whatever she had to say. "I'm sorry. To be honest, I completely forgot. Jack and I are in the middle of an important appointment, but once we're done, we'll be on our way."

Jack looked at Ianto, and the young Welshman knew exactly when Jack remembered that Iola was bringing Drew over that evening to stay until Sunday night, when the older man slapped his forehead. "Tell her we're sorry," Jack said. He leaned over Ianto's shoulder and spoke into the mobile by Ianto's ear. "Iola, sweetheart. We're really sorry. Something big came up. Are you hungry? We can bring back some takeaway and then have a late dinner."

Iola agreed with Jack's suggestion, and after Ianto assured her again that they would be home shortly, ended the call. Ianto shook his head, and they went through the rest of the house. The agent told them it had been on the market for a while, so if they preferred to look at other options, it still might be available. While Jack and Ianto liked the house a lot, and if they ended up buying it, they would be happy with it, they agreed that they should look at others. They had not seen their favorite house yet. They made an appointment for that Tuesday during lunch to look at a house in Splott.

As they got into their car, watching as the agent drove away from the house, Jack looked at Ianto. "I know we've picked the place to put on our list, but I can't get Owen's voice out of my head, teasing us about looking at a house in Splott." Jack had pronounced it the way Owen would pronounce it.

Ianto smirked. "Did you hear Mr. Canthrow? He calls it 'Splott'." He pronounced it the same way Ianto corrected had Owen once, stating that was the way estate agents pronounced it.

Jack laughed and started the car. "Well, what should we get for dinner?"

"Should I give the brat a call and ask what she feels like having?" Ianto asked.

Jack made a face. "Wait a minute. We did that when she was pregnant with Drew. I'm the pregnant one now. So don't you think we get what I want?"

"Jack, you know my sister. Do you really want to walk in there bringing something she doesn't want, after we kept her waiting by herself in our flat?" He watched as Jack pulled and drove up the street.

"You have a point there. But I want kebabs."

"Then we stop for that along with whatever Iola wants."

"And what about you?"

"I'm sure I'll find something I like." He grinned at Jack as the older man made a turn in the direction of one of Jack's favorite takeaway places. Ianto took out his mobile and called his sister. He was more than surprised when he announced to Jack that they were going to just one place.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Thrice Blessed 10/?  
Author: totally4ryo  
Word Count: 3499  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys (mentioned), Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4.  
Warning: MPREG, M/MM  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Chapter Summary: Jack and Ianto spend a weekend with Ianto's sister.  
Notes:  
Huge thanks to the most wonderful gracie_musica for the beta - not only catching my grammar goofs, but willing to talk things out that make me think, and inspire me more.

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews, especially after it took me so long to update. Starting tonight I will be updating a new chapter every other day or two, and one the other day updating Echoes.

Jemma Grax - I hope it continues to hold your interest. Unfortunately my smut muses went away and I don' want to subject anyone to any poor attempt at smut, so I prefer to reference that they have an interesting sexlife than going into anything explicit. It's just better that way. :)

* * *

Jack and Ianto entered their flat to find Iola sitting on the couch, watching the telly. She was holding Drew in her lap. She looked up from speaking to the baby. "Well, it's about time. People can starve around here." She looked back down to the baby, who was gripping her shirt. "It's a good thing you weren't waiting for Uncles Ianto and Jack, and you're all nice and fed now. Aren't you, sweetheart?"

Ianto smiled and went over to his sister, setting the bags he carried on the coffee table. He kissed her head and took Drew from her. His smile turned tender as he held his nephew in his arms. "Well, hello there. I'm so glad you didn't starve. But knowing your mother, she'd rant on and on and still not get to eat yet."

Jack was smirking as he placed the bags he had on the table. He smiled over at Iola. "I'll go get the plates. We'll eat in here tonight." He left the lounge to enter the kitchen.

As they ate, Jack and Ianto explained their tardiness as work related. Iola knew from experience not to ask more questions about work then what they were willing to discuss. They spent the rest of the evening playing with Drew and when they put the baby down to sleep, the three settled for watching movies until they went to bed.

Jack and Ianto woke up Sunday morning to the aroma of breakfast drifting through the flat. It was no surprise, as Iola always had breakfast going by the time they would find their way out of the bedroom. Having an 11-month-old tended to make Iola rise early. Before Jack got pregnant, he did not require much sleep. He would stay in the bedroom and not putter around the house as normal when Iola was there. Other than not wanting to wake the sleeping woman on their couch, Jack did not want to raise any suspicion other than he was a normal 45 year old human.

The night before, as they lay in their bed, Ianto and Jack realized they might have some difficulty keeping that illusion. They were going to have to tell Ianto's family that they were planning to move once they closed the deal on a house. The questions would come up on the type of house and that would only lead to more questions on what the two of them were planning to do with such a big house. That would be their cue to announce that they had found a surrogate and were looking forward to being fathers and saw a need for a bigger house. The biggest problem would be telling Iola that until the babies were born and home with them, she could not visit them anymore. They were still figuring out an explanation.

As Jack entered the kitchen, he went right over to Drew. The baby was in the portable bouncer that Jack and Ianto kept at the flat for him. Jack lifted the little boy, who threw his arms up in greeting when he noticed Jack to say good morning. As the baby clenched onto his braces and gurgled happily at the attention, Jack realized that he was going to miss seeing Drew. Eight months was a long time in a baby's development and Jack was going to miss it.

So he could have his and Ianto's babies.

After saying hello to Iola and handing Drew to Ianto, so the baby could get attention from his other uncle, Jack started to take out the plates for their breakfast.

"Do you want some tea, Jack?" Iola asked.

Jack looked over to where Ianto deftly made coffee while still holding the baby and making him laugh.

"No thanks. Coffee will be ready soon," Jack replied.

Iola shrugged. She was used to Jack waiting for coffee. There were some mornings that Jack would be downstairs before Ianto and would have tea with her until Ianto came down and started to make coffee.

Ianto turned and looked at him. Jack grinned and shrugged. He was allowed at least one cup of caffeine a day and given the choice, Jack preferred to have Ianto's coffee over breakfast tea.

As per the usual Sunday breakfast when Iola was there, black pudding was included. Jack usually enjoyed it, and many times was caught sneaking a second helping.

When Iola brought their breakfast out to the dining table, Jack took one look at it and quickly excused himself. He found himself in the bathroom, hugging the toilet. He sat in the bathroom alone after he felt he had nothing left to come up. He was surprised there had been anything to start with; he had woken up in the middle of the night and had lost whatever he had for dinner the night before.

He was still feeling nauseous and decided it would be wise to stay put a while longer. As he sat on the bathroom floor, near the toilet, he realized the thought of any of the breakfast that Ianto no doubt was saving for him did not sit well with him.

By the time he started to leave the bathroom, Ianto appeared in the doorway. Jack was expecting him to be there. He did not feel comfortable having anyone with him while he was sick, and let Ianto know to continue what he was doing, and not to worry about him. If he needed help, he would let Ianto know. Being true to form, whenever Jack opened the bathroom door, he would find Ianto waiting for him.

"Iola's changing Drew, so I thought it a good time to slip away with this." Ianto held out a piece of dry toast.

Jack gagged at the sight. Ianto rolled his eyes. "Take it and eat it," he stated in a no-nonsense tone. "Or do you want me to repeat something even you told Iola countless times when she was having Drew?"

Jack glared at Ianto. Hesitantly, he took the offered piece of toast and grumbled. Under Ianto's steady gaze, he had a bite.

Chewing the toast, he asked, "What did you tell Iola?"

"Since you were the only one who had the mystery meat kebobs, I told her you weren't feeling good after we went to bed." He gave Jack a sympathetic gaze. "Which is not a lie. Anyway, I don't think she'll be ordering any mystery meat when she's here." He smirked. "Now to convince you of the same."

"It's not mystery meat," Jack commented, chewing the toast. "It's beef. They just marinade it differently then the regular beef. I like it." He took another bite of the toast.

Ianto handed him a bottle of water and guided him from the bathroom toward the door to their bedroom. "Go rest for a while. And if you go without protest, I'll be there shortly with coffee for you."

Jack shoved the rest of the toast into his mouth and wiped that hand on his sweat pants. He leaned over to lightly kiss Ianto. "I'll be waiting." With a wink, Jack headed into the bedroom.

"Don't try it," Ianto warned. "My little sister is here with her infant son. Besides, you need to rest."

Jack poked his head out. "I rest better when you hold me." He gave Ianto a tender smile and then closed the door.

Ianto shook his head, smiling affectionately. He turned to the doorway leading into the lounge, expecting it to be closed, since he made sure he closed it. Instead he found it open and his sister leaning against the frame with a grin.

"What?" he asked, wondering how much she had heard.

"You two are so adorable. When I first met Jack, I'd have never believed that he could be like that."

"You should have seen him when I first met him. But I learned that once Jack trusts you and is comfortable around you, little by little he peels away those defense layers." Ianto smiled warmly at his little sister. "That he can act like himself around you says much about how he feels about you. And it has nothing to do with your being my sister."

Iola nodded and turned to go into the lounge. Settling down on the couch, she said, "I know. Because I noticed Jack around Mam."

"She doesn't always make him feel welcome," Ianto stated with a sigh as he sat down next to his sister. "I know she tries. Meanwhile, Tad and Jack act like best friends when they get together."

Iola laughed. "Except if I'm around, because it's obvious I'm Jack's best friend." She made a face at her brother, and made him laugh.

"If you insist," Ianto stated.

"You know, he's not the only one," Iola stated. She looked back when they heard gurgling and cooing from Drew. She had left the baby on his playmat on the floor by the coffee table. "Why don't I entertain your nephew and tell him his favorite uncles will play with him later. Go take care of Jack."

Ianto smirked. "It's not like you don't know how to get comfortable around here."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Jack's," Ianto deadpanned. "Definitely Jack's."

His sister laughed as he stood up. He stooped down by Drew for a minute, tickling the baby and making him laugh before he left the room. As he walked to the bedroom, he realized it was not going to be an easy talk convincing his sister to stay away from their new home for a while. They were going to have to come up with a good reason that she would believe.

Jack was half dozing when Ianto got into the bedroom, so he carefully climbed onto the bed, and held Jack. Jack nestled against Ianto's body and fell asleep soon after. Ianto remained awake, content to hold him and watch him sleep, and aware of the irony. Usually it was Jack who was the one up and watching while Ianto slept.

The arm draped across Jack's hip shifted and he lightly stroked Jack's stomach. He took care not to tickle his sleeping partner, or wake him up. Once again, Ianto was taking the time to get used to the fact that Jack – Ianto's very male civil partner – was pregnant. With triplets. Since he found out, there were times when they talked about the babies and Jack's pregnancy. It was on their minds as they looked at houses to buy. Other times during the day, it was as if everything was the same. On missions Ianto would usually be too busy, supervising Tabitha while Jack ran operations from the Hub or the back of the SUV. If Ianto stopped to think about it for a moment, he'd remember why they were training Tabitha for the field while Jack stayed out of the action. It would be just for a moment before Ianto's mind would go back to the mission. He had to make sure Tabitha would return unscathed from a mission, while also watching Gwen's back when she was not watching his. One thing he had noticed in the short time since their announcement was that Gwen became even more protective of him when they were on a mission. Ianto had not approached his friend about it yet, but he figured that she decided to make sure to do her part that the babies would have both their daddies.

At the moment it was all Ianto could think of. He had spooned against Jack before, holding him as they drifted off to sleep after making love. If Jack fell into a doze before him, it would not be long before Ianto would be asleep. The position was familiar to Ianto, but he was also aware of the differences. He knew he could not feel the babies yet, but he still felt a sense of awe that there was new life growing. It was still hard to believe at times, but he had seen the scans and Jack's increasing pregnancy sickness.

It was a little over an hour later when Jack started to stir awake. While Jack took a shower, Ianto heated up the omelet Iola had put away when it was obvious Jack was not going to finish his breakfast earlier. He made more toast and took some fresh cut fruit out. He wanted Jack to at least try to eat some of the breakfast. He was grateful that Jack was able to eat the night before, but knew it did not help with nourishment when Jack got sick in the middle of the night. He was keeping a weekly diary on what Jack ate for Shandi.

After a late lunch, which Ianto noticed Jack ate only half of, they sat in the lounge. Jack and Ianto played with Drew. Iola sat on the couch, paying more attention to her brother and his partner than the TV.

At one point, Jack was holding the baby up so he could blow raspberries on the little tummy, making Drew squirm and giggle with delight. Two chubby hands latched on each side of Jack's head and little fingers clenched whatever hair possible.

"Careful, Drew," Iola commented.

"It's fine," Jack said with a laugh. "He isn't pulling. Yet." He lowered the baby to rest against his chest. Drew still held on, his face level to Jack's. The older man made faces that caused the baby to laugh and attempt to imitate Jack. The baby moved his hands to clench the material of Jack's tee shirt. He started to giggle and squeal happily while bouncing on Jack's lap, the older man helping the baby along.

Iola smiled tenderly. "You're both so good with Drew," she commented. "Look at Jack. He'd make a wonderful Tad one day. Have you ever thought of adopting?"

Ianto looked over to Jack, who stopped bouncing the baby to return Ianto's look. "Well," Ianto started, then gave Jack another look.

Jack sighed. "We've been thinking about it," he admitted. "But you know, being that we're both men, it could take a little time." He shrugged and then made another face at Drew, causing the baby to laugh.

"Meanwhile, we need to think about some changes to make before then. This flat is fine for the two of us and the occasional guest, but not for a family," Ianto stated, grinning at Jack. "Of course, we're not saying anything until we know for sure – with anything." He winked at his sister, rubbing her arm.

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." She smiled warmly at Ianto. "And I want to know as soon as you know anything. Have you been signing up with agencies already?"

Jack cuddled Drew close, his arm wrapped around the baby. "We're thinking of finding a surrogate," he stated. "Someone to carry a baby for us."

Iola raised her eyebrows. "And which one of you would be the father?"

"Both of us," Ianto commented. He shook his head. It was a good thing they had already worked out the surrogate cover story. "We're thinking of supplying samples from both of us, and whichever one takes…." He shrugged and gave his sister a half grin. "Don't expect me to go into too much detail, being you're my little sister."

"Oh bullocks, Ianto," Iola snorted. "You and Jack both were with me through my pregnancy, including the delivery room. I'm sure you know more about me than you wanted, but we're adults now. And talking about families. So don't give me none of that shit."

A laugh came from Jack. When the siblings looked over at him, he laughed more. "She has a point, Ianto."

Ianto tried to affect a scowl. "Why do you always take my sister's side?"

"Because she has a cute baby and lets me play with him. Besides, she's full of stories of her big brother and willing to share."

"And on that note," Ianto commented, with a roll of his eyes. He stood up. "Would anyone like some tea?"

Jack started to open his mouth with his usual complaint about wanting coffee for tea time whenever Iola spent the day with them, but decided not to. "Me," he replied. He started to bounce Drew again. "What do you say, fella? Are we going to have tea?"

Drew started to clap his hands, babbling in agreement with Jack.

"Right," Ianto stated, going over and leaned over to kiss his nephew's head. "One tea and one bottle, coming up." He winked at Jack and turned to head into the kitchen.

Iola watched the exchange, noting the lack of the usual protest, but decided not to push the topic yet. The two men had been doing more than just looking for a surrogate. She was certain of it. She figured they were probably just waiting to hear word of something definite. Smiling, she looked back at Jack. The Captain was always good with her son, but there was something different that weekend. She had noticed it first the night before, but it finally made sense to her. Jack was anxious to have a family with Ianto.

She decided to wait until they felt it was time to tell her. She trusted the two men, despite the bickering she did with Ianto from time to time, as siblings do. She wondered how their mother would take the news when they finally had something to announce.

She smiled at Jack. "Would you like to feed him?" she asked him.

"I think I can manage that," Jack replied. "Feeding, no problem. There's an advantage to being an uncle, you know," he added with one of his disarming grins. "I can always hand him back when it's time to change his nappies."

"That's because I don't let Jack hand Drew off to me for changing when we babysit," Ianto's voice came from the kitchen, making Iola giggle. She laughed harder at the face Jack made.

"Do you need a hand there, Ianto?" Iola called out.

"Nope. I got it. Just sit back and relax."

"Oh, I hope you two aren't planning on pulling out of Mam's birthday party this week?" she asked, as Ianto entered the lounge carrying a tray.

"We'll do our best to be there," Ianto assured her. "But you know how it can be with our jobs."

"Couldn't you just let the others handle it for one night?" she asked with a pout. "You know it would mean a lot to Mam if you made it, Ianto. And you too, Jack."

"We'll be on call that night, just as we are today," Ianto replied pragmatically.

"I wish you would tell me more about Torchwood," Iola pouted. "It would make it easier to understand when you have to cancel out on things."

"Does special ops bring anything of great importance to mind?" Ianto asked. "And we can't talk about our work, because sometimes it's a matter of national security."

Iola frowned. "If you insist."

"La-La, I swear that your mother's birthday is the top of our priorities on Thursday. But if something comes up that the others can't handle, we will have no choice but to send our apologies. Then, hopefully, make it up to her as soon as possible," Jack stated, as he accepted the bottle from Ianto, and settled Drew down to give the baby some juice. He watched as Ianto set a teacup and a plate of chocolate raspberry biscuits on the small table next to the chair. He smiled up at Ianto. "Thank you."

Ianto smiled back and winked. "Enjoy." He sat down next to his sister, who seemed satisfied with Jack's comment about Mrs. Jones' birthday, and was already moving onto the next topic.

"You two seem so happy," she sighed, looking from her brother to her brother-in-law. "Do you think I'll ever find the perfect man? Or does that come one to a family?"

"I'd say you're out of luck with _the_perfect man, because he's mine," Ianto teased. "But give it time, Iola. One day you'll find someone who is perfect for you."

"Aw, thank you, Ianto," Jack said, truly touched by Ianto's words.

"Jack's perfect, because he's going to change Drew's nappy when it's time," Ianto deadpanned with his usual straight face.

Jack's face dropped. "Do I have to?" he said, almost in a whine.

Ianto nodded solemnly, glad that he did not lose his composure and start to laugh. Iola, however, did not have her brother's restrain and laughed at the look on Jack's face. "It's so nice of you to give me a break once in a while. I love you, Jack."

Ianto could not stop the laugh as he watched the play of emotions go across Jack's face. The older man settled for smiling at Iola, but he was still able to see beyond the smile as Jack built up another pout.


	11. Chapter 11

The week went by with the usual Weevil hunts, tracking down alien tech spit out from the Rift, and coming across a band of aliens who proved to be non-threatening and looking human enough in the dark of night. Ianto had insisted that Jack take on the task of finding a place for the aliens to settle and work with them on repairing their craft to return to their world, since Jack was not allowed in the field for most of the other missions they had. Jack protested at first, but Ianto was backed up by Gwen and Shandi, and finally gave in. He had put up the aliens at Flat Holm for time being and worked with them on Earth customs so they would not bring attention to themselves.

Also included in the week, but not usual for Torchwood, were more bouts of pregnancy sickness for Jack, including getting tired and needing to take time to lay down for short periods through the day. Somewhere along the week, Jack managed to look at two more houses, and after sending the information along to Ianto, decided to continue looking. They were still considering the house they had looked at on Saturday, but it wasn't exactly what they were looking for.

On Thursday, Gladis Jones' birthday, the day did not go as they had planned. They were called out of bed before their alarm went off because of Rift activity. Not having time to drop Jack off at the Hub, they both set off to the location in their car to meet Gwen and Shandi. When they arrived, Gwen was waiting there with Rhys, while Shandi pulled up with the Torchwood SUV. Ianto insisted that Jack stay in the car while he went into an abandoned building with the two women and Rhys. Before going in, Gwen left a kit with Jack, so he could monitor things from the outside.

Jack's frustration started to mount as his mind got stuck on Rhys being part of the action, while he was stuck in a car, monitoring readings. It turned out to be a creature they had never encountered before. Ianto was the first to make contact with it before his comm went dead. Jack jumped out of the car, already with a bout of pregnancy sickness, calling out to Ianto, demanding that he answered. It felt like hours but it was only five minutes later, finding himself halfway between the car and the building, when Ianto replied.

"I'm fine," Ianto assured him.

Jack frowned because Ianto sounded more than just winded. "Are you sure?"

"I'll probably need stitches when we get to the Hub, but thank Rhys for intercepting."

"Jack," Shandi's voice came over the comm. "Both Ianto and Rhys have minor injuries. There was no chance of just subduing the alien. Gwen had to kill it or else… well, let's not worry about that. We're coming out now."

"Do you need a hand with the alien?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I warned you to stay in the car, didn't I?" Ianto stated.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't answering. I was about to go charging in when you finally replied," Jack admitted.

"I know. Not only do I know you, but I can see you from the window I'm standing by. We'll be out in a few minutes. Stay outside, Jack."

"Why? It's safe now, right?" Jack remembered he was holding a scanner and looked at it. "I know it is. Only residue is remaining."

Ianto sighed. "Meet us at the door. We're on our way down now."

Jack nodded, a hand on his stomach as he was hit with cramps. "Yeah."

"Are you okay, Jack?" Shandi asked, sounding slightly out of breath. Jack could hear the sounds of movement in the background.

"Yep. Just need to relax some. I'll do that when I see everyone."

Within a few minutes, the team was outside. Jack saw Shandi had done a quick patch up job on Ianto and Rhys. Rhys had a tourniquet tied around his arm, his shirt sleeve ripped away. Ianto was without his jacket, his shirt ripped and had a bandage wrapped around his stomach. Both men looked like they were just holding on as they helped Gwen and Shandi grapple with the large bluish-green shape. Jack went over to them and lent a hand so they all could get it into the back of the SUV as fast as possible.

Shandi stood back as Gwen closed the back hatch, her eyes on Ianto, Rhys and Jack. "Jack, can you drive your car back to the Hub, or do you need assistance too?"

Jack hugged onto Ianto, careful of where the bandage was and started to shake. "I… I'm going to be okay now," Jack replied, looking pale.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Right. Into the SUV with Rhys and Ianto then," she replied. "When we're back at the Hub, I'll grab Tabitha to get your car."

Jack did not protest being able to stay close to Ianto, and allowed Shandi to guide him over to the passenger side, while Ianto and Rhys got into the backseat. "Jack, keep an eye on them. They should be fine. They'll both need some fancy stitch work, but nothing life threatening. Still, I'd rather keep an eye out for the usual."

Jack nodded, knowing the protocol that he set into place. He picked up a medical scanner that was adapted and turned slightly in his seat so he could monitor the two men in the back. "Rhys," Jack addressed. "We didn't think we'd need your help, but thank you for being there with Gwen."

Ianto looked over to the man next to him. "We're sorry that once again, you were reminded how dangerous Torchwood can be."

Rhys shrugged. "I figure I have bad odds, because if I count the times Gwen came home injured after all this time, I know everyday isn't like this."

"Maybe we'll change those odds when you start spending more time assisting us," Jack said. "And we won't be sending you out all the time. Tabitha should be training to take on more field work.

"Still," Jack remembered what he was told of the situation. "I get a feeling I owe you big time for saving Ianto."

Rhys shrugged. "I did what I thought was right, Jack. Besides, no way I'm letting those little babies grow up without both of their tads."

Ianto placed a hand on Rhys' shoulder. He did not say anything, but the gesture and his look was enough.

"You're welcome," Rhys said. "Both of you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time Ianto was released from Shandi's care, Rhys was resting on the couch while Gwen supervised Tabitha in post-mission operations. Shandi instructed both Rhys and Ianto to take it easy, but assured Ianto she saw no reason for him not to go to his mother's birthday party as long as it wasn't going to be wild.

Ianto snorted. "Jack is going to be there," he commented dryly.

"Well, I guess you can take your chances with him," Shandi teased, and then turned to the alien that Gwen and Tabitha had dropped on the autopsy table while Shandi spoke to Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, where is Jack?"

"I don't know," Shandi replied.

"Last I saw, the Captain was rooting around the fridge, saying he was hungry," Tabitha said. "He told me he was good on his own and for me to help out here."

"Please, don't let him be eating those pickled quail eggs he decided he likes," Gwen moaned.

"Let him eat them all he wants," Shandi commented. "As long as it's not near any of us."

Gwen giggled as Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Seven. This alien has seven appendages that could be considered limbs. Seven." Shandi looked baffled.

Ianto smirked. "You're about to cut up that thing that looks like a bruised blob and who knows what will come gushing out once you cut it up, and yet you won't let Jack come near you with his quail eggs." He looked highly amused.

"I have my limits," Shandi remarked.

Tabitha laughed as Gwen and Ianto shared a look. "At least when you get home from here, you don't have to see them sitting in your fridge," Ianto admitted. As the others laughed, Ianto suddenly went still, sniffing the air. "I smell coffee."

"Yes," Tabitha agreed. "It smells like coffee brewing."

"Nobody makes coffee here but me," Ianto stated. "And I most definitely have not been making coffee, so…." His eyes went wide as he stared at Gwen.

The Welshwoman covered her mouth with her hand, desperately trying not to laugh. Tabitha made herself busy helping Shandi prepare for the autopsy, while the doctor had her attention on her task ahead.

Suddenly Jack showed up at the railing, grinning and holding a tray. "Coffee anyone?"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Thrice Blessed 12/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG, M/MM  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: gracie_musica . I'm sorry for confusing you, sweetheart - you did read the first 4 pages way back when, but I never gave you the completed chapter until this week. As I said, I'm a moron. 

Notes: Many many apologies for not updating the last week, but I found myself with no internet for a week and then a crazy weekend.

Just a few things to say: Where we are in this story, the team does not have a perception filter that works more than a very short time, which is why they are planning of Jack having to stay away from Ianto's family. Also I do agree that Iola would make a great babysitter for Jack and Ianto, but well... as the story goes on, you'll see. *evil grin* Thanks to everyone who commented! *hugs*

* * *

Ianto glanced up at Jack, his eyes first on the Captain's face, then to the tray with coffee mugs.

"Jack," Ianto stated in a warning tone. Silence descended in the Hub, broken only by footsteps, as Ianto made his way up the stairs from the autopsy bay. He stopped before Jack and gently took the tray away.

"It's nothing fancy," Jack explained quickly as Ianto expertly balanced the tray in one hand while picking up his mug with the other. "No expresso or the like. Just brewed coffee. Using the normal coffeemaker and your measuring cup."

"Jack, in the mornings, at home, you make me instant. Why?" Ianto asked quietly, aware that all attention was on them. "Because your brewed coffee sucks."

"Because our coffeemaker isn't like the one here," Jack insisted. "It's a normal 21st century, made on Earth model. A little on the expensive side, I'll give it that, but that's it."

"What would you want us to have with my family known to come over?" Ianto asked. He had a cautionary sip of the coffee and gave Jack a small, gentle smile. "Thank you. Now I'll hand these out, while you go and sit down. And don't move until I say so."

Jack sighed and turned. He started for the couch, where Rhys still sat, drinking the coffee Jack had already offered him, but made an abrupt turn for his office.

Ianto watched Jack for a moment before heading back down into the autopsy bay. "It's actually good," he approved, handing everyone their mugs.

"You know, Ianto," Shandi started after a grateful drink of the coffee. It was not of the orgasmic variety that usually came from Ianto, but it was good and strong and the sentiment was appreciated. "Jack's not the only one who should be relaxing. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that right now, more than Jack, you should be off your feet and taking it easy. And letting Jack fuss over you. You need rest. He needs assurance."

Ianto started to open his mouth to protest, but a hand suddenly grasping his upper arm made him remain quiet for the moment. He turned toward the owner of the hand, who was standing next to him, to find Gwen wearing a disapproving look. "Jack is only pregnant, Ianto, not an invalid. Meanwhile, you took quite a beating today and you're lucky to be alive. You're injured."

As Ianto started to frown at her, he heard Shandi say, "You're the one who should be off his feet for the rest of the day. Now how about you take my advice about letting Jack take you home? Gwen, it would be good for you to do the same with Rhys. I don't want to see any of you around here for the rest of today."

Ianto looked back to Shandi. "What about," he indicated the purplish blob on the autopsy table, "that?"

"It's dead, Ianto. I most certainly can handle an autopsy, and I have Tabitha to give me a hand."

Ianto nodded. "Fine. However, if something like an invasion or the possibility of the end of the world comes about, you will call me. Understood?"

"Understood. But the end of the world is not allowed to happen on my shift," Shandi quipped.

"If you need to call Ianto, then you call me, too," Gwen insisted.

"Yes, yes, if it's something I can't handle, I'll call you in, Gwen, even before Ianto. Because Ianto is injured. Now get out of here, both of you."

Ianto watched as Gwen and Rhys got ready to leave, then he looked over at Jack's office. He saw Jack sitting behind his desk working on something. With a heavy sigh he walked toward the office.

Jack was holding some documents in his hands, but looked up as Ianto entered and put them down. "I was planning to go over this today," he said simply as he watched Ianto stand before the desk and drink from his mug.

"Jack, look, you said you were experiencing pain while you were waiting by the warehouse and –"

"Nerves," Jack brushed off dismissively. "When I couldn't contact you, I started to think the worst."

"I know," Ianto assured him. "It couldn't have been a good thing to go through, for you or the sprouts. That's why I wanted you to relax when we got back."

"We're all fine," Jack insisted. "Shandi said so."

"I still wanted you to rest." Ianto's tone turned sharp. "Why push it, Jack?" His eyes met Jack's. "I know you can't die, but if anything happens to the spouts…" Ianto paused, drawing a deep breath. Even the thought hurt. "I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think of how you would feel. It's just not an option, Jack." Ianto voice took on a no-nonsense tone.

"I know, I know. I honestly didn't see any harm in making coffee, while everyone else was doing the actual work." Jack lifted his eyes to Ianto. "I just wanted to help."

Ianto sighed heavily, remembering what Shandi and Gwen said. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you around in front of the team," Ianto said quietly. "It's not my place."

Jack leaned back in his chair, so far back that Ianto was expecting Jack's feet to end up on the surface of the desk. It did not go that far, but Jack crossed his arms, rocking the chair slightly, making Ianto nervous that it would tip over. It had happened in the past. "Well, there's something I was planning to tell you." His eyes fell on the pile of papers that he had been going over when Ianto entered. "I spoke to Gwen about this, and with bringing Rhys in to give us a hand when we need…" Jack took a deep breath. "You asked me to step back from the action. Actually, you and Gwen and Shandi have demanded that I do for the sprouts' sakes. I'm sure you have Tabitha backing you lot on it. So, you're up for a promotion, Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked.

"You're going to be equal to me in standing with Torchwood. You know, in calling the shots. Gwen agrees it should be you more than me and it has nothing to do with us being married. Over time, it's become obvious that you're leader material. So with that in mind, once I finish the paperwork and file it, you will be heading Torchwood with me. And while I'm pregnant, I'll be stepping back much." Jack flicked his eyes up to Ianto. "Part of being a leader is putting others in their place when needed, especially for their own good." Unfolding his arms, Jack shrugged and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk surface. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, Ianto. But it's not like I went rushing off Weevil hunting. I only made coffee."

"Yeah, I know." Ianto smiled softly at Jack. "I'm sorry too. I just worry. I guess I freaked out again. You know, the you being a man and pregnant part. I know women are perfectly capable of making coffee and soothing frazzled people while pregnant, unless there's complications or a high risk pregnancy. But when it comes to wondering what's good or not for you, I…" Ianto shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know. You say there's no difference, but you were pregnant on another world in another time. I think it's rather presumptuous to believe it will be exactly the way it was in the past."

Jack realized he had to concede to Ianto's point. "Fine. I hear you. Torchwood Three is yours, with Gwen as your second."

"For the field. Here, in the Hub, there will be many times when your experience with Torchwood, in addition to your time as a Time Agent, will be more valuable than my insurmountable knowledge on a vast many things." Ianto gave Jack a small smile.

"Oh, see, now you're just humoring me," Jack protested, but he still returned Ianto's smile.

"There are also times when Shandi's word is law and we have no choice but to follow her orders," Ianto pointed out. When Jack nodded in agreement, he held out his hand. "So come with me. I've been ordered to go home and rest up after this morning, and to take you with me."

"Shandi's orders?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Gwen already took Rhys home. Same orders. Like Gwen with Rhys, you're to take me home and make sure I rest for the rest of today."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I'm taking you home and make sure you rest?" he asked slowly. When Ianto nodded, Jack stood up. "Fine. But I need to pull a few things together, since you're the one who should be resting, I could do a little work in between making sure you're resting properly."

"Make it quick," Ianto stated as he sat on the edge of Jack's desk and finished his coffee. He held up his empty mug as Jack collected a few folders, including one that he tucked the paperwork that was sitting on his desk into. "This was actually wonderful, Jack. Thank you."

Jack paused from looking for where he had placed his carry bag and turned to Ianto. He could not help the smile on his face. "You're welcome." The Captain went back to getting ready to leave.

Ianto remained sitting on the edge of Jack's desk. Smiling, Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly. "I was so scared today, Ianto," he admitted, barely above a whisper.

Ianto slipped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him close. "I know, Jack. I know. Now let's go home."

"Yes. Let's." Jack led Ianto out of the office and through the Hub, stopping to pick up Ianto's discarded suit jacket that looked like it would no longer be worn. He looked forward to a day of pampering Ianto, returning the favor of all the things – little and big – that Ianto had done since Jack had discovered he was pregnant.

Then maybe the next day, if the Rift permitted, he would take Ianto shopping for some new suits, since as of that day Ianto was down one more suit. It had been a while since he had gone shopping for new ones, and Jack feared Ianto would be out of suits before long if current trend continued. Not that Jack was hoping it would. Ruined suits could mean ruined Ianto, and Jack wanted to keep the younger man with him for a long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ianto stepped out into the garden, hoping to escape for a few minutes and get some fresh air. When they had gotten home earlier, Jack made it clear that if Ianto still wanted to go to his mother's birthday party, then he had to rest completely for the rest of the day. It was hard for Ianto, especially seeing Jack working on the laptop or going over papers while he sat on the couch, or the floor next to the couch, allowing for Ianto to stretch out. Or when Jack made them lunch, and then attempted to clean up after his own mess. Ianto was certain come the next day he was going to find areas that needed extra cleaning, despite Jack's claims that he had taken care of it.

When they had arrived at the cottage, they were reminded on how out of loop with the rest of Ianto's family they really were. It was easy to delude themselves when they had Iola showing up every other weekend and their monthly visits to have Sunday dinner with Ianto's parents, assuming Jack and Ianto were not chasing after aliens attempting to take over Cardiff. There were aunts and uncles and cousins with children. There were more people than Jack was able to believe for a family occasion, since his parents had left their families on Earth to settle on a colony world. Sometimes it still showed on Jack's face whenever they were pulled into Jones family gatherings. Ianto usually found it adorable.

Once again Jack had fled for a breather, but sooner than usual. The last Ianto had seen of Jack, he was holding Drew while speaking to one of Ianto's younger cousins. Then suddenly Jack was making excuses, handing Drew over to Ianto and stating he'd be back in ten minutes or so. Ianto watched as Jack fled in the direction of the bathroom. Ianto could only guess what was going on with Jack, but he felt as if his family swallowed him up and it took more than ten minutes before Ianto found himself in front of the empty bathroom. Ianto had gone upstairs to check if maybe Jack had found the main bathroom being used and had gone upstairs, but he found yet another empty bathroom.

Ianto figured that Jack might have decided to get some fresh air. It was hot in the cottage and seemed oppressive, being filled with so many people. Ianto was starting to feel claustrophobic, so he imagined that if Jack was in one of his increasingly developing hormonal moods, chances it was worse for his pregnant partner.

As he stepped outside, he saw no sign of Jack. He did notice a small cluster of family in a corner, but Jack was not among them. Before he had a chance to check if maybe Jack had gone to their car, Gladis swooped down on him; at least it seemed like that to Ianto, since his mother seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He knew that was because he was not paying much attention to his surroundings while wondering where his wayward partner had gone.

"Mam!" Ianto said, sounding slightly surprised. "Lovely party, isn't it?"

Gladis Jones stood close to her son, studying him, until he started to squirm. "Mam?" he asked. "Um… I was just getting some fresh air. I thought Jack might be out here."

"Then that was him in your car. I thought it looked like someone sitting in there," she replied.

"Oh good. I'll go see if he's okay. You know Jack is from a small family and really isn't comfortable to be in crowds for long periods of time." Ianto started to walk around his mother, hoping to get away from her suspicious gaze. He had no idea what could have caused it. It was a known fact that Jack would leave a Jones' family function, especially when it was in a small place - such as the cottage - for a little while before returning.

The first time it had happened, Ianto discovered Jack had used mostly a truth; that his family had immigrated before he was born, and was used to very small gatherings among family friends, or larger community celebrations on the beach. Ianto's parents were under the impression that Jack had grown up in either California or Florida, in one of the coastal beach communities. They were never able to get a reply from Jack on where it was he had grown up, except that he had lived in a coastal town. Later that evening, Ianto had Jack further expound on it, and found himself cuddled in Jack's arms and almost feeling like he was on the Boeshane Peninsula with a young Jack and his family. Jack's descriptions were so vivid and his voice further lured the spell on Ianto. Ianto woke up the next day feeling as if he knew where Jack had grown up. Since Jack had finally talked more about his home world, he would tell more to Ianto whenever something reminded him. Then there were quiet moments at home, a chance to come home to make dinner, and afterward, with nothing interesting on the telly, they would share stories of their childhood.

Ianto stopped in his tracks when his mother grasped onto his arm tightly. Unfortunately for Ianto, it was the arm that was also sore from the alien earlier in the day. He turned to look down at his mother.

"Talk to me, Ianto," she stated.

"What? Mam, what's wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Don't think I don't notice how you move. You seem to be in pain."

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. He thought he had been doing a better job at hiding any lingering soreness from inquiring eyes, especially in such a crowded area. "I'm fine, Mam," he assured her. It was not really a lie. He was still sore, and had promised Jack to go right to bed once they got home from the party. It was getting late, and Ianto knew he was looking forward to getting as comfortable as he could in the bed he shared with Jack once they got home.

"Ianto," Gladis warned him. "I know when my boy is in pain. What happened?"

"I had a little run in at work this morning. Nothing serious," he said. "I'm taking care of myself, and that's why Jack said we'll be leaving before the parties going on tonight. He knew it was important for me to be here for your birthday, but he's also not taking any chances and making sure I'm okay."

"Oh, Ianto," Gladis started.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I don't talk about work, Mam."

Gladis simply hugged Ianto, pressing up against his chest. Ianto gritted his teeth and withstood the pain from the action, making sure all signs of pain were gone from his face when he pulled away from his mother. "Don't get mad at me for worrying about you, Ianto Jones," she said. "And for Jack. Why don't you boys slip off home and make it an early night? Jack didn't look too well after dinner. Is he okay?"

"I fear he's coming down with a virus."

"Then definitely go find that man of yours and go home to get well. Both of you."

Ianto leaned down to kiss his mother's forehead. "I'm not going to argue with you this time, Mam. I'm glad you're having a wonderful birthday. And don't forget we're taking you out to eat this weekend."

"Looking forward to it. Your Tad's in the front garden, so you can say good night to him," Gladis said. "I'll deal with your sister. Besides, she does get to see more of you than I do."

"You'll see me this weekend, Mam. Promise." Ianto kissed his mother again, hugging her. "Happy birthday, Mam."

"Thank you, Ianto. I love you."

"Love you too, Mam."

Gladis stood on the porch and watched as Ianto made his way across the garden to the gate.

Ianto walked along the side of the cottage until he got to the front. He found his father leaning against the bonnet of their car with Jack. Both men turned when they heard him approach.

"Ianto," his father started, "I was just telling Jack that I should go inside and release you from your Mam's clutches so you can take him home."

Ianto's gaze went from his father to Jack, who looked a little pale under the street light. "Are you feeling okay, Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better now. I don't want to ruin anything…."

"Nonsense," Michael cut in. "You look like you're coming down with something, and summer viruses can be nasty stuff. Let Ianto take you home so you can get some rest instead of dealing with a bunch of relatives."

"I was just talking to Mam. She said that she noticed Jack didn't look well and that I should take him home. I already took leave of her and was coming to look for you before getting Jack in the car."

Michael nodded, grinning. He clapped Jack on the shoulder. "You see that, son? It's already sorted. We'll be seeing you both again this weekend anyway. And in a much more peaceful setting than that zoo going on in there."

Ianto laughed as he moved towards his father. "That's how I feel too, but apparently Mam and Iola love big to-dos."

"You're definitely my son, Ianto. Now both of you get in the car and escape the madness while you have the chance."

Jack and Ianto took their leave of Michael, and soon Ianto had Jack settled in the passenger seat while he started to drive down the road.

"Well, I can't say a houseful of your relatives are worse than a pack of Weevils," Jack commented.

"No, we can't," Ianto agreed. "But there are times when it has come close."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. But how about finding somewhere to pull over and let me take over driving? I know you're hurting, and I'd feel better if you got yourself comfortable in this seat."

"You're not feeling well either," Ianto protested.

"Pregnancy sickness," Jack explained. "Between how crowded it was in there, and the smell of the alcohol, it wasn't agreeing with me."

"Did you get sick? Right after you handed Drew to me?"

"Yeah. Then I decided some air would be better than to go back into the lion's den. C'mon, Ianto. Pull over. I'm feeling better now. And it's not as bad as recovering from your chest almost being split apart."

Ianto sighed as he spared a look at Jack, and noticed the worried look on his partner's face. A look that said Jack was thinking back to earlier that day, and despite Shandi's assurances that Ianto would heal and she could even do something about the scarring that might result, Jack was still worried. Shandi had warned Ianto that certain movement might be sore for a few days. He decided to pay heed to her other warning. As long as Jack wasn't feeling ill again, it would be less stress on the pregnant man to let his husband continue to take care of him for a while longer.

"Okay, you win." Ianto found a place to pull the car over to the side of the road. When he turned to Jack after he'd removed his seatbelt to get out, Jack placed his hand on the back of Ianto's head and pulled him close for a kiss. "Thank you," Jack whispered.

"Just don't drive like a madman," Ianto warned, then kissed Jack back.

"You're never going to let me drive once the sprouts are born, aren't you?" Jack quipped and started to get out of the car.

Ianto chuckled as he also go out of the car. "Believe me, if that was possible, I would. That or send you to driving school," he teased.

"Oh, you're funny," Jack said, but he was chuckling as he got in the driver's seat and started to buckle himself in. "Aw dammit," he said as he pulled away from the curb.

"What?"

"We got out of there so fast, we didn't get any leftovers to snack on tonight."

"Don't tell me?" Ianto asked. "Go ahead and stop off wherever you want on the way back."

"You do love me!" Jack exclaimed.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but had to smile as he watched the moonlit landscape go by. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Thrice Blessed 13/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG, M/M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica 

* * *

It did not escape Ianto that Jack did not sleep well through the night. While Ianto was used to the immortal getting out of bed after a couple of hours of sleep to find something to do for the rest of the night and allowing Ianto to get his sleep, the Welshman also had noticed Jack sleeping more in the last few weeks. Jack had no experience in being pregnant after becoming immortal, but he assumed he was sleeping more because of the pregnancy. Shandi was quick to put in that having three babies was most likely already starting to wear Jack out. During the last week, Jack would wake up long enough to use the loo and then fall back into the bed and back to sleep.

When they returned from Gladis' birthday party, they stayed up long enough to drink the tea Jack made and went up to their bedroom. After they took a bath, they stumbled into the bed. Ianto was not sure who fell asleep first, but he was pretty sure that it had to be literally within seconds of each other. It had been a long and stressful day, which unfortunately had included the birthday party. If it had not been his mother's birthday, he would have made sure both he and Jack had been in bed long before they were.

At his own count, Jack got out of bed four times, and once he did not return right away. That was when Ianto dragged himself out of bed to find Jack and make sure he was okay. Ianto found his partner sitting in the lounge, a cup of tea nearby on the coffee table. He was doing something on his laptop when Ianto entered the room.

Jack looked up at Ianto in concern. "Did I wake you? Or does it have to do with your injury?" he asked, setting the laptop aside.

Ianto shook his head as he sat down next to Jack, drawing the other man close with an arm around his shoulder. "Neither. I just missed you." He gave Jack a small smile and kissed the side of his head.

"Oh?" Jack asked, allowing himself to cuddle into Ianto's embrace.

Ianto nodded. "I sensed you weren't back in bed yet, and the bed started to feel too big for me. Empty. Cold."

Jack frowned slightly as he turned his head to study Ianto's face. "Does it feel that way all the times I would get out of bed because I was done with sleeping for the night?"

Ianto sighed softly. "At first, at the beginning, but then I got used to it. No need for you to have to stay in bed all night if you're not sleeping." He gave Jack a sly smirk. "Besides, you would end up waking me up one way or another and then I got only a couple of hours sleep. So it was good you would get up and let me get my required mortal hours."

"Your required mortal hours seem to be less than most mortals," Jack teased with a chuckle. "I half suspect that you're as efficient at gathering rest in whatever time you sleep as you are with everything else."

"We've been together long enough for you to know the answer to that," Ianto quipped. He rubbed his head against Jack's. "But ever since you got pregnant, you sleep more. Some nights you sleep more than me. I already got used to your pattern of getting out of bed to use the loo and then stumbling back into the bed and falling right back to sleep. So when you didn't return, I suppose I got concerned."

"I'm fine, Ianto." A thoughtful look came across Jack's face. "But if I'm like this now, what will I be like much later when there are much more of three babies growing inside me? Please don't tell me I'll be sleeping days away," he groaned.

"I doubt it, but if you do, you do. We'll manage, Jack," Ianto said. "From now until those babies are born, your first job is to keep yourself and the spouts healthy. That means doing whatever it takes."

"I know," Jack said. "And I will. I promise." At Ianto's skeptical snort, Jack twisted in Ianto's hold so he could look Ianto in the eye. "I mean it, Ianto. Anything for the babies first. I do promise."

"I also know you, Jack. So don't get mad at me if I point out something that you might not have thought about with this promise. Okay?"

"I'm sure I'll also be dealing with Shandi too," Jack sighed, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"And Gwen," Ianto added and smiled as Jack groaned loudly. "And Tabitha. Oh, and I'll bet there'll also be Rhys."

"Thank Gods we can't tell your family, 'cause there's enough people in the know to fuss," Jack's muffled voice stated. He had his face buried in Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto laughed. "Oh dear Lord, I don't want to think about Iola if she knew you were pregnant."

"Me too," Jack agreed. He lifted his head and chuckled, his eyes meeting Ianto's.

The laughs stopped when Jack placed his mouth against Ianto's. The younger man urged Jack to crawl onto his lap. He slipped both arms around Jack's waist as he opened his mouth to Jack's soft kiss. Jack's arms went around Ianto's neck as he slowly nibbled on his lover's lower lip before slipping his tongue inside the velvet darkness that he knew very well. When Ianto's tongue met Jack's, they dueled for dominance. Jack finally gave in and found himself with Ianto's tongue slowly roaming along the caverns of his mouth, making Jack's head spin. All Jack could do was hold onto Ianto tighter, aware of his partner's rough calloused hands stroking his back through the thin material of his vest.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's. "I just didn't feel like going back to sleep right away," he explained to Ianto, "and I didn't want to wake you. So I decided to do some research until I felt tired again."

"Research?" Ianto asked, and lightly kissed Jack's lips. "What type of research?"

"House stuff, sprout stuff," Jack replied.

"Really?" Ianto asked, suppressing the urge to grin.

"Yeah."

"Like?"

"You're just humoring me, aren't you?" Jack asked with a small pout.

"Oh no, not at all. Do go on," Ianto remarked, doing his best to keep his amusement out of his voice. "Tell me more."

"We'll need to plan two nurseries."

"Of course," Ianto agreed. "Home and the Hub." He raised an eyebrow, because they had already discussed finding space to turn into a nursery.

"I was just getting ideas of what theme we might want to consider for them," Jack said. "And I was thinking that since we're looking at houses with much more space than we have here, that we should consider getting new furniture." When Ianto chuckled, Jack pouted more.

"Oh don't look like that," Ianto gently admonished Jack. "It's just that I'm thinking we'll need to compare notes, since I've been thinking the same thing."

Jack stared at Ianto before laughing softly. "I should have known, knowing you. But Ianto, have you considered that we don't have to find a place that has everything we want. Just one that has space for us to add whatever it doesn't have. We can always get a builder in to do some work before we move in."

"That's true, but then we'll need to find a house soon, figure out what exactly we're able to do and then decide on what we want done, have it completed and us moved in before it becomes obvious that you're pregnant." Ianto started to frown again. "Come to think of it, getting out of this building as soon as possible would be best. In a couple of more months, it might not be an idea to run into the neighbors in the lift or something."

"We'll get it all sorted. I'm certain we'll find something soon enough. And if not, well then, I'll just have to stay in the Hub until you give the word that our new home is ready," Jack assured Ianto.

Ianto moved so he was sitting next to Jack on the couch. "So how about showing me some of your research then? And tomorrow I can show you mine."

Giving Ianto a wicked leer, Jack asked, "Do I really have to wait until tomorrow to see yours?"

"You know bloody well what I mean, you cheeky brat."

"I love you, too, Ianto," Jack laughed.

OoOoOoO

The next day went by relatively quietly. Gwen and Ianto went out on a mission to retrieve some tech that had came through the Rift, but so far it proved to be useless. Jack and Ianto took an extended lunch to look at another house, and later in the afternoon, Ianto and Tabitha went chasing after a Weevil. Afterward, when Ianto was finished with Tabitha's field progress report, Jack had told everyone to go home for the night. The Rift Predictor was in their favor that night, and Jack felt it was best for everyone to take advantage of it.

Jack and Ianto were settled in their bedroom, full on a good dinner and going over nursery themes when the alarm on Jack's wriststrap went off, indicating Rift activity. Both men swearing, they started to get up from the bed and get ready to leave the house.

Ianto turned when he noticed Jack taking off his dressing gown. "What are you doing?" he asked his immortal partner, arching an eyebrow.

"Getting dressed," Jack remarked.

"No. You're staying here, Jack. We have no idea what we're dealing with yet, so I'm going to call Gwen and Shandi to meet me at the Hub. If we need more help, I'll call in Tabitha and Rhys. You, however, are no longer on call for the duration of this pregnancy. So just make yourself comfortable, and if it's something that will keep me delayed, I'll call you. Otherwise, expect me back before midnight."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can handle communications from the Hub, you know."

Ianto rested his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, if it looks like it'll be a long night and we need an extra hand around the Hub, I'll give you advance warning that I'll be coming round to pick you up. How does that sound?"

"If it's going to be a long night, especially if it's going to keep you until the morning, I'd rather you pick me up whether you need the help or not. I don't want to spend the night here alone."

"Oh, that's not fair, pouting like that, Jack." Ianto shook his head affectionately. "Just relax." Ianto noticed Jack open his mouth and he knew exactly what the older man was going to say. "Or don't you trust me in the field? Or leading the team?"

Jack sighed. "Yes, I trust you. And I'm trusting you that you're going to stay in one piece tonight and unharmed. Deal?"

Ianto smiled and lightly kissed Jack. "Deal. Now let me get dressed and on my way. Work to do."

Jack settled on the bed and contented himself to watch as Ianto quickly dressed in one of his suits. Dressed and ready to leave, Ianto leaned over Jack for another kiss.

"Make sure you make notes on whatever else you find," Ianto said, indicating the laptop. "And maybe see if there's any other houses we might be interested in looking at."

"Okay. Ianto?" Jack asked as the younger man reached the door and was about to leave.

Looking back toward Jack, Ianto asked, "Now what?" He seemed impatient, needing to get to the Hub and find out what needed to be done so he could return home to Jack as soon as possible.

"Call me when you're on your way home? Don't worry about possibly waking me. Please?"

Ianto sighed and then gave Jack a small smile. "I'll keep you updated until I get home. Better?"

"Much," Jack stated, nodding his head.

Ianto smiled at Jack and left the bedroom, already on his mobile and calling Gwen to meet him at the Hub.

OoOoOoO

"So I'm willing to bet Jack's not happy about this," Gwen said, looking over to Ianto from the passenger seat.

"Not that we really had the time to stop by our place and pick him up," Ianto remarked as he drove the SUV on a lone road through the night.

"We don't have room for him anyway," Rhys said from his place in the back seat, sitting between Shandi and Tabitha.

"Well, don't go telling Jack that you stopped to pick up Rhys and Tabitha then," Gwen said.

"We had no choice, Gwen," Ianto commented dryly, attempting to concentrate on the dark, wet motorway as the SUV sped through the night heading out of Cardiff. "We needed a full team. Which is what we have, even without Jack." Ianto shrugged. "At least I kept my promise and called to tell himthat we had to leave Cardiff and had no idea when we'd be getting back. The only thing that worries me is if Jack decides to track the SUV and get into our car and follow us."

"If he does that, he'll have more than just you to deal with," Shandi snapped. "Jack needs to learn what's best for him while he's pregnant."

"It's a shame that some protective urge couldn't overcome him," Gwen muttered. "Something that would keep him from complaining when we have to leave him behind these days."

"Gwen, if that was true, there would be many more babies born around the world in much better condition," Shandi stated. "I've seen more things than I'd like to in newborns because of what mothers-to-be did or didn't do during the pregnancy."

Gwen sighed. "I know. Andy and I once came across an infant in a trash bin. We found him just in time, but the poor little thing had the same addictions his mother did."

"Exactly."

OoOoOoO

Ianto was not thrilled to be the one of the team left behind, but he did not let on to that fact as he convinced the others that they needed to go back to the Hub, bringing in the first of the dead crew from the cruiser that had fallen through the Rift and crashed in a wooded area northwest of Pontypridd. After they loaded the SUV the best they were able, it was decided that Shandi and Rhys would go on. Ianto took the watch at the crash site, while Gwen and Tabitha interviewed witnesses and convinced the local police their services were no longer needed. Gwen did call Ianto and explained that one police car was left in the area and they were only there to block off the only road leading to the section of woods where the craft had crashed. She also informed him that UNIT was around, but she had also convinced them that Torchwood was handling it and they would indeed call if they needed the additional help.

Ianto was grateful as he acknowledged Gwen's report and made a request that she bring him back something hot to drink when she finally made her way back to him again. The police car would prevent unauthorized personnel from easy access to the crash site. As he glanced at the far side of what was once a spacecraft, he was aware that it was possible for someone to take the long way around to get to that point. Ianto hoped it did not come to that; especially if it was the press, anxious for a news story. For UNIT, it was a matter of professional pride. The help would have meant a reduction in work for their team and would most likely have gotten him home to Jack much sooner than it was looking at the moment, but he could not find it within himself to accept their help. That would be like admitting that the mission was too much for Torchwood to undertake, and Ianto would never allow that. They had handled larger messes when it was just him, Jack and Gwen; they were not going to start asking for help now. Besides, Ianto decided he would not relish going home and telling Jack that he had admitted to UNIT that a mission was too large a task for just them. He saw himself sleeping on the couch for at least a week after saying such a thing to Jack.

And so he found himself in the dark woods, alone with the destroyed, smoldering remains of a spacecraft, making sure no one got past the police barricades or trekked the long way around, while continuing to check scans of the area to make sure nothing dangerous was about to be released into the air. Once Gwen and Tabitha were finished with their canvas and getting witnesses' names and addresses down, they were to make their way back to join him. Then he would discuss with Gwen whether clean up would include Retcon. His mind was already working on the official story that he would feed to the press. He wondered once again why they still bothered, and then remembered that most of the Earth seemed to act as if they had forgotten the Earth being moved to the Medusa Cascade and the Dalek invasion. Of course, only Torchwood and a select few others including the Doctor, Martha Jones, and Sarah Jane Smith were the only ones privy to the knowledge of exactly where the Earth had been taken to when it was ripped away from its orbit around Sol and out of the Solar System. It was that single fact that reminded Jack and the others in Torchwood that the Human race was still not ready to accept that they were not alone.

His mobile had started to ring and he noticed it was Rhys calling. "Please tell me you're at the Hub already," he answered his phone.

"More than, mate. We're about ready to head back your way again," Rhys replied. "We're in the garage and about to take out both SUVs when I had an idea."

Ianto smirked, suddenly hearing in his mind the many possible replies Jack would have to that. "You're lucky you're not talking to Jack right now," Ianto said with a chuckle.

"Jack's not there, and you're the boss," Rhys replied in amusement. "What do you say instead of taking out both SUVs, that I send Shandi out with the main SUV, while I borrow a lorry from Harwoods?"

"Could you do that?" Ianto asked.

"It's still more or less my operation to run, mate, and I already checked and there's one available. I'll just sign it out under my name and I'll be on my way to meet you."

"Rhys, that's a brilliant idea. We could most likely do most of our clean up using it. Yes, please, do just that."

"You got it," Rhys said.

"And tell Shandi if she sees anywhere still selling takeaway to pick up enough for the team? I have a feeling it'll be a long night and having some sustenance during breaks would be good."

"Right. We're on our way, then."

"Thank you again, Rhys," Ianto said and hung up.

He decided to walk around the area again. Hopefully, some of the parts that were once part of the spacecraft were cooler so he could further investigate while he waited for the others to return.

OoOoOoO

Jack found himself dozing on the couch while he watched the telly. If someone asked him what he was watching, he realized he could not answer. It was just on, like background noise while he lounged longways on the couch in a state somewhere between awake and asleep. His left hand had rested on his stomach the entire time, idly rubbing in small circles, and aware of the life growing inside him. He still found it hard at times to believe he was pregnant again, but did not doubt his decision to go through with it once he knew. It was life he had created with Ianto and to him it was a blessing. He took a risk allowing himself to fall in love with Ianto – not that he'd really had any choice in the matter. Sometime after they had lost Tosh and Owen, Jack finally had to admit to himself that he had been in love with Ianto for some time already. It had happened during the time after he had returned from The Year That Never Was, and the first date he had taken Ianto on. They had since moved in together and had a civil partnership ceremony in one of the bars at the Wales Millenium Center. Both their names were on the deed to the flat they currently lived in. If it were not for Torchwood, Jack knew they probably would have discussed the possibility of adoption already, or he might have even told Ianto then that he was capable of carrying children to term. It was just something that had never come up because they had felt that the demands of a family would be too much as long as they still were part of Torchwood. They had also agreed that they could not see themselves not being a part of Torchwood. Ianto was convinced he would die a Torchwood operative even if he bet the odds and lived a long life and reached old age. Jack also knew he already had too much to lose when Ianto's time in this life was over. He had already gone through the pain of burying a wife and children before in his long life. He had also lost lovers since. By the time he had met Ianto Jones all those years ago, Jack had already convinced himself he did not want to open himself to more heartbreak in the future. While he still had a team and some friends would hurt enough when he lost them, it would be nothing compared to the pain of losing a spouse and children again.

Yet he'd found himself falling in love with Ianto before he realized what had happened. Deciding that loving Ianto and eventually losing him was better than not having the young Welshman in his life at all, Jack threw himself completely into the relationship, deciding to have all they both dared. Now, suddenly, that was going to include children. Three children. At the same time. Three babies to care for and nurture while they continued to do their jobs with Torchwood.. Jack had not planned to get pregnant, but now that it had happened, he knew he was nothing but ecstatic about it. While he understood that Ianto was still getting used to the fact that his male spouse was pregnant, Jack knew the younger man felt the same. They both had agreed to still remain in Torchwood a long time ago. That decision had not changed with learning about the coming babies. They would find a way to balance both, and that was it. However, they would also make certain that they would not be absent parents to their children.

When they'd had that discussion the other day, they had learned they both felt strongly about that. They had both come from hands on parents, including their fathers. Jack's father never expected his mother to raise him and Gray while Franklin went off to work and provided for his family. Both his parents had careers that had led them to the colony world. When Jack was born, they'd found a way to make time for both, and later there was Gray. If his parents had made it work in a colony that demanded much work from the settlers and still found time for recreation, then Jack knew he would do the same. Jack knew that sometimes Michael's work would take him away for a few weeks during the year, and it had been that way since he first became a master tailor, and yet both Ianto and Iola were able to talk about all the times they had done something with just their father or together as a family. It came as no surprise to Jack that Ianto felt the same that Jack did concerning their children.

It was an unplanned surprise for them both, but Jack had no regrets: He looked forward to the coming months and when the babies would finally be with them. He couldn't wait until Shandi could determine their sexes so he could pick out names with Ianto. He wanted them to have names while they were still growing inside him. He remembered stories his mother would tell him, and he even had a memory or two of walking in on his mother while she spoke to Gray, who was still in the womb. It was the way of people he'd grown up among, and he knew he wanted to do the same thing during his pregnancy. He was certain he had done it back when he was pregnant before with his very first family, in the 51st century, but his memory was fuzzy about that. There was still so much he could not remember that it would lead to moments of frustration until he managed to push it out of his head and concentrate on the current pregnancy.

At least he remembered enough about being pregnant before to help him get through this one, he thought as he turned off the TV using the remote. He dropped it on the coffee table and then sat up.

The room started to spin and he gritted his teeth as he dropped his head forward, willing the dizziness to pass and realizing that he had sat up too quickly. That was starting already, he figured, but he did not remember it really becoming too much of a problem until toward the end of his first trimester. Then again, he was pregnant with triplets this time around. That would explain for the early start with dizziness when he sat up too quickly. He would have to talk to Ianto about that, and give him warning so his younger partner would not worry more than necessary when it happened around him the first time. He hoped Ianto would be back before the morning, but considering the information Ianto had sent him over the PDA, Jack knew that was not likely. All Jack was able to do was keep his promise to Ianto to remain home for the rest of the night, get a good night's sleep (as much as he was able to), and go into the Hub in the morning. He was glad they'd maintained separate private vehicles, because Ianto's car was sitting in the carpark for Mermaid's Quay and if Jack did not have his own car, he would have had to call for a taxi or deal with public transportation, or even walk to work. At this point in pregnancy, the taxi would have been the best choice, but he felt uncomfortable being alone in the vehicle with just the driver. He was afraid his hormones would decide to go off on a tangent and start something he did not mean to normally. The same with the bus: not to mention all the jostling and bouncing on the ride. He knew walking was good for him, but that might be too much of a walk to undertake on his own. If he had Ianto with him, it might have been an option.

Feeling better, he stood up slowly and went across the lounge to retrieve the remote for the CD player. He selected a mellow jazz CD to provide the background noise and went into the kitchen to get a snack before he started to think about going to bed. Smiling, he pulled out the new jar of pickled quail eggs from the fridge and attempted to open it. Instead of opening the jar, he felt a twinge of pain in his abdomen area. With a sigh, he placed the jar on the counter and rubbed the sore area.

"Great, don't tell me I'm becoming weak now along with useless," he muttered. Looking down where his hand rubbed, he continued, "Okay guys, let's make a deal. You let Daddy do some of these simple things, and I'll spoil you in the morning with some chocolate marshmallow ribbon ice cream. Is that a deal?"

His smile was goofy as he realized he expected an answer and there was not one to come yet. Maybe in the later months, once he started to feel the babies kick, but not yet. He went over to a drawer where they kept the flatware and took out a butter knife, deciding to give the lid a little help before attempting to pry it off again.

He was hit with more dizziness as he had the knife point between the lid and the jar and the butter knife slipped. He ended up cutting himself between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand on the serated edge of the knife. He let out a cry as it stung and blood started to well up. The jar went crashing down to the floor and shattered, leaving Jack standing in the middle with not even socks on. Worse, he was starting to feel dizzier and he knew he needed to sit down quickly before he ended up with his latest favorite snack on the kitchen floor. Putting the injured digit to his mouth, he decided to simply step away from the area. He tried to be careful, but haste to sit down took precedence over caution. When he finally stumbled onto the closest chair to their dining set, he noticed the trail of blood. Seeing the blood make him realize that his right foot was now throbbing. When he put pressure on it, the pain shot through his foot and he knew he had a small shard of glass in his foot. Carefully he managed to get his foot into position and pull out the offending fragment before moving into the suggested position to help the dizziness pass. He did not worry too much about his hand and foot, because he knew both would be healed even before he started to feel better from the latest wave of dizziness.

Leaning forward, resting his arms on his legs and his head between his open legs, he muttered, "Just as long as I don't have to return my dinner into the toilet, I'll be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Thrice Blessed 14/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG, M/M ****THRACE WARNING LEVEL 2****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs to thrace_adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.  
This is a short chapter (for me, at least), but I'll be posting the next one Wednesday night when I get home from work.

Ianto tucked his mobile into his jacket pocket and turned to Gwen and Tabitha, who had joined him not long before. "Shandi is almost here and Rhys shouldn't be too far behind her. And she's bringing food."

"Thank goodness, because I'm starving," Gwen sighed.

Ianto turned to look at Tabitha who sat on a rock close by. "What about you, Tabitha? Not hungry?"

"Yes, I am," the young woman replied.

Ianto walked over to stand before her. "What's wrong?"

"I should be getting food for us, not Shandi," she stated.

Ianto chuckled as he sat on a rock next to her. "You should know by now that it's not chipped in stone that you provide us with food all the time. Any place that is still open around here is out of the way." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You and Gwen already had quite a walk back here. And I prefer the company while we wait for food."

"I'll bet if you were still in my position, you'd somehow manage to provide food," Tabitha said.

Gwen snorted and shook her head. "That's because he's Ianto," she said with a grin. "If you try to live up to his reputation, you'd drive yourself mad."

"Besides, there had been times when one of the others provided the food, including Jack," Ianto said.

"In fact, you've been around when one of us did the food run," Gwen offered from her place sitting on the ground.

"That's different. That's at the Hub. But whenever I'm taken out to the field, it's my job to provide the food and refreshments so you can do your jobs."

Ianto shook his head, smiling fondly. "Logistics sometimes dictate other plans," he stated. He looked out to where the craft was and sighed. "We're going to be here all night, I'm afraid. But we could have ended up here well into tomorrow morning, even with Shandi and Rhys here if it were not for you and Gwen returning and helping me in getting what we could ready to be loaded into the lorry."

Gwen frowned as she looked around. "The problem is that he won't be able to get the lorry even here. We'll be doing a lot of lugging."

"Shandi said Rhys is working on providing a JCB for our use. If not, we do the best we can," Ianto reported.

"Oh good. I hope he manages it," Gwen sighed.

"Me too," Shandi agreed.

The three remained quiet for a few minutes until Ianto said to Gwen, "I know you've been resisting calling Rhys yourself so you both could do your jobs until he gets here, but would you mind if I gave Jack another call?"

Gwen stared at Ianto in amazement. "Do you need to ask? Rhys isn't sitting home alone tonight waiting for me to finally come home. Besides, he's not pregnant either."

Tabitha giggled. "That would be scary. Bad enough Jack is." Looking startled, she turned to look at Ianto. "Not that it's really bad that Jack is pregnant, I meant. It's just… well, it's still strange. Best it be just him and no one else. For now. I mean… I mean I need to shut my mouth now."

Gwen and Ianto shared a look and then broke out in laughter. Ianto patted Tabitha on her shoulder. "No worries. I know exactly what you mean. Jack pregnant is enough to handle." He smiled at her before taking out his mobile and standing up.

Gwen watched as Ianto listened to their home phone continue to ring without answering. When she saw him start to frown, she said, "Maybe he's sleeping. It is late. Hopefully Jack is getting his sleep. He needs it."

"Yeah, he does. But he made me promise to call him regularly, even in the middle of the night. He'll be able to go back to sleep and even rest easier if he hears from me," Ianto explained. His frown got deeper. "Besides, he didn't sound like he was feeling well last time I checked in with him.

Gwen opened her mouth but never got to speak when Ianto's mobile rang. Instead she said, "See? He was probably in the loo and he's calling you back now."

Ianto nodded as he accepted the call, already noting Gwen was right that it was Jack. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"I was up," Jack replied, sounding weak.

Ianto picked up on that fact immediately. "Jack? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. At first I thought it was more of that stupid pregnancy sickness but now I'm not…" He stopped talking to gasp in pain.

"Jack? What's wrong?" After a few moments went by, he called out, "Jack?"

Gwen stood up, looking concerned and moved to stand next to Ianto. "What's wrong?"

Ianto shook his head. "I don't know, he's not answering. "Jack? Please say something." His eyes went wide when he heard what sounded like a muffled scream come through the phone. "JACK!" he cried out.

"I…I'm here, Ianto. It hurts," Jack sobbed, sounding weak. "So much. I'm a-afraid."

Ianto turned to Gwen, who already had her mobile out and was calling Rhys. "Rhys? Where are you, love? Already? Is Shandi still ahead of you? No, I'll call her." She looked up to Ianto, who was murmuring soothing words to Jack. "He's almost here. He said Shandi stopped to pick up food, but she should be closer. I'll call her and tell her to never mind the food and get over here to pick you up. When she gets here, you and her go back and take care of Jack. The rest of us will handle things here."

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked.

"Keep Jack calm," Gwen said, calling Shandi.

"Jack?" Ianto asked into his mobile. "Talk to me, love."

"It stopped," Jack's weak voice replied. "For now. I'm still not feeling well. Please tell me you called to say you were on your way back. Whatever it is, I don't think it's over yet."

Ianto sighed, wishing more than anything that he was there with Jack. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not. Shandi and Rhys are almost here though, so I'm going to grab Shandi and we're heading back in the SUV. Gwen will take over the rest of the clean up here. She'll have Tabitha and Rhys to help, and if she needs to, she'll call UNIT in." He glanced over at the Welshwoman.

"We'll be fine, Ianto," Gwen assured him. "Shandi is approaching the town, so why don't we take a walk over to the road to meet them? We'll grab what we need out of the SUV and then the two of you make your way to Jack."

"Jack, did you hear that?" Ianto asked as he watched Tabitha stand up. Torchwood's youngest member stared at him in concern.

"I'm sorry, Ianto," Jack said. "Tell Gwen that, please. It's going to be a much longer night for them."

He felt Gwen press her hand on his back in a gesture to start moving. As he started to walk, Gwen fell in beside him, slipping her arm around his waist in a comforting manner, while Tabitha moved to his other side. She gave Ianto an encouraging smile.

"Shandi will be here soon and get you back to Jack," Tabitha said to Ianto. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Ianto gave them both a tight smile. "Thank you, both of you," he said as they walked through the woods to where the road ended. "We have a great team, Jack," he said into the mobile.

"No doubt," Jack replied. "They're the best."

"Where are you?" Ianto asked.

"In the kitchen."

"In a chair, I hope." Ianto listened as Jack made a small strangled sound.

"Not yet. I'm on the floor and while it seems to stop, every time I try to sit up, my head spins. So I'm making myself comfortable on the kitchen floor until I feel like I can move without going crashing down again. I'm just glad I had my mobile in my pocket."

"Oh Jack. We'll be there as soon as we can," Ianto assured him. "I'll make sure I drive."

Gwen made a clucking sound and shook her head. "Oh no. I know you think you can driver faster and better than Shandi, but you're in a panic, Ianto. I'm afraid I can't let you drive and Shandi will back me up. I'd rather you get there a few minutes later than not at all."

"I'm with Gwen," Jack agreed.

"I just got off the phone with the police and they're clearing the roads for Torchwood. I'm going to call Shandi and let her know she had a green light for speeding," Gwen explained.

"Gwen, I owe you one," Ianto said. "A big one."

"Hey!" Jack complained over the phone. "THAT belongs to only me!"

Ianto laughed, feeling some of the tension leave. "I didn't mean that," Ianto assured his partner. "Even if it is rather impressive."

Gwen laughed. "Oi! You two! And Ianto, you've definitely been with Jack too long now." She smiled up at him. "I just want to see three beautiful little babies when it's their time to be born. That'll be thanks enough."

Ianto smiled at her. "We're doing our best, even if it doesn't seem so right now."

"Hey!" Jack grumbled over the phone.

Ianto chuckled, "I hope your mobile is charged, because I'm not hanging up until I'm there."

OoOoOoO

Just as they had noticed the headlamps of the SUV, Jack had another attack. It was the best Ianto was able to describe it. Ianto had given his mobile to Shandi, who tried to get Jack to describe his symptoms whenever the pregnant immortal man was able to talk while Ianto joined Gwen and Tabitha in removing whatever remaining equipment they felt they would require. Even though Shandi had assured Ianto that it had taken only a matter of minutes before they were on their way back to Cardiff with Ianto on the phone assuring Jack they were en route, to Ianto it felt as if it had taken hours.

To Ianto's despair, Jack had not moved from where he lay on the kitchen floor, afraid to move on his own. Ianto tried to coax Jack into crawling to the lounge and onto the couch, but Jack refused to move. He dropped the phone into his lap for a moment after his latest try.

"I wish I could get him to move," Ianto sighed, squeezing his phone tightly.

"He's afraid to, Ianto," Shandi said softly, her attention on the road. "We'll be there in no more than ten minutes, since we're running with lights. He's afraid of falling and hurting the babies."

"He already believes something is happening with the babies," Ianto replied. "He's so frightened that he's losing them."

Shandi spared a moment to glance at Ianto, studying his face bathed in the blue glow from the interior of the SUV. "What do you think?"

"I don't want to believe that it's true," Ianto said, his voice breaking. "Please Shandi, can't you go a little faster? I need to be there with him. I need you to help him."

"We're almost there. Is he having another of those attacks now?"

"Yeah. He is." Ianto lifted the phone and started to croon words of comfort and love to Jack. Finally he said, "Hang on, Jack. We're so close now. We'll be there before you know it."

"Please," Jack gasped. "I-I need…y-you. H-hurts. I-I'm…losing t-the…."

"No you're not, Jack," Ianto cut in, not wanting Jack to finish his though aloud. "We'll find out what's wrong and then…."

He was cut off short when Jack let out a cry and he could imagine his partner pulling up into a ball on the floor. He heard Jack drop the phone and start to sob as another attack overcame him. Then there was silence.

"Jack?" he called desperately into the phone. "JACK!"


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Thrice Blessed 15/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG, M/M ****THRACE WARNING LEVEL 4****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs to thrace_adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks. 

Ianto looked out the window and to his relief they were approaching the Cardiff Castle. "Shandi, step on it. Now!"

"What's wrong, Ianto?" Shandi asked as she followed Ffordd Y Brenin onto Duke Street.

"He's not answering," Ianto snapped. "I don't even hear him in pain. Nothing. Come on, Jack. Answer me. It's going to be okay. Please."

To his relief, Shandi pushed the SUV faster as she turned onto St. Mary's. "Keep talking, Ianto. He might not be able to answer, but if it's possible he could hear you, it might help him. I'm sure Jack's even more terrified than you are," she instructed.

"That's why I need to get to him, Shandi. Jack? Jack, we're almost there now. Just a few more minutes. Please, if you can't talk, I'll even take a sound. Something. Please, Jack. I need to hear you." He squeezed his eyes shut tight. "He could be dead," he said, putting the phone down, still holding it tightly while resting it in his lap. "What if whatever it is killed him and he's dead now? The babies. Oh God…."

"You're not allowed to panic about what we don't know for sure," Shandi insisted. "It's also very likely that he passed out from the pain."

"He said before…he said that it felt like the babies were being squeezed. He felt something was happening to them."

"Ianto, focus. Keep talking to Jack, but no doom and gloom. We're not going to think that."

"Until we face it."

"IANTO!" Shandi shouted.

Ianto took a deep breath, and lifted his trembling hand. He had to concentrate on holding onto the phone. "Jack?" he asked. "Jack, please."

"I-Ian-to," he hardly heard Jack's voice.

"Oh Jack, thank God."

"Babies…scared."

"Hang on, Jack. You and the sprouts will be fine. We'll get there and Shandi will figure out what is going on and help you. Yeah?"

He heard Jack gulp on the other side. "Hurts, and my head is spinning. Gonna be sick."

Ianto continued trying to comfort Jack until they pulled up by their building. Shandi pulled the SUV before the front entrance, bypassing the building's carpark. He had closed the phone call and jumped out of the vehicle before Shandi shut it down.

"I need my kit," Shandi called out as Ianto made a run to go inside the building. "I'll be right behind you."

Ianto nodded, barely aware of the medic getting out of the SUV and running toward the back to take out her medical kit from the boot. He did not bother with the lift, taking the stairs up two at a time, while fishing his keys out of his pocket in case Jack had locked the door, as he should have before he went to bed earlier that evening.

He forced his hands to stop shaking enough to unlock the front door. He went through the entrance hall and into the lounge, leaving the door open for Shandi to enter.

"Jack!" he cried out, rushing through the lounge to enter the kitchen. He found Jack lying on the floor in the corner by their small breakfast bar, a stool toppled over nearby. Across the kitchen was the shattered glass of the jar, and bloody footprints on the floor from the glass to the stool.  
"Ianto," Jack gasped. "Careful!" he cried out as Ianto dropped to his knees.

"You didn't hurt yourself when you fell?" Ianto asked. He had already asked that question over the phone when Shandi had arrived.

"No." Jack reached his arm out to Ianto. "Hold me?"

"Of course," Ianto replied, carefully lifting Jack up so he could hold him. Jack leaned heavily against him as Ianto grasped the hand that Jack held out. He brought it to his mouth as he heard Shandi enter the flat. "I smell those bloody quail eggs," he said gently as he brought the hand to his mouth. "If I find out they had something to do with this…" He kissed Jack's hand.

"It's not," Jack said, sounding weak still.

"Your hand. You're hurt. Did you cut yourself on the glass?" Ianto asked. "Did you try to sit up recently?"

"No. I cut myself with the butter knife trying to open the jar."

"Jack, at least your conscious," Shandi stated as she entered the kitchen and put her kit down. She surveyed the area. "Will we be able to move you out of here and onto a couch?"

"Yeah. I was afraid to try alone, but I think I can get to the couch with help."

Ianto frowned looking at the cut. "This happened before you fell?"

"Ianto, could we get Jack to the couch please?" Shandi asked.

"Sure. It's just this is a reason for concern."

"It's just a scratch, Ianto," Jack assured him as Ianto kissed the side of Jack's head before getting to his feet.

"Looks like you cut your feet too," Shandi observed. "Okay, careful because we don't need you adding to your collection, Jack." She steadied him as Ianto helped him to his feet. "Dizzy still?" she asked.

"Yeah. Feel weak too," Jack mumbled, but seeming calm enfolded in Ianto's hold.

"C'mon, to the couch with you and let Shandi look you over. Let's check on the sprouts too." Ianto held onto Jack, allowing the older man to lean on him as they started to slowly make their way out of the kitchen.

"They're fine," Jack said low.

"I'm sure they are, Jack," Shandi assured him as Ianto made their way out of the kitchen. He started across the lounge toward the couch.

"After she checks you out, how about we see about getting you cleaned up and then in bed?" Ianto asked. He found he felt better even if they still did not know what was wrong with Jack, because at least he did not feel so helpless. He could feel Jack relax more in his hold.

"Sorry," Jack said as Ianto settled Jack on the couch.

Ianto crouched next to him, wanting to give Shandi room to work, but still held onto Jack's hand. He studied the cut, as Shandi lifted Jack's dark blue tee-shirt. "What's there to be sorry about?" Ianto asked. "Jack, just relax and let Shandi give you a once over."

Jack gasped, starting to tense up again. "It's starting again. Ianto, I'm sorry. I forgot…" He cried out, his face distorted in pain.

"What's going on, Shandi? Why is this happening?" Ianto asked.

Shandi shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll find out and stop it."

"Don't," Jack gasped. "Let it…it has to happen."

"What?" both Ianto and Shandi demanded in unison.

"Sorry. I forgot about… about S-settling," Jack managed to get out before he started to curl up as he cried out.

"Settling?" Ianto asked, moving so he could slip an arm around Jack and moved him so he could sit next to Jack and hold him. "This has to happen? Why? What about the babies?"

"What the bloody hell is Settling, Jack?" Shandi demanded.

Jack cried out in pain. "A-after this…hit, I'll expl…" He started to whimper and cry as he hugged his belly. Ianto had his arms around Jack, holding him and kissing his sweaty hair.

"You've been holding out on me, Jack Harkness! You swore—" Shandi started.

"Shandi, later," Ianto insisted.

With a frown, Shandi watched as Ianto held onto Jack while the immortal man cried out in pain over the next few minutes. She managed to check Jack's pulse despite his trying to pull his arm away from her.

When the latest attack was over, Jack grasped onto Ianto, breathing heavily, eyes closed and his head resting on Ianto's chest. "I'm okay," he muttered. "Really."

"Is this supposed to be normal?" Ianto asked, running his fingers through Jack's sweat drenched hair.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I forgot about it. It's been so long since the last time, it slipped my mind. I just remembered it before you got here."

"What the fuck do you mean you forgot?" Shandi demanded as she pulled out her blood pressure cuff to place on Jack's arm.

"It's part of the male pregnancy process," Jack said, his head still resting against Ianto's chest.

"Shandi, can we save yelling at Jack for later and right now concentrate on making him comfortable." Ianto did not back down from his gaze over to the fiery medic when she glared at him. "I have just one question for now. Is this something you'll go through for the rest of the pregnancy?" Ianto held his breath. If having Jack go through this for the next 7 – 8 months, he was not sure he would be able to deal with that.

"No. Just once. It'll probably last until tomorrow sometime," Jack answered.

"Okay, while everything seems calm, can I convince you to allow me to help you into bed? Then we'll clean those cuts of yours. Is that a deal?" Ianto asked gently.

"I'm sorry, Ianto."

"Later, Jack. For now, it's okay. Now let's make sure you and the sprouts stay okay."

Shandi continued to check Jack out in silence while Ianto cleaned the cut on Jack's hand and feet. He could sense the medic was silently fuming. Ianto had an idea as to why, but while he wanted to throttle Jack for not warning them, he could hardly blame his pregnant partner for forgetting. He figured they should be thankful Jack was able to remember as much as he had about his previous pregnancies back in the 51st century, including the two years of memories that had been wiped from his mind; that, until recently, had effectively caused him to forget the family he had left behind. Since then, he had traveled with the Doctor, became immortal, had lived on Earth for over a 140 years - and that did not count the almost 2000 years he had spent buried in a grave or in the cryogenic unit of Torchwood - and had suffered countless deaths. He could hardly blame Jack for forgetting anything about male pregnancy.

"This worries me," Ianto said to break the silence. He lifted Jack's hand and kissed the cut.

"It's just a little cut," Jack said, smiling a little at Ianto. "It'll heal soon enough."

"But that's what worries me. When did this happen? How many hours ago?" Ianto asked.

"Well, obviously before the first wave of Settling hit – that's what it's called, a wave. I was trying to open the jar. It was starting today. That's why I wasn't feeling very well. It was making me weak, I guess." Jack's face flushed over. "I couldn't open the jar, so I took out a knife to try to open the airtight seal. The knife slipped and, well not long after that the first cramping hit."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay for a while, I think. At first they hit really close together, but then they spread out over the next day. I should be okay now for about an hour or so until the next time."

Shandi sighed and putting away her equipment, she sat down in the easy chair they had in a corner by the window. "So do you want to tell me why you're going through this?"

Jack sighed. "Shandi, I'm sorry. I really am. It completely slipped my mind. At first I had no idea what was happening, and it scared the shit out of me. I was thinking I was losing the babies and I went into a real panic. Especially being alone. It's not like I could call for the EMTs. I had to wait for you. It was while you both were on the way up here that I remembered."

"Fine. So what's the purpose of it?"

"Well, you might have noticed that it's kinda hard to make out any definition of a womb in the sonograms," Jack started.

"I just assumed it was different than what to expect with female pregnancies," Shandi stated. "There are babies in you. They had to be contained in something, or else you couldn't be pregnant this far."

"Exactly. At first, when a pregnancy occurs, there's kinda like a filmy substance that adheres the embryo in place. It's like a really strong mucus membrane. It's also what will develop into what we call the uterine lining. It's developing now actually. That's what Settling is. The membrane becomes a womb. It's expanding to allow the usual development that you are used to in a womb, like water. The babies are also developing their cords and adhering to my digestive tract, just like you would expect in any pregnancy. The pain is because of the expansion and thickening of the lining."

Shandi stared at Jack in shock. "So, in essence, you're in the middle of developing a womb."

Jack nodded. "You'll see a difference in the ultrasound pictures next time. Expect everything to be more muddled and murky. I'm not sure we have the technology in the Hub to get clear pictures like back when I'm from."

Ianto, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and holding Jack's hand, appeared in thought. "I'll have to go through the medical section of the Archives and see if there is anything to fine tune the ultrasounds."

Shandi nodded her head. "Thank you, Ianto. That would help. I don't have to remind you that this is the first male pregnancy that I've handled and I would like a clearer picture of what's going on inside you, Jack."

Jack smiled at Shandi. "I'd like that too."

"And the next ultrasound is scheduled for as soon as you're up to a trip to the Hub. Preferably after you get a few hours rest after this is over. For now, we'll keep you here in your own bed. And I'm going to camp out in your living room, just in case."

"You don't have to, Shandi. I'm fine for now. I'll go through what I will, and there's not much to do to prevent it. Just let it run its course."

"I don't like that your blood pressure is up, Jack," Shandi pointed out.

Both Jack and Shandi looked at Ianto when he let out a snort. "Shandi, hello? You spoke to Jack when it was hitting him. You try to keep your blood pressure down while that's happening."

Jack nodded. "He's right. And being at first I had no idea what was happening, I was in a panic. I'm sure that contributed. But now that I know what's going on and that the babies are fine, I'm sure it'll go down again."

"You're already running on the slightly higher side, having triplets, Jack," Shandi pointed out. "And as you said, you went into a panic, probably more than the last time this happened to you. So why don't you just indulge me and let me regularly check your blood pressure? That would start making this up to me, and I might scream less at you tomorrow night when I have you in my medical bay."

Jack seemed to shrink back into the bedding and sighed heavily. "Okay. The couch opens into a full size bed. Ianto's sister uses it when she stays over." He grinned when he felt Ianto place his hand on his stomach and started to stroke softly.

"You mean all this is so our babies could develop more and start to grow?" Ianto asked in awe.

"Yup. Exactly that." Jack smiled up to him. "I believe back when I'm from, it usually hits around 8 weeks. For us it's the defining point between embryo and fetus. It can be the point of no return, because in males, once an embryo becomes a fetus, it's harder for them to decide to terminate pregnancies. All options for abortions are usually in the first 8 weeks, before Settling sets in."

"Why is that?" Shandi asked. "Of course, I'd be highly shocked if there was a possibility of you not wanting to go all the way with this."

"Along with the development of a womb and the embryos, but for some reason, preservation instincts kick in. I can't remember if it was ever explained to me why that is so, but natural instinct puts the baby first above and beyond all else." He placed his hand on top of Ianto's which still rested on his still flat abdomen. "Get used to me possibly wanting to just lounge around and get fat."

Ianto made a slightly rude noise before bending over to lightly kiss Jack's lip. "Not fat, you daft man you. Just pregnant. With our triplets."

Jack's smile was beautiful as he looked into Ianto's eyes. "Yes," he whispered, suddenly feeling emotional.

"Oh now," Ianto chuckled. "Don't tell me the hormones are hitting more now, too."

Jack gave Ianto a goofy grin. "Goes with the Settling."

"Okay. I'm going to set my kit in the corner here and head out to the lounge and leave you two alone," Shandi stated, standing up.

Ianto quickly kissed Jack. "I'll be right back. Do you want something? Something light to eat? Or maybe to drink?"

"Water please," Jack said. "And some crackers. That's all I dare, until later."

"Okay. Meanwhile, let me get Shandi situated on our couch. Then we'll get sorted to get some sleep until the next time it hits."

"Sure." Jack watched as Ianto followed Shandi out of the room, stopping at the linen cupboard to pull out the duvet set aside for Iola.

"Shandi, I believe my sister has some jammies here, if you want to use them."

"I don't want to be any bother, Ianto," Shandi said.

"You're not. In fact, it's us who are being the bother, since you feel you need to stay here for whatever is left of the night instead of going home."

"I'm fine, Ianto," Shandi assured him as Ianto entered with the bedding and Iola's night clothes.

"Can I get you something?" Ianto asked.

"No, really," she insisted.

With a sly grin, Ianto went into the kitchen and returned shortly carrying a bottle of water and package of crackers for Jack, along with a bottle of brandy with two glasses. He set the items on the dining table and poured the brandy into the glasses and then walked across the room to the couch, offering one to Shandi. "How about this?" he asked.

Shandi laughed as she accepted the drink. "Oh, Ianto. When am I going to learn that you really do know everything? Thank you. This will be perfect."

Ianto drank his down and winked at her. "There's more, if you want. And don't be shy to ask if you need anything. I doubt Jack and I will be indulging in anything that you could interrupt, other than sleeping. And believe me, once I get a chance to close my eyes, I don't think it would take much to go back to sleep if I'm awakened."

"Okay. You and Jack make sure you get some sleep. And if you feel like you need me, remember don't be shy to wake me up either."

"Deal." Ianto picked up the items to bring to Jack and started to leave the lounge. He paused in the doorway to look back at Shandi. "Once I have Jack settled a bit more, I'm going to give Gwen a call and let her know everything's fine here, and see how they are doing."

"Good night, Ianto. And tell Gwen and Tabitha I hope they get back before light."

"I hope they do too. Good night, Shandi."

OoOoOoO

When it hit Jack again a couple of hours, Ianto awoke with Jack. Once he had arrived home and had Jack settled comfortably in their bed, with the process of Settling explained to him, he was under the impression that he would feel better being closer to Jack instead of (what had felt like to him) halfway across Wales. He was wrong. It was as bad as watching Jack die. In fact, it was worse, because the pain went on. As horrible as it occurred to Ianto that the thought was, but at least when Jack died, it would mean the pain was at an end. This, Ianto had no idea how long it would go on. As he found himself holding Jack while the other man tried to double over with tears coming from his eyes, Ianto wanted it to stop right then. What scared him the most was in all the years he had known Jack, had seen him die so many times, and was there when Jack came back, he had never seen Jack cry. There were plenty of things that he knew would bring tears to his partner's eyes, but injury was never one of them. The absolute worse part for Ianto was that all he could do was hold Jack.

After Ianto had gone through that first wave with Jack, he left the pregnant man in the bed, drained and weak, while he went to get some water for Jack. He found Shandi hovering in the hallway, looking uncomfortable.

As soon as she saw him, she pounced. "There has to be something we can do!"

"He says there isn't, and it's all perfectly normal."

"It seems wrong," Shandi insisted as she followed Ianto into the lounge. "Is this the price men have to pay for being able to conceive and carry children in the future?" She continued to follow closely as Ianto entered the kitchen.

"That's what Jack says. He mentioned something about it being because men don't have to go through labor and push the babies out." Ianto spoke as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of cranberry juice. He studied the contents of the fridge. "I'm going to need to pick up more juice for him, and maybe some light foods," he muttered.

"I can make a run," Shandi offered. "At least then I'll feel useful around here."

Ianto placed the juice on a counter and went to take out a tray. "I know you feel you need to hang around here just in case, and it makes me feel better knowing you're around, so don't take this as me being ungrateful, but you don't have to. Jack said men go through this at home all the time where he's from."

As he reached for tumblers, he jumped when Shandi slammed a fist into the wall. He turned to face the suddenly furious woman.

"Jack said!" she fumed. "Jack forgot about this until recently. What else could he have forgotten? It has been - what for him? I know you both don't like to count it, but I'm sorry, Ianto, it's been over 2000 years since Jack was last pregnant. How can he be sure there's nothing to do but wait it out? What if something is happening to the babies? Or him? How do we know it's going the way it should and nothing is wrong? What am I doing, Ianto? I was so certain I'd be able to safely deliver three healthy babies, but now I'm not sure. This only showed me just how out of my depth I am here, and I really have no references. No even what Jack told me." Tears started to glisten in her eyes. "I'm scared, Ianto. And I'm furious at Jack for shoving it in my face."

Ianto moved to hold Shandi. "I'm sure what Jack had told you is pretty much the truth, but he never said it was everything. Shandi, this scared the crap out of me too. Here I was thinking that it was something serious. I still don't like it and I'll be glad that it's over. But after Jack explained what was happening…."

"There's that, too," Shandi cut in. "I don't know how I could have missed something like that." She stared up at Ianto in horror. "Ianto, there was no womb. I saw the ultrasound images and I didn't catch that. I should have."

"I would think that was because Jack didn't point out anything wrong either. We were going by his knowledge," Ianto reasoned.

"It's just… I feel like this was my fault, and I'm afraid I'll make more mistakes. And if I do anything that risks those babies' lives, I won't be able to live with it."

"I think you're doing a fine job, Shandi, and I know Jack will agree. I can't think of anyone I would trust looking over Jack's pregnancy." His eyes darkened slightly and he looked sad. "Except maybe Owen. Oh, if he was still alive to deal with this…" He shook his head. "At least both Jack and I don't have to deal with all those sarcastic barbs with you. Well, not more than you think we deserve." He smiled at her.

"I wish I could have met Owen. He sounds wonderful, and as much as I know, I get a feeling I could have learned so much from him on what we do at Torchwood. I know I did from his notes."

Ianto snorted as he pulled away from Shandi to continue to gather a light snack to bring to Jack. "I was surprised to discover he kept as many notes as we found. Even if it took some effort to make some sense of them before filing." He smiled in fond memory of Owen and looked back to Shandi. "You had some pretty big shoes to fill, Shandi, but you did it perfectly."

Shandi gave a shaky laugh. "You didn't exactly hire me off the streets either."

Ianto chuckled. "You deserved better than you were given at One," he said.

"You too."

"I'd say we both got more. It helped in our selection that I knew you, but believe me, friends or not, I never would have given your file to Jack to consider if I didn't think you were the best one for the job. Since you arrived here, you've proven me right time and time again. Handling Jack's pregnancy so far included. Don't let this kill your confidence. Jack's as human as they get in the 51st century, but we sometimes forget that he's not only from the future, but he was born on another world. So sometimes dealing with Jack can be as unpredictable as dealing with anything alien in Torchwood. But I trust you to make the best decisions possible."

Shandi gave Ianto a lopsided smile as she ran her hand through her short hair. "This really shook me, Ianto."

"I know. I think it shook Jack too, if it's any consolation. Don't give up on us. Please. We need you, Shandi."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave Jack without a doctor to get him through this." She walked across the kitchen and turned back to Ianto. "But I've allowed myself to get too lax with this. Wipe that incredible look off your bloody face, Ianto. You know what I mean. If I have to pick Jack's brain for every little thing he has in his mind about male pregnancy, I'm going to get it."

"I feel sorry for Jack."

Shandi took a deep breath. "Ianto, I think I'd feel better if there was someone else I could talk to. Another doctor to bounce thoughts off of." She gave Ianto a crooked smile. "I don't see Jack agreeing to pull in a doctor from UNIT, and I don't blame him. I don't like that idea either. But who else is there?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Actually, there is a doctor in UNIT that might be able to help you. She's a friend of ours. She's even helped us, and we come to her aid. I know we were planning on letting her in on our secret because she is someone we're close to, but Jack doesn't want to tell her the news over the phone. So once she has some free time to get away from UNIT, she'll be coming here to visit us and learn about Jack's pregnancy. I'm hoping it'll be soon, but I don't foresee it in the next month. So I'll need you to be patient, and eventually you'll get someone to provide second opinions."

"That sounds good enough for me. Thank you, Ianto. Now, why don't you bring that in to Jack, and I'll make a dash out for some things I think will be good for him today? And promise me that once this is over and he's gotten some rest, he'll allow me to run tests."

"You got it, because I say so." Ianto picked up the tray. "Do you need some money?" he asked.

"You're kidding me, right? You do payroll, so you know better than to ask me." She winked at Ianto who laughed.

"Right then, that was a daft question. Just let yourself in when you get back." He smiled again at Shandi. "Thanks. For everything." He left the kitchen to go back to Jack, assuming since all seemed quiet, his partner was asleep and getting the rest he needed. 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Thrice Blessed 16/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs toThrace_Adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.

* * *

After Ianto managed to get Jack to eat something earlier that morning, and the pregnant man settled as comfortably as possible in their bed, he called Gwen to see how everyone was managing.

"Ianto," Gwen answered her mobile. "How is Jack?"

"He's fine. Well, he's not, but from what he explained, it's something to be expected. Only he forgot about it. I'll explain it later when we see you."

"Expected, but he forgot?" Gwen asked. "Ianto, he scared the crap out of all of us. And then there's you. God, Ianto, he made you believe something was happening to him and the babies. I'm sure if Shandi took your blood pressure, she'd have you on bedrest too."

"Well, I'm getting rest. And Jack should be okay by tonight. Now, I'm feeling extremely guilty leaving you the way I did with so much that had to be cleaned up."

"We already agreed that your number one priority is Jack and the babies. I'm sure even if it was something normal to his pregnancy, he still felt better for having you with him. Which is good also for the babies."

"I hate when you're right, Gwen," Ianto stated into the phone, trying not to laugh.

"Oh go on. We should be done by this afternoon. Right now, we're unloading at the Hub and we'll go back for the rest."

"I'm impressed, considering the number of people."

"Oh, Tabitha is a hard worker, but you know that," Gwen stated. "She so much wants to be like you. You know, I think you're her hero. Jack's just a man in a big gray coat who happens to be your husband." She giggled. Ianto was glad no one was able to see him blush. "And don't get too mad at me, Ianto, but I pulled Andy in to help."

"It's not like it's all a big secret to him," Ianto said. "And you do understand what will happen if he freaks out or tells someone about when he helps us."

"I know, I know. We Retcon him. And I agree. But you know, Ianto, he's been helping us for some time now, and with you and Jack having a family on the way…. Oh, never mind it for now, but we should talk later."

"You want to pull Andy in on the team?" Ianto asked.

"Part time for now, I suggest. And if not Andy, I think it'll be wise to start looking at one or two more possible candidates for the team. More people would mean we'd be able to work out a better rota than what we have now. Which is good for everyone, even those who don't have families to go home to. You and Jack should have a chance to be able to go home at a decent time most nights and even have a couple of days off to spend with the babies. And you are looking at three babies at once."

"Putting it that way? I'll bring it up with Jack just as soon as I feel he's up to it. Which means I'm asking you not to mention it to him, Gwen. Leave it to me, please."

"Sure Ianto."

"Look, why don't I head over to the Hub," Ianto offered.

"We have it, Ianto. Take care of Jack."

"If you decide you need the help, even while you're there, call me and I'll come join you. If not, then just check in with me when you're finished with the second run."

"Yes, Ianto. Whatever keeps you home with Jack, where you belong. Now let me get going. The sooner we're done with off-loading, the sooner we could head back and get everything cleaned up."

Ianto said goodbye to Gwen, once again making her promise to at least call when they were ready to head back to Cardiff after the second run. When he disconnected the call, he went back to the bedroom to find Jack in a restless sleep and Ianto realized that another wave of what Jack called Settling was starting. Mentally, he prepared himself and crawled into the bed to pull Jack into his arms. Jack woke a few minutes later in the throes of it overcame the pregnant man. He clung to Ianto for the duration.  
Much later it was over and Jack started to relax in Ianto's arms, his head resting on his partner's chest,. Contented to be held in Ianto's arms, Jack admitted that it made a difference having the younger man with him, and it didn't seem as scary as when it hit while he was alone.

Ianto rubbed Jack's back as they talked about looking forward to the babies and more about what they each thought was a perfect house until Jack fell asleep. Carefully he managed to slip out of the bed, and after a stop in the loo, he ventured into the lounge to find Shandi sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"How's he doing?" Shandi asked, after she picked up the remote and pressed the mute button.

"No change from the other times," Ianto replied as he dropped into the easy chair and leaned back. "I don't see how he's going to be ready to go to work tomorrow like he claims. Jack swears it will be over by sometime tonight. God, I hope so."

"I don't expect to see Jack or you anywhere near the Hub tomorrow. I don't have to check you out to know that you need some recovery time too. And after going through that for almost a day, I want Jack to take it easy for a day too," Shandi instructed. "And I'm making that a medical order."

"I'd fight you, but I'm too tired," Ianto admitted. He dropped his head back against the comfortable cushion of the chair and closed his eyes, while absently pinching the bridge of his nose as if attempting to ward off a headache.

Shandi chuckled. She stood up and went over to stand next to the chair Ianto was sprawled in. "You'll find some things that just need some heating up for when you're hungry, and there's soup for Jack. Do you want me to make you something to eat before I leave?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Leave?"

"Yes. Apparently Jack is right and it's normal for his pregnancy and there's not much I can do. So I'm going to head out to give the others a hand, and then make sure that everyone goes home at a decent time to get some rest."

"I hope that includes you," Ianto said, studying her in concern. "You had a long night yourself, you know."

"I had a few hours sleep on your most comfortable couch, Ianto. That's more than the others had. Which is why I need to join them until everything from the crash is handled."

Ianto had to agree with her reasoning and nodded. "Okay. Once the bodies are in cold storage, I want everyone to leave for the night, and unless the Rift monitor goes off, no one is to come back until day after tomorrow. If Gwen has a problem with that, tell her to take it up with me."

Shandi smirked. "I doubt she will, but I'll keep it in mind just in case. And you didn't get rid of me so quickly. I'll be by around dinner time, with food and to give Jack another check up."

"I'd feel better if you do, so no complaints, however I suspect you'll have to deal with Jack's moaning about examinations."

"With some luck, he'd be too tired for that." She winked at Ianto and went toward the kitchen. "Now I made up my mind. You're getting lunch first and then I'm out of here for a while."

"Yes ma'am," Ianto sighed and leaned back again into the chair to wait for Shandi to bring out his lunch.

OoOoOoO  
That evening found Ianto and Jack snuggled in bed. Jack was currently dozing peacefully, while Ianto gazed down at him. He noticed the lines of stress and pain that had creased the immortal's face throughout the day were gone. It had been five hours since the last wave, and Ianto was starting to believe it was finally over. It had been the hardest day in Ianto's life, including the long days back when Jack had left with the Doctor and they had no idea if he was returning. Ianto felt physically exhausted just from giving Jack support and holding him through each wave. Jack had told him earlier that it was not as bad as when he was alone, and it was because Ianto made him feel safe. At that moment, Ianto had sworn that he would do everything in his power to continue making Jack feel safe while he carried their three babies.

So far through the day, Ianto managed to get Jack to eat yogurt, fruit, dry toast and digestive biscuits, along with plenty of juice.

While they lay together on the bed, Ianto ran a hand down along Jack's arm and took his hand. It was the same hand that he had cut the night before. Ianto frowned as he studied it, still seeing the cut. While it appeared to be healing nicely, it should have been gone long before Ianto arrived home the night before. It seemed to be healing just as if Jack was mortal. After giving the hand he held a kiss on the cut, he carefully slid off the bed so he could study Jack's feet. Once again, Ianto found himself studying the healing cuts still on his feet from where Jack had cut himself on the shattered glass of the jar.

"What are you doing?" he heard Jack's amused voice ask him.

With a smile, Ianto kissed the bottom of each foot. "Healing," he replied. He crawled back up the bed and stretched out alongside Jack, pulling his husband into his arms. Jack turned his head in a way that asked for Ianto to kiss him, which the Welshman was happy to bestow on him.

When they broke the kiss, Ianto could not help frowning again. Jack gave him an assuring smile, slowly stroking his back. "I'm fine, Ianto. I'm pretty sure it's all over now."

"I hope so," Ianto replied with a shudder. "I never want to see you go through with this, so we should be thankful you're having three in one shot."

"What if in a few years or so we decide we want another child?" Jack asked.

Ianto studied him. "Well, first I would think, according to you, is that we'd need to go through another dry spell before you can get pregnant."

Jack chuckled. "Or we can take a second honeymoon to Egypt. Or California, if Egypt sounds too hot to you."

"Jack, did you hear me? Three babies. At once. All growing up together. I doubt we'd be wanting more."

"You might be right, but I would like to keep my options open."

"I would rest easier not seeing you go through this Settling ever again. Even if you're immortal, it's still scary to see you in that much pain for so long." He hugged Jack to him and kissed his head. "Now about those cuts that don't want to heal as fast as they should, do you think it has something to do with this?"

Jack shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I wish I could tell you." He kissed Ianto, this time slowly. extracting a moan from his partner until they had to part for air. "I'm not worried about it, so don't you work yourself up into a right state about it. Promise?"

Ianto sighed heavily. "Jack…."

"Promise me, Ianto. It's nothing, really. Just a little cuts that want to stick around for a while longer. That's all."

"Okay, I'll stop worrying about it now. And hopefully there won't be any other cuts or bumps or anything like that for us to see if it happens again."

"I'll do my best. You know I'm doing everything I can to keep the sprouts healthy."

"I know you are, Jack. Are you hungry?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. Nothing too heavy, but I could do with more than what I've been eating today," Jack replied.

"What about some soup?" Ianto suggested.

"Chef's discretion," Jack said with a smile. "I trust you."

"Good." Ianto smiled and lightly kissed Jack again. "I love you, Jack. And I thought I owed you so much before today for giving us a family, but after what I saw today, I don't know what I could ever do to make it up to you."

Jack pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Just love me, Ianto. And always be my husband, and helping me raise our children."

"That's the easy part," Ianto said. "I'll always love you. I'll even love you long after I'm gone. Know that."

"Just make sure you're here a long time first before that. I know I'm always going to love you, no matter how much time goes on, no matter where I end up in the far future. I'll never forget you and always love you." He rubbed his stomach and smiled. "And now that also includes our children."

Ianto quickly kissed Jack and wiped his eyes as he pulled away. "I swear your hormones are rubbing off on me," he said and sniffed, which made Jack laugh. "I'm going to heat up some soup. I'm pretty sure Shandi brought some home when she went shopping earlier. I want you to rest up while I do. No moving around, except for bathroom, until Shandi says so. I know you say this is normal, but if you want me to stop worrying then give me that."

"Fine. I can stay here a while longer. Just hurry up with the soup, before I get lonely."

"I'll be back before you know it." He smiled lovingly at Jack and then left the room.

Jack settled back on the bed, and smiled while absently rubbing his abdomen through the thin fabric of his sleepshirt, feeling content with life and loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Thrice Blessed 17/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs toThrace_Adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.

The next morning, Ianto awoke to find Jack laying on his side, watching him. As Ianto yawned and stretched, Jack's grin grew.

"Now I know you're feeling better," Ianto stated as he turned to face his partner, giving him a slight smile. He studied Jack from under hooded eyes. "Really, how are you feeling?"

"Wiped," Jack admitted. "But that's it. No more pain. I should be expecting some mild pain here and there in another week or so, but that's because the uterine sac will be making more room for the babies. With three of them in there, I expect that it will be more than for two."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "I would imagine. So now you have a womb?"

"Technically yes, but it's called a uterine sac. When it's time to deliver the sprouts, Shandi will have to remove most of it after the last baby is delivered. And then the rest will dissolve on its own." Jack grinned as he turned to lay on his back. "Look at this," he said, lifting his shirt. He ran his fingers over his abdomen.

Ianto's eyes went wide with wonder as he noticed the slightest hint of a bump. His breath caught as he reached out to brush his fingers along it. "The sprouts," he whispered.

Jack nodded, grinning widely. "Yup. They're starting to be visible. It's because of the formation of the uterine sac."

Ianto continued to stroke Jack's abs. They still felt hard to the touch, but yet softer. He smiled tenderly. Jack managed to get his hand on the back of Ianto's neck and pull him down for a kiss.

"I love you," Jack sighed when they broke the kiss. "Settling is not an easy thing to go through, but knowing that I'm giving you children of your own makes it all worth it."

"Jack," Ianto softly said, briefly kissing his partner's full lips. "As much as this makes me happy, I think I never want to see you go through this again. I know it was worse for you, but watching you go through it was just as bad as watching you die. I felt so helpless."

"It horrible, but for some reason only known to the genetic engineers who developed the means for Carriers to exist, it's a necessary evil. And now we have three sprouts, ready to grow healthy until it's time for them to be born."

Ianto settled along Jack and rested his head on the immortal's chest. "Please Jack, do some hard thinking and let me know if there is anything else you need to go through like this. Because if there is, I want advance warning to prepare myself."

Jack kissed Ianto's head, his fingers running through the dark hair. With amusement, he watched curls spring to life at the end of his lover's locks. "There shouldn't be, unless I end up going into labor before the delivery date."

"What happens if you go into labor?" Ianto asked.

"I should have some time before we need to have Shandi with us. We can even most likely be able to get to the Hub should it happen while we're not there. As long as the contractions don't get too close."

"Not that it's going to happen, but I strive to be fully prepared, so indulge me and tell me what would happen should we not be able to deliver and the contractions get close."

"It would cause stress on my system, and the babies'. It can lead to death of the baby and the Carrier if it goes on too long," Jack explained. "But, just so we're prepared, while we don't expect something like this to happen, if I find myself in that situation, I know the babies will be fine. Don't worry about me, Ianto. If you need to open me and deliver the sprouts yourself, you'll do it. Then they have a chance to survive. Meanwhile, you know I'll come back, healed up. You make sure you get the babies to receive proper care."

Ianto lifted his head to stare at Jack in horror. "You can't expect me to…."

"I don't believe it will happen, but you're the one who wants a contingency plan. You have one. Just remember, the babies have priority. You do whatever it takes so they live. Then we can be a family." He slipped his arms around Ianto and held him close.

Ianto settled his face in the crook of Jack's neck. "I can't say I like the plan, but unfortunately I understand what you mean. And just like I made you promise, the babies will have number one priority to me. Let's just hope we never have to fall back on this plan."

"We won't. I'm sure of it. I'm pretty sure I can't tell you what being in labor is like from experience because I always made the due dates."

"And not because you forgot that along with the other memories around the time?"

"No. I think I blocked out the pregnancies as a self-protection mechanism. I do remember my pregnancies, more or less," he said, wincing slightly when Ianto lifted his head enough to glare at him. "Okay, so it's been a long time since my last pregnancy, and things are a little fuzzy because I blocked a lot out from before the time the Agency took my memories. But I am certain I did not go into labor."

"Well, there were two babies before. You're having triplets this time. That usually mean earlier deliveries than twins," Ianto pointed out.

"I know, I know. And that's exactly why Shandi isn't touching a delivery date yet. She wants to give it a few more months, watch how they are developing and at what rate, and then she'll pick a date that won't be too early and yet should be before any chance of me going into labor."

"I'm putting my trust in her, then." Ianto grew quiet suddenly, half laying on Jack.

"Penny for them," Jack said.

"Oh, I was just remembered the talk I had with her the other night. Her confidence was completely knocked off kilter by this, Jack. She's doubting her ability to get you through this pregnancy."

"Is she blaming just herself?" Jack asked carefully.

"You're not entirely without blame," Ianto replied, lifting himself off Jack and staring down at him. "I suspect once she clears you 100% healthy, you'll be getting an earful."

"I know, I know, but I didn't keep anything from her on purpose. I forgot."

"And that's what scares her, Jack. That there's other things you could have forgotten. I don't think you'll assure her as easily as you did me. It'll take time. We'll need to build up her confidence."

"We have no choice. She's the only one who can deliver the babies."

"We had a talk about that, too, Jack. She wants to be able to turn to someone for second opinions about this." When he noticed the frown start on Jack's face, he added, "Martha will have to know eventually. I think she would be perfect for Shandi to talk over things about this with."

"We already discussed this, Ianto. I just feel this isn't something to tell her over the phone. And she doesn't know when she'll be able to get away from UNIT to come down here for some time off."

Ianto snorted and settled himself to sit up next to Jack.

"What? What was that for?"

"I would love to see her come here, to Cardiff, to see her friends who work for Torchwood, and actually have some time off."

"One could always hope," Ianto commented.

"Or dream." Jack sat up and propped himself against the pillows, Ianto moving to help him. "Which reminds me, what's going on with the crash site?"

"Oh no, you're not getting of the subject that easily."

"I'm not trying to. Whenever Martha manages to free herself from UNIT to come here for a week or two, we'll tell her the news. And then if Martha agrees to it, Shandi will be more than welcome to discuss my pregnancy with her. Now about the crash site?"

"Gwen says they were able to get almost everything that we would not want UNIT to get their hands on before letting them come in to finish the rest of the clean up."

OoOoOoO

"Feels like I've been gone a long time," Jack mused as he entered the Hub with Ianto through the blast door.

"You should see your desk," Gwen greeted, appearing at their side. She grinned widely. "Some of us have been working our arses off while you were sitting at home. We've been dropping reports in your inbox all day yesterday, just waiting for your signature."

Jack sighed. "I don't suppose I can get a little help with it?" he asked, giving Ianto his puppy dog eyes as they walked across the Hub, heading for the office.

"Technically I have to read them first, and sign them for approval to go into your inbox," Ianto stated. "Unless Gwen already did that, taking charge in my absence."

"That I did," Gwen smiled at Ianto. She patted his shoulder. "You can read the reports at your own leisure."

"This is a conspiracy, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"What it means is that you'll probably spend the time you're here catching up on the reports," Gwen said. "While the rest of us make sure business goes on as usual."

"Which will mean more reports in the end," Jack groaned.

Shandi walked over to them, her eyes studying Jack. "Good morning. You're looking well today, Jack. Much better than the last time I saw you."

"Nothing like some rest and TLC to shake off the last of Settling," Jack said as he entered the office.

Ianto went in next, with Gwen and Shandi following. Ianto settled himself on the edge of Jack's desk on the Captain's side and twisted slightly so he was able to look at the two women on the other side of the desk. Shandi settled down in a chair, while Gwen leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Okay, just give me a rundown on what's been going yesterday, and then I'll let Ianto loose to make your coffee. I'm sure you've all been suffering yesterday without it." Jack winked at the women as he settled his arms on his desk.

"Nothing too exciting," Gwen replied. "Shandi was doing autopsies on the crash victims, while we were all taking turns helping her. Rhys got more training on clean up around here after something like that. All witnesses should be properly Retconned by now. Shandi needed Tabitha more to help her, so Rhys ended up keeping us in food and caffeine. And while as much as I adore my husband's coffee, it's not yours, Ianto."

Ianto chuckled. "Sounds like they are desperate. What do you think, Jack?"

"I think we should hold out until they really start begging," Jack replied, trying not to break out in laughter at the looks on the women's faces.

"I still have some things I need to finish up from the crash today."

"Oh, too bad," Jack said. "I guess that means the autopsy bay is in no condition to be doing a neo-natal examination."

"No it's not. But I already told you, Jack. I am not going to continue examining you in the autopsy bay. It just doesn't seem right. So before we called it a day last night, I got the others to give me a little help in getting another room set up for you. It's just a quick set up. I'm hoping in the next couple of weeks to fix it up more. Then we can have a proper medical bay to treat injuries, rather than on the same table I cut bodies up on. And I'll keep the equipment we'll be using for you, in case Gwen will need it one day."

"If you want to live, don't you ever let Rhys hear you say that. If I thought he was bad enough about wanting children, he's gotten worse since hearing Jack's pregnant," Gwen said.

The others laughed for a bit. "Gwen's not the only one here. There's Tabitha, and even you, Shandi," Ianto said. "I'm guessing the only ones we don't have to worry about accidental pregnancies are me and Rhys. With that in mind, I do believe I should dig out Torchwood's old maternity policy and go over it. Most likely update it and set it back into place." He looked down at Jack. "I'm going to go so far as to insist that everyone, regardless of position or rank within the organization follow the version I set into place."

"Don't I need to approve it first before you go setting it into place?" Jack asked.

"No. Not at all. All it needs is signatures from the CMO and HRO. Even with the recent changes within our organization, Shandi is our CMO, and I'm still in charge of Human Resources, which makes me the HRO. So whatever Shandi and I agree to in changes to the policy will have to be followed."

Jack dropped his face into his hands and sighed heavily. "It's definitely a conspiracy."

Ianto rapped the desk by the basket filled high with folders. "You want a conspiracy? Start on these already until Shandi calls for you to join her for your exam. What are we calling this now?"

"Post-Settling examination," Shandi replied. "Which will be on record. Should we ever have to go through this again."

"Hello," Jack remarked. "Three babies, one shot. I doubt I'll be doing this again anytime in the next two decades or so. Most likely never again."

"Still, it should be documented. We'll leave out your name, of course, but as we wish we had more documented, reliable information to go by for this pregnancy, who knows if it might help a future member of Torchwood in the decades to come?" Shandi replied.

"So true," Ianto sighed. "Right, then I'll start on the coffee, if no one minds." He leaned over to kiss the top of Jack's head. "And tea for Jack, along with his favorite biscuits." He stood up and started to walk around the desk. He went over to stand next to Gwen.

"I sent Rhys out to sort breakfast for us," Gwen said. "Tabitha is busy in the Archives right now, packing and labeling from the crash site." She pointed to a small pile of folders off to the side on the desk, instead of with the others in the inbox. "Those are from UNIT, what they picked up when they came in for the finishing clean up at the site. Anything you feel you prefer we have in our Archives, you can request a transfer."

Ianto smiled at Gwen. "After I'm done with the coffee, I should go down and see how Tabitha's doing."

"She won't put anything away until you approve it, along with its slot number in the catalogue," Gwen assured him.

"Good. She's getting there, and will do fine on her own once she's finished with training; but she's not there yet," Ianto said.

Gwen waved to Jack and pulled herself away from the doorframe, Ianto following her.

"Um, don't you have autopsies to finish?" Jack asked Shandi nervously, when he realized she'd made no moves to join Gwen and Ianto.

"In a few minutes, Captain," Shandi replied, finally getting to her feet. Instead of leaving the office, she closed the door. Standing before Jack's desk with her arms folded, she stared down at the Captain. "For now you get to hear me rant for about ten bloody minutes. I doubt it will help your case, but it will make me feel better."

"Shandi, I swear I forgot about it. If I had remembered, I'd have…." Jack saw the quiet fury in his medic's eyes and knew there was no escaping it. The sooner she got it out of her system, the better it would be for all of them. "Crap. Go ahead. And I suppose I need to be writing a report myself today."

"You're bleedin' right you're writing a report today," Shandi snapped. And then went into her rant that she'd been waiting two days to finally be able to give.

Jack sighed and prepared himself for the onslaught. 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Thrice Blessed 18/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs toThrace_Adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.

After the team ate breakfast, Shandi led Jack and Ianto down a brick hallway, one of the previously seldom used doorways next to Jack's office. It was dingy and, while it was obvious there had been an effort to clean it, Ianto observed that much more cleaning was going to be needed. Perhaps even some brick blasting to remove the built up grime over the decades.

"When was the last time anyone used this?" Ianto asked. He'd known the hallway was there, behind a door no one used.

"It was used more around when the Hub was first built and until the railway system was discontinued," Jack replied. "It was a transient area. That's why the rooms here look more like rooms. We had bunks in them if, say, we had someone come in from London and was waiting to go up to Glasgow. We had one train running each track, so it did not run as often as the regular railways. Sometimes a visitor would be here waiting for several days. So we had quarters for them. Being that most of our transients were aliens being transported to different locations, we couldn't very well let them take a room out in town.

"After the railway was discontinued, the rooms were used for storage of non-alien origin items until the 60's. There was a much larger team here then, and quarters were set up for overnight watches. So that makes the last use in the mid-70's would be my guess."

"And during the times of usage, did they believe in cleaning?" Ianto had to ask.

"The hallway and rooms were cleaned, but if you mean work on the brickwork? Nothing," Jack replied.

"Well, if I'm going to use this bloody area as a medical bay, it would be nice to have some proper cleaning done. If possible, I would like a pleasant atmosphere here, as opposed to the atmosphere in the autopsy bay," Shandi said as she came to a stop before a wood door that looked in bad need of replacement. "Here we are, gentlemen. The others helped me pull a few pieces of equipment we have in the medical section of the Archives to give me a start. I can work with what I have for now, but I would prefer to be better equipped before this pregnancy progresses."

"I believe we have something in the lower Archives that will work in blasting the masonry to give it a good cleaning. Mind, I would suggest no one entering the area for a day or two after, just to let the dust settle. Especially anyone with allergies. Or pregnant," Ianto said as he watched Shandi open the door.

"Oh yes, the atmosphere is so very much improved here," Jack said sarcastically as he followed Shandi in and looked around.

Ianto was already looking over Jack's shoulder at the mud brown colored walls in the small room and snorted. "At least it looks like it was cleaned," he commented.

"Do you think I'd allow Jack in here if we didn't give it a good scrub down?" Shandi asked as she indicated for Jack to go over to a table that looked more like something that would be found in clinic's examination rather than the cold, hard autopsy table. "But Jack's right. I wouldn't mind some painting done in here. Maybe in shades of blues and greens."

"Tranquility and healing colors," Ianto mused, nodding his head in agreement. "We can do that." He touched the clean sheets set on the padded table Jack stood before. "Go ahead, Jack. It looks safe enough. Besides, I trust Shandi."

Jack was busy looking around at the equipment, looking impressed. "Not bad for the time you had to work with," he complimented.

"Actually, I've been working on this ever since I first mentioned wanting a new medical bay," Shandi stated.

"And what else do you have planned?" Jack asked as he unfastened his trousers and pulled down his braces. He pulled his shirt out from his trousers and sat on the table.

"There's another room through that door, which I could use to house medications and other equipment that is not needed to be present in here all the time, but can be easily pulled and brought in, along with linens and other supplies. That way we can open up this room to less clutter and have only what is needed to be available at all times." She indicated a scanner that was of alien origin, a standard 3-D ultrasound machine, and a machine that was used to take vitals. A video screen sat on a wooden cart with wheels and was attached to the ultrasound machine. A crash cart sat in a corner, and a small desk ran along one of the narrow walls. On the desk was an old fashioned stethoscope, thermometers and a blood pressure cuff.

"Tell us what you need and if we don't have it here, we'll requisition it," Jack said to her as he opened his blue cotton work shirt.

Ianto snorted as he moved along from one piece of machinery to the other. "You do realize requisition means a shopping list and sending me out to the stores."

"Well, it's not like we have many options to contact," Jack said. "We can look through UNIT's databases and see if we can requisition most of the maintenance things, maybe even someone to come in and help with the renovations. Then the rest, I'm sorry, Ianto, but yes, we'll have to go shopping for it the old fashioned way."

"There's always ordering online too," Shandi pointed out and laughed.

"That's true," Jack agreed.

"And for some things, I'd prefer to be along for the shopping trip," Shandi said. "So I'm thinking the next room going down the hallway could be set up as a recovery/convalescent room, just in case I want someone to stay here so I can keep a better eye on them. The room across the way I'm going to turn into a delivery room." She gazed over at Ianto, who had come to stop next to the table Jack sat on, and then at Jack. "Now, the very first door on the left when you enter the hallway has a room that is quite large in comparison to the others back here."

"That was kind of a waiting room of sorts. We also kept cargo that was offloaded there until someone was able to take it down to the Archives to catalogue it," Jack explained.

"So what do you say that be set up as a nursery? We're looking at three children, at least, who will probably end up spending some time here; and as they get older, there will be plenty of room for them to play. And who knows if there are more children over the years. Meanwhile, for their first few months, since the door is just inside the hallway, it makes the nursery not far from Jack's office. Any of us could be in there within a minute if there is a need," Shandi explained.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Ianto agreed.

"Wait until you see what that looks like inside before you get too enthusiastic," Jack muttered.

"I understand that we'll have plenty of cleaning and sorting over the next month or two." Ianto glanced around the room again. "I don't know why we didn't think of making a medical section before."

"Because Owen would never have heard of it, for one," Jack remarked. "The autopsy bay was his domain, and we'd have never convinced him to work anywhere else."

"True. So I guess we got complacent and left it that way. During the time we had no medical officer, using the autopsy bay was convenient for us," Ianto agreed.

"And when I first came aboard, I did not feel comfortable making suggestions, especially ones that would take out of the budget," Shandi added.

"Now you do?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Definitely more comfortable," Shandi said. 'Besides at One, we would have to fill out a pile of forms and make up a presentation just to have the suggestion looked at if it would take out of the budget."

"And then an even larger pile of forms if it was approved," Ianto added. "Unfortunately, I was in a position where I found myself constantly having to fill out requisitions if they wanted me to do my research properly. Too bad I never got half my requests." He rolled his eyes. "That was Yvonne Hartman for you. That is, if it even reached her. Department heads were particularly careful on what made its way up to Hartman's office. Sometimes too careful, and would make us make do with what we had already. Which was basically crap for such a large organization."

"Budgeting," Jack replied. "There were hundreds employed at One. And while the budget for them was larger than, say, the budget here, by ratio, it was basically crap. Anyway, on that note, start deciding what you need. Go over the catalogues of what we have in the Archives and make a list of what we need to pull. Go through UNIT's databases and see what we can obtain through them next. And then for anything else, make out the shopping lists."

"If I may," Ianto said, "I would prefer for the nursery that Jack and I at least choose the overall theme. That could change over the years, should someone not like what we pick for their baby to stay in there."

"As if we don't have enough designing to do," Jack remarked. "Of course, we'll need a house first before we can really get involved with that planning."

"Which is why right now is a good time to start on this new section," Ianto replied.

"My ever logical Ianto Harkness-Jones," Jack quipped. "What would I ever do without you?"

Ianto knew Jack was baiting him. So he settled for rolling his eyes and commenting, "That would be a list larger than the ones we'll be putting together for the renovations in here."

"Smartass," Jack muttered, while Shandi and Ianto laughed.

"Right. So let's get this bloody exam started," Shandi said. "And yes, Ianto, I will look into why Jack is not healing per his usual style." She lifted Jack's hand and looked at it, noting the scab on the cut that was showing signs of finally starting to fade. "That looks exactly what it should be in healing for a cut like that for any of us mere mortals," she remarked.

"And that worries me," Ianto said.

"It doesn't worry me," Jack replied.

"Why not?" Ianto asked, his eyes on Jack.

"It could mean that the pregnancy actually fixed me, and I'm able to have a normal life." He took Ianto's hand in his. "That we can grow old together, and I don't have to think of one day facing forever without you with me."

Ianto sighed and squeezed Jack's hand. "I understand, Jack. But don't start again. You know that always gets you depressed," he said gently.

"I know. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"Right, then. Examination is starting now. Ianto, if you please, could you just step over there for now. I promise you can get closer when we get to the visual part of the exam," Shandi said. She turned her back on the two men to get prepared to do the examination.

Ianto leaned over to briefly kiss Jack, first on his lips and then his forehead. With a tender smile, he moved to the requested location where he found a chair to sit in and watch the proceedings until he was called to join Jack at the examination table.

OoOoOoO

Ianto appeared in the doorway to Jack's office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

Jack glanced across his office to where their medic sat. "Shandi wanted to see the two of us. Close the door behind you."

Ianto nodded his head and after closing the door crossed the office to find a second chair behind the desk. He sat down in it and looked from Jack to Shandi. "Is this about the babies? Everything is okay, right?"

"Relax, Ianto. Everything is fine with them. Nothing had changed about that since this morning. They're all healthy, Jack's womb…I mean the uterine sac is forming nicely. And Jack has a slight baby pooch now, that will continue to grow along with the babies. All's well on that part."

"Then why do you want to speak to us in private?" Jack asked.

"I finally got results from the tests I was running, and I think I know why Jack's injuries did not heal as they normally would," Shandi started.

"Is it something serious? Will it be cause to affect the babies later in the pregnancy?" Ianto asked, his nervousness creeping into his tone.

Jack reached out to take Ianto's hand in his. "Let her finish first before we start having panic attacks, okay?"

"Sorry. I'm still jumpy after the other day," Ianto apologized.

"That's all my fault. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's not as if you left that information out on purpose," Ianto assured Jack. "Technically it's been over 2000 years for you. I'm surprised you remember as much as you do."

Jack shrugged. "It was mostly like a long sleep. It'd come back to life, only to die from suffocation again." He squeezed Ianto's hand and lifted it to his mouth to kiss. "But we don't have to talk about that. That's in the past. Since then we've moved in together, gotten married and now we're having triplets."

Ianto moved his chair so he could sit as close to his partner as possible. "So?" he asked, turning his attention to Shandi. "What did you discover?"

"Jack, you'll have to be more careful these days. As far as I can tell, the babies appear to be using your life force. I'll have to run more tests, but my guess is that it ties in with the Settling. Because the week before you realized you were pregnant, you cut yourself during a Weevil hunt and it cleared up just as you expected. You were pregnant then. So what changed? You said that Settling just doesn't strike out of nowhere, that it builds up."

"Yeah. All the signs were there, but since I had completely forgotten about it, I didn't pay any mind. But I would say that it was getting ready to since the night at Ianto's mom's party," Jack explained.

"So you ended up cutting yourself during the offset of the start of it. So chances are, whatever changes going on with the babies was already started to draw from you."

"What a minute here," Ianto demanded. "Life force? What do you mean using Jack's life force?"

"A fetus, as you probably know, is completely dependant on the mother - or, in Jacks' case, father. I can't say for sure because I don't have any male pregnancies that run like Jack's to compare it to, along with a lack of other immortals. I'm only guessing here. But whatever it is that helps Jack heal quickly, the babies are drawing from it. It could be because of all the circumstances of this particular pregnancy, or because of it being a multiple pregnancy, I don't know. Multiple pregnancies at times make a mother's body work harder. That's normal. In this case, nature was taking its course and when the babies discovered this abundance of life force from you, they decided to have an all you can eat buffet. From what I can see, it's not harming them, and most likely will mean they will remain healthy throughout the pregnancy. For the most part, it probably won't feel any more different to you than, let's say, a single pregnancy. However, while it's not making you feel any more drained, the compensation is that your healing abilities have been stunted."

"So Jack won't heal quickly," Ianto summarized.

"Hold on here for a minute," Jack demanded, releasing Ianto's hand. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. "So I'll heal normally while I'm pregnant. That's fine. I do have one worry about the babies feeding off my life force."

"What's that, Jack?" Shandi asked.

"I don't have to explain it again, do I? I have the Vortex running through me. That's what the Doctor said. That's what makes me immortal."

"So?" Ianto asked.

"Don't you see? That's my life force, Ianto. If the babies are drawing from the Vortex, then what if…." Jack had to stop and take a deep breath. He could never wish that on his children, even if it would mean never having to lose them.

"Oh, God," Ianto uttered. "Then they could be like you? Immortal?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack said.

"How is that bad?" Shandi was curious. "For once you can have a family you don't have to lose. Well, the children, at least. And they would be a part of Ianto that would live forever."

Ianto slipped his arm around Jack's shoulders and leaned against him. "I would gladly do anything in order to never leave Jack. We talked about it, and Jack understands my reasoning. We also accept that it's impossible. Which is probably why Jack accepts how I feel about it. But even if it was possible, I'm an adult, so if slowing down my aging process won't be a big deal." Ianto smirked. "Imagine looking 30 for decades."

Jack smiled softly. "How about under 30?" he asked. "You still manage not to look your age." He winked at Ianto, the studied the confused look on Shandi's face. "What we mean is, if the sprouts are immortal, then it could take them much longer to grow out of infancy." He shrugged. "I can't know for sure, since I'm the only immortal I know of. But I do know of races that have extremely long lives, and their young take longer to grow from infancy. If the aging process is slowed down in the sprouts, they could be infants for decades."

Ianto started to frown and lines creased his forehead. "God, I would hate to think I could die of old age before I see my children take their first steps or say their first words."

Shandi's mouth was hanging. "Dear God. If that can happen, is it possible that it could affect the rate of development right now?"

Jack looked stricken as if the thought had not occurred to him. "Oh God, no. No."

Shandi gazed over to Ianto who seemed stunned, but the pain was visible in his eyes. She held her hands out. "Okay. Let's not panic right now. This is all just hypothetical, right? For all we know, the babies are developing at a normal rate, and when they're born, they will continue to grow like any other children. Until we prove otherwise, we're going on that assumption. Got that? Jack? Ianto?"

Ianto took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yep. Of course. You're right."

"Jack?" Shandi asked.

"Will we be able to tell if things are not progressing as they should?" Jack asked.

"Of course we will. Believe me, Jack, I think after being pregnant for over a year and having a fetus still in its first trimester would be a clue. But it won't happen. Look, we're doing weekly check ups anyway, just because of how unusual this is for all of us, well, except for Jack. I'm sure I'll be able to detect if the fetuses are not developing at the rate they should be. So, for the next week, I don't want to hear about any fretting or worrying, because today's exam showed me nice, normal developing babies," Shandi stated. "Worrying about it is not going to make it better, and can actually cause harm. Especially if the sprouts are not immortal."

"Okay. I'll try not to worry," Jack said. "Too much."

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he did not look entirely convincing that he could also go worry-free.

OoOoOoO

The following week and a half kept not only Jack and Ianto, but the team busy. Rift spikes and stray Weevils kept them on the run. Ianto was called out three times after they had gone home for the night. Thankfully, there were no injuries.

Jack found himself involved in requisitions from UNIT for the new medical wing in the Hub. He was also still looking at houses, and finding ideas for designing the Hub's nursery. The last of the paperwork from the crash site was still sitting in Jack's inbox, as the last of the autopsies had been completed only a couple of days before. Shandi was still running tests and scans from the autopsies, which meant more reports. Tabitha was kept busy adding all the information from the new race into their databases and cataloguing what was salvaged from the crash site. The team met many times in the conference room going over results.

Jack had taken on Rhys's weapons training. Rhys mostly took on the general duties from Tabitha, freeing her up to spend more time in the Archives. Ianto oversaw Tabitha, taking on more fieldwork himself. Jack trained Rhys on how to run communications from the Hub while the rest of the team were out on missions.

Jack and Ianto were also looking into general contractors. The list had come down to four names, which they felt was a good start when they finally had a house to start work on. They continued to look for a house that was as close to what they wanted to minimize work to be done on the house. They knew there would still be work to be done. They were giving themselves another two weeks to be picky, and if they did not find something that was almost what they wanted, they would go over the ones they had looked at that were still on the market and finally settle on one.

Shandi set Jack's weekly examinations for Friday mornings. As the first Friday after Settling approached, Jack found himself almost making himself sick with nerves. To his relief, Shandi had determined that each baby had grown the expected amount since the last check up. Ianto studied her report and started to frown, thinking while there was growth, it did not seem up to standard. Shandi had to remind both Jack and Ianto that the difference was very small, and that contributed to there being three fetuses instead of one. She seemed satisfied with growth and development.

Jack and Ianto only started to breathe easier after the next examination the following week. The babies' growths were on target, and development was going as expected. Both men found themselves staring intently in amazement at the 3D ultrasound projection, as Shandi pointed out the development of each fetus.

"So the babies do not have my immortality?" Jack asked, holding on to Ianto's hand. The Welshman sat next to Jack, still staring at the printed copy of one of the sonogram pictures.

"Not that I can tell. I can say for certain that the Vortex is not affecting their development." Shandi leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "Now, I'm not saying this is reason to stop being careful, but my guess is that it will help the babies survival rate during the pregnancy. That doesn't mean you get to go out there and get yourself seriously injured or killed, because I can't guarantee them surviving that, but you do have more leeway than your average pregnant woman."

"Or man," Jack added. "At least in the time when I'm from."

"So just relax, Jack. Continue to do what you've been doing," Shandi said. "You too, Ianto. We'll continue this every Friday until Jack delivers. Which, before I forget, I am going to start looking at week 32." She saw the question in Ianto's eyes, before the younger man started to open his mouth. "It does seem early, which is why it's subject to change. Woman carrying triplets usually go into labor around the 32nd week. Meanwhile here, because we need to deliver by c-section, we don't need you going into labor far from where we can operate."

"Usually they don't allow a man to have a chance to go into labor. Too much stress on the uterine sac and the baby," Jack explained. "I wish I could tell you more about multiple pregnancies with men, because I'm sure carrying three will be different than twins, but I can't remember knowing anyone who had more than two at a time."

Shandi sighed heavily. "I really hate this playing by ear shit, you know."

"You're doing fine, Shandi," Ianto assured her. "Really. We appreciate everything you're doing."

"We're still going through the databases we were able to salvage from One in hopes that among the files that survived, there might be something closer to what pregnancy is for me," Jack said.

"I appreciate it."

"Shandi, Jack and I also discussed when we're going to tell Martha about this. We were hoping she would have made it here for my birthday, but she's unable to consider taking time off. Seems she's getting another transfer. She'll be coming back to the UK early next month, with at least a week of holiday time between assignments. She's going to try to come down here for at least a day then." Ianto smiled at her. "Once we tell her, you'll be free to discuss Jack's pregnancy with her."

"Thank you. I'd feel better having a second opinion."

"Ianto," Gwen called out, appearing in the doorway to the examination room. "Duty calls. You're going to love this."

Ianto started to stand up. "What now?" he asked as he watched Jack get up.

"Whatever it is seems to be in the Bristol Channel. And yes, it's bigger than a breadbox," Gwen replied.

"Wonderful," Ianto sighed.

"Let's see if we can get a better idea of what we're dealing with," Jack said. "If needed, I'll call UNIT for a salvaging crew to meet the rest of you at the location."

Ianto nodded. Ianto and Jack followed Gwen back toward the main section of the Hub, while Shandi stayed behind to clean up before joining the team.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Thrice Blessed 19/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs toThrace_Adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.

Everyone sat in the conference room, a spread of food covering the table, along with their notes and various reports and printouts. The problem with Torchwood was that sometimes taking the day off was impossible. Ianto was thankful for the years they were able to have at least a slow morning to celebrate his birthday, and the year before they'd managed to have the entire day to themselves.

Ianto gazed over at Jack, who still looked perturbed. His partner had awakened early to start making breakfast that he had planned to serve Ianto in bed. It had been arranged that unless something serious that the team could not handle, they were not to be disturbed. They had just started to eat breakfast, employing a little food play with plans of the meal leading to other things, when Ianto's mobile rang, calling them into the Hub.

Ianto figured that at least he had a chance to eat some of the breakfast Jack had made, and they'd grabbed whatever they could to go. Three days earlier, they had started Gwen's birthday in a cave, hoping to finally capture a band of aliens that had come through the Rift. It was before dawn before they had the aliens settled in the cells down in the cells. Jack had given her the rest of the day off. Later that evening, Ianto and Jack had met Gwen and Rhys in a pub to have a few drinks for Gwen's birthday. Ianto found out that during the time Gwen had ended up sleeping most of the day away. The evening before, they had been out to collect some artifacts that had come through the Rift.

With some luck, by the afternoon they would be done and back home, and Jack could pick up on whatever evening plans he had to celebrate Ianto's birthday. Then they would have an excuse to skip having lunch with his family. Ianto was not looking forward to telling his parents that they were in the process of closing a deal on a five bedroom house. They would have to tell his family eventually, since they were planning on moving in within a couple of weeks, but to hold it off another day seemed like a blessing to Ianto.

"So what do we have?" Jack asked, looking around at the team.

"Very large machinery," Gwen replied, pushing a button on the panel before her. "Here are pictures I took when I went out there with Shandi. We cordoned off the area and I have Andy making sure no one goes in the area."

Ianto whistled. "That looks like a small craft," he commented as he smiled up at Tabitha in thanks for the coffee she placed before him. He watched with amusement as Jack frowned at the tea in his cup, and shook his head fondly.

"That's what we thought at first, but from what we can tell it's some type of machinery. We haven't been able to find any doors to indicate it's some type of craft, and we picked up no readings of sentient life forms within," Shandi explained. She glanced up as a coffee cup appeared before her. "Thank you, Tabitha."

Tabitha smiled and continued onto give Gwen her refilled coffee cup.

"It doesn't seem familiar to me," Jack said, studying the photos. "I'm guessing it was too large to put in the SUV."

Ianto rolled his eyes as Gwen started to reply. "Definitely too big. Rhys said that once we give him the word, he can meet us with a lorry to bring it in."

"Good idea," Jack agreed. He looked over to the seat at his left. "Ianto? Game plan?"

"I'll go to the scene with Gwen and Shandi and we'll meet Rhys with the lorry at the site," Ianto replied smoothly. He raised an amused eyebrow. "Since you don't have any idea what it could be, it doesn't mean we don't have something in the archives."

"What? I doubt we do because if we did, you would know about it," Jack commented offhandedly.

"Fine. Then you sit here with Tabitha and simply run communications while we're gone," Ianto said with a slight smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes, causing Ianto to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing. "Whatever. Tabitha, start going through the archives database and see if there's something even remotely close. I'll go through UNIT's database while everyone is on their way out."

"Sounds good," Ianto agreed.

Gwen stood up, gulping down the rest of her coffee and then clapped her hands. "Well, then let's get going."

OoOoOoO

Jack settled in his office while he searched the database. When Jack first saw the pictures of the object, his first thought was a Chula ambulance, but at closer inspection of the photos, it was of a different design.

After no success, Jack put in a call to Martha, sending her the picture, curious if she had come across the object during her travels with the Doctor. When she did not know what it was, she promised Jack to look into areas that Jack could not reach through the database. He felt guilty when Martha had asked him how things were going, he did not mention the pregnancy yet. He was not sure how to bring it up, and simply blurting it out over the phone just did not feel like the way to go about it. He also felt that the less who knew about him, the better for all involved, particularly for him and the sprouts. Eventually, Martha would be due to come down to Cardiff for a visit when she had a chance. It might be shocking to her, but Jack felt better breaking the news to her face to face.

Exactly as Jack had suspected, Tabitha reported that they had nothing logged into the archives that came close to the object. Shortly after, as Jack worked on some reports he heard from Ianto, informing him that they were on their way in and were going to use the delivery dock. The delivery dock was a covered area in a corner of a lot used for freight deliveries for the other businesses of Mermaid Quay. The door for their delivery entrance went through a tunnel and a freight elevator which went directly down into a section of the Archives. Jack knew better than to go meet them, so he sent Tabitha down to give a hand. Looking at the time, Jack decided it was time for lunch, so he called their favorite kebab shop. He was hoping that shortly after the device was secure, he could grab Ianto and call it a day. Jack still had plans for Ianto's birthday.

At least they had time to meet with the estate agent the day before to start the paperwork on the new house, then go home and discuss their plans for decorating their new house over dinner before Ianto was called out with Gwen.

Jack leaned back in his chair, smiling as he thought over the last few weeks since he had turned over field command to Ianto. At first Ianto was uncertain about it, but he had rose to the occasion. Being close friends with Gwen, the two worked well together in the field, and were able to put aside egos over who gave orders as long as the team remained unharmed and Cardiff was kept safe. Sabrina and Tabitha had always seen both Gwen and Ianto as superiors so the transfer of power in the field from Jack to Ianto went without a hitch as far as the two insubordinates went. Tabitha already thought of Ianto more of her boss than Jack, since she reported directly to him from her first day at Torchwood since she was taking over the administration duties from Ianto, and it was best that he train her. Now that they felt Tabitha was ready to train for field duty, once again it was Ianto who oversaw her training. Ianto would sit down with both Jack and Gwen and go over her schedule and discuss her development. He was glad that he had started to rely more on Ianto and Gwen's opinions and at times, stepped back over the years, because it made it easier for him to pull back further until after he had the babies.

He missed going out on missions, but as he gently rubbed the very small bump which was just starting to show, he smiled softly. It would be worth it if it meant getting through the pregnancy with as little trouble as possible and giving Ianto children. He had Shandi already working on possibilities for birth control for after. He doubted they would be wanting to have more children once the triplets were born, at least until they were older. If they were wise, they would stop with this pregnancy and three children.  
"Going to collect our lunch," Jack replied as he waited for the door to open and he slipped in. "I called the kebab shop, so I hope everyone doesn't mind."

"Are you wanting that those horrid mystery kebabs again?" Ianto asked, losing his amusement.

"Too far for delivery. I called one of the closer shops you have down on the reference list. I decided on veal today."

"What do the rest of us have?"

"Enough," Jack commented defensively. "Look, it's here now. So I'll see you when everyone done."

"I should put my attention on moving this monster anyway. See you soon, Jack."

Jack hit the button to unlock the outside door and walked around the counter to meet the delivery boy.

OoOoOoO

Over lunch, they went through the photos and scans that were taken before Ianto and Gwen decided they should all go up to the main Hub area for lunch. Jack sat back in his chair, a hand resting on his stomach as he gazed at one of the inner scans of the object.

"Holy…" he uttered.

"What? Do you recognize it?" Ianto asked, looking over at Jack from his spot to Jack's right side of the table.

Jack nodded, knowing he now had the whole team staring at him. "At least I recognize some of the mechanisms involved. It's some sort of transmat device."

"Transmat?" Ianto asked, perking up and staring intently at the scan picture. The younger man caught Jack's eyes with an unspoken question and got a nod in response. He started to slowly go through the set of the photos again.

"You mean as in teleportation?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Jack affirmed. "Except I don't think it's made for living beings. The chamber is too small." He indicated an area on one of the pictures to the others.  
As Gwen tapped a few buttons on a PDA she held, the photo zoomed into the area for all to get a better look.

"Unless the aliens are really small," Ianto commented dryly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That might be. Or it could be used for teleporting objects. I'd love to get a better look at it." He looked over to Ianto.

"Once we're certain there are no dangerous levels of radiation that could be emitted from it, you can go and have a look," Ianto said. At Jack's wide-eyed stare, he added, "We already determined that no radiation was emitted that could be dangerous during the time we were around it. I'm just watching to make sure there isn't any delayed reactions from the system. Won't be the first time."

Gwen nodded her head in agreement with Ianto.

"Fine. I trust you have it in an isolated location," Jack stated.

"In a chamber that will keep any potential threats from working its way through the Hub," Ianto affirmed. Gwen and I are monitoring it. So stay away until we give you the all clear."

Jack nodded his head, but still somehow seemed to pout, which made Ianto roll his eyes. "So that's it for this for now?"

All eyes landed on him, and Jack smiled ruefully. "Well, those two are acting like they're in charge." His eyes settled on Ianto and Gwen, a teasing light shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Jack, we're inside now. Ianto and I were only filling you in on everything," Gwen stated, sounding amused.

"Right. I guess that's it on this until it's clear of harmful radiation levels." He glanced at his watch. "Anything from the Rift predictor?" he asked.

"Depends on what you're planning next," Ianto replied smoothly as he gathered printouts to place in a folder. Tabitha was shutting down the projection screen and starting to clean up from their lunch.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, then looked across the table when Shandi snorted with amusement.

"If you're going to suggest calling it an early day and then drag me out to my parents, then the Rift predictor says we'll be busy tonight. If you're going to take me home for a nice quiet night with you, it's going to be quiet."

Laughs went around the table, while Ianto kept a straight face.

"We're going to have to talk to your parents eventually, Ianto," Jack warned, "the sooner the better before I have to drop off their radar until the sprouts are born."

"I know. I just don't feel like being interrogated on my birthday. Is that so wrong?" Ianto asked.

"No. Next week we'll deal with telling them about the house. For now, I was going to suggest we call it an early night, and all of us go out for a bit to celebrate your birthday, and for dinner I'm going to take you home to get changed and take you out for dinner. After that…. well, we have the team listening in here. Do you really want them to know?"

Shandi laughed. "Believe me, from some of the things I heard around here when you didn't realize there were others here…."

"And CCTV," Gwen put in. She started to laugh and then suddenly looked down, remembering that Rhys was still with them.

"Gwenie!"

"That too," Shandi agreed.

Ianto was blushing profusely, while Jack grinned broadly. Jack winked at Ianto. "That's our girls," he stated. "If it's any consolation, Rhys, your bum look pretty good on CCTV."

Rhys' mouth dropped, while Gwen hide behind her hand, turning red, but from the shaking of her shoulders, she was trying not to break out in laughter.

Shandi, Tabitha and Ianto had no problem with laughing out load.

"Sod off, Harkness," Rhys snapped, then started to chuckle too as he shared a look with Gwen.

"See what happens when we start letting them take Rift watches overnight together?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Gwen finds out why we came up with naked hide and seek, along with the many other games to relieve boredom."

"And I'm pretty sure that's what got you in the condition you're in, too, Jack," Shandi laughed.

Jack shrugged. "It could have been here, or home, or…."

"No!" everyone yelled out, to stop Jack from going on.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." He looked around the table, noting that everything was cleaned up and Tabitha had a bin bag waiting near the door for her to take when she left the boardroom. "So who's with me in celebrating Ianto's day?"

Everyone quickly agreed, so they set about closing down the Hub for the evening. Rhys went with Tabitha to help her feed the aliens in the cells, while Ianto fed Myfanwy. Jack forwarded the Rift alerts to his wristband when they were ready to leave.

One thing about Jack, Ianto mused, is the team could sit for hours in a pub, bonding over drinks, and Jack would stick mainly to water. So it was not a big deal to him that he could not drink while the others did. Ianto made sure he did not drink too much, because he knew Jack had plans for the rest of the night.

Later afternoon, Ianto and Jack made sure the others were safely on their way home, and then went back to their flat.

Jack knew then well enough that if they showered together they would not get out, which did not fit into Jack's plans. Later would be time enough for fun, however even though they were married, Jack still enjoyed taking Ianto out on proper dates, and the times Ianto felt to return the pleasure. He wanted to wine and dine Ianto in an expensive restaurant that they both enjoyed. He had Ianto shower first while he made sure Ianto's gift was in their car and he selected what he wanted to wear to dinner.

As Jack showered, Ianto shifted through his wardrobe with just a towel wrapped around his waist, trying to decide what he wanted to wear that night. Finally, he went back into the bathroom and called out, "What are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"Should I put on another suit? Or dress comfortable? What?"

"I'm wearing my blue suit," Jack called out above the shower.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing a suit. Right. Good thing I keep my best one ready to wear at all times," he commented. As he heard Jack's chuckles, he left the bathroom and made his way back to the bedroom, to dig deep to the back of his wardrobe and actually did pull out his best suit.  
Ianto paced the living room, waiting for Jack. He wandered into the hallway and stood outside their bedroom door. "Jack? What time do you have a reservation for?"

The door opened slightly and looked out, showing just his head. "What makes you think I have one?" His eyes fell on Ianto, dressed in a fine Italian suit that was black with charcoal pinstripes. He wore a burgundy shirt and a tie that had wide stripes of several shades of red and gray with slivers of silver. Jack smiled widely. "You look amazing!"

Ianto smiled back at Jack. "I'm glad you like it. I picked it up when you sent me to that UNIT conference in Italy."

"I vaguely remember you returning with a few suits. I thought I saw them all."

"Now you have." Ianto smiled. "So, are you dressed yet?"

"Kinda."

"Jack…" Ianto sighed. "Look, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. Just having a free night and being able to spend it with you is enough for me, Jack. We can stay home and order takeaway."

"No. I'm glad we were able to get out of an uncomfortable lunch with your family today, if it makes your day better. And besides, you're 29 today. Last birthday in your twenties. Next year, you're going to be the big 30, and a tad too." Jack grinned at Ianto.

Ianto smiled at Jack, but inside he suddenly felt nervous. Not too many field agents who worked for Torchwood made it to 30. He felt as if a clock was ticking, but slowly winding down. Yet, he was also looking forward to being a father. He dearly hoped he would be able to watch his children grow up, and that Jack would not end up having to raise them himself. "Yeah. Tad times three." Ianto frowned. "So are you dressed, or not?"

"I am."

"You're shy, aren't you?" Ianto said slyly, teasing Jack.

"I'm not shy. Me? Seriously? Ianto, look who you're talking to." Jack laughed.

"'Cause you're wearing a suit," Ianto replied in the same tone of voice. He frowned when Jack's face fell.

"I'm not so sure now," Jack stated.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ianto asked in concern.

Jack's head disappeared from the door, leaving it open. Ianto took that as invitation to enter the room. When he walked in, he immediately realized what the problem was. He bit his bottom lip, trying very hard not to chuckle at Jack's dilemma.

"They won't close, Ianto!" Jack whined.

"Oh…" Ianto could not help the slight grin. "I guess that's because the last time you wore that was…a while back. Unlike your trousers." He went over to Jack, taking each end of the open fly on Jack's dark blue trousers. "I think we need to start thinking about what to do about clothes for you, Jack." He looked up to Jack's face and was surprised to find tears in bright blue eyes. "Jack, we don't have to do this. I already told you, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

"I do," Jack sniffled. "Next year it's going to be hectic with the sprouts. This is your last birthday with just the two of us."

Ianto slid his arms around Jack's waist and hugged him. "You look gorgeous, Jack. And as great as that suit looks on you, it's not because of the suit. It's because you're having my babies. Ask me, my birthday is just perfect. You, me, our sprouts in here," Ianto slipped a hand to rest on Jack's slightly curved belly. "We're planning moving into our new house and looking forward to a family. What else can I ask for?"

"It's…." Jack wiped his eyes with his hand. "I just need to do this, Ianto."

"Why?"

"Because in another month I probably won't be able to be out and about as much for a while," Jack said.

"Ah," Ianto said thoughtfully. "Well, the trousers you wear still fit." His eyes met Jack's. "Do they?"

Jack nodded. "For now. I don't know for how much longer. I guess they're stretched because I wear them regularly, unlike these."

"Then why don't we find a pair of your trousers that go with your jacket." He ran his hand down along Jack's expensive cotton shirt that was a pale blue, and then grinned as his fingers slipped under the dark blue braces. "That would do for wherever you're taking me, wouldn't it?"

"It guess. If we can make it look like a suit and not a sports jacket over trousers."

Ianto looked at the suit jacket that still hung on a hanger on a hook by the wardrobe. "In that jacket? Right. That's not a sports jacket, Jack. And this shirt is far too expensive and finely crafted to be a casual look."

"If you insist. You're the fashion expert out of us," Jack conceded.

Ianto leaned over and lightly kissed Jack. "So take those off while I find a pair for you to wear. And this week, we need to start looking into clothing options for you, because I know you won't be happy running around the Hub in running pants."

Jack shook his head. "No. I won't be."

It took only a few minutes of shifting through Jack's clothes before Ianto had the problem sorted. Not long after, they were on their way out of the house and getting into their car, with a much happier Jack slipping into the driver's seat.

As expected, Jack took Ianto to an upscale Euro-fusion restaurant that had recently opened and was getting very good reviews. Jack had used Torchwood resources to obtain reservations. They had a table with a view of the Cardiff Castle. They enjoyed their meal and afterward, decided to take a walk through Bute Park before going home, where Jack continued to pamper Ianto in their bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Thrice Blessed 20/?  
Rating: PG13 (might go up to NC-17 later chapters)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive?  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica  
Notes: Extra shout outs toThrace_Adams and cyberdigi for extra support, hand holding and continuity checks.

"Ianto!" Iola greeted as she answered the call. "I was going to call you this afternoon."

Ianto chuckled warmly. "Yes, Jack and I will be at Drew's party. We already told them at work that there was no way that we were going to miss our nephew's first birthday. Being that Jack's the boss, that made it pretty easy." He lounged back on the couch, and glanced over to Jack, who was working on his laptop.

Jack looked up and smiled. "Definitely. Gifts are all bought and wrapped and ready to give to the munchkin."

Having turned on the speakerphone, Ianto asked, "Did you hear him, Iola?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm glad. If it wasn't for Jack, I'm afraid we'd hardly see you."

"It's the job, Iola. You know that. If it wasn't for that, we'd be spending much more time with you."

"Which brings me to something I wanted to speak to you about," Iola said.

"Please don't tell me you've been thinking again. You know that's never good," Ianto quipped.

"You're a horrible, horrible brother," Iola retorted.

"Duly noted," Ianto stated, not a hint of the grin he gave Jack in his tone.

"You… So you wanna hear my idea?" Iola asked.

"Damn. Here I thought I diverted you. Go ahead then. What's on your mind?"

"I've been putting away the money I've been saving living at home with Mam and Tad. Even with Drew, I've managed to save quite a bit. Part of that is thanks to you and Jack, and how you always seem to spoil me and Drew."

"Before you go any further, let me say that I think it's wonderful that you now have a decent sum of money put away, but I hope you're not planning on blowing it all in one place. Like, say, an expensive holiday," Ianto cautioned.

"It won't be spent at the same time, but I need to get out of here, Ianto. I love Mam and Tad dearly, and they also do their share in spoiling Drew, but I need to have my own life for once."

"Your own life that includes your son, I hope. Remember, Iola, having a child, it's not your own life anymore. It's Drew's too."

"Duly noted," Iola tossed back. "So I've been looking around. I've been offered a transfer to Cardiff. Full time EMT. It also means more money. But it will also mean being further from the job. I've been looking at flats close to you and Jack."

Ianto sighed heavily and noticed Jack looking up again from his computer. "Are you sure you'll be able to afford it?" Ianto asked. "Even with the pay increase? The last thing I want to hear is that my baby sister is living in Splott."

"Oh please. I don't need anything big for now. Drew still sleeps with me in my room."

"Drew is almost a year old, Iola," Jack cut in. He stood up, placing the laptop to the side and strode across the room to stand before the coffee table. "He's going to need his own room. Which he has in your parents' place."

"I'm sure I can find something. And then we'll be closer. More chances of meeting for lunch or dinner than we have now."

"What about Drew while you're at work? You won't have Mam looking after him anymore if you move," Ianto asked.

"I'm sure I can find a babysitter for him."

Jack was frowning. "Iola, babysitters aren't cheap, not to mention are not always reliable."

"I'm not stupid, Jack. I'm already looking at CVs that I obtained through agencies."

"Agencies? Iola, you're not going to be able to afford all this. Maybe, just maybe, you might be able to find a reliable child care centre that you could manage to afford."

"Ianto, this is what I want to do. Not the secretarial pool. And I have a chance to do this full time. The best offer I got is in Cardiff. I could possibly commute for a while, but I don't want to be doing that long term. Be happy for me, Ianto. I already told them I'd take the job."

"I'm happy for you, Iola. Really I am. But you need to put a lot of thought into moving away from home," Ianto said.

"You did. With no money, I might add."

"I knew you were going to bring this up. Believe me, what I did when I first left home is nothing I want to think about my little sister going through. I was lucky when I finally got offered a job with Torchwood."

"And I'm not leaving home with no money, Ianto. I'm not going to roam across the UK, sleeping on couches or in strange places. I have a position for a job, Ianto. A good one, one that pays more than what I'm making now. And I have money put away. I'll be fine."

"Just don't be too proud to ask for help, Iola," Jack said, causing Ianto to look sharply up at him. "Or too proud to move back home if it doesn't work. Understand, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Jack. It's easier to talk to you and Ianto than my parents," Iola said.

"Promise me, Iola."

"I promise, Jack. Really, I do."

"And remember that Jack and I have jobs that at times mean long hours, so we can't be taking Drew anytime you need someone to watch him if you're having trouble with childcare," Ianto added. "As much as we'd love to. It's just not possible."

"I know that, Ianto. Honestly, I'm not a child. I'm 26 years old. Don't you think it's time to start treating me like an adult? What were you doing when you were 26, Ianto? It can't be too hard to remember, since it was only 3 years ago."

"Of course you're an adult," Ianto tried to soothe his sister. "But that doesn't mean adults don't make stupid mistakes."

"So this is a stupid mistake? And I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am, Iola. And it's not a stupid mistake. Not yet. All I'm doing is keeping it from becoming a bad choice. Okay?"

"You can't stop me from taking the job or moving," Iola said in a petulant tone.

"Of course we can't. Anymore than you can stop Jack and me from buying a house and moving. Which is why I called you in the first place."

"You're thinking of buying a house?" Iola asked.

"More than thinking. We closed the deal on one, and once we have some work done, we'll be moving in. Sometime in September."

"Where?" Iola asked.

"Penarth."

"Definitely can't afford Penarth, but we can still be able to see each other more once I move to Cardiff."

"We'll discuss this. We wanted you to know first, Iola, before we tell Mam and Tad. Which we're planning on doing once everyone leaves after Drew's party."

"A house? Does that mean you were planning to have a real room for me?" Iola asked.

"Um, we will have a guest room for now."

"Oh my God!" Iola squealed. "You got a house! Does that mean that a surrogate got knocked up?"

Jack stared at the phone for a moment before lifting his eyes to Ianto. He burst out in laughter.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Ianto said and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a pregnant surrogate? I knew it! I knew it was more than just thinking about it during the last weekend I was there. You were already working on it, but didn't want to say anything yet."

"Look Iola, Jack and I are planning on coming your way a few hours early. So how about we meet up and we'll tell you all about what's going on in our lives. Okay?"

"Don't change the subject, big brother. Is the surrogate pregnant?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "She is. But we'll tell you all about it when we see you before Drew's party."

"Party starts at 3," Iola reminded them. "I'm taking the day off."

"So are we, so we'll be there with plenty of time, sweetheart," Jack said.

"We'll be there by noon," Ianto informed her. "We can help you run the pre-party errands. Okay?"

"Perfect. Give me a call when you're almost here."

"See you on Tuesday, Iola." Ianto disconnected the call and looked up at Jack. "Well now, that has become more complicated than we planned."

"Welcome to our life," Jack remarked. "You look like you could use a drink." Jack went into the kitchen to grab a beer for Ianto and a bottle of apple juice for himself.

OoOoOoO

"Iola, calm down," Ianto warned. "We don't want to give them any hint about this until we tell them."

"Why not tell them now, before the guests arrive?" Iola asked from her place in the backseat of Ianto's Audi. "I would think they would be happy that you own a house."

"Because of the questions they'll ask," Jack said.

"Like?" Iola asked.

"One that you didn't ask, obviously," Ianto said. "Like how many bedrooms it has. How many bathrooms."

"So how many do you have?" Iola watched as Jack picked up a manila folder and removed a paper that had a picture of their new house on it.

Jack passed it back to Iola. "It has five bedrooms and two baths, not counting the en suite in the master suite."

Iola's eyes went wide. "That's a massive house!" she exclaimed. "Why do you need so many rooms? It's going to be just one little baby. Right?"

Ianto spared Jack a quick glance and they shared a smile. "I'm sorry we didn't say anything about working with a surrogate," Ianto said. "We didn't want to say anything until it was past the first trimester, you know, just in case something happened. The surrogate is going on 13 weeks now, and so far everything is going just fine. So it's safe to start spreading the news. We've been looking for a house ever since we first heard the pregnancy was confirmed and just before my birthday, we signed the papers on the house."

"You and Jack are going to be fathers?" Iola squealed. "That's wonderful! That is. You'd make great fathers. I know that because of how you are with Drew. Oh, this is bloody wonderful! Drew will have a cousin his age to grow up with."

"Hey, that's right," Jack said with a broad grin. "Drew won't be alone growing up."

"We have a little complication with the surrogate," Ianto stated. "It's not bad news, but it's certainly more than what Jack and I were expecting to hear."

"What's that?"

Jack twisted his seat so he was able to look at Iola. "It's triplets."

Iola's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty much our reaction at first too."

OoOoOoO

"Brilliant party," Michael Jones complimented from his place in his chair in the Jones' sitting room. "But I'm glad all the bloody savages are finally gone."

Jack let out a laugh and reached over to pick up a petite four from the platter on a nearby table. "Much smaller than the last gathering we had here, but I'm surprised there's still food left."

"That's your mother-in-law for you. Always inviting more people than we know what to do with them," Michael said. "I would have been happy to just have you and Ianto here for the night. It's only the boy's first birthday."

"Just imagine what his fifth birthday party will be like," Jack joked.

"Don't go there," Micheal groaned. "Gladis is just daft enough to be taking out a hall to hold that party. The problem is that she believes that family should be close, but the rest of the family doesn't seem to share that belief, unless it involves free food and alcohol."

"So she finds reason to provide both and she has the family together," Jack mused.

"Do you sometimes miss yours, Jack. You're so far from them, aren't you?"

"More than you know," Jack stated absently. Realizing what he said, he added, "It's been so long, I don't even know where to start looking for any of them." He gave Michael a warm smile. "But it's not that I don't have family. There's you and Gladis, and Iola and Drew. I don't need to be able to fill a house with relatives to know I have family."

"I wish you could convince Gladis of that, and there would be less headaches every time there's a reason to celebrate. Next is Harry's anniversary party. At least Gladis is expected to just show up. That should make things easier."

Jack gave Michael a knowing look, which made the other man to roll his eyes. "I could wish, couldn't I?" he said to Jack.

Both men were still chuckling when Ianto entered the room. "Mam is bringing out the coffee and more cake," he informed the men. He had been in the kitchen with Iola, helping Gladis clean up.

"Boy, please, I beg of you. Make sure you take more of that bloody cake home with you. Give it to some of your friends, if you don't want to eat all of it yourselves."

"But there's never enough cake," Jack said with a wink.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say, and yes Jack, she's making us take home a massive piece of it," Ianto said. "That was a rather large cake, even for the number of people invited."

"Have you ever heard of your mother having not enough at a party?" Michael asked.

"No. You're right."

"I heard that Michael Jones," Gladis said as she entered, carrying a tray. Iola was holding the door for her mother, looking amused.

"Busted, Tad," Iola laughed as she made room on the coffee table so Gladis could set the tray down.

"Gladis, why don't you also pack up some of those little cakes for the boys to take home with them too? Jack seems to be enjoying them."

"Oh, I'm so glad you like them, Jack. We tried a new place that opened for the pastries. They were quite delicious," Iola said happily.

"Especially the red velvet and raspberry ones," Jack stated.

"We have plenty left, so of course you can take some home with you," Gladis said.

"I'm going to check on Drew. I'll be right back," Iola said and quickly slipped from the room.

Gladis served the coffee as Ianto sat next to Jack. He knew they could not avoid Jack having a cup, not without raising too many questions. Especially since it was from Gladis that Ianto had first learned how to make coffee. Jack said that while he had exceeded his mother's coffee, hers was his second favorite.

"So, you boys said you had some news to share with us," Gladis stated as she sat down on the couch.

"Yep," Ianto said, then suddenly fell silent.

Jack gazed at him, taking the nervous man's hand in his. He knew Ianto was not looking forward to this discussion, but it was inevitable, especially with their plans to move sometime in the next month.

"Why don't you start, Jack?" Ianto said with a smile.

"What's this all about?" Gladis asked. "Ianto? Why are you so nervous?"

"Ianto and I bought a house. We decided it was time to move out of the flat," Jack announced.

"That's wonderful," Michael stated. "Brilliant news, boys. Where is it? Still close to City Centre?"

"A house?" Gladis asked. "I think your flat is nice enough. And what do you intend to do with it?"

"We're going to put it up for rent," Ianto said.

"Brilliant idea," Michael agreed. "You can put what you make on rent toward your payments on the new house."

"Actually, it's already paid for," Ianto admitted. "Both Jack and I had money put away, and combined we were able to pay for it in cash."

Gladis looked concerned. "I hope you did not use all your savings on this house."

"Don't be daft, Mam," Ianto said. "Of course we have money left. And that includes after the renovations. It's not exactly what Jack and I wanted, but close enough. So we decided to have some work done on it before moving in."

"I wouldn't worry about money, dear," Michael said. "They're Torchwood. Those special ops type get paid big money. Have you seen Ianto's suits? They are all designer, most of them from Italy. Nothing like what his old Tad can make up."

"Tad, I do wear the suits you made for me," Ianto protested with just a slight edge of guilt in his voice.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, son," Michael assured him. "What I'm saying is that it's obvious you get paid well. You also have a good head on your shoulders and would not throw all of your money away."

"Thank you, Tad." Ianto smiled at his father.

"So tell us about this house," Gladis said as Iola joined them.

"You started without me!" she exclaimed.

"And yes, Mam, we told Iola first," Ianto commented dryly and rolled his eyes.

"You always talk to her before me," Gladis observed.

"It's a generation thing, dearest," Michael said. "At least they share with each other. Would you rather they don't speak at all?"

"It has five bedrooms, two baths plus the en suite with the master bedroom," Ianto went on, hoping to avoid his mother's reply to his father. He appreciated what his father did, but knew his mother too well. He knew he wouldn't successfully divert her attention.

"Five bedrooms?" Gladis exclaimed, not disappointing Ianto. "What in bloody hell are you planning to do with five bedrooms? It's not like you can have children."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Ianto noticed that the hand that had been reaching for his cake dropped and was now draped across his stomach. "Not entirely true," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, come now. Don't be silly," Gladis laughed. "Men can't have babies."

"Men can adopt," Michael pointed out.

"We have a surrogate," Ianto blurted out, hating that he could not tell them the truth. What he would do to see his mother's smug smirk be replaced by shock. "We didn't say anything until first we had a pregnant surrogate, and then after she made it through her first trimester. Since all seems well with the pregnancy, we decided it's time to start telling family."

"A surrogate?" Gladis asked. "Are you saying you paid off some woman to have your baby?"

"Don't make it sound like we hired a whore, Mam, please," Ianto snapped. It was going exactly how he expected it to go. As much as Gladis started to like Jack, Ianto knew his mother would be happier if Ianto eventually announced that he was leaving Jack to marry a nice girl and have children of his own.

"Gladis, please. Ianto and I want a family," Jack pleaded. Instead of his usual dazzle-'em smile, he wore an ernest, sincere one that not very many people saw on Captain Jack Harkness' face.

"Then you both need to find some women and settle down, and have children the normal way."

Ianto's hand went to his mouth as his eyes went wide. Jack's eyes opened wide too.

Jack stood up, clenching his fists, his jaw tight. He stared down at Gladis. "And here I thought you actually accepted me as part of this family. I suppose you won't accept our children as your grandchildren then, even if Ianto's the biological father. That's fine. I've done without family before, our children will do fine without you. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Jones." Jack turned and headed for the front door.

"JACK"!" Iola cried out, jumping up and glaring down at her mother.

"Goodbye, Mam." Ianto started to follow Jack. He did not trust himself to say anything else. Besides, Jack did a good enough job at expressing what they were both feeling at that moment.

Michael was already out of his seat and out the door after Jack. He caught up with the immortal and grabbed him by his arm. "As much as what she said was uncalled for, she didn't mean any harm," he told Jack. "And you are family. I won't accept anything less, son."

Jack gave Michael a watery smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it. But it's obvious she wants real grandchildren from Ianto. And anything less won't do. I'm sorry that she's going to miss out on being a grandmother to our children, but I won't allow them near her with attitudes like that. I won't allow anyone, even Ianto's mother, make our children feel like second rate citizens."

"Children? How many do you plan to have?" Michael had to ask.

"Tad, their surrogate is pregnant with triplets. Jack and Ianto are expecting to have three babies," Iola supplied, from her place next to Ianto, who stood next to Jack, with his arm around Jack's waist.

Gladis had followed them and stood next to her husband. "Three!" she shrieked. "I can hardly believe two men can raise one. But three at the same time?" She turned to Ianto. "You've always had some daft ideas, but this one is just plain bloody insane. There is no bloody way you're going to keep all three of them."

"Try to make us give even one of them away, Mrs. Jones," Jack growled, his icy glare meeting her eyes. "Because that's not happening."

"And you wonder why I left home when I had the chance, Mam. It was because of you!" Ianto exclaimed. "It makes sense that it would be your brother who decided to invite me and not my partner to his anniversary party. Well, fuck you all. If anyone can't accept Jack and the family we're looking forward to, then stay the fuck away from us." He looked at his father. "Tad, I'll be in touch. Eventually. C'mon Jack. Let's get out of here."

"Ianto!" Gladis called out, starting to go after her son.

Michael stopped her with a firm grip on her arm. "Let them go, Gladis. You've done enough for the night." With a pained look on his face, he watched as the two men got into Ianto's car and drove away.

"I'm going to bed," Iola stated. "And tomorrow, I'm going into Cardiff to speak to estate agents. I already took that job in Cardiff, and the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I get my son away from prejudices I don't want him exposed to. I'm sorry, Tad, but I have to do this. Ianto was right to move out when he did." She stormed off toward the house.

Michael glared at his wife. "I hope you're happy with yourself. You estranged our son, again. Just when we had him back in our lives. So what if he fell in love with a man? He could do worse. Jack is a fine young man."

"Jack is not a young man. He's almost our age, Michael. Our son is married to a man that is almost our age! How many types of wrong is that? And now they're paying a whore to carry their children? How much more humiliation am I expected to suffer?"

"Obviously, none," Michael said. "Because I'm pretty sure Ianto is done with you. You should be happy for them. Because I look at those two boys and I see something lasting. And there's no reason why they can't have a family of their own."

Gladis glared at Michael. "Don't talk nonsense, Michael. If two men were meant to have a family, then men would have been able to have their own babies."

Michael snorted. "Now you're talking daft. I'm going to the pub for a while. Don't wait up for me." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and strode away from the house.

"Fine!" Gladis yelled at him. "The couch will be made up for you, then."

OoOoOoO

Ianto managed to get the car down the road and turned a corner before he had to find somewhere to pull over. He had been hearing Jack's sobs since he pulled away from his parents' house.

Jack gave a brave face while standing down Ianto's mother, but the moment the car started to move down the road, he could no longer hold on and started to sob. He hated himself for breaking down as he did, but he blamed it on the hormones. He leaned against the door with his head down, wishing he could curl up.

Ianto found a spot and pulled the car in, then shut off the car. He slipped his arm around Jack's shoulders, feeling his own tears start to fall down his face. "Jack," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jack sobbed.

"For what? It's not your fault I have an arse for a mother."

"She meant well, I know," Jack said in a small voice. "She wants the best for her son, and obviously that's not me."

"That's what she thinks," Ianto said. "She's wrong. You are the best thing that had ever happened to me, Jack. And that was before the sprouts. Now everything is better than I've ever expected. Don't let her get to you, Jack."

"What about you? I had to go and get myself knocked up, and now you're pulling away from your family."

"Jack, don't ever doubt yourself. Did you just hear the part about the babies making everything better than I thought? And I'm not pulling away from my family. I'll still stay in touch with Iola, and of course we want our children to grow up with their cousin."

Jack lifted his head and wiped his eyes, sniffing. "I'm so fucking mad, Ianto. And I'm hurt. I really thought she started to like me."

"She does. I can see that. It's just that I think she wants to make you her adopted son, and then she could throw women at the two of us to pick from to settle down with. She has a warped way of looking at things."

Jack snorted in a way that could have been a small laugh. "I guess I was stupid to think that she actually accepted me as your husband." Jack turned his head to look at Ianto. "Think it would be better if I said I was your wife?"

It was Ianto's turn to let out a snort that sounded like a laugh. "Why not? You are having our children." He unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lean closer to Jack and rest his head against his partner's. "If only she could understand I have everything she wants for me," Ianto said softly. He started to brush his fingers through Jack's hair. "I have a loving spouse who's promised me the rest of my life, we have a beautiful house, and we're going to have a family." He nuzzled the side of Jack's head. "It's more than I once thought I wanted, but with you, it's everything I want." He grinned devilishly. "Let's not mention a job that I love."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jack said softly. "Okay, I feel better about that, but I'm still upset over here." He looked at Ianto, pulling his head away a little. "What about you? I know this is hurting you too. You actually had a good relationship with your family and now this happened."

"It's not your fault or mine," Ianto pointed out. "I won't lie and say I'm not upset, but I can't bring myself to forgive her for what she said."

"I know, Ianto. I just wish we could tell them the truth. Oh, what I would do to be able to look your mother in her eyes and tell her that I'm having your children."

"That would be interesting," Ianto had to chuckle. "But face it, Jack. Any possibility of ever telling her was destroyed today. She thinks what we have it unnatural. That's why she's so set against us having a family. So imagine what she would think finding out that my male partner is pregnant?"

"We'd probably have to Retcon her," Jack said.

"And half the town too, if she reacts the way I think she would."

"You're right." Jack leaned against Ianto and sighed. "Oh damn. Fucking hormones." He started to cry again.

"How about getting out of here now, and when we get home, take a nice hot bath? I'll even bring snacks in with us," Ianto spoke softly in Jack's ear, lightly kissing the shell of his ear when he finished talking.

Jack nodded and pulled away from Ianto to wipe the tears on Ianto's cheek with his fingers. "I'd like that. I think we both need it."

"Yeah. This was why we didn't give into Iola's urging and waited until after Drew's party," Ianto said. "I knew she wasn't going to be thrilled with the idea, but I was hoping that she'd come around. I didn't expect her to throw how abnormal our relationship is in our faces. Not that I believe it's abnormal…."

"You're babbling," Jack said soflty, with a small smile. "I know, Ianto. That's what she thinks. I guess she was still hoping we'd break up, even if we are a legal couple. Bringing children into it just makes it harder for her to see us breaking up now. I doubt even your mother wants to see children caught in a custody battle. So, by us bringing children into the picture, that's it. Any hope she had for you is gone now. You're stuck with me and any kids we collect."

"But we're not collecting kids. And now she'll never be able to watch her grandchildren grow," Ianto said sadly. "Speaking of, you told her that I was the biological father. I thought we were going for both of us throwing our sperm in the pot and one of ours took story?"

"But you are the biological father," Jack said. "I guess I was hoping by throwing it out there that our non-existent surrogate is carrying your children, that she would have a change of heart."

"Aw, Jack. Don't look like that." Ianto kissed Jack softly. "It's going to be okay. Even if my mother doesn't come around, it's not going to stop us from having a family."

"I know. Nothing's stopping us." Jack rubbed his stomach. "It's a little too late anyway." He gave Ianto a crooked grin.

Ianto started to chuckle when his mobile rang.

"Cold Play," Jack laughed. "It's Iola."

"I love the way the others on the team look at you when she calls you and that song rings," Ianto replied as he took out his phone. "Hello Iola. No, we're not mad at you, so don't you worry yourself over it."

"That's good to know," Iola said. "How are the two of you?"

"We're dealing," Ianto replied. "To be honest, the more I think of it, the less surprised I am on how it turned out."

"I can't live with her anymore, Ianto. I don't want Drew exposed to her prejudices. I want my son to have an open mind. And I want to be able to have my brother and his wonderful husband come over to my place without fears," Iola said.

"In other words, you're taking that job and moving to Cardiff," Ianto stated. "Just remember, if you need any assistance, let me know."

"I know, Ianto. You already made me promise, remember? I already accepted the job. I thought I'd do the commute thing for a while. It's not that bad, but now I think it's best that I get Drew and myself out of their house. Look, I'll call tomorrow. Good night, Ianto. And screw them, okay? Tell Jack the same. I love you both."

"We love you, too, Iola. But I don't blame Tad, and you shouldn't either."

"And you both won't disappear on me and Drew?"

Ianto flinched at how uncertain his sister sounded. "Of course not, Iola. You're always going to be a part of our lives." Ianto glanced at Jack as he spoke and winced once he was finished.

They both knew that soon enough Jack was going to have to disappear from Iola, except for phone calls here and there to hopefully keep her away from Jack. Having her living in Cardiff was going to make it harder to keep their secret.

"I'm glad."

"I'm going to hang up now. Jack and I are going to go home, and we're going to work on relaxing. And that's all you need to know about that. So good night."

"Night, Ianto."

Ianto smiled as hung up the call. "I think she was afraid she lost us," he said to Jack.

"I'm sorry you had to kinda lie to her, but I promise once the sprouts are here, she can be around us all she wants," Jack said.

"I understand. Really. It's not like I think you're crazy for not wanting people to know. I prefer it. That means there's less of a chance of someone trying to step in and ask too many questions or worse. Nobody will be touching you or the sprouts, because they'll never get past me."

Jack leaned forward enough to give Ianto a lingering kiss. "I love when you get all protective." He kissed Ianto again, deepening the kiss, and then abruptly pulling away. When Ianto whimpered with need, he said, "There's more once we're in the tub." He winked and grinned at Ianto.

"Right. Home, then." Ianto was about to turn the key in the ignition when there was a rap at Jack's window.

Jack jumped and then opened the window. "Mr. Jones?" he asked.

"Don't Mr. Jones me, son. It's Michael." He grinned at Jack. "Even better, call me Tad. You're married to Ianto, that makes you my son too."

"I appreciate it, Michael. Really."

"And I think it's wonderful news about the house and your impending family."

"Tad, what are you doing here?"

"If I stayed with your bloody mother, I'd have said some things I might regret later, so I decided to go have a couple drinks and let things cool down. I'm hoping for a miracle actually."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't hold your breath, Tad."

"I was surprised when I saw your car. I would have thought you'd be halfway home by now," Michael said.

"No. I had to pull over and take a few deep breaths before attempting to drive home," Ianto admitted. "And then Iola called to make sure Jack and I weren't abandoning her and Drew."

"And you told her?" Michael wanted to know.

"That we're not mad at her, so of course not," Ianto said.

"And what about me?" Michael asked.

"You're not the one who said those things," Jack replied. "But you'll understand if we end up staying away for at least a while."

"I don't like it, but I understand. All I ask is that you boys call me once in a while. You have my mobile number. Use it even if just to say hello. Or ask about plumbing in your new house. I'm a man of many talents. Ask Ianto. That's how he knows so much about general maintenance." Michael grinned and winked at his son.

Ianto chuckled. "Tad believed that children meant cheap labor in repairs about the shop. Tad, I'm glad we had this chance to clear the air, but both of us are emotionally wiped and I really want to get home."

"You take care of yourself, son. You too, Jack. I'm sorry tonight had to come to this, and I can only speak for myself, but I'm looking forward to being a grandfather again. Good night, boys."

"Good night, Tad," Ianto said with a broad smile. It felt good to have at least his father's support. Back in the days before he had brought Jack home to meet the family, he was more nervous about what his father would have to say about the relationship than his mother. He wasn't expecting his mother to be happy from the start, but he thought his father would have been worse.

He knew better now.

"Good night, Michael. We'll be in touch soon," Jack said with a wave as Ianto started the car.

Michael stood on the sidewalk and watched them pull away before he continued his way to the pub. 


	21. Chapter 21

When Gwen entered Jack's office, the immortal's desk looked busier than usual. Along with the usual backlog of reports and paperwork from tech being tested, budgets and other correspondence, there were now samples for paint, wood, wall and floor covering. He had a pile of design magazines on the edge of the desk threatening to fall over, next to a tube containing the architect's floor plans. Next was a folder with the CVs and other information found on contractors that had made their short list.

"You look busy," she commented.

Jack glanced up at her and smiled. "Keeps me out of trouble," he replied.

"We can hope," Gwen said with a sigh.

"Careful now. You're starting to sound like Ianto. Minus the eye roll," Jack said, looking amused.

Gwen shook her head. "Speaking of, he just called up saying he put that transmat thing on the safe list."

"He called you?" Jack asked, looking affronted.

"He called Tabitha so she could change the status in the system while he moves it into the testing area. I'm sure he'll be letting you have a go with it soon."

"And Tabitha told you?"

"Actually she told Shandi. I just overheard," Gwen replied with a shrug.

Jack frowned. "I suppose Shandi will decide if I can go down there and figure it out?"

Gwen shrugged. "I don't know, Jack. You know Shandi, but if she wants you to know something, you'll find out."

Jack shook his head in annoyance and took a drink of tea. He was in charge of Torchwood, so why did it seem he was always the last to know lately. "Is that why you're here?" he snapped.

"No. I know I promised Ianto to wait, but he keeps holding off, so I decided to take it upon myself. Obviously he doesn't agree with me on this after all, or he would have said something already," Gwen stated.

Jack indicated for Gwen to sit down, wondering just what the hell she was babbling about. He did catch onto one thing, the main thing as far as Jack was concerned and intended to do something about it. He did not like the idea of one of his Seconds going behind the back of the other. Ianto also being his spouse had nothing to do with how he felt about the situation Gwen was about to dump on him.

He glanced at his watch. "Just remember Ianto and I are meeting with Iola for lunch in a half hour." His frown deepened and then he turned on his Bluetooth. "Ianto!" he bellowed through the comm link. "Don't' forget your sister in a half hour."

The immortal nodded his head, seeming satisfied with his partner's response. His eyes flicked in Gwen's direction. "You might want to come up sooner, like now, because Gwen's about to tell me something you told her a while back that you would."

Gwen cursed under her breath and flashed him an annoyed look. The Captain smirked back. "Jack!" she squawked indignantly. "Why did you do that?"

"For the record, if the situation was reversed, I would have contacted you." Jack leaned back in his chair and stared at Gwen.

"That's not the point, Jack!" Gwen protested, clearly aggravated.

"No, but the point is that one of my two senior staff is about to go behind the back of the other. I won't have that, be it you or Ianto. So I'm stopping it before it starts."

"This is important, but Ianto wasn't saying anything. It's been over a month since he said it," Gwen argued.

"You mean since you promised not to mention it before I did say something," Ianto's voice came from the door, slightly out of breath and extremely agitated.

He stepped into the office as Gwen flashed a guilty look and then glared at him. "That was over a month ago!" she accused.

Ianto rolled his eyes and sat on the corner of the desk. He folded his arms and glared at Gwen. "Perhaps I was still waiting for the right time," he said.

"For a month?" Gwen countered.

Ianto sighed and twisted to glance down at Jack, giving him an apologetic smile. "Jack, please don't get too offended, but it is the truth." He looked back at Gwen and started to talk calmly even if he sounded like he was speaking a child. "Jack's emotions have been all over the place this month. It's not easy on him when he's stuck behind a desk while the rest of us go out and put our lives on the line. It's frustrating to him. He gets angry and scared. He also has the added stress of all the renovating and rebuilding going on between the house and here. I don't expect him to be constantly in such moods, because soon some of the madness will calm down. I was planning on telling him after we were moved in and settled in the new house."

"But in the meantime, what scares him might not be necessary if we have more people on the team," Gwen replied. "Did you think of that?"

"Yes, I did. And as much as having a few extra helping hands around here would relieve the situation, there is also the training to consider. We are still completing Tabitha's and Rhys's training. They'll be ready to be signed off soon. Then I can bring up more suggestions to the team to Jack, at a time when I know he will listen and not react through his hormones. And should he agree, there will be more time for proper training."

Jack looked from Ianto to Gwen. "I get the idea of it now, and I have to say that until everyone is signed off as completed training, it still won't be easy for me. And just because the three of us decide someone is ready, it will not stop me from worrying for everyone while in the field, especially since I can't step in like before. I can't until these babies are born." He scowled as he glared at both Gwen and Ianto. "I'm going to make this easy for the two of you because I'm putting a stop to it right now. Ianto's right. At this moment, we do not have the time to properly train any new agents."

"Who said anything about training?" Gwen cut in. "I don't understand why even Rhys needed to go through it. It's not like he never worked with us before. The same goes for Andy."

"Andy!" Jack exclaimed, leaning forward. With narrowed eyes, he fixed his glare on Ianto. "You were going to suggest Andy?"

Ianto let out a heavy sigh and turned to fix an annoyed glare on Gwen. He adored the feisty Welshwoman and called her his best friend with pride, but sometimes she could be a bit too much feisty at times. "So much for not waiting until a good time. Thank you, Gwen. Consider it that now Andy will never join Torchwood. Not in the foreseeable future," he commented, his voice even. "Not in the next few weeks." He folded his arms, his frown deepening.

"Or months," Jack added. "No. I don't want him on the team. That's final." He glared up at Ianto. "Were you really waiting for the right time to pitch this?"

"I was," Ianto admitted. "And I was waiting for the right time because I knew what bringing this up if the time wasn't right would mean." He frowned again at Gwen. "And this is why. Thank you, again."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but Jack jumped in quickly. "Look, I understand the need to add to the team. I get that. But I don't want us dragging in people without any other reason than to have a bigger team as soon as possible. It doesn't work that way. 

Ianto's eyes met Gwen's. Jack stared as the two came to an unspoken understanding. Gwen nodded her head, and Ianto let out a heavy sigh. Crossing his arms, he turned back to Jack. "Bringing Andy in wasn't a snap decision. We almost brought him in while you were away with the Doctor."

Jack's eyes went wide with shock.

"He helped us at times while you were away," Gwen added. "We were going to make it official and then you came back. Since then, every now and then, he does help us."

"Yes, I know he does, but he never got so involved in the cases he helped us with. He never knew the specific details," Jack snapped.

Ianto had to nod in agreement with Jack. "Not as much as Rhys," he added, "especially after we lost Tosh and Owen. Which is why I suggest that Rhys join us first. Rhys only needs to go through the training as a means to sign him off as a full agent, as per our protocol now."

Jack nodded. "Had I listened to Ianto when I had hired you, you would have had the same training."

"But I was just the coffee boy back then," Ianto said with a smirk.

"You were never just the coffee boy, Ianto Harkness-Jones, but you weren't second in command back then either," Jack said.

"After Suzie's second return and the problems with Owen, and yes, at times even you, I decided if we ever do bring in new people, we needed a proper training program, so I had Ianto start on what we have in place. Both Tabitha and Sabrina have gone through it. Rhys isn't taking so long because he's just getting his certification as a field agent, and we decided to bypass the probation period because we already know he's not a security risk. Bringing anyone else on would include the probation period, which includes background check and observation, along with full training. Yes, Andy included because while he has an idea of what we do, and showed up at times to assist us, he does not have near the experience that Rhys has at this point."

Gwen looked hopeful at Jack. "So are you saying at some point, we can bring him on the team?"

Jack leaned back in his seat and studied Gwen and Ianto. Now that it was on the table, Jack could see that Ianto actually did agree with Gwen about Andy. "No." He tried not to smirk at Gwen's annoyed look. A quick glance at Ianto out of the side of his eyes showed his partner rolling his eyes, as Jack expected. Jack was not worried about Ianto, because with the exception of his wanting a job with Torchwood Three, the Welshman was more likely to let something drop especially when it came to making command decisions. Ianto respected that Jack was the Director of Torchwood. If it was something Ianto really believed Jack was wrong about, he wouldn't get into his face as Gwen would, until Jack would either give in or he seriously threatened to Retcon and fire her.

"I'm open to looking at recommended CV's once we are finished with training. As for Andy, I prefer he stays where he is. We could use someone on the inside."

Gwen gaped at him with surprise, while Ianto covered a laugh with a cough.

"Now that we have that sorted, you can go back to work until lunch, while I make certain Ianto is finished with his by lunch so we could meet his sister. Back to work now."

Ianto glared at Gwen, who shrugged apologetically. "I was just doing what I felt was best."

"We'll have a talk about this later," Ianto stated, "because we need to trust each other if we are to continue with our new positions."

Gwen nodded. "You're right Ianto, and I'm sorry."

Ianto nodded back, but remained where he was while Gwen left the office. Ianto turned back to Jack. "I knew what your reaction would be, which was why I wanted to wait until the right time. Based on what you said, I assume we'll be taking him on uncontracted?"

"Yes. Arrange to meet with Andy sometime this week, and have the paperwork ready should he say yes. And start collecting CVs. I'm willing to go over them with you and Gwen so we'll be ready to approach someone when it's time."

"Good," Ianto said, finally standing up. "I should get back to work now."

"You left Tabitha in the Archives?"

"Yes. As was said, she's about ready to start working on her own, but I want to take her down to the firing range until lunch. She needs more work on that." He smiled and leaned over to gently kiss Jack's lips. "I'll be up in time to go meet Iola."

"If not, I'll have to go and collect you." He winked at Ianto.

As he went to the door, he paused and looked back at Jack. "Two things, Jack. One, we will meet Iola on time providing we aren't called out on a mission. Two, Tabitha will be there with me. So save it for when we get home tonight." With a wink he left the office, leaving the door open.

OoOoOoO

"So how is the first day on the new job?" Jack asked his sister-in-law, who sat across from him with Ianto sitting next to his sister. She had just joined the couple in Eddie's Diner, which was just up the stairs from the Tourist Information.

"It's going as well as a first day can go, but two runs this morning and already it feels rewarding," Iola replied. She leaned on the table and smiled. "It's not easy, but I feel like I'm making a difference. It's much better than being a secretary."

Ianto slipped an arm around her shoulders and smiled warmly. "I'm proud of you, Iola."

"So am I," Jack added.

"We know it's only your first day on the job, and things will get tough for you, but Jack and I have faith that you did find something you believe in," Ianto said.

"So you're treating me to lunch to celebrate?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, that yes, but Jack and I have a proposition for you, Iola."

Ianto's younger sister looked from her brother to Jack in curiosity. "Is this a good thing?" she asked both men.

Jack nodded, grinning widely, while Ianto replied, "We're hoping that it's a very good thing for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

With a tender smile for his partner, Ianto pulled his arm away from his sister and said, "It was your idea, Jack, so you can tell her."

"Iola," Jack started, and then paused as a waiter came up for their drinks order.

They gave their orders, saying they were not ready to order their food yet, and as soon as the waiter walked away, Iola looked at Jack. "What is it?" she asked.

He smiled warmly at her. "As you know, Ianto and I are moving into our new house in a couple of weeks." When Iola nodded her head, he continued. "We decided to offer you a chance to rent our flat until you're ready to find something else. We know you'll need a bigger place eventually when Drew is older, but you already said you'll take a one bedroom for now just to be in Cardiff."

Iola's mouth dropped as she stared at Jack in disbelief. She turned her head to look at Ianto. "Really?" she asked.

"Really. We'll work out rent at a later time. First get settled with the new job, find out what your expenses will be living on your own, and then we'll work out a fair rent," Ianto stated. "We discussed letting you stay for free…."

"I don't want handouts," Iola interrupted.

"We figured that too, sweetheart," Jack stated. "We both know that you're a remarkably responsible young lady. I think responsibility at a young age runs in the family, because you're so much like your brother. So think of this as a move-in special – you get the first two months free."

"We figure by then you would have a firm grasp of your budget and work out what you can afford to give us," Ianto said.

"I don't believe you two," Iola exclaimed. "I mean, this is brilliant." She pulled Ianto into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you, big brother!" She jumped up from the booth and went over to hug and kiss Jack. "You two have always been too good to me."

"You're my sister, Iola, and I love you," Ianto replied as she sat down again next to him.

"I love you both, and I'm really grateful for this. Really, this is huge."

"We'll be moving into our new place on the 30th. So how does the next weekend moving you in sound?" Ianto asked.

"It's not too soon, is it?" Jack asked, attempting hard not to smile, but failed.

"Too soon?" Iola exclaimed. "I could hardly wait until then. I really want to get Drew out of the house."

Ianto sighed. "How's the situation with Mam?"

Iola shrugged. "She's acting like nothing happened. Between you and her, that is, sprinkled with occasional outbursts of what a mistake you both are making. Thing is, Ianto, she loves you, and thinks she's only doing what's best. You too, Jack. You're not written out of the family. She just expects you both to bring over wives and Ianto to give her real grandchildren. She won't complain about a few extra ones from you either, Jack."

"I still can't face your mother after that day," Jack said. "I'm sorry to say, but she's not on my list of favourite people right now." He glanced at Ianto. "But I keep insisting that Ianto should not completely break off ties with your mother," he added, still looking at Ianto. "As you said, she still loves you, and she is your mam," he continued to his partner.

"I still need time, Jack," Ianto said. "And I'm still not planning on attending Uncle Anwyl's anniversary party."

"We'll discuss this later," Jack stated as he reached across the table for Ianto's hand.

"Here comes our drinks," Ianto said. "Shall we order now, or do we still need time?"

"I need to know if Tad is still on your good side," Iola said.

"Of course he is," Ianto replied. "We spoke to him last week. He was full of questions on how the surrogate is doing."

Jack smiled. "At least he realises that he's going to be a grandfather again and looking forward to it."

"He thinks that it's great that your babies are going to be close in age to Drew so they could grow up together," Iola said, as the waiter set their drinks down.

"We're going to need more time before we order," Ianto said to the waiter.

"Just signal when you're ready," the waiter said and then went back toward the kitchen.

"Anyway, Tad had today off and offered to take Drew out of the house for the day. He's been taking his days off during the week and taking Drew for me, so Mam doesn't have him all week. I'm still trying to find a daycare for him but I do have possibilities. Anyway, he's outside right now with Drew, hoping to have lunch with you two."

Ianto looked over to Jack, who nodded with no hesitation. "Sure. We'd love him and Drew to join us," he replied to his sister.

With a smile, she jumped out and rushed out of the diner only to return a few minutes later with Michael Jones in tow. Iola was holding her son while Michael had the pushchair. The older man grinned happily when he saw Jack and Ianto, and came over. Iola settled next to Jack, with Drew between them, while Michael sat next to his son. Drew bounced, excited at seeing his uncles and started to wave, saying hi. Jack gave most of his attention to his favourite nephew, but also watched as Ianto turned to his father.

"I'm pleased you could join us, Tad."

"I'm doubly pleased that you allowed this," Michael said.

"Tad, once again, my problem is not with you. You are welcome to call and ask to spend time with me at any time," Ianto stated.

"I know, but it's not easy," Michael said. "I'm trying to work things out with your mam, and if she knew I was still in touch with you two, she would not make it easy. I'm afraid this could separate us. However, when Iola suggested I bring Drew to Cardiff for lunch, I was not going to pass it up."

Ianto looked at Jack. "We should order because I would like to have eaten by the time we get back to work."

"Agreed," Jack said. "Michael… uh Tad," he corrected himself at Michael's warning glare, "don't feel pressured, but it would be wonderful if you could join us for dinner tonight."

"Jack's cooking," Ianto added, smiling at Jack for thinking of it. "So dinner won't be burnt."

Michael laughed. "Ianto, my son, you may make coffee that outdoes your Mam, but you can't cook beyond heating up takeaway."

"Now you know why I married Jack," Ianto commented as he picked up his menu.

Soon the waiter was called over and orders were given. During the rest of their lunch, Iola told Michael about the offer to move into Jack's and Ianto's flat. Michael was just as amazed as Iola, and extremely grateful to them for looking after Iola and Drew. He had volunteered himself to help with her move, and then extended the offer to help Jack and Ianto. The lunch was pleasant, catching up with not only Iola, but Michael.

When they went on their own ways, Iola to head back to work, Michael wanting to go to City Centre with Drew, and Jack and Ianto heading toward the Plass, they all agreed to meet up at Jack and Ianto's flat, assuming work didn't keep them out later.

OoOoOoO

The evening turned out to be very pleasant. Jack arrived just a little later than planned to meet with Iola, who was also running late, and Michael, who was waiting in the carpark to their building with Drew. 

As Jack and Ianto were getting ready to leave, there was a Weevil alert. Since he was not to go out on a call, Ianto insisted that Jack head home and start dinner. As Ianto prepared to head out with Gwen and Tabitha, he assured Jack that he would be home before dinner was ready. He still had to promise Jack that he would call once they had the Weevil contained or sent off back down the sewers.

When Ianto arrived home with dinner not having to be warmed too long, the younger man told Jack while they plated the food that with the Rift promising to be quiet for the night that Shandi and Rhys were on call. Ianto was pretty certain that if they were called out that Gwen would also go since she would already be with Rhys. He was also hoping that if there was a call that Gwen would stand back and observe and only join in if she was needed, just as Ianto did on the last call. He had observed Tabitha and was pleased with what he saw. He would be writing a most favourable report in the morning to add to Tabitha's training folder bringing her one step closer to being a certified field agent.

Being that the women had chosen to run the stray Weevil into the sewers, Ianto did not need to offer his assistance with carrying a dirty, smelly Weevil to the SUV. That meant he did not need to shower right away when he got home, as he had already had taken one and changed his clothes when they got back from the call after lunch, which had been retrieving a 39th century portable video game from a dumpster.

He went to help Jack serve up dinner, but the immortal gave him a beer and told him to join his family who were already seated at the dining table. Soon after, Jack served up a beef stir-fry and white rice and then sat down next to Ianto.

The meal was filled with small talk and laughter, interspersed with squeals and babbling from Drew who sat happily in his high chair. When the meal was done they moved into the lounge. Ianto took out the Wii and they played Carnival Games. The adults even helped Drew with some of the simpler ones making the baby happy to be joining in. It was one of the games that they would play when they had Drew around because they were able to involve him. Iola wanted to play the duck shooting game against Ianto, who shook his head while Jack laughed.

"She never learns," Ianto commented to his father, who looked on in confusion while he held Drew. "Tad, Jack and I both had gun training, and yet she still insists on going against us."

"I could hope to get you on a bad day," Iola said and then stuck her tongue out at Ianto.

Jack laughed more with Michael joining him. "I say give her another beating, Ianto."

Iola came over to slap Jack on his arm. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side, favourite brother-in-law of mine."

Jack struck out to start tickling her. "Not when it comes to Carnival Games," he remarked, laughing when she screeched and jumped away from him. She took her son from Michael and held him in front of her.

"For shame Iola, hiding behind your baby son," Ianto tsked.

"Just shut up and start shooting."

"You never can say you weren't warned," Ianto replied.

It was later than planned when Michael announced it was time for him and Iola to head home. Drew was already asleep in his playcot. Iola picked up the baby and with Ianto's help, carefully bundled him for the outside, since it had started to rain during the evening. Michael took his leave, with promises from Ianto and Jack to call and give him specifics on their move.

Iola kept Drew with her for the ride home. Jack and Ianto walked her outside and once she had Drew buckled in his car seat, she hugged both Jack and Ianto tightly, thanking them again for letting her use their apartment once they moved out. She was excited because in a few weeks this would be home for her for a while. She would have been happy before what had happened on Drew's birthday, but since then she was anxious to get out of the house and on her own. She could hardly wait.


	22. Chapter 22

**SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 18, 2011**

"You have to be kidding me," Ianto exclaimed as they inspected the new kitchen in their house. The work on the kitchen had been completed earlier that day so Jack and Ianto took an extended lunch to look it over. Jack had just announced that he had made a decision concerning the house.

Shandi was the only other one working that day, with it being her weekend to work, while Tabitha and Gwen had off. It was normal for Gwen, Shandi and Tabitha to take turns working the weekend, unless there was something that called the entire team in for. Ianto and Jack usually spent a good part of every weekend at the Hub. Gwen had recently commented that it had to stop soon and Ianto needed to put himself on the rota too, while Jack waited it out until after he delivered. They needed to have some normal downtime like everyone else for once, especially with a family on the way. That they would be spending more time at home when they weren't needed, Gwen decided to push again on recruiting other members. Ianto was inclined to agree with her, particularly about bringing Andy in soon. Jack grumbled out of general principle, but he had to agree they had a point. He did not want his children growing up raised by a nanny who saw their parents only once in a while. The only way it would happen was to increase the team by a few members.

Spending more time at home did not mean they would not overlook systems as they did most of the time they spent in the Hub. Plenty of times they did whatever they pleased, but were around in case an alarm went off. If Jack got his way, not only would they have access to the systems all the time while at home, but it would also mean no one having to stay over in the Hub on weekends just in case there was an alert. Any Rift alert was already going to Jack's wriststrap and Ianto's PDA, but there were many other systems that they watched, and it was usually a good idea for someone to be around within a few hours of a ping. Jack decided it was not only a good idea for him and Ianto, but for the team.

"No, I'm not," Jack replied, as he leaned against the new walnut and marble countertop and folded his arms.

Shaking his head, Ianto said, "I would love to have a basement, Jack, especially one like the original house plans have, but we don't have the time. Maybe after we don't have to worry about workers walking in on a pregnant man we can do it."

Jack shook his head. "We can have it done in a week. At least a start for it." He shrugged. "I mean we do have the start of one with the game room in the back of the house. We have some terraformers in the Archives that I'm familiar with using. We dig out the rest under the house and get contractors in to build walls. I'm sure if we pay well enough, we can get someone to get the job done. I was thinking about the contractors we already used, but since they already saw the house, they know we only have that small section in the back, and bound to ask questions. I'm sure Rhys will be able to give us another contractor's name."

Ianto rolled his eyes as opened the fridge door and looked inside. "Why do we need a basement right now other than you decided we should have one?" he asked, inspecting the new appliance. It was a large state of the art refrigerator/freezer with lots of room and shelving in a black colour to go with the kitchen counters.

"I was thinking that we can keep anything work related in the basement, that way we won't have to hide whatever we want to keep at home. We can also expand what we do have at home, giving us a chance to work from home more unless we're out on missions."

"Is that fair to the others?" Ianto asked, frowning.

"I think the team would go for it. If you have been listening to Shandi and Gwen, they do expect us to spend more time with the triplets than at work for at least their first few months. Well, if we have a base of operations that we're able to lock away from guests, we could spend more time at home with the babies. And with us always having access to the systems, we can eliminate the need to have someone in on the weekends unless we all have to be there. This will benefit the whole team. I think giving them some weekends back is fair."

Ianto closed the refrigerator doors and faced Jack. "I'll have to give you that. However, more team members would help too."

He glanced around the kitchen with its walnut and glass cupboards and golden marble tops on the counter. The appliances were black or burnished orange, and were also state of the art. There was plenty of room in the kitchen and it was much larger than the one in their flat. He glanced across the breakfast bar to the breakfast nook with the windows. Ianto thought it was going to cost them a small fortune on curtains alone for all the windows in the house.

He placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "I'll make you a deal."

"Oh? I think I'm nervous now," Jack stated.

"Perhaps. I know you think we settled this but we bring in Andy for a start to building up the team, and we can terraform a larger basement and have it furnished."

"Rhys isn't enough?" Jack pouted, making an effort to look around the area.

"I would prefer one, maybe two more on the team, but I know even making an effort to find the right candidates to fill the positions is going to take time."

"Okay, fine. That's fair. But he's not going out on the field until he's done with the basics."

"Of course," Ianto stated. "We don't just hire people and throw them out into the field like when I came here. Andy will go through the basics, while Rhys is ready to join in on missions."

"I guess helping us out when we needed an extra person helped," Jack remarked. He tried to hide a smile. "I know you made him read the required material then, whether Gwen liked it or not."

"She didn't know," Ianto admitted, making Jack laugh.

"So when we go back to the Hub, we can pull the terraforming equipment?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Sure. Okay. But that will mean more money in getting it furnished, and didn't we put out enough money with what we had already spent on? Just the house alone was more than enough."

"I'm not worried. There's more than enough left," Jack flippantly remarked. "You know this is the first time I'm dipping in one of my reserve accounts."

"Just make sure there is money left for later on, Jack. Much later on."

"By then investments will mature." Jack grinned at Ianto. "You only balked a little when we saw this house."

"Even having an idea of your worth, I never imagined we would own something like this."

"We need plenty of bedrooms," Jack stated, "and room for the sprouts. Besides, we both fell in love with it when we first saw it."

"True." Ianto glanced around including the other rooms behind the kitchen dining area. "Now I hope we don't lose a kid in here."

"We won't. Just make sure they know where the kitchen is, because they're bound to get hungry at some point," Jack said with a wink.

"Are we really going to have everything ready in time to move in?"

"We have the living room and bedroom furniture picked out. Ask me, that's the most important. Everything else we don't have by moving day, we can work on while living here."

"That's true, and we still have time to sort out the nursery. Tonight we start on terraforming more basement," Ianto stated. "So do we agree that we're pleased with the kitchen and bathrooms?"

"Very much so," Jack said. "They did a great job. It's a shame we can't use them for the basement."

"I know, but we can't take the chance since they already know we only have a lower level because of the hill the house is built on, which really isn't much of a basement."

"For now," Jack laughed.

OoOoOoO

As they were getting ready to leave the house to go back to the Hub, Jack's mobile started to ring. He stopped in the foyer as he answered his phone, catching the caller ID. He indicated for Ianto to follow him as he went up the semi-circular stairs into the library, which was currently lacking of books.

"Martha Jones," he greeted, glancing back to Ianto with a smile. "How's our favourite nightingale?"

"I'm doing fine, Jack. How are you and Ianto?"

"Good. Great," Jack replied, winking at Ianto."

"And the rest of the team?"

"Everyone's good. The Rift is in a slow phase, so we haven't been so overworked lately. How's UNIT?"

"I'm getting a new posting, in London."

"I'm sure your family will be glad for that."

"We're already here in London. Tom and I are looking for a house. I have to go back in a few days, but it's only for a couple of weeks before I'm back here."

"Good luck." Jack started to grin. He wanted to tell Martha that they were standing in their new house, but he knew she would ask questions that he did not want to answer over the phone. "Will we be seeing you anytime soon?"

"I'll have a couple of weeks off once I'm signed out of my current command" Martha replied. "Tom and I decided to come to Cardiff for a few days."

"Looking forward to it, Martha. Call us when you have a date and we'll take care of accommodations."

"Don't worry about it, Jack. I'm perfectly capable of making hotel reservations, but I will all you when I know for sure when we'll be arriving. Dinner will be on me and Tom that night."

"If you insist," Jack laughed.

"Is Ianto there?" Martha asked.

"He is. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes. Put him on please?"

Jack held out his mobile to Ianto. "Martha wants to say hello. Her and Tom will be here in a few weeks."

Ianto took the phone. "Hello Martha. It's about time you came to visit your friends here in Cardiff. It's been too long."

Jack looked out the windows of the library as Ianto spoke to Martha, sounding pleased. A few minutes later he was handing the phone back to Jack. "So in a few weeks, Martha will finally find out just what we've been up to."

"I'm sure Shandi is going to be relieved," Jack commented as he pocketed the phone. "Speaking of, shall we stop off at the Hub and look in on Shandi?"

"I'll call her on the way and see if she would like us to bring her some lunch," Ianto stated as he started down the stairs back to the foyer.

"As long as there's lunch for us too," Jack said as he followed Ianto. "I'm starving."

OoOoOoO

**SEPTEMBER 20, 2011**

Sgt. Andy Davidson strolled towards Eddie's Diner, where he found Ianto Jones,and his once police partner Gwen Cooper at an outside table. He was there on his day off after receiving a phone call from Gwen the night before asking him to meet with her. He approached the table as Ianto looked up from his place in one of the double red and black seats made to look like car seats from a vintage car with arm rests that looked like the wings from the back of a classic Cadillac.

Gwen looked up from her menu, which had an image of 1950's jukebox on it. "Hi Andy. Sit down, we were just about to order."

Andy smirked as he took the normal wireframe chair on the opposite side of the two members of Torchwood. "Does Rhys and Jack know about this?" he joked.

Ianto frowned for a moment until Gwen laughed. "Oh don't be silly. Nothing wrong with two friends having lunch together, especially when they are joined by another friend."

"Hello Andy," Ianto finally greeted. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Does this have something to do with one of your spooky-dos?" Andy asked. "Because I'm getting tired of it."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Tired of what?" he asked.

"You come to me when you know I can help you, and then shut me out until the next time it will benefit you lot," said Andy.

Ianto glanced at the approaching waiter. "Perhaps we should order. We can talk after."

The waiter set cups of coffee before Gwen and Ianto. He took their orders of chicken wings, burgers and fries and hot tea for Andy. Ianto put in another order including a shake to go, explaining as the waiter walked away that he had promised to bring back lunch for Jack, who was stuck in the Hub in a conference call with UNIT.

Ianto and Gwen fixed their coffee, and after taking a sip, Ianto smiled at Andy. "We do have a proposition that I hope will benefit all of us, and if you agree, there will be no more door slamming."

Andy fought to keep a neutral expression on his face so he would not feel so stupid as once again he was disappointed. Despite making Sergeant in the Cardiff police, Andy really wanted nothing more than to work for Torchwood, but he had started to believe that while working with them in a limited capacity, he would never be a member of the elite team that kept Cardiff safe from invading aliens. He knew that much, which was also a function of his – to direct any case that was potentially alien to Torchwood. "What do you need now? Because I haven't come across anything other than those ugly beasties that don't know their places."

Ianto looked over to Gwen and nodded his head with a small smile. "You may have the honour," he said.

"Andy, we convinced Jack that it's time to expand our team, and you were the first one on our list to propose to Jack to recruit," Gwen said giving Andy a wide gap-tooth smile.

Andy blinked. "This is a joke, yeah?" he uttered, not believing what he was hearing.

"Not a joke, I assure you," Ianto said. "However, if it makes you feel better, you were the only one on our list." He grinned at Andy.

"So I get to be more of an inside man in the Cardiff police?"

"No, Andy," Gwen said, "we're asking you to transfer to Special Ops. Full team member, including a sizeable increase in pay than what you are making already."

"Of course you'll have to undergo proper training, which will put you in the Hub for at least two months," Ianto explained. "Then once we feel you can handle yourself without putting yourself or another member of the team in danger, you'll be going onto field missions."

Andy sat silently for a few minutes. It was not that he did not want to say yes, but because he did not yet believe this was really happening. Ever since Gwen's sudden transfer to Special Ops shortly after she became obsessed with learning more about the enigmatic leader of what was spoken about as Special Ops, but everyone knew was Torchwood, he had wondered what it would take for him to become part of the elite team. As he learnt more about how they took on the odd cases, the ones he had started to refer to as 'spooky-do's', he wanted nothing more than to join Torchwood.

Gwen and Ianto seemed willing to allow it to sink in, and continued to drink their coffee. During the silence, the waiter came out with their food and Andy's tea.

Once the waiter went to take an order from a family who sat at the table across from them, Gwen leaned over. "So? What's it going to be, Andy?"

"If I say yes, when will this be happening?"

"We'll take you down into the Hub to start on the paperwork and give you the start of the training material," Ianto replied. "There is plenty of reading material before anything else. We'll also need to contact the proper authorities to make this an official transfer, which will assure your good standing with the Cardiff police. They will expect a transfer time of a week or two before releasing you to us. That's no reason why you can't start your reading in your off-time and getting to know our basics."

Andy nodded, remembering that their superiors required Gwen to remain with the police for a week before she left to join Torchwood. Apparently it was some unwritten agreement between the police and Torchwood. He wondered how many others in previous teams had been recruited from the police. Perhaps once he became a member of the elite team, he could find out. He could always ask Ianto, because from what he knew of the man, if anyone would know the answer to that, it would be Ianto Jones.

"Right. It's a yes," Andy said after taking a deep breath.

"Great. You already signed the Official Secrets Act, so that's out of the way," Gwen stated.

"Let's enjoy our meal and then go to the Hub," Ianto suggested.

With a huge smile, Andy dug into his food. He was going to join Torchwood. His day couldn't have gotten any better.

OoOoOoO

"Bloody hell!" Andy exclaimed as he descended on the invisible lift with Gwen holding onto his arm to assure their newest member did not fall to his death before even signing all the paperwork. Falling off the lift was not usually what one thought of when saying "Death by Torchwood".

When they were finished with their meal, Ianto suggested they head over to the Plass, while he took care of the check and went right down to the Hub through the tourist information office. Jack had called Ianto while they ate, asking if Andy had accepted. It was Jack's idea that Andy should make his first trip down into the Hub using the scenic route.

Andy was not so surprised when the stone by the water fountain started to move because he had lost the team often enough around the water fountain and had suspected that there had to be an entrance to their secret lair somewhere at the fountain. It did not stop him from almost losing his balance if not for Gwen's hold on him as the stone started its descent. He thought he was prepared for anything, but discovered he was wrong as he got his first glimpse of the Hub. He knew his jaw was hanging, and how undignified it was for someone to finally be invited to join Torchwood, but he could not help it. What really got to him was realising that all the rumours and calls about a flying dinosaur was true as said creature came swooping down to circle around them.

"What the hell is that?" he gasped.

Gwen laughed as she held onto his arm tighter. "Don't fall, Andy. That's Myfanwy. Our guard dog."

"That's one helluva dog," Andy remarked.

Waiting for them at the base of the lift was Ianto and Jack. Standing near a couch, Andy noticed that Gwen's husband, Rhys, stood with a petite young woman with short spiky hair that Andy knew was Tabitha Adams, who until now had been the newest member of Torchwood. Leaning against a wall not far from them was a woman who was slightly taller than Gwen with her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was older than Gwen but was still very attractive. Andy knew it was Shandi McNeil, Torchwood's doctor.

Jack held out his hand to Andy as he stepped off the lift with Gwen. A loud, fake cough coming from the couch caused Gwen to pull her arm away, and after a pat on Andy's arm, she stepped past Jack and Ianto to join her husband.

"Welcome to the team," Jack greeted Andy with his usual dazzle 'em smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't be part of your recruitment, but I was in conference with UNIT."

"Those military blokes with the red berets?" Andy asked.

"Really nice hats," Jack commented. With a salacious grin, he looked at Ianto. "Don't you love those red berets?"

Ianto coughed, covering his mouth with his hand for a reply. Andy noticed a slight blush spread across the other Welshman's face.

Gwen laughed and Andy caught her winking at Rhys.

"Apparently a red beret has been going around Torchwood," Jack remarked, raising his eyebrows as he shot a look at Gwen and Rhys.

"Well, I did find it just lying around a couple of years back, and I figured nothing wrong with taking it home for a spin and bringing it back the next day," Gwen explained as Shandi and Tabitha laughed.

"Just like the special contact lenses," Ianto remarked raising an eyebrow. "And yes, I do notice when they are taken out of the Hub." He gave them an evil grin which made both Gwen and Rhys stop smiled. Rhys looked very uncomfortable and red in the face while Gwen's jaw dropped.

Jack broke out in laughter and looked back to Andy. "As I was saying, welcome to Torchwood, Andy Davidson."

"I can see it's not all seriousness," Andy replied, highly amused.

"Because what we do is more serious than you imagine at times, we have to know how to enjoy life when we have the chance," Shandi stated.

The others nodded in agreement with her.

"Still want to join Torchwood, Andy?" Jack asked with a challenging look on his face.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I got this far and I'm not going back," Andy replied.

"Good. Now I understand you prefer tea? Or would you like to sample one of Torchwood's best benefits."

Andy laughed. "Remember, I had Ianto's coffee whenever I found myself at your flat, so to show my solidarity, I'll have coffee."

"Good choice," Jack exclaimed, slapping Andy on the arm. "Come over and sit down on our couch for now. Over coffee, we're going to discuss something of the most importance. If you don't think you can handle it, we'll administer a few hours' worth of Retcon and it will be as if nothing happened, except maybe sleeping in on your day off."

Andy looked worried. "Retcon?" he asked.

"Amnesia drug," Gwen explained. "We use it on witnesses and victims when they encounter anything alien."

As Andy followed Jack and Ianto over to the couch, he looked thoughtful. "You wouldn't have used that drug on some of us coppers, have you?"

Jack looked back. "Not you, Andy, because we knew you would be useful to us at times, but yes, we do use it on the police when the situation calls for it."

"They even Retconned me the first time I encountered them up close."

"Just before you joined, yeah?" Andy asked. "That explains why you suddenly dropped your inquiries on Jack."

"Yes. I broke through it though, and since they had an immediate opening, I was offered the job," Gwen said.

"So I should be lucky you never gave me that stuff," Andy commented.

"Hopefully. We're yet to have our little team talk, and then we'll see," Jack stated, indicating for him to sit on the couch next to Tabitha. The Captain sat on the edge of the coffee table while Ianto went to make them all coffee. Jack clapped his hands together, staring at Andy. "We should let you enjoy some of your coffee first before you hear everything. If you don't freak out on us, then Gwen and I will give you a tour of the Hub, to be followed by sitting down with Ianto for the administration stuff." He gave Andy a wide grin that made Andy fight the urge to squirm.


	23. Chapter 23

**SEPTEMBER 21, 2011**

"Are you bloody serious?" Andy Davidson exclaimed, staring at Jack. He tore his shocked gaze away from Jack to stare at Ianto. "And you're the one who got him up the duff, yeah?" Andy shivered. "Okay, don't answer. I know you are and that's just a little too much information about your private lives for now."

"Andy, you needed to know right off because Jack will be showing soon, and it will be obvious that he is pregnant," Gwen explained. "And if you can't handle it, then we all agreed that it's best for all to cut it off now."

Andy went back to staring at Jack. "Pregnant. You. How does that bloody work?"

Jack shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. "The same as you had learnt in school. Only different is that I'm a guy."

"But how?" Andy asked.

"He's asking questions," Rhys commented. "That's a good thing."

Ianto nodded. "Yes, it is."

Jack launched into how he was really from a colony world in the 51st century and found himself stranded on Earth. Having learnt from the past, Jack knew now that it was best to

explain the important parts of his past, or it could come back to bite him in the ass. He allowed Andy to ask questions, answering as many of them as he dared.

When they were finished, Andy sat back on the couch and crossed his arms. "So you're originally from the future, and can get up the duff. Is that it?"

"Just one more thing," Ianto said as he approached with a clipboard and a pile of manuals. "Then we can get your orientation started."

"What's that?" Andy asked.

Jack laughed. "Go ahead, Ianto. You can tell him."

"We're not expecting one child. Jack is pregnant with triplets."

"Holy mother of God!" Andy exclaimed. "You mean there's going to be three of you lot running around. Talking about devilspawn. Bloody hell."

Ianto laughed and looked over to Jack. "He's in," Jack announced with a chuckle. "Get him to fill out the initial forms and then Gwen and I will be around to take him on a tour of the Hub. Once again, welcome aboard, Andy Davidson. Ianto, he's all yours."

Ianto smiled at Andy. "If you would follow me, I'll get you sorted until they're ready to give you a Hub tour." Andy got up from the couch and followed Ianto to Jack's office.

OoOoOoO

**September 22, 2011**

Andy stood outside the stately stone and brick Victorian house. "Well, I guess with three buggers on the way, they need plenty of room," he said to Gwen, who stood next to him.

Gwen laughed. "We were pretty shocked when we first saw the house."

"No wonder Jack is recruiting the team to help with the renovations. I'll bet Jack spent a small fortune on it and is now trying to save money by using us," Andy said.

"Not exactly, Andy," Gwen explained. "They hired professionals to do whatever work they wanted. You heard how long Jack was around, and for most of those years, he lived in the Hub. He saved a lot of money not having normal living expenses like the rest of us, and made many wise investments over the years."

"I'll bet having a little knowledge of the future helps," Andy remarked.

"I don't think he knows everything otherwise he could have stopped some things," Gwen stated. "Anyway, let's go. Rhys and Tabitha are in there already with Jack and Ianto."

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Terraforming," Gwen replied with a laugh. "Jack wants a batcave."

"A batcave?" Andy asked as he followed Gwen toward the house.

"Basement. Since the house is built on an incline, they already have a lower level in the back. When you look at it from the back, they have three levels, but it's only in the back half of the house and is a playroom. Jack wants a basement under the entire house and to use some of it as an auxiliary base. He claims it will cut out the need for weekend duty and allow us to go home earlier when the Rift is quiet. We'll be on call should anything pressing arise, but we won't have to sit around the Hub waiting for something to happen."

"So basically I'm joining the team at a good time," Andy surmised.

Gwen shook her head as she rang the doorbell. "I guess looking forward to raising three babies means Jack would want both him and Ianto to spend as much time with them as possible."

"That's true."

The front door opened and a smiling Ianto greeted them. "Come in. We were just getting started. Jack had to calculate foundations to keep the house from falling in. Don't ask me how it works, but Jack swears it had been done many times on other worlds."

"Will we be safe being inside if he's wrong?" Gwen asked nervously as they entered the foyer.

OoOoOoO

**SEPTEMBER 30, 2011**

Jack stood outside the house and watched as the moving lorry came down the private road. Rhys was at the wheel with Gwen in the passenger seat. In front of the lorry was their private SUV with Ianto driving. He had the rest of the team with him.

They planned on making short work with offloading the lorry. Michael Jones, Ianto's father, had already arrived that morning and helped Jack finish with the cleaning up from the last of renovations. The other day, Jack and Ianto had brought Michael and Iola over to the house to show them around. Ianto's father and sister were suitably impressed with the house, but instead of commenting on it being too big for the two of them, Michael gave his thought on how it was a perfect home for three children to grow up in. Iola was floored and just a little jealous that her brother was calling it his new home, but had to agree with her father that it had plenty of room for triplets to grow up in.

The preliminary work on the basement was completed the day before. They had additional supports put in, along with wall panelling. There was still work to be done adding arches and in some places brick or stone walls, along with bathroom fixtures. The work would be continued as they originally decided, during the day while they were at work. The contractors did sub-contracting for UNIT, so they knew discretion and did not ask questions, which suited Jack and Ianto fine.

Now it was moving day. They were not taking the furniture in their flat, since most of it was staying for Iola to use when she moved in the following week. The day before their new bedroom set was delivered. Jack and Ianto had come to the house when they left the Hub, stopping off for takeaway for dinner and some groceries, to set up the bedroom so they could spend their first night in the house. Early that morning, after their first breakfast in their new home, Ianto left to join the rest of the team at the flat to start loading their belongings onto the lorry Rhys had provided. They had almost everything packed and ready to move since the weekend before. All that was left were whatever they left out that they needed to use daily.

Jack and Ianto did not realise all they had accumulated since moving in until they had started to pack everything. Books and DVDs alone filled many boxes, not to mention Jack's VHS collection. Ianto had commented that he was glad they had more than enough room to fit everything. It was decided that all the books would go into the library to join some of the older, first edition leather-bound books Jack had been keeping in storage that he had been collecting through the years. Once they emptied the lorry of their belongings from the flat, they were to go next to the storage warehouse where Jack had most of his possessions accumulated through his long life since arriving on Earth.

The house was going to be an eclectic combination of styles. The kitchen had modern state-of-the-art appliances with an older cosy charm of walnut and marble. The breakfast nook and sitting room were contemporary, while the dining room and library they were going to us some the 19th century which were already antiques at the time he had acquired them when he had married Kelly. For their bedroom suite which was on the ground floor they had selected an elegant four-poster bed with matching dark wood furniture. The master en suite was left mostly as the previous owners had it except for putting in a wider whirlpool bathtub. The office on the ground level was also to be contemporary.

On the lower level, they were leaving what had come with the house as it was, buying large comfortable leather easy chairs for the media room as the previous owners had taken the chairs, but left everything else as it was.

The upper level was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms. They only picked out furniture for one bedroom, figuring they had enough time to furnish the others at their leisure. There was also a larger office on that level which they also decided not to furnish, considering using it as a playroom when the triplets were old enough because the functional office would be in the lower level, behind a fortified wall and high security, locked away from any guests who were not part of Torchwood.

They were not in a big rush to make any changes to the rest of the house, leaving the walls and hallways in the colours the previous owners had because, while it was just the two of them, the first and lower levels were more than enough room. The house was bought with raising three children in mind, where they had plenty of room so the family would not be cramped, and there were porches and areas for the children to play. They also had plenty of land too. When they had first viewed it, Ianto had felt it was a bit too much, even if he fell in love with it. Jack had assured him that they could afford it, that in fact, they still could pay it in cash. It did have everything they wanted and more. The deciding factor for Ianto was to have all that the house offered was that it was about a ten minute drive from the Hub. It felt as if they were far from the Cardiff Bay but really they were so close.

Jack had stayed behind to take furniture deliveries. Michael and Iola had arrived shortly after the last delivery.

Ianto slowed the car as he passed Jack, waving and continued along the house and turned to pull the car into the three car garage. Jack walked around the house, the lorry passing him to pull outside the garage. Everyone was out of the vehicles by the time Jack walked up to them. Michael and Iola came out of the garage.

Jack greeted the newcomers.

Ianto went up to his father and Iola. After greeting them, he turned to the others. "Tad, this is our team," he said with pride, smiling fondly. Since his parents knew Ianto and Jack worked for Torchwood, even if they believed the Special Ops story, so Jack felt it was okay for Michael and Iola to meet the team.

Michael stepped forward. "It's good to finally meet everyone. Ianto and Jack always have brilliant things to say about you."

Gwen came over to shake his hand. "Hello Mr. Jones. I'm Gwen Cooper-Williams, and that handsome bloke driving the lorry is my husband, Rhys," she said with a big, gap-toothed smile.

Rhys, who was over by the lorry and had just opened the back door, waved to Michael and Iola.

Ianto grinned. "And this is our medical officer, Shandi McNeil," he introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet Ianto's father. And you too, Iola," Shandi said.

Iola came over to them. "Ianto tells me you worked with him in London."

"We worked for the same organization in London, yes, but we were in different departments. We were mostly lunch acquaintances," Shandi replied with a smile. "Now we work together."

Iola laughed and turned to the younger woman around her age. "And you must be Tabitha."

"That I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Iola, and also you, Mr. Jones.

Soon after introductions, Ianto and Michael went over to assist Rhys and Jack with offloading the lorry, while the women started with what was placed in the SUV.

OoOoOoO

Ianto glanced around the sitting room, pleased with what he saw. There was a fire burning in the stone fireplace, and the flatscreen television on the mantle was set for BBC One, but the volume was muted. On each side of the stone wall were archways that led into a semi-circular sitting room, the rounded wall having all windows that spanned from the floor to the trimming before the arched ceiling. Ianto contemplated on how the furniture they had selected for the sitting room fit well. There were still finishing touches to be made, but Ianto did not want to hurry everything. Gwen, Shandi, Tabitha and Iola all had offered to help with it. If they saw something they that they thought would fit in with what was already in the rooms, they would show it to Jack and Ianto.

Everyone seated around the room seemed comfortable as they talked, his team with his father and sister, all of them engaged in conversation. It made Ianto happy as he watched. It made him have hope that their initial assessment on how much they could tell Michael about Jack and their soon-to-be family.

Michael Jones was always a man who had accepted what was usually difficult for many others. He had been a solid rock of support when Torchwood One fell. Ianto still felt guilty for pulling away from his family shortly after, but he had Lisa to think of, and hiding her in the sub-basement in the Hub. Most of his free time was spent down there, taking care of Lisa, but Michael always would drop whatever he was doing to meet Ianto

for coffee whenever Ianto called. He was not able to tell his father everything about what he was going through, but Michael Jones was good for just lending support and making Ianto smile. Ianto loved his father immensely for it. He never dared go to his mother, because she would fuss and fret and only added to Ianto's anxiety. Michael Jones was the calm voice of reason when Iola had announced that she was pregnant while Gladis Jones, Ianto's mother, had fallen into a fit of hysterics. It had all turned out good because Drew was born, and his parents both loved the child immensely and was better for Drew being in their lives.

It was a shame Drew was about to be cut off from Gladis, with Iola planning on her son having limited exposure to Gladis until she had a change of heart on how she felt about Jack and Ianto's relationship. It made Ianto sad because of what his mother would lose out, but he also felt no sympathy for his mother since he and Jack were also planning to exclude Gladis from the triplets as much as they could because of her opinions about them having a family.

He really wished he could feel good about spending any time with his mother because he could not. He dreaded the next weekend, when Iola had been manipulated by Gladis into coming over for dinner that Sunday to see how she was settled in her new flat, and Iola begged Ianto to be there with Jack for her.

Jack nudged Ianto from next to him on one of the couches and gave him an inquiring look. "What?" Ianto asked.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked. "You haven't been here for the last few minutes." He gave Ianto a gentle smile as he slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be daft, Jack," Ianto replied softly, canting his head toward Jack's. "I've been sitting right here next to you all this time."

Jack chuckled. "Deep thoughts."

"Ah yes. Well, just thinking about how nice it is to fit everyone in a room comfortably, and this is the smaller of the rooms for entertaining. I'm also thinking about how nice it is to have my family and the team together."

"Well, your father and sister seem very accepting. So much that I'm even not worried about it if a work comment is made," Jack replied.

"We'll have to make them sign the Officials Secret Act if that happens," Ianto commented drily.

Jack laughed again. "I guess so," he said. Jack stretched, moving his arm from Ianto. "I hate to say this, but today wore me down. Maybe we should have left the storage for tomorrow."

"We could have, but we still have a lot more unpacking to do, including those crates of the antique China that needs good cleaning before putting them up in the dining room," Ianto pointed out.

Jack sighed heavily. Ianto noticed Michael looking at them in concern.

"Are we keeping you boys up?" Michael asked. "I know it's been a long day. I should be heading back, but I'm too wired." He smiled at Ianto and Jack. "Long day but very enjoyable. Thank you for allowing me to help you move into your beautiful new home. It means a lot to me."

Jack and Ianto shared a look. "We do have room now, Tad. You and Iola are welcome to stay the night if you're too tired to drive home."

"That sounds wonderful, Ianto," Iola said, "but we left Drew with Mum and I'm not too thrilled leaving him with her overnight."

Michael patted Iola's hand. "Iola, sweetheart, with both your mother and Drew sleeping, how bad can it be?" He grinned at her. "What you mean is that you have never spent a night away from your son."

"Well, there's that," Iola admitted.

Michael laughed. "Ianto, don't worry about us. I'm not tired and able to get us home safely."

Jack stood up. "Actually I think I'm the only one tired, so if everyone will excuse me, I'll be heading toward the bedroom, while Ianto can continue to entertain until he's ready to kick everyone out."

Everyone on the team exchanged glances and suddenly they were also standing up. "It is getting late," Gwen exclaimed. "I know Rhys is not complaining now, but he will be tomorrow if I don't get him soaking in a hot tub soon."

Rhys looked at Gwen and with a smirk, nodded. "Yes, she's right. All that lifting will do my back murder if I don't give it a soak. Well, Jack, Ianto, enjoy your home."

"This is not the housewarming party," Jack stated. "We'll be having that in a week or two."

"Yes," Ianto agreed, also standing up. "This was just a thank you to everyone for moving us in. We're waiting until Martha and Tom are in town before having the big party."

"Martha?" Gwen asked. "Oh, that would be brilliant! I can't wait to see her again."

"She's looking forward to seeing all of us," Ianto said. "And to hopefully meet some of my family finally." He frowned. "Or all, since it's only proper to invite Mam, too."

"We'll see, Ianto," Michael said.

Jack and Ianto walked their guests through the garage, where the vehicles were parked in the driveway. Before the run to the storage, Jack had driven everyone home so they could get their own vehicles and meet up at the warehouse.

Shandi was the last one to get in her car, and she hugged first Ianto and then Jack, and said, "We all felt that your first night in your new home, you both needed to go to bed together." She smiled up at them while holding each of their hands. "I know you get tired easily these days, Jack. Get all the rest you need and take care of yourself."

Ianto smiled at her. "He will. It's time to pamper Jack. After all, we do have that nice big whirlpool now."

"And looking forward to it," Jack said. "I have a feeling as the months go on, I'll be even more thankful for it."

Shandi laughed. "Oh, I wish I had one of those when I was pregnant."

"Shandi, when we have our housewarming party, you can bring the kids. After all, I'll have my family," Ianto said.

"But it's your housewarming," Shandi said with a laugh.

"And I say to bring them," Jack insisted.

"If you say so," Shandi said. "Well good night, you two. And for the record, I am jealous. This is a gorgeous house!"

As they laughed, she headed for her car.

Ianto turned to Jack, taking his hand. "So about that bath, are you sure you're only interested in just bathing in it?"

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Our first night all moved in the house with that bathtub? Believe me, I have ideas on how we're going to be breaking it in." He started to tug Ianto into the garage. "Not to mention the new bed."

Ianto pressed the button to close the garage door. "I thought you were tired." He left the garage and entered the house.

"Never too tired for that," Jack exclaimed, following Ianto through the house.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry about the delay, but while reading over this chapter before posting I realized it needed something added. Unfortunately writing it did not go as fast as I hoped and took about a week for 4 pages, but it was needed at this point. I hope you like! Because of the delay of this chapter, I'll be posting chapter 25 in a couple of days. Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!

* * *

**OCTOBER 4, 2011**

The team was in the boardroom going over possible cases that might warrant their attention when Jack's mobile rang. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled as he stood up. "I have to take this call," he said to the others. "It's Martha."

Ianto stood up to follow Jack out of the boardroom, while Gwen smiled happily. "Make sure you tell her I said hello," she called out to Jack.

"Martha Jones, please tell me you have a date that you're coming to Cardiff," Jack said in the way of greeting as he put the call on speakerphone.

Martha laughed. "In fact, I do," she said. "How does Sunday sound to you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Ianto. "That sounds like a good excuse to get out of dinner with my mother," Ianto replied.

"Oh Ianto, I'll be in town for most of the week. No need to call it off," Martha said, sounding concerned.

"It will be a favour, please Martha," Ianto said. "Jack and I were not really looking forward to it."

"Iola will kill us if we pull out," Jack said. "But we'll work it out. What time are you planning on being here?"

"Sometime late afternoon," Martha replied.

"Did you make hotel reservations already?" Ianto asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to let you know first."

"Martha, you and Tom are welcome to stay with us. We have the room," Jack said.

Martha laughed. "Jack, I've seen your flat, and no offense but Tom and I would like something more comfortable than a sofa bed."

"We just moved into a new place. We were waiting for you and Tom before throwing the housewarming party."

"Bring you a house gift. Got it," she said. "So when did you move?"

"This weekend," Jack replied. "We'll tell you everything when you get here. Just rest assured that there is a very nice guestroom for you and Tom to use."

"If you're certain," Martha said.

"We are," said Jack.

"I promise that you'll be more comfortable than in a hotel," Ianto added.

"Okay, but that's only because I trust you. Tom and I are driving in from London. I do have one provision."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"That when Tom and I find a house, you'll come here for our housewarming."

"Deal," Jack and Ianto said in unison.

"Come to the Hub," Jack said, "and call us when you're here."

"Are you sure? We can meet later. Tom and I can always grab some dinner at Mermaid Quay and wait until you're free."

"Call us when you're in Cardiff, and we'll let you know the situation. All right?" Jack asked.

"That sounds good. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Looking forward to it, Martha Jones," Jack said.

"See you on Sunday," Ianto said before Jack closed the call.

Jack grinned at Ianto. "Well, sounds like we have another busy weekend."

"At least Iola has much less to move in, so it shouldn't be a long day on Saturday. So I think after we leave the flat, if the Rift remains quiet than I call for an easy night," said Ianto.

"Shh. I hope you didn't jinx us," said Jack, making a horrified face.

Ianto laughed as they went back to the boardroom. "At least we're in a quiet period with the Rift and it does seem we have a few more weeks."

"It is pretty nice," Jack said, "but I don't know if it's worth having all this down time knowing the Rift will be three times as disruptive when it starts up again."

"It is because it gives us all a chance to recover, unlike when it's always active."

"True," Jack had to admit as he led Ianto into the boardroom.

OoOoOoO

In early evening, Jack strolled out of his office, looking around the Hub. Shandi and Ianto were nowhere to be seen. Not long before, Gwen had left early for a date night with Rhys. Tabitha looked up from her workstation and smiled at Jack.

He started to walk in her direction.

"Shandi is doing some work on the new medical wing. Ianto and I found some equipment that fits Shandi's want list. Andy is out doing some errands. Ianto is still down in the Archives. He was looking for something when we came across the medical equipment."

"Oh? May I ask?" Jack inquired.

Tabitha gave Jack a sly smile. "You may ask but I'm not going to risk Ianto's wrath by answering. Ianto will tell you when he's ready. I can tell you not to worry, because it's a good thing."

"If you insist," Jack stated and then let out a heavy sigh. "Does Ianto need you around much longer? It's about the time to throw you lot out."

Tabitha looked up with a smirk on her face that made Jack groan. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night if Ianto and Shandi had their way. "You'll have to talk to Shandi and Ianto for an answer," she replied confirming Jack's suspicion. Her attention went back to the file on one of the monitors at her workstation and the old dusty manila folder that looked like it went through a war. Jack guessed from the Torchwood logo on it and the designation that it had. It looked like Ianto had found another stash retrieved from the wreckage of the Torchwood tower in London that Jack had stored deep in the nether regions of the Hub. He decided to seek out Ianto and Shandi to get an idea of how long they were going to be stuck there.

OoOoOoO

Much later that evening, Ianto came into Jack's office. Jack had joined in earlier in putting finishing touches on the new med bay. A few weeks earlier, they had painted the walls in all the rooms, replaced flooring and add trimmings on the walls so the room would be ready when they found the proper equipment.

During the evening, after Andy picked up some items that Shandi placed on order on medical supplies she felt needed to be added, he had lent a hand with some of the heavier work. They focused on the birthing room where she planned Jack would have the babies when the time came. In the meantime, Shandi would start doing her weekly check-ups on Jack in the new room, feeling better for having a bright clean environment that had the best equipment human and alien available.

Once Shandi had pronounced the room was ready, Ianto and Andy brought up the equipment Shandi had earlier approved while going over a list Ianto had given her. Ianto also had found some other equipment that he had found in a section of the Archives he seldom went into but it had what else he was looking for. While in there, he found a couple of other pieces of equipment that he brought to Shandi's attention and ended up also needing to bring them up. When Jack did a double take upon seeing one of the machines, he explained that he had seen something like that before and in his time was used for male pregnancies. It would take some research in getting it to take advantage of the machine which fine-tuned the differences that a Carrier pregnancy had. Jack had some idea of how it worked, but being he was always a patient and never the Doctor operating it. He was willing to work with Shandi in figuring out how it worked, and now had a new project to keep himself busy while confined to Hub duty.

After about an hour of work, Jack started to tire and was sent by Shandi to rest up. Jack had gone into his office to rest up on the couch while the others worked.

Thankfully what Ianto was looking for was small enough to put into his jacket pocket and keep it out of sight until he had a chance to look in on Jack when they were done and ready to call it a night.

Ianto made coffee to go for the others along with drinks for him and Jack. He handed the coffee out as the others prepared to go home, and made his way up to Jack's office with the two remaining mugs on his tray. He set the tray on the desk and turned to find Jack slowly sitting upright on the couch. With a groan, Jack asked sleepily, "Are we done with the new medical section yet?"

"Mostly. What's left are some finishing touches that I decided will be entirely Shandi, since it's going to be her domain," Ianto replied. He indicated the mugs. "I made us some tea." He started to pick up Jack's mug when the pregnant man got up from the couch.

"Sit Ianto," Jack insisted. "You look like you can sleep on the spot."

As Jack approached Ianto sat in the chair behind Jack's desk and let out a contented sigh. "I could stay here tonight only because I don't want to move. Why did you okay Gwen and Rhys to keep their date night? We could have used Rhys, you know."

Jack came up behind Ianto, resting his hands on Ianto's shoulders and started to massage the tense muscles under his hands. "Because Rhys requested tonight off long before we decided we were going to finish the med bay tonight. He had tickets for some performance Gwen wanted to see, and was going to surprise her tonight. I promised him that as long as something major doesn't happen, we wouldn't call them back in tonight."

Ianto sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm just being bitchy because I'm tired."

Jack leaned over as he pulled Ianto's head back and tenderly kissed him. Finally breaking the kiss, he said, "I think I heard the others leave. C'mon. It's time to get you home. I promise that our bed will be more comfortable than that chair."

"There's always your bunker," Ianto stated, leaning his head back to look up at Jack with a sly look on his face.

"There is, but it doesn't have a hot tub. And I have some plans for it, you and me tonight and I know you're going to love it." He walked around from behind Ianto, grabbing onto the Welshman's hand as he passed and stopped in front of Ianto. "You've been so wonderful with pampering me lately. Well, tonight it's going to be my turn to give some of that back to you."

Ianto leaned further back and smiled contentedly. "Sounds lovely, Jack. But for that to happen, I have to ask you to stop for now, or else we'll never get everything shut down."

Jack chuckled and bent over to tenderly kiss the top of Ianto's head. "You're right. I'll admit that I am looking forward to the hot tub myself."

"I'm so glad we didn't let price dictate which tub we picked. It was worth everything we paid for it." Ianto leaned his head back to gaze up at Jack with an impish grin. "And then there's you and your pregnancy."

Jack laughed and leaned over again and placed his lips against Ianto's and softly kissed him. "I'm glad the tub is doing you good too."

Ianto chuckled and started to stand up as Jack moved away. "I suspect that after three children are asleep, we'll be rushing for the tub."

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah, huh? I'm glad it'll have a life after I have the sprouts."

Ianto went over to the coat rack to get their coats. He started to place his on the chair to hold out Jack's when the pregnant man surprised him by taking his coat and dropping it on the chair and taking Ianto's coat. He held it out much the same way Ianto had done many times before for Jack and smiled again.

"I did say I'm pampering you tonight. It started with the massage." He settled the coat on Ianto and placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders. Moving his head, he kissed Ianto's cheek and then his mouth when the younger man turned his head. Ianto returned the kiss, turning so he could slip his arms around Jack's waist. As they broke the kiss, Jack said, "Oh and the massage here was just a preview. There's a much better one when we get home."

"I hope that doesn't mean I can't do something for you tonight?" Ianto asked.

"Depends," Jack replied. "What are you planning?"

Ianto moved so he could pick up Jack's coat with his left hand. He placed his left hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out the object he had been looking for earlier. "Before you put on your coat, let's get this situated."

"Get what?" Jack looked at what Ianto held out in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking a perception filter, then it is," Ianto replied. "I knew we had some in the Archives, but for some reason I never came across them when redoing the Archives when I came here."

"That's because it's in the stash that I knew what the items were that Tosh and Owen brought back from London," Jack replied. "And I forgot about them since then."

"I know," Ianto replied. "At least you had enough sense to log those items into the system, even if not fully catalogued. I finally found the room in an area of the Archives I've yet to go through. I have to say you are not an Archivist and now that you remember what's there, do you think I can finally get it all catalogued properly."

Jack gave Ianto a weak smile. "Like I said, I forgot. When Tosh and Owen got back I removed everything I knew what it did and locked it away. The other stuff, I put in the back room you discovered when you took over the Archives. I only had Tosh and Owen bring back what they were able to because I didn't want everything falling into UNIT's hands, but I really wanted nothing to do with One." Jack shrugged. "Since then I came to terms that it was Hartman and nothing to do with the tech. It's how we use it that matters."

"Like this perception filter," Ianto stated. "I remember coming across mentions of us having some here, but that was it. I figured that it had to be around this place somewhere, and the first places I decided to look through the rooms I never been in before." He glared at Jack. "What a bloody mess!"

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me. I never kept you out of those rooms, especially in the last few years. There just wasn't a reason to."

Ianto nodded. "I know. Until today." He offered the perception filter to Jack again. "You're really starting to show."

"Yeah. I had to endure comments from your family about how I'm putting on weight." He grimaced.

Ianto chuckled. "Well, they wouldn't consider you pregnant, but that's why I felt we needed to dig out one of the filters. You can use it when you're outside of the Hub or home. You can go up to 3 hours with this particular model and we have a recharger."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about it if you just found it?"

"It came from One," Ianto replied. "I was on the research team testing this model. There should be another one, which could give you more time, but it's still buried under that mess you have in that room."

"That so? Then by all means, you're more than welcome to finally get everything catalogued," Jack remarked.

Ianto smirked as he reached out to help Jack attach the filter to his belt at the front and the small power pack to a belt loop on Jack's left side. He stepped back to inspect his handiwork.

"Well?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. "It doesn't work on me because I know what I'm looking for. I'm too in tuned to what you look like, besides I could never forget what we both created." He smiled at Jack.

"True. But you're certain it works?"

"I have no doubt, but we'll find out with time. I noticed in the last few days you have been showing more."

Jack sighed heavily. "Yeah. I think I was lucky so far and now the sprouts are starting to spread out more. My hips and lower back have been giving me a lot of pain the last couple of days."

"They're growing," Ianto said, already knowing what Jack had said. The other day he was told in a more petulant way as Jack started to blame him for the growing pains. "Shandi said there's no reason for concern. The opposite, I'd say since she was starting to get worried that you weren't showing as she suspected you should by this time carrying triplets."

"Growing spurts," Jack said. "So now that I should have my girlish figure back to anyone who doesn't know, shall we get ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely. I'll shut down the systems and turn control to your wristband and our home system. It shouldn't take long."

Jack pulled Ianto in for another kiss and then they left Jack's office.

OoOoOoO

**OCTOBER 7, 2011**

Jack and Ianto sat in the living room of their old flat, Iola sitting on the floor next to the baby mat where Drew was playing with his blocks. Michael Jones had left not very long ago once they got Iola moved in.

Jack looked around the room, which had not changed much, except that their personal belongings were replaced with Iola's. Considering that they had the same taste in movies and books, some items looked the same. He let out a laugh. "It feels like we never moved," he commented. "Just another Friday night with you and Drew over for the weekend."

Iola looked up and laughed with Jack. "It does seem like that."

Ianto stood up and stretch. "If you don't mind, I'm going to make us all some coffee, and then we'll break up the routine, because Jack and I should be going."

"Thank you for moving me in today. I really appreciated it. Especially since you had to go home and be with her," Iola said.

Jack thought back to earlier that day. It was Iola's day off, and since it was quiet at work, they decided to move her in a day earlier. Iola was able to move in at any time after Jack and Ianto moved out, but they were waiting for one of Iola's days off. They thought it would be on Saturday, but instead of having the weekend off, she discovered her schedule had her off on Friday and Saturday to be working on Sunday. Michael promised to help her move and anything left, Jack and Ianto would help on Saturday. When the Rift predictor showed yet another quiet night, Gwen shooed them out of the Hub, saying the rest of them were able to handle everything, including Andy's training.

Jack and Ianto had called Iola after they left the Hub, saying they were heading over to help with the moving. Both were nervous because it was the first time they were going to see Gladis Jones since Drew's birthday.

Gladis seemed to be on her best behaviour, asking about the new house and when would they be throwing a housewarming party, insisting she had plenty of notice because she wanted to bring the food. Jack and Ianto tried to talk her out of it, saying there would be plenty of food. They had been planning on having it catered, but then the day before while at work, Gwen and Rhys said they were going to bring some food, and then Shandi said she would bring something too. Before Jack and Ianto knew it, the rest of the team were working together on what they were bringing. Now with Gladis insisting on bringing food, Jack and Ianto no longer felt like they needed to provide food for their guests because there would be more than enough.

As they passed Gladis going in and out of the house taking boxes out, it was obvious Gladis wanted to say something, and from the look on her face, it was not going to be an apology. Jack and Ianto were glad when the last box was packed into the van Michael had rented and they were driving to their former flat, now Iola's. At that point, Jack came up with a work-related reason to leave for a few hours so he could recharge the perception filter. He knew it was working because the next day after Ianto gave it to Jack, Gwen and Tabitha commented on why he didn't look pregnant. Once they were told about the perception filter, they started to see past it whenever they wanted when Jack had it activated. Iola had also commented during the day that Jack appeared to be losing the weight he had put on. Now it was almost time to get Jack away from his family and recharge the filter, which was another reason for his deciding they had to leave soon.

Ianto came from the kitchen, carrying a tray with coffee for them.

"I know it's going to be really hard, but thank you for coming tomorrow for dinner," Iola said.

"We'll stay as long as Mam keeps her opinions on certain topics to herself," Ianto said. "The moment she starts on how Jack and I should not raise children together, we're out of there."

Iola looked at her brother in concern. "Will you throw her out of your house if she starts up at your party?"

"Tad has promised that the moment she starts, even if at the beginning of the party, he will be taking her home," Ianto said.

Jack looked amused as he added, "He says depending on at which point it happens, because we're all pretty sure it will, he'll come back after dropping her off."

"I think Tad is enjoying getting to spend time with you two. He's really glad that you didn't cut him out."

"As we told him, he wasn't the problem. I don't see any reason why he has to suffer," said Ianto.

"Besides, we like having him around," Jack said with a wide smile.

"Tad can be fun to have around," Iola agreed. "It's a shame that Mam is such a downer."

"She wasn't always like that," Ianto said. "Especially when we were younger. She was always more serious than Tad however."

Jack smirked as he said, "There's always one more serious in every couple." He gazed teasingly at Ianto.

"That may be true, Jack, but if you dare compare me to her next, you'll be sleeping in the guestroom tonight."

Jack held his hands up defensively. "Would never think of it." He finished his coffee and stood up. After stretching, he knelt on the floor next to Drew, who was lying on his back, and tickled his stomach. The little boy started to kick his feet as he laughed, looking at Jack and smiling.

"Well little guy, you and your Mam enjoy your first night in your own place," Jack said to Drew. He lifted the baby up and after cuddling him, he kissed the top of the baby's head.

Ianto smiled warmly at Jack.

Iola sat next to Ianto, resting her hand on his arm. "He's going to make a great father when your babies are here. My God, Ianto. Three of them! It is going to be hard, but I know that it will be worth it."

"Oh it will, Iola," Ianto said. "We're going to be a family."

At that moment, as Jack watched the two siblings, he wished nothing more than to share their secret with her, but he was still afraid. However, he kept in his mind to keep an eye on both Iola and Michael in the hopes that one day there will be no doubt that they could learn the truth about the babies.

Ianto leaned over to kiss his sister's cheek. "We should be going now," he said. "Good luck here, and if you need anything, please call Jack and me. We're closer than Tad. That's even if you're just lonely being here. I know it can take a while getting used to, even if you really want it."

"I'll be fine, Ianto, but thank you." Iola smiled. As Ianto went to start collecting the mugs, Iola stood up and stopped him. "Leave it, Ianto. I can handle it." She smiled at her brother.

Instead, Ianto went over to take Drew from Jack, so he could climb to his feet. After saying good night to his nephew, Ianto gave the baby to Iola and they left the flat.

"Wow," Jack exclaimed once they were in their car, Jack driving, "it feels weird going home from here." He had deactivated the perception filter once he was in the car.

"It's still all new," Ianto said, "because I know how you feel. However, given the choice between the flat and the house, I think I'll take the house."

"Me too."

"Take us home, Jack," Ianto said with a smile.

"Do I get to soak when we get home?" Jack asked hopefully as he pulled the car out of the building's carpark.

"Once again, you did more carrying than I was comfortable with, so of course. I'm glad everyone is all moved in now."

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

**OCTOBER 8, 2012**

Ianto looked highly amused as Jack took out his mobile when they got into his car. As the garage door opened, Jack started to speak. "Gwen, please tell me something came up and you need Ianto and me at the Hub."

"Nope, sorry boys," Gwen's voice came from the speakerphone. "All's quiet here, same as the last time you checked the Rift predictor yesterday. I know you'd rather face Weevils, but you have to have dinner with Ianto's mother."

"Thanks for nothing, Gwen," Jack growled and hung up the phone.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he pulled the car out and pushed the button to close the garage down. "So it's come to this," he announced, driving the car around the house. "We would rather chase Weevils through the smelly sewers than sit down with Mam."

"It shouldn't be that way," Jack agreed. He let out a heavy sigh. "I just wish she could share our joy instead of making us upset."

"It certainly puts Tad in a bad situation," Ianto said.

"I know Ianto, but that's his choice. He's not allowing her or us dictate what he feels is right, and is following that. I feel for him, but I think I admire him more for it."

"I understand, Jack. So do I. At least we're getting there early, so we have some peace until Tad arrives with her."

"Damn Iola for moving this today instead of tomorrow. At least we could have begged out because an old friend is coming to town," Jack said with a sigh.

When they arrived at Iola's flat, they discovered they were having roast beef and a vegetable casserole with some fresh bread Iola picked up earlier from a bakery.

Ianto helped set the table, while Jack played with Drew. Jack tensed up when the bell rang, announcing Ianto's parents were downstairs.

Iola cast them both a nervous look. Ianto gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Iola. Jack and I agreed to be pleasant until she starts. We suggest you do the same."

"I hope she can remain civil for a couple of hours," Iola remarked as she pressed the button to let her parents into the building. "You would think it was easy."

"One would think it should be," Ianto agreed.

When Gladis and Michael arrived, immediately Gladis took control of Drew, cooing over him and acting as if she had not seen the baby for months, instead of the day before, while Michael kept the conversation going for all of them. He was careful not to broach sensitive topics.

They managed to make it halfway through the meal, when Gladis asked Ianto, "I am really looking forward to seeing that big new house of yours next weekend. Especially since I've been left out of having the privilege already."

Ianto was unable to keep from rolling his eyes, but he did clamp down on the reply that was in his mind. He felt Jack tense up but otherwise ignore Gladis. The only indication that Jack heard her was by his sudden pushing the remaining food on his plate around with his fork instead of eating with his usual gusto when he enjoyed his meals. He attempted to keep eating, being careful not to look at his mother.

"Don't you roll your eyes with me, Ianto!" Gladis snapped. "And don't ignore me."

"Gladis," Michael warned.

"Well, it's true. Everyone was invited to help them with the move in, including people who are not family, but no one even asked me. I know when I'm not invited."

"Mam, I asked you to keep an eye on Drew," Iola commented quietly.

"I could have done that at the house as easily as at home," Gladis snapped back.

"You would have been in the way, Mam," Ianto said. "We were placing cartons everywhere."

"From what I hear that house was big enough that surely there was one place I could have been with Drew."

"Sorry, Mam," Ianto said, "but we just felt it was best that Drew not be there for the move-in."

"I could have sat on a patio," Gladis insisted.

"We don't have patio furniture yet, Mrs. Jones," Jack said. "And it is chilly outside too. You wouldn't want to keep Drew out there for a long time."

"Don't tell me how to raise my grandson, Jack!" Gladis exclaimed, dropping her fork.

Jack's face grew dark. "Why? Because I'm a man? Because men have no right raising children? So does that mean Michael shouldn't have anything to do with Drew?"

"Don't be daft, Jack," Gladis replied. "Of course he could. He's Drew's grandfather. Besides, Drew does have his mother and grandmother."

"Mam!" Iola cried out. "Just stop it!"

"I didn't start, Jack did."

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be playing He Said She Said?" Ianto asked, with another eye roll.

"Jack was only stating the facts to your unreasonable demand," Michael said. "Now just calm down, Gladis. You'll see the house next Saturday."

Ianto dropped his fork, giving up trying to eat. He had completely lost his appetite. "And then, I'm sure we'll be hearing her moan and bitch about how the house is too big for us."

"It looks too big," Gladis remarked.

"We have three babies on the way," Ianto replied slowly. "They'll need their own rooms, and room to play."

"I still can't understand on why you insist on taking all three, never mind just one," Gladis insisted.

"Because men shouldn't raise children," Ianto replied. "Jack was right on what he said. You don't think men should, don't you?"

"Men could, but as long as there's a woman around. You two insist on taking all three of those babies from their mother, and it's not right," said Gladis.

"If there is a legal contract between them, it is," Michael said. "And they put up money."

"If you both must insist on having a child, why not adopt or foster? Why bring in a young woman and make her give up her own child? Wouldn't three be more than you can handle?"

Jack started to look upset, and Ianto could clearly see he did not want to launch into some story they had made up to cover up, but they had no choice. There was no way Gladis would be able to accept the truth. Ianto did not trust her to make the situation worse if she knew. The last thing Ianto wanted was for Jack to be called a freak, especially from his mother.

"Mam, our surrogate does not want children of her own, but she does believe that she shouldn't waste all her eggs when so many couples can't have their own family. She's especially sympathetic to gay couples."

"She's a warped one if she feels gay couples have a right to raise children," Gladis commented.

"Gladis, that's enough," Michael shouted, getting to his feet. "We should leave now. I'm sure you made the children feel bad enough."

Ianto stood up as well, and stared down at Jack with apologetic eyes. "No Tad. You can stay, but Jack and I will leave." As Jack also stood up Ianto flashed angry eyes at his mother. "You act like you don't know why you haven't seen our house, but you do know. You just proved it. I expect an apology by next Saturday or you are not welcome in our home."

He took Jack by his hand. "Let's go home, Jack."

"Gladly."

Iola stood up and rushed to meet them at the door. "I'm sorry," she apologised.

Ianto waved it off. "You're not the one to apologise. We all knew it would come to this."

"We did, and that's what I'm sorry about. She should not be around you and Jack."

Ianto leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Call us and we'll meet you for lunch during the week."

Jack hugged her. "I know you were hoping for the best, and I can't fault you for that. There's only one person at fault here. I'm sorry, Iola, but until she can keep her mouth shut, I don't want to be around her again. You and your dad, however, are always welcome. Good night, Princess."

As the door closed behind Jack and Ianto, Iola turned to her parents. "Tad, I'm sorry, but I want to be alone."

"Understandable," Michael said, getting to his feet. "Gladis, I think you did enough damage here. Time to leave."

"I want to stay!" Gladis insisted, not budging from her seat. "Who knows when I'll see Iola and Drew again now that they're on their own."

"I wonder why that is, Mam," Iola snapped. "Get out of here, Mam. I don't want to see you again until I hear from Ianto and Jack that you apologised and will start giving them the respect they deserve!"

Gladis finally stood up, looking outraged. "How dare you talk to your mother that way, young miss."

"How are you speak to your son and his spouse the way you do!" Iola retorted.

Michael was already getting their coats. Gladis swooped on him. "Why do you defend them?" she demanded.

"For one, I don't see anything wrong. Love is love, Gladis, and it's obvious that Jack is the best thing to happen to Ianto. They love each other, and that's enough for me. It shouldn't matter that they are both men," Michael replied. "You once were grateful to Jack for bringing Ianto out of his self-imposed prison after that fiasco in London. You did up until you discovered they were expecting."

"They are not expecting, the paid whore is," Gladis corrected him. "Michael, if men were meant to have children, they would have them themselves, but we both know that's not possible."

Michael took a deep breath. "A surrogate is not a whore. Ianto didn't have sex with her, Gladis. He donated his sperm and now she's pregnant with three of Ianto's babies. How can you ask him to give up any of his own children? If he's the son we believe he is, he couldn't do that anymore than I could, which is another reason I defend them. I refuse to put a wedge between me and my children, and will support them as long as they are doing right. I also respect Jack more for accepting all three of Ianto's children." He placed his free hand on Gladis's upper arm. "Gladis, we are going to be grandparents again. How can this not be a joyful experience?"

"Ianto should have found a good woman first before having a family."

"He did, their surrogate. Remember how they can't bring children into the world without one?"

"You're spouting nonsense, Michael. All of you are. You're right. Take me home, because I need to get away from this insanity!" She grabbed her coat from her husband and stormed out of the flat without stopping to say goodbye to Iola or Drew.

Michael shrugged as he watched his outraged wife. "I tried," he said to his daughter. "Take care, Iola. Call me on my mobile. I would also like to meet you for lunch sometime this week."

"Sure Tad." Iola came over to him, now hugging a crying Drew and looking upset. "Thanks for sticking up for us."

He hugged his daughter. "No need. I know what's right. Enjoy your new flat. Now are you set up with childcare for Drew tomorrow?"

"I am. Actually it's a woman in the building. Jack and Ianto recommended her. They have known her since they first moved in, and she is good for watching children in the

building. She's certified and actually has good references. She's also more inexpensive than a child care centre."

"I trust Ianto and Jack, and I also know they would not allow anything to happen to Drew. Just remember if you find yourself in a bind because she can't take him at any time, let me know and I'll be here."

"Thank you, Tad. I love you."

"I love you too," Michael replied, and after giving his grandson a kiss on the head, he left the flat, not looking forward to the ride home.

OoOoOoO

Hours later Jack woke up sensing he was alone in the bed. He knew Ianto was there when he had fallen asleep. They both had been silent on the ride home, and as Ianto made them tea. Then they started to talk about work, alien races, plans on how to finish the extended section of the lower level, what they were going to do about a nursery. They talked about everything except Ianto's family and what had happened that evening. When they went into the bedroom and started to make love, Jack felt relieved that they had something other to do than talk. He sensed the same of Ianto. When they were done and catching their breath, Ianto touched Jack's swollen abdomen.

Finally Ianto spoke, while rubbing the swell. "Thank you, Jack. I know it's not easy, especially with people like my mother." He leaned over and tenderly kissed Jack before pulling him in his arms and holding him.

"I don't have a choice," Jack said quietly. "They're yours. I can't help but love them."

"The babies are ours," Ianto amended.

"Yes, they are," Jack agreed. He snuggled close to Ianto, amazed on how easy the act was. Before Ianto came into his life, he had never considered himself a snuggler. Not even with Jensen or Kelly who, previous to Ianto Jones, Jack had thought were the loves of his life. Maybe they were once, but what he shared with Ianto went beyond his feelings for his previous spouses. There was something special about Ianto, and he tried very hard not to think about the day he would one day lose him and eventually have to move on, like he had when he lost Kelly. It was something Jack knew he never wanted to do, but would one day. He hoped that day not be soon, and that the three babies growing inside of him would know their other father until they were grown.

He tried to stay awake until he knew Ianto was asleep, but between the pregnancy and the emotional day, he fell asleep not long after Ianto pulled him into his arms.

As he got out of the bed and grabbed his dressing gown, he had to wonder if Ianto got any sleep at all. He dared to glance at the digital clock on Ianto's bedside table and the neon blue numbers displayed that it was after 3 am.

He wandered through the master bedroom suite, hoping Ianto was not far, but the Welshman was not in the en suite or the massive walk in closet that was easily the size of a room. He wandered through the first floor, expecting to find Ianto in the library, but he was nowhere to be found. A quick glance in the garage confirmed the SUV and Ianto's Audi both were there.

He went up the stairs to the upper floor. When he reached the first landing, he turned to look toward the covered porch and the observatory. He noticed a flame flickering in the firepit, which they had bought along with patio furniture during the week for that one particular porch. Next he noticed a figure leaning against a stone post. Jack headed for the closed doors and opened them.

"Ianto?" he asked.

"Here, Jack," Ianto replied, not moving from his position. Jack could see the Welshman was dressed in flannel sleep pants and a black hoodie. His arms were crossed and he lifted his head as Jack approached.

Jack closed the distance and reached out to lightly run a finger along Ianto's cheek. It was obvious that Ianto had been crying. Acting purely on instinct, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and held him tight.

"It's not fair, Jack," Ianto said low, his head on Jack's shoulder. "We should be able to share the joy with my family, even if they don't know the truth."

"Mostly we are," Jack said. "Just not with your mother."

"It hurts, Jack. I want to hate her for all the ugly things she says, but I can't. She's my mam, and I still love her, even if I want nothing to do with her."

"No one is expecting you to hate her, Ianto," Jack said. "Even I can't bring myself to. I think that's why it hurts so much, because all those ugly things are being said by someone we love. Otherwise we would have just turned our backs and walked away."

"I know." Ianto hugged onto Jack. "I was remembering when Iola was pregnant with Drew. She was livid when she first found out, but soon enough she was so excited about becoming a grandmother. We all shared in Iola's joy and she was never alone, even if we had to do away with that scum of a sperm donor."

"Ironically we had a secret even back then, knowing that Drew's father is from the future, and was selling alien drugs hoping to control their minds for an invasion. We still don't know how it affects Drew's genes."

Ianto lifted his head and nodded. "True, but after some initial disappointment and anger, she had full acceptance from all of us. Why can't we get the same? The situation might be slightly different, but we told Mam that the babies were mine. Why can't she be happy about that?"

"She feels threatened," Jack replied. "She had this idea of what life should be for both you and Iola. Obviously Iola deviated from her plans, but it all worked out for the best. She still has hope for Iola finding a husband and having more children. She only deviated, but not killed the dream. We talked about this before. She was tolerant of us being together, because she still had hope that we would realize we were making a mistake and break up."

"We're married, Jack! That should have told her enough."

Jack frowned. "No, Ianto. We're not married. Not here in the U.K. Sure we had a ceremony, and we're legal partners, but we both know it's not the same because it's just so damn archaic in this bloody century. We have rights, but not the same as a married couple, and I hate that, but it's the truth. Your mother is the first to point that out when it conveniences her. However, now that we're adding children into the mix, she fears that this is going to be your family."

"It is. Dammit Jack! It may not be the same, but to me you are my bloody husband, and we both have no doubt that those babies you're carrying are ours. This is it for me, Jack. I'm here, where I want to be, with a husband I love more than my own life and a family on the way."

"Well, she may not know about the babies being both of ours, and that I'm actually the surrogate, but she knows enough, Ianto. She knows that what you just said is true, and therefore broke her bubble. You do have everything you want in life and don't have any want for something else."

"Well she should just give it up. It's my life anyway. It always had been, especially after I left home for London. She always had been overbearing, which is why I had cut off communication with them when I left. She still thought she knew what I needed even with me in London, and I had enough. I thought she had worked out that when I got back in contact with them. For a while I really thought she finally let go and let me live my own life. But she was just waiting for the chance to get her hooks back in me, but she can't now, and she resents it."

"Exactly. Unfortunately it's her problem, and not ours," Jack said. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled Ianto by the hand over to the swing seat. Settling them down, he said, "I know it hurts, and as long as we still care about her, it will." Jack hung his head. "It really cuts me when she talks about how we have no right to raise children, and that we should give them to someone else." He protectively curled his hand over his abdomen. "I doubt it would make any difference that she's asking us to give up our own babies, our flesh and blood."

"She'll never know, Jack," Ianto affirmed. "I fear what she would do if she discovered. I fear she would do things that would finally make me hate her because of what could become of my family. Unfortunately, as much as I keep wondering that perhaps it would be okay to tell Tad and Iola, I know we can't. I can't have them keeping secrets on top of everything else they do to support us. It's already starting to tear our family apart. I can't take the chance of one of them accidentally slipping and then watch this family be torn apart. It won't happen. I love them, Jack, but you and the sprouts are now my family, and I'd choose you every time."

"I hate that you're in this position. I feel like I put you in it."

Ianto turned so he could cup a hand on the side of Jack's head and turned it so he could see Jack's face. "It takes two to make a baby, Jack, or in our case, three babies. You didn't put me in this position. I'm not even willing to take the blame for ignorance and selfishness. That's all on Mam."

"But it won't stop you from being upset over it," Jack stated. "That's okay, because I get upset too."

"I say limited exposure will allow us to focus on this amazing time in our lives," Ianto said.

Jack turned so he could hold Ianto. Silence fell as they contemplated their own thoughts, while watching the fire in the firepit.

"I wish," Jack started a few minutes later, breaking the silence, "that I could take us away from here, and go somewhere that none of your mother's issues exist. When I'm from, love was love, regardless of sex or race, assuming the races involved are compatible, that is. It was even legal and considered normal for multi-partner families, if all parties consent to it. And obviously, women did not have the monopoly on having children."

"Sounds nice, but if we had the chance, could you really leave Cardiff now? Our team? Friends? This house?"

"No. I knew I couldn't long before we became serious. I had my chance to leave, but I found I couldn't. I wanted to be here. I admit that a big part of that was you, because through that year, all I could think about was you, and how I wanted a second chance to make things right. Even leaving with you, you're right. What I want is right here, what we have right now."

"So we deal, I guess," Ianto stated. "I do know that in the end, it will all be worth it when we have the spouts." He smiled tenderly at Jack and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you Jack. I do feel better now."

Jack returned the kiss and taking Ianto's hands in his. "I know it's late, but I think we could use that whirlpool now."

"I think you're right," Ianto agreed.

As they stood up, Jack asked, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really."

"Thankfully we don't have duty this weekend, and can sleep in. C'mon gorgeous. Time for me to return the favour of all that pampering I've been getting lately."

Ianto went over to douse the fire in the firepit and then allowed Jack to lead him into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**OCTOBER 9, 2011**

Jack and Ianto got to sleep a little before Jack's wrist strap alarm went off at the same time as both of their mobiles. It was Shandi, saying there was a call about a Weevil situation near the Millennium Stadium. Jack told her to head out with Tabitha and he would call in the rest of the team. Ianto asked for the address and stated he would meet them there. Jack wanted to protest, but they had agreed to Ianto going out on the field while Jack ran operations from the Hub.

Jack was in his office, waiting for Ianto, Shandi and Tabitha to return from the field. Gwen and Rhys would take a while dealing with witnesses and the police. Ianto had called once they had all the Weevils contained or sent running back down into the sewers, assuring everyone was okay and no injuries to the field team. Some civilians were not so lucky, but the worse had happened before the first member of the team got to the scene. Andy was sitting at the makeshift workstation Ianto had put together, reading manuals and starting to look bored.

Jack understood the sentiment. He considered the orientation phase of training new members extremely boring, but when Ianto put his foot down on a proper training program, Jack knew Ianto was right. Looking back, he knew Gwen was lucky to have survived so far because he had lacked a proper training on procedures. He knew the pile of manuals he had dropped on her workstation went for the most part ignored during her first few months with Torchwood. He only told her what he had felt she needed to know and even the gun training he gave her did not follow Torchwood procedures. Yet he named her his second, which he also knew was a mistake. Not when Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and even Ianto had seniority over her. They all knew protocol and procedures. Ianto, even in his early days was a walking encyclopaedia of procedures. Despite having his own agenda for wanting to come to work for Torchwood Three, Ianto made the time when he first started to acquaint himself with the reading material that was unique to this branch of Torchwood. He always knew everything required of all branches of Torchwood, as well as anything specific to One backwards and forward. Toshiko took the time to read through them during her early days getting acquainted to Torchwood technology. Owen took longer, but even he made his way through the dull manuals.

As the years went on, Ianto managed to redo many of them so they would not be as dreadfully dull as the versions that had been circulating for decades, but there was only so much the required reading could be made entertaining. It was still required, and Jack fully backed Ianto in his training program.

Andy had seen plenty on the streets of Cardiff during his time with the police. He had been there when Captain John Hart, Jack's former Time Agency partner and ex-lover, had been forced to blow up half of Cardiff by Jack's own younger brother. He had come face to face with Weevils and even a Hoix. Since then, he had assisted the team when the situation called for it. He was most probably ready to take on the field, but that was no excuse to not properly train him. The reason they were increasing the team was to increase each member's chances of survival. No longer did Jack believe tossing a newbie into the thick of it to learn his way. He also knew Ianto was the best one to conduct training, and decided he would not interfere with progress.

When Andy had asked him after the others left on a Weevil call, Jack simply replied that the sooner he read through the manuals and passed Ianto's exams, the sooner he could be over that part and ready for the more interesting segments of training, and the sooner he completed all training, the sooner he could take on field work, and have a better chance of going home at the end of the day. At least Andy seemed to accept that as he left Jack's office and sat down to go back to reading.

Jack's mobile rang and he answered it, seeing it was Ianto on caller ID. "Please tell me you're almost here."

"Bored Jack?" Ianto asked amused.

"Not as much as Andy," Jack replied, "but almost there."

"We're approaching the Hub with the back of the SUV loaded to capacity. Unfortunately the overflow made it into our SUV. I'll have to take it for detailing after we get the Weevils contained."

"I trust you'll be bringing a flask of your coffee with you when you go."

"I have to. I've run out of plausible explanations on Weevil waste and blood."

"I might go with you just to get some fresh air," Jack said.

"We'll talk about it. We're approaching the garage entrance now. See you shortly."

Jack smiled and stood up to stretch. He left his office and went over to Andy, clapping him on his shoulder. "Practical training time, Andy. Go down to the garage and assist with the Weevils."

Andy looked up, relieved of getting away from the manuals for a while and jumped up. "Sure thing, Jack."

Jack watched as Andy made his way toward the passage leading down to the garage.

OoOoOoO

Later that afternoon, Jack and Ianto found themselves having a late lunch at an outdoor café near the Hub with Gwen and Rhys. Before leaving with Ianto to drop off their SUV to be detailed, Jack sent the team home, because it was close to when the duty team should leave.

Knowing Martha was coming into town that day, Gwen decided she didn't want to go home yet and wanted to stay around long enough to say hello to Martha.

Jack and Ianto had no problem with that, and made plans to meet up with Gwen and Rhys when they returned from the detailer.

They were waiting for their dessert when Jack's mobile rang. Smiling, Jack announced, "It's her." He opened the call and put it on speakerphone. "Hello Martha. Be warned that we have an audience."

"As if I'd risk Ianto's wrath flirting with you," Martha said with a laugh.

"I don't mind flirting," Ianto remarked. "I would think he was replaced by non-friendly aliens if he stopped."

Martha laughed, as did Gwen.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over at Ianto. "He only says that because I know he also flirts at times. Fair play and all that." He grinned at Ianto. "So where are you, Martha?"

"Tom and I just pulled into the carpark near Harbour Drive," Martha replied.

"Start walking toward Reception and we'll meet you there."

"Are you in the Hub?" Martha asked.

"Actually we just finished having a late lunch at the Bosphorus," Jack replied. "See you soon."

"Can't wait to see you, Martha," Gwen called out excitedly.

"Same here, Gwen. We are out of the car and starting to walk now."

"We should let Martha concentrate on walking," Jack said. "You know how she is about talking on a mobile and walking."

"I'll get you for that, Jack!" Martha said before hanging up.

Jack ended the call as Ianto flagged down a waitress, requesting their dessert to be taken away and needing their check.

OoOoOoO

Everyone settled down in the boardroom with Ianto's coffee, except for Jack because Ianto gave him tea. When Martha and Tom met them, after saying hellos, Tom excused himself, telling Martha to call him when she was ready. Rhys already had left from the restaurant, saying he would see Martha later in the week. Once Tom left, they all went down into the Hub.

Martha looked at Jack in surprise. Ianto noticed it and said, "He had his limit on coffee today."

"Jack has limits with coffee?" Martha asked, surprised.

Grinning, Gwen nodded her head. "Oh yes, he does, and I find it very amusing."

"I would think Ianto would be limiting Jack's desserts," Martha said with a giggle.

Jack frowned and managed a pout before asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that," Martha started, "well, Jack, you look like you put on a few pounds. Not that it doesn't look good on you but I never expected it from you."

"With the way he eats?" Ianto commented.

Jack looked over to him with a pout, while Gwen broke out in laughter.

"Actually there is something we've been waiting to tell you in person rather than over the phone," Ianto started, "and this seems like the perfect chance."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we have."

"I can't wait to see this new house of yours," Martha said.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Gwen exclaimed. "Rhys and I are jealous, but it also got us thinking to start looking for a house, even if it won't be on the level of theirs. You're lucky you're going to be staying there."

"Now I really can't wait. So what else is going on?"

Jack glanced over to Ianto, who took Jack's hand in his. "We have a reason for buying a big house," Jack started. "You know that I'm from the 51st century, and I also know that this isn't the first time you encountered this before, so I'm hoping it won't be too much of a shock to you."

"Yes, I know that much about you," Martha replied carefully, her eyes going from Jack to Ianto and back to Jack. "Consider me prepared. I hope."

Gwen laughed and leaned back to watch the show between her three friends.

"Ianto, why don't you go in for the kill?" Jack said with a devilish smile and then had a sip of his tea.

"Okay Martha, the facts: We moved into a bigger house. Jack's looking like he's put on a few pounds. Don't pout, Jack. You're not fat." Ianto smiled at Martha.

Martha then noticed a sparkle in Ianto's eyes that she had never seen before. Not like that anyway. She could think of the times his eyes had come close, the day of his civil partnership, when she had discovered the two men were living together, and times when Ianto gazed at Jack, especially in the last few years when Ianto had no doubt that he had Jack's heart. This, however, went beyond. Ianto was truly happy with his life, and that was because something very happy and extraordinary was going on. She knew her friend that much, but was yet to find out why.

Ianto squeezed the hand he still had in his, and the two men shared a look that was so intimate, Martha felt as if she shouldn't be watching but could not look away. Ianto looked back to her. "Jack and I are looking forward to a family."

"You're adopting?" Martha asked, but then they looked at each other and all the facts snapped into place. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Jack, are you pregnant?"

"I am, yes," Jack replied, smiling brightly. While it was all teeth, it was not his usual dazzle 'em branded type smile. This was genuine, warm, radiating from his heart and soul. "It wasn't planned, but we couldn't be happier."

"True," Ianto agreed. "I went into total shock at first, and then again with the first sonogram Shandi did on Jack, but since then we've been doing everything we can to prepare for the big event."

"Such as the big house," Martha said.

"For starters," Jack said. "We're also increasing our team. For one, I'm hoping a bigger team would mean longer lives. I don't want to lose anyone, but Ianto needs to see his children grow up. Also a bigger team means regulating more normal hours unless there's a situation."

'Wait a minute! Children?" Martha asked.

"The reason for my shock when Jack had his first sonogram," Ianto replied. He looked over to Jack.

"Shandi discovered I'm having triplets," Jack informed her.

"Oh my God!" Martha gasped. "Three? You're having three babies?" She stared at Jack with wide, shocked eyes.

"We are," Jack confirmed, still smiling. "I really didn't think it was possible here. I never worried about birth control because of the rain."

"You know, I remember Gwen once mentioning that you used to say something about contraceptives in the rain. She thought you were joking then, and I had to agree," Martha said.

"I wasn't kidding," Jack stated. "It is true, but we recently went through a drought. I really didn't give it any thought, because by then I just took it for granted, but I ended up getting pregnant during the time."

"It's obviously a blessing for the two of you, but it can't be easy in this time," Martha commented.

"We have our challenges," Ianto admitted, "I recently found a perception filter for Jack to use when he's out and about. Since he can't use it all the time which is why we found a house that has land around it and no neighbours breathing down our necks."

"Detached then," Martha said.

"Very much, yes," Ianto replied, "but that also means there is room for the children to play when they get old enough. There is also keeping it from my family, because I don't know how they'll take it. Well, I'm pretty much afraid of my mother's reaction. As much as it pains me to admit it, but I fear she might go running to the authorities."

"We have been thinking about telling his father and sister," Jack added, "but considering the situation with his family now, I think we decided we can't put them in that situation. I'm not sure what keeping that secret could do to them."

"Which is a shame because Jack will need clothes soon. Very soon because he's starting to grow out of his clothes and buying larger sizes just won't work because the proportions will be all wrong. After all, he's not getting fat."

"I feel like it at times," Jack sighed.

"You're not," Ianto assured him.

Jack leaned forward, resting his arms on the boardroom table. "We were hoping you would be willing to assist Shandi for this," he said. "Or more likely, help boost her confidence that she could handle this. She needs someone she could talk to for second opinions and obviously she can't speak to any doctor."

"I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll be glad to do what I can."

"Good. You can tell her tomorrow," Jack said with a smile. "I went through this before, but it's been so long ago that I tend to forget things, and it frustrates Shandi to no end and at times shakes her confidence. I know she's competent enough, but we need her to believe it too."

"I understand. I have come across male pregnancies before, but I'll need to know how it works for you. I may or may not have come across your type before," Martha said.

"Have you ever heard of Carriers?"

Martha looked thoughtful. "Is that when the uterus only appears during pregnancy?"

"There are men who actually have one all the time?" Gwen asked, looking surprised.

"Many of the races where the males are able to reproduce and Carry children have organs from both sexes," Jack explained. "I come from a line that the ability to conceive and Carry are more subtle."

Ianto snorted loudly and started to laugh, Gwen and Martha joining in.

"What?" Jack asked, looking affronted.

"I don't know, Jack," Gwen said, still laughing, "It's just you and subtle never really works in the same sentence."

Ianto nodded in agreement, also still laughing.

Jack patted Ianto's hand. "Keep it up and you'll be on one of the couches tonight, since Martha and Tom will have the only furnished guestroom."

Ianto shook his head but did not stop laughing. "It is you, Jack, and I don't know why, but it is one of the things I love about you."

"Good save," Gwen whispered loudly to Martha, who laughed again.

"Why don't we wrap this up and get the Milligans settled in their accommodations?" Ianto asked.

"Anxious to show off the new house, Ianto?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"I'm sure they would like to relax after a long ride," Ianto said defensively.

Jack grinned, but chose to remain silent.

"He is," Martha agreed with Gwen. "So I guess it's best we head out then."

"She does want to freshen up and relax then," Ianto pointed out.

"Just as guilty as you are, Ianto," Martha said.

"One thing, Martha," Jack said, stopping the others from standing up.

"What's that, Jack?"

"I'll leave it up to you to decide if you can trust Tom with the news," he said. "The less who know, the better, however I'm not averse to a select few being in the know. Besides, Tom has helped us a couple of times, and I know you talk to him about work as long as it isn't top secret."

"Tom has signed the Official Secrets Act," Martha said. "I think he'll be okay with it after the shock wears off. If you ask me, he'll eventually say it's better you than him."

"We can tell him after dinner, so he could enjoy his meal first," Ianto concluded. "It would be easier having him around the house, because when Jack gets into his more comfortable clothes when we get home, it's more obvious. Especially since he doesn't use the perception filter at home."

"Unless we have company," Jack added. "Which is usually Ianto's family."

"Call Tom and tell him to meet us," Ianto said. "Jack and I are parked in the carpark by Techniquest. We'll zip around to where you are parked, and then you can follow us."

Martha called Tom and then headed up to the Tourist Office with Gwen, while Jack and Ianto remained behind to quickly shut down the Hub before leaving.

OoOoOoO


	27. Chapter 27

"Gwen wasn't kidding!" Martha exclaimed as she left her car, with Tom getting out from the driver's side. Her husband looked just as impressed, and a bit worried that Martha might decide their own very nice, but cosy home might not be enough.

Tom knew that Jack was considered wealthy, but did not normally flaunt it. For most of his life on Earth, he had lived modestly but did take advantage of what he remembered of 20th and 21st history from studies in the future or his multiple trips as a Time Agent to the past. Even as a Time Agent, Jack had admitted to pulling jobs on the side and leaving accounts in various points in time on Earth and other places Jack intended to return to. Back when he had done it, he had no idea that he would be accessing his holdings as he lived forward in time. That was assuming Jack was able to remember all the places. However, he did well starting with a small initial investment that the return assured that he did not have to remain working for Torchwood if he did not want to. Instead of living large, he had remained with Torchwood, joined the RAF to fight in wars, and continued to take most of his profits into other investments and stocks. He knew to wisely avoid investing during the Great Depression, and to put money in industries that boomed during the wars. For the most part, he lived in the Hub when he was able to, and modestly when he was not. He also collected Torchwood wages, which even as a freelancer paid very well. He made an exception to his frugal living for his family, but even then they did not live the lifestyle of the wealthy, but they were comfortable and even had some luxuries. Kelly was too wholesome to buy into the wealthy lifestyle, but she did enjoy having a nice wardrobe and able to provide a little extra for the children. When they grew up, Jack had bought the building for Grace so her family had a good home, and a way of living through the pub her and her husband ran.

Only recently Jack had decided to loosen his hold on the purse springs because he knew he would not be running out of money anytime soon, and was able to provide the very best for his family. He wanted to spoil Ianto and their soon-to-be family. It was obvious when one looked at the beautiful stone and brick Victorian fashion house Jack and Ianto now called home.

It also had its practical reasons – the house was secluded while still in a populated neighbourhood and close to the Hub. They needed the privacy for a pregnant man to enjoy his land without prying eyes on him, and creating fear and horror for something that was considered impossible at that point of time.

"You like?" Jack asked, grinning, his arm around Ianto's shoulders. The Welshman had his arm around Jack's waist and looked just as happy.

"Like? Oh my God, this is amazing!" Martha turned to the happy couple. "Do we get to see the inside?"

Ianto and Jack laughed and pulling apart, they started to walk across the driveway toward the front of the house. "We're going to take you in through the front this time. Chances are after this, it will be through the garage," Jack remarked as Tom and Martha followed them.

"We have not attempted landscaping other than what was here before we bought it," Ianto explained. "As long as we can keep the lawn green and weeds from overgrowing, we're not going to worry about it until next spring. Gives us time to settle in and decide what we want."

"On that note," Jack said as they rounded the corner to the front of the house, "since it's just Ianto and I in the house, we rushed to get the main living area done before moving in. With the master bedroom on the first level, we really saw no rush in getting the other areas done yet, so we only furnished the guest room. So there's a lot of empty space up there where you'll be staying. We'll eventually figure out if we're going to change colours and furnish it, but for now, yours will be the only room with furniture."

Martha slipped her arm through Tom's and laughed. "Hear that, Tom? We have a whole floor to ourselves."

"They weren't kidding when they said we'll be more comfortable here. Sounds like we have more than just a suite," Tom said. "I like the either of no neighbours on each side of us."

"You have the whole floor to yourselves, and on the other side of our suite, so no need to be quiet," Jack quipped with a wicked grin.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed with a laugh.

"You are incorrigible, Jack!" Martha admonished, a dusky blush spreading across her pretty face.

Tom just grinned. "I like how he thinks," he stated, making Martha blush more.

The group entered the house in laughter. Jack and Ianto gave their house guests a quick tour of the first level before taking them up to the guestroom. Martha kept exclaiming, "Oh my God!" as they went from room to room. On the second level, they first showed Tom and Martha the covered porch and conservatory before taking them to the guestroom. The loudest exclamation was when they entered the room.

The lower part of the walls were painted a dusky rose and above the dark wood stained trimming was a rosy beige colour. The wood furniture was contemporary with a classic feel to it, and the fabrics had bold designs in complementary colours. There was a rounded sitting area set off from the main part of the bedroom. The en suite bathroom was done in marble and stone, and had a bathtub and shower stall. On the far end, next to the tub was a door leading to a walk-in closet.

Martha looked back at her hosts. "You definitely hired a designer," she exclaimed.

"We picked the furniture and basic colours," Jack said proudly. "The finishing touches were Ianto's sister. We did some consulting, but basically between the three of us, we got whatever rooms we wanted finished the way we wanted."

"It's all brilliant," Tom stated.

"We'll let you two settle in. Feel free to use the closet, no need to wrinkle your clothes in a suitcase," Ianto said.

"Just come down when you're ready. You're welcome to take a nap," Jack added. "We'll get dinner going in the meantime. We're having roast beef and Yorkshire pudding."

"How very English here in Wales, Jack," Martha commented.

"Tomorrow we'll be having caul and laverbread," Ianto stated with a wink. "See you later." The two left the room.

OoOoOoO

Dinner went well with casual conversation between friends who had not seen each other for a while. Jack, Ianto and Martha were careful to avoid a certain subject. Jack and Ianto had become expert at it, but Martha had to catch herself before saying something before Tom was prepared.

Jack had taken Tom outside on the covered patio that was next to the sitting room. Martha joined Ianto in the kitchen. Martha was loading the dishwasher while Ianto prepared after dinner tea and coffee. "We picked up some tarts this morning from a bakery we discovered nearby for dessert."

"Sounds wonderful, Ianto." She finished loading the dishes and turned to face Ianto across the kitchen. "Detergent for the dishwasher?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it now. We still have dessert dishes," Ianto replied as he went to the fridge and took out a covered platter. He set the platter on the kitchen island next to another silver platter with coffee cups, sugar, honey and creamer. "If you don't mind, could you bring the tarts out? I should be right behind you with the coffee." He lifted a silver coffee server and went over to the coffee machine. "Hopefully Jack has the fireplace going by now."

"You have a fireplace on the patio?" Martha asked amazed.

"If is a covered patio, but tends to get cool in the evenings. We had to get firepits for the other porches, and we're thinking of some heating lamps, but this patio has a fireplace."

"This really is a lovely house, Ianto, and I can see both you and Jack love it."

"We do. We did when we first saw it." He smiled at Martha. "Jack and I discovered we enjoy taking dessert after dinner on the patio. After, to help Tom recover, we'll go down into the lower level, where we'll watch a movie in total comfort. We might even let him pick the movie. That is, assuming we don't have to Retcon him."

Martha laughed. "He'll be fine, Ianto. Remember the Doctor took us for our honeymoon. He had encountered some very strange things, including pregnant males."

"If you insist," Ianto commented.

Martha winked at him and smiled. "I'll meet you on the covered patio."

Ianto pointed to the side of the breakfast nook. "Door's over there, walk left and you can't miss them."

Ianto watched as Martha went out the door, and then walked past the windows of the breakfast nook before pouring the coffee in the server and picked up the hot pot for water for the tea.

OoOoOoO

Martha snuggled against Tom on the cushioned bench set along the sitting room windows, and gazed over to Jack and Ianto, who were on the matching bench set in the centre of the patio.

"Those tarts were amazing," Martha said. "We might have to stop off on the way out."

Jack laughed. "We know what to bring with us when we go up to London to visit you."

"Yes, please," Tom replied, making the other laugh.

"So Jack, Ianto," Martha started, "don't you have something to tell Tom?"

"Yeah, we do," Jack said, sounding nervous. "Tom, there's something difficult I have to tell you, but since you're part of our inner-circle, you deserve to know. I'm just not sure how you'll take it."

Tom squeezed Martha, pulling her to him. His eyes studied Jack and he smirked. "You're pregnant," he announced.

Ianto's jaw dropped while Jack, for once was stunned silent. When Ianto remembered how to move his jaw, he asked, "How did you know?"

"I doubt anyone from around will guess. Not yet anyway, but in a couple of more weeks, that might not be the case," Tom replied. "I may have children for patients, but I have enough experience around pregnant women to know the difference between gaining some weight and pregnant. I might not have come to that conclusion with you anyway, if not for our travels with the Doctor. Having seen pregnant males, especially in the 51st century, it was the only conclusion."

"So how long did you know?" Jack managed to ask.

"At first I thought you were just putting on some weight, but by the time you finished with the grand tour of the house, I was certain you were," Tom replied.

"Congratulations Tom," Ianto said with a chuckle. "You managed to render Jack speechless, and that's quite an accomplishment."

"I guess this means that you're not going to freak out on us?" Jack asked.

"No, not at all. I'm happy for you both. I assume this is something you both want?"

"Yes, it is," Jack replied.

"And explains why you were no longer satisfied with that charming flat of yours and got this big house," Tom said. "It is a great house for children."

"That's what we thought," Ianto said. "Of course, it's also a great house for us."

"That's obvious," said Tom. "So how far along are you, Jack?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't ask that already!" Martha exclaimed.

"So am I," Jack said with a laugh. "I'm nineteen weeks, and we were able to determine that not only because of the drought period, but from Settling."

"Settling?" Martha asked.

Jack launched into an explanation on how the pregnancy worked for him, and then Ianto told of how Jack had scared him when the settling hit.

"Oh, before we forget," Ianto said a while later after they had shared some of the more interesting moments of Jack's pregnancy. "I think the biggest moment, other than finding out he was pregnant in the first place, was the next day when Shandi did an ultasound to confirm the pregnancy."

"Ultrasounds are usually an amazing experience for many, especially the first," Tom remarked.

Martha giggled as Jack and Ianto exchanged amused looks. Jack nodded at Ianto. "Finish the story," he said.

"I would say especially when the first one reveals three babies," Ianto said.

Jack laughed as a stunned Tom stared at them. "Finally! Now he's shocked."

Tom shook himself. "That explains the big house with all the bedrooms. You're going to need them."

"Yes, we most certainly are," Ianto remarked. "And why we're in no rush to do up the rest of the rooms upstairs, since they will be children's rooms."

"So what say we go downstairs for a movie soon," Jack said. "Did we tell you the house came with a media room? Large HD screen, amazing dolby sound, the most comfortable chairs. You're going to love it."

"I heard that Tom gets to pick the movie," Martha added slyly.

"I'm game," Tom agreed.

OoOoOoO

**OCTOBER 13, 2011**

Everyone turned as alarm went off as the cog wheel door opened, to reveal a dishevelled looking Rhys and Tabitha, and Ianto with his suit wet, muddy and torn, wearing a scowl.

Jack, who was talking to Andy, raised his eyebrows at the sight. "The most important question is did you get the Blowfish?"

"After they decided to make like Weevils and ran for a drainpipe," Rhys replied, sounding annoyed. Gwen came up to him, but after hearing what he had to say, looked uncertain if she should hug him.

"Tabitha and Rhys managed to trap one of them, but the other was avoiding capture at all costs," Ianto muttered, gingerly trying to undo his tie enough to at least pull it over his head.

"Ianto ended up mud-wrestling with the Blowfish," Tabitha announced.

"Now there's something I never thought I would hear," Jack commented.

"And your thoughts stop right there or you won't be sharing a bed with me for a month," Ianto warned grumpily. He managed to get his tie off with a grimace and dropped it in the nearby bin.

"There are two things you won't ever catch me thinking," Jack said as he came over to help Ianto out of his suit jacket. Instead of joining the tie, Jack went to lay it on the bin.

"Forget Jack, it's beyond even my Tad's ability to repair. Thank you." He started to unbutton his waistcoat. "This might be salvaged but it is part of the suit."

Helping Ianto with the waistcoat, he said, "You are a master with mix and match, and after some heavy duty dry cleaning, it will be waiting for you to get wild with your wardrobe."

"Fine," Ianto sighed, allowing Jack to peel it off. "And what two things might they be?"

"One, I would never ever think about you with anyone else, human or non

Human," Jack replied. "You're mine, and never forget it, Ianto Harkness-Jones," he said with a growl.

Ianto shivered and it had nothing to do with his wet clothes. "Save it for later, Jack," he said low.

Jack smirked and winked. "Holding you to it."

"And the second thing, dare I ask," Ianto asked, as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh, that would be anything to do with sexual practices of Blowfish. That could lead you to being frustrated for several days," Jack stated.

Ianto shivered again, but not as pleasant as the first time, especially having his struggle with the Blowfish on his mind. "Point taken."

"Oh I don't know," Shandi said, coming over to them. "I think it's very fascinating."

"Shandi please," Jack said.

"Recently I was able to pick up where Owen had left off on Blowfish sexuality," the doctor carried on breezily.

"Sounds fishy to me," Gwen said, wrinkling her nose while Tabitha made a face.

"I'm going to change out of these old rags," Rhys announced and quickly made for the locker room.

"They have the most fascinating mating ritual," Shandi went on, ignoring the others.

Jack stopped helping Ianto with his shirt and placed his hands over his ears. "Gotta go," he remarked and ran toward his office.

"And I need a shower," Ianto stated, and went in the direction Rhys had gone.

"Me too," Tabatha said, following Ianto.

"I guess that means no one will be helping me with the research," Shandi commented, highly amused.

"No, I don't think so, Shandi," Gwen replied. "You're on your own with this. Come along, Andy, let's see what they left for us in the SUV."

"Hopefully none of those fish beasties," Andy muttered.

"Ianto did say they had carcasses when he called in, and I promised to take care of it while they get cleaned up," Gwen said. "You need to get used to it anyway. One day it might be all up to you, and then what will you do?"

"Wait until someone else gets in?" Andy asked, but followed Gwen, who laughed at his response.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Thrice Blessed 28/?

Rating: PG13  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG (if you don't like, don't click)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.

Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive? This chapter: It's a housewarming party!

Beta by: **milady_dragon**

Notes: Once again many apologies for the delay. Between no a/c since early last month and a vaction in San Diego, posting was just not happening. It's still hot in as hell in this place, but I'm forcing myself to finally post (and yes, several tickets to maintenance have been submitted, including two emergency repair ones and I'm still waiting in the heat). Ok, enough boring you with my woes, onto some fun stuff. I hope you like!

* * *

Later in the day, Ianto was in a clean change of clothes. After showering, he discovered he did not have a spare clean suit and had to settle for a pair of black chinos and purple casual button up shirt.

He was making coffee when he felt two arms slip around his waist. Even though he knew it was Jack, he remarked, "If this isn't Jack, remember he'll have your arms for this. It's not wise to piss off the pregnant man."

He smiled when he felt the unmistakeable touch of Jack's lips on his neck. "It's just little ol' pregnant me," Jack said, his voice muffled by Ianto's neck.

"Everyone is still here, Jack, so no naked hide and seek," Ianto replied, not quite succeeding in keeping his amusement out of his tone.

"Shame we can't play it at home, but I don't think it will go over well with Tom."

"What about Martha?" Ianto asked, turning around to slip his arms around Jack's waist. He smiled at Jack.

"She'd enjoy the show," Jack replied. "What? As long as she's not touching and only watching."

Ianto laughed. "In your dreams." He closed the distance to kiss Jack. "Just remember what you said about me earlier, it goes both ways. You're mine, Jack Harkness-Jones."

"Always," Jack replied seriously. "I love you, Ianto."

"Love you too." They indulged in kissing for a few minutes until Ianto pulled away. "Enough Jack, or else the team will be walking into something we might regret later."

Jack smiled. "True. Sorry, but while I love those suits of yours, you look extremely sexy standing here in the Hub dressed like this. Irresistible."

Ianto patted Jack on the shoulders. "Later tonight. It's a good job we selected the room across the house from ours for the guest room. Between that and on different floors, it certainly insures privacy even with house guests."

"Very true," Jack agreed with a leer. "I should be getting back to those reports then."

"I think you should. I'll have tea for you shortly."

Jack started to pout. "Couldn't I have one more cup of coffee please? It's really been a long day."

"You really shouldn't. You already had one cup more than what both Shandi and Martha okayed."

"But I don't want tea," Jack remarked. "I want coffee."

"And you'll get tea. Think of the sprouts. Then when we're run ragged by three healthy babies, you can drink all the coffee you want. I think we'll both need it then."

Jack cracked a smile. "Should we start looking into buying in bulk for home then?"

"I think you're onto something."

Jack leaned in to briefly kiss Ianto. "Fine, tea it is," he said. "You know my favourite."

"I do. Not get back to work."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Jack exclaimed with a smart salute and then with a grin he started to walk away.

OoOoOoO

Coffee was handed out to those who were able to, and taking pity on Jack, Ianto had made tea for himself as well as Jack, who looked pleased and touched at the gesture. It made drinking tea at 4 pm after a trying day of wrestling Blowfish and training new members worth it.

He sat at this desk, working on the exams Andy had turned in, pleased at the answers he was reading. Andy was doing very well with the reading part of training. He also did well when tasked to assist around the Hub with post-mission duties and clean-up. He sometimes balked, as he did earlier with incinerating one of the Blowfish, and put the other one on freeze for Shandi to autopsy whenever she had the chance, but he still followed Gwen's instructions and helped get the job done. At the rate Andy was going, he would be ready to start field work in a couple of more weeks. Ianto already had made a notation on the training schedule to take him down for gun practice.

He was just making notations in Andy's training jacket on the progress of his training when his mobile rang. Absently he answered while finishing his notes, "This is Ianto."

"Hi Ianto," Martha replied. "I'm calling to let you know Tom and I will be late, so don't worry about making us dinner."

"Having fun in Caerphilly?" Ianto asked.

"Very. We're having a good day, and Tom wants us to stop at an inn we passed for lunch."

"You have a key, so come in whenever and enjoy your day out around the countryside," Ianto said.

"Tomorrow I'm all yours in helping for the party on Saturday."

"I'm glad you said helping, or else I would have to remind you that Jack wouldn't appreciate that."

Martha giggled. "Oh, I know you're Jack's and he's yours. I can't forget that especially after seeing the two of you in your own home. I should be going now. Do me a favour, Ianto?"

"What's that, Martha?"

"Don't let us walk into you and Jack playing naked hide and seek."

Ianto broke out in laughter. "I promise you, Martha, we won't play that until you and Tom are on your way back to London. We'll settle for strip poker."

"You are as bad as Jack!" Martha admonished and laughed. "We'll either see you later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Have fun. We'll have pastries from that bakery tomorrow morning."

"Looking forward to it," Martha said and ended the call.

Ianto shook his head and putting his mobile down on his desk. He had just closed all the folders and started to file them when his mobile rang again. Once again he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Ianto," he heard his mother greet. "How are you?"

Ianto took a deep breath, hoping it was the call he was waiting for. "Hello Mam," he replied. "Everything is good. And you?"

"It feels empty here ever since Iola moved out, but I am glad she doesn't have the commute now. I just wish she was able to get placed closer to here than Cardiff. Listen Ianto, I was thinking about what I should make for the party on Saturday."

Knowing how this call was going, he replied, "It all depends."

"Depends on what, sweetheart."

Ianto ground his teeth. While there was no doubt that Gladis loved her children, once Ianto and Iola hit their teens, she only used endearments when she was trying to sweet talk her way around a bad situation. Ianto felt an apology would go a lot further than 'sweetheart' would. "On whether this call will also include an apology and a promise not to say such things to me and Jack again."

Gladis was quiet for a few moments. "I don't have to apologise when I know I'm right. You should be apologising to me for the way you spoke to me that night."

"Not going to happen Mam."

"Because there's no need for it. I already had forgiven you, Ianto, because you're my son, and I'll be there on Saturday, as promised with enough food for your guests. Now how many will be there?"

"I can tell who won't, unless you apologise and mean it, Mam."

"Oh, you're not serious about that."

"I am. So am I getting that apology, or do I hang up?"

"You won't."

"I'll tell you what, Mam, I'm going to hang up and if in a few hours, you decide it would be best for everyone to apologise, you can call me again. No apology, no party. I'm not backing down."

"You are my son, Ianto. Just as stubborn as I am."

Ianto ended the call and slammed his mobile on his desk top. He decided to forego his earlier decision not to have any more coffee for the day. He needed a cup of Jack's industrial strength coffee. It was either the coffee or going into Jack's office and pour a few fingers of the brandy that was always kept there.

Jack came out of his office when Ianto filed the last of Andy's training files and after taking a quick glance at Ianto, still at his desk, he diverted his path in Ianto's direction. He came up from behind and placed his hands on Ianto's tense shoulders and started to massage him. "What happened?" he asked.

"My mother," Ianto snapped. "She had to nerve to call, acting as if nothing happened, telling me she wasn't going to apologise when I confronted her and then had the bollocks to tell me that I didn't mean what I said!"

"Easy. Hey, I was coming out to tell the others to go home. Why don't you get ready to leave and I'll meet you at the car shortly after. Okay?

"Yeah. It's a really good idea," Ianto said. "Oh, before I forget, it's just us for dinner tonight. Martha and Tom are going to stop at one of those quaint inns they passed along the way."

Jack leaned down and kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Let's go home."

OoOoOoO

**OCTOBER 15, 2011 **

The team had been over the house for a while, along with Martha and Tom. Between Gwen and Rhys, Shandi, and even Tabitha, they had a nice spread. Martha and Ianto had picked up some catered platters earlier in the day, while Jack marinated steaks to grill, along with hamburgers and kabobs.

The party was in full swing when the doorbell rang and Ianto went to answer it. He found Iola with their father standing there. Iola had Drew in his pushchair, while Michael was carrying a few tin foil covered aluminium pans.

"Iola, Tad," Ianto greeted with a smile. "Come in. Jack is just getting the meat on the grill."

"Hello Ianto," Michael greeted. "I figured that your non-invitation was to your mam only. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I'm glad you were able to make it," Ianto said, taking some of the pans from his father and allowed them to enter the house.

"I was surprised too. I thought for sure either Mam would show up anyway, or tie Tad down, forbidding him to go," Iola said. She put the pushchair to the side and started to unbuckle Drew, who babbled and waved for Ianto's attention, who smiled at the child.

"The spread's in the dining room, Tad," Ianto called out. To Iola he said, "Everyone is all over the house, so feel free to roam." He smiled at his sister and rushed off after his father to set the pans he held along with all the other food they had for the party.

OoOoOoO

The party was a huge success to Jack and Ianto. A good time was had by all, and even Shandi's kids, who ranged from pre-teen to getting ready to go to university, didn't seem to be bored. A lot of food was eaten, and yet Jack and Ianto found themselves begging their guests to take platters home with them. After they closed the door on Iola and Michael, who were the last to leave, they still had plenty of food left.

Ianto turned to Martha, who was helping them in putting away what was left. "I hope you and Tom don't mind leftovers for your last day here."

"Not at all," Martha replied. "Especially if Jack puts the remaining kabobs on the grill."

"And the steaks," Tom called out from his place sitting at the table in the breakfast nook.

Jack laughed. "Steak and kabobs for lunch tomorrow then, and sweets for breakfast."

"Easy on the sweets, Jack," Martha said. "I'm not saying you can't have any, but in moderation."

"Well as long as you're not saying no sweets," Jack replied with a grin.

Ianto moved across the kitchen so he could wrap his arms around Jack's waist from behind. He rested his hands on Jack's swollen stomach. "Why didn't you use the perception filter?" Tenderly stroking the swell beneath his fingers, he added, "I'm glad you didn't take the comments about you easing off on the food too badly, but people are starting to notice."

"Because the party was going to go on past the filter's limit. I was concerned that someone might notice I suddenly gained weight."

Ianto nodded slowly. "I didn't think of that. Right. From now on any time around family members will have to be limited to under 3 hours." Ianto sighed. "It's going to be hard to keep Tad and Iola completely away like we originally planned."

Jack let out a snort and shook his head. "As strange as it sounds, but I'll bet if your mom had been acting differently, we would have had less of your dad and sister coming to the house." He shrugged. "I don't know why I feel that way."

"You might have a point," Ianto agreed with his partner.

"We just keep invites for a meal and not a day or evening together. At least until after the sprouts are born."

"I would try to find reasons not to get together the last month or two, just to be on the safe side," Ianto suggested. "They might not notice you're pregnant, but there will be other signs."

"You're probably right," Jack had to agreed. He looked thoughtful and started to frown. "They notice that I appear to be getting fat," he stated about earlier.

"Only because around these parts, being pregnant isn't an option," Ianto stated.

"True," Jack admitted. "I might have to be careful with the perception filter. Don't want them to think I lost weight too fast and have them asking what diet I used."

Ianto and Martha laughed. The two men turned toward Martha with looks on their faces as if they just remembered she was there. Martha's laugh ended with an amused smirk.

"So far that would be just Ianto's family and Shandi's children," Martha pointed out.

"Speaking of Shandi, I'm glad you hit it off with her," Jack said. "She said she's glad she has you to turn to."

"I told her I'd try to get in touch with the Doctor, but he hasn't been answering my calls lately. I hope he's all right," Martha stated.

"We've been hearing about things putting him around, especially in London. Do you remember the Atraxi last year?" Ianto asked.

"Actually no, I've been out of country and UNIT doesn't tell me things unless it pertains to what I'm doing." Martha frowned. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"Do we talk about every alien invasion when we get a chance to talk?" Jack asked. 'Cause if we did, we'd never get a chance to talk about ourselves."

"Well, not everything, but I thought you would mention the ones involving the Doctor."

Jack shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's just you never mentioned he stopped taking your calls and I was thinking you were in touch with him."

"I'll give you that, Jack. But from now on, if you hear anything about the Doctor, be sure to tell me the next time you call."

Ianto laughed as he went back to putting the last of the leftover food away.

"I know you're still looking for a computer tech," Martha said. "I think I might have a candidate from you, if you don't mind ex-UNIT. He's a civilian scientist and he's had enough of the military style. They cramp his style, he said."

Jack started to frown the moment he heard UNIT, but a gentle nudge from Ianto made him clamp down on cutting her off with an immediate no for an answer.

Once she finished speaking and looked over to them, Jack was opening his mouth and Ianto knew what he was going to say. So he jumped in before Jack could get the "No" out. "Jack, if Martha decided to join us, you'd be working on a transfer so fast, she would be spinning."

"But it's Martha. She's different," Jack replied.

"And she's still UNIT, ex-Companion of the Doctor or not, and on the military side too," Ianto pointed out. "What I'm saying is that not everyone who ends up in UNIT is as bad as some of the pain in the arses that we have to deal with. There are some decent people. Also this guy sounds like he's had enough of UNIT."

"So you're saying we should give his CV a glance over?"

"We do need someone to handle the technical side. Even you said you want me to concentrate in other areas, which I can't. I'll be glad to still assist, but we really do need another technical genius." He looked at Martha. "Who is he?"

"Malcolm Taylor," Martha replied.

Jack's eyes went wide and Ianto started to smirk. "Well, that would make it easy," Ianto commented.

"Assuming he's willing to jump into Torchwood," Jack said.

Martha did a double take at Jack's rapid turnaround.

At her surprised look, Jack informed her, "We already had Malcolm's name on potentials. His reputation precedes him."

"Apparently Torchwood's reputation precedes you too because he got very excited when I told him that while there were no promises, but I do have connections to Torchwood."

"Well now, I'd be willing to talk to him about an opportunity in Torchwood," Jack said. "How should we go about this?"

"He's about to hand in his resignation," Martha replied. "That's how fed up he is. So I say wait a few weeks, and I'll have him contact you once he's free of UNIT. That would cut out the red tape that a transfer will produce."

"Sounds good to me," Jack replied with a smile.

"Would he be willing to come here when he's ready for an interview?" Ianto asked.

"I would think he would, if he's willing to move here for a job," Martha replied.

"So let him know that we're willing to talk," Ianto stated.

"I'll do that," Martha said, and then waited for the two men to put away the last of the food, before they joined Tom.

OoOoOoO


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Thrice Blessed 29/?  
Rating: PG13  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG (if you don't like, don't click)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.

Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive? This chapter: While Jack and Ianto are settling into their new home, they find themselves with a temporary housemate.

Beta by: lj user="milady_dragon"

OoOoOoO

**OCTOBER 20, 2011**

Jack and Ianto were relaxing in the sitting room, the TV playing a movie. It was after nine pm and they had recently got home. Earlier in the day they had a spacecraft enter the atmosphere and landed near Whitehall. The entire team ended up going up to investigate, allowing Andy to have some field experience.

Andy mostly ran communications between the team and observed until it was determined that the blue-orange aliens were friendly. With faulty navigation they had ended up approaching the Earth and decided to land so they could attempt to fix the navigation problem. It was helpful that they had translators to make communications easy.

It was an enjoyable day for Jack, even if tiring by the time they arrived back to Cardiff. Jack rolled up his sleeves and helped with the repairs, enlisting Ianto to assist. The rest of the team did their best to keep the crew entertained while their engineers worked with Jack and Ianto. At one point, after getting an idea of what the aliens ate, Rhys and Tabitha did a food run for everyone.

By early evening, they had the ship ready for travel. Before leaving, the aliens insisted that they present a ritual of thanks. It included another food run. Team Torchwood had discovered food was a very important part of ritual for their visitors, but they had enjoyed themselves very much with the ritual.

Once the spacecraft took off and they could no longer see it, the last sight was of the ship heading to leave the atmosphere, they piled into the SUVs for the drive back to Cardiff. It was a long day and everyone was tired, but feelings were high. It wasn't every day that they encountered friendly aliens, and they had to admit they had a great time. It most certainly was an experience for Andy for his first official field mission.

When the team got back to the Hub, Jack called it a day, commenting on what a great job everyone had done. Jack and Ianto stayed behind long enough to shut down the Hub and left for home themselves.

They stopped for takeaway on the way home, not feeling like cooking. Instead of sitting at the table or breakfast bar, they took their meals into the sitting room.

"Is it just me, or since Martha and Tom left, it seems too quiet around here?" Jack asked.

"This is a big house. As much as I enjoy it, I do feel how big it is with just the two of us here," Ianto replied. "I'm sure if I'm not used to it by the time the sprouts are born, they'll certainly fill in the gap."

"Oh yeah. Three babies will do that," Jack laughed. "And then they'll start growing."

"By the time they're teenagers, we'll be wishing the house was double the size."

"Oh tell me," Jack agreed.

"But we did get used to having others around the house pretty quickly." Ianto sat back in his seat on the couch, looking thoughtful. "It was nice having house guests and yet be able to lose them in the house when we needed."

"Oh yeah. We did good on deciding to make that room the guest suite."

"I still don't know where we'll put the nursery. Even with a baby monitor, I'm not sure I feel good being downstairs and keeping the babies upstairs," Ianto said.

"We can sleep upstairs for a while if it makes us feel better," Jack said. "I don't think I'm too crazy about having to rush up the stairs in the middle of the night."

"There's that too," Ianto had to agree.

Jack leaned against Ianto. "We'll work it out by then."

Ianto put his arm around Jack. "Yes, we will."

Jack leaned his head back to look up at Ianto. "What about making an early night of it?"

"Tired?" Ianto asked.

"A little bit, but I wasn't thinking of sleeping early." He grinned up at Ianto.

"Oh yeah. Well, that would help with a good night's sleep," Ianto replied, smiling as he started to run his fingers through Jack's hair. "How about making a stop in the tub first?"

"Oh yes please," Jack crooned.

OoOoOoO

They were just cleaning up the kitchen, looking forward to heading into the master suite for a hot bath and some fun leading to even more fun in the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other after glancing at the time.

"Who the hell is that at this time?" Ianto asked.

"I guess we find out by answering the door," Jack replied and headed for the foyer.

Ianto followed Jack, and was surprised to find Iola there, hugging onto Drew and looking upset. "Iola, what's wrong?" Jack asked, moving aside to let her enter.

Ianto came up to his sister. "What's all this about?" he asked as Jack took Drew from the young woman. Ianto hugged his sister, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Ianto, I just found out that Tad's been staying in an inn since Sunday," Iola blurted out. **"I found out tonight and thought I could wait until tomorrow to tell you, but then I tried to** make an early night of it, and I just couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to you so… I'm sorry for disturbing you so late. Besides Drew is such a wonderful, but sensitive baby and he knows something is wrong and I didn't want us both up all night crying."

Ianto hugged his sister tighter, while Jack looked on in concern trying to soothe the baby fretting in his arms. He glanced over at Jack, who nodded. It was Jack then who spoke. "Then you and Drew will stay over here for the night," he said with a comforting smile.

"Oh could we?" Iola asked.

"Of course you can, Iola," Ianto replied. "However, we all have work tomorrow, so I suggest I make us some cocoa, and a bottle for Drew and then we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we can find out more about Tad." Ianto led her into the house and sat her down at the breakfast bar, then started on the hot drinks."

Jack sat down next to her, still holding Drew and watched as Iola took a bottle out of the diaper bag for Ianto to heat up.

"So tell us how did you find out?" Jack asked, trying to get her to talk.

"I spoke to Tad tonight," she replied. "He's staying in this inn near home, but he was talking about finding a room to board in. He mentioned looking at something in Splott."

"Splott?" Ianto asked in surprise. "Why Splott?"

"He said he can't afford much because he still has to pay for the house and Mam and everything," Iola replied.

"That's preposterous. Whatever made him decide to move out anyway?" Ianto asked.

"He said he had a fight with Mam after he got back from the party and left the house after."

"Uh oh," Jack muttered.

"We all knew Mam would have a fit if he went, he knew it too," Ianto stated, "but I honestly did not think she would toss him out of the house for it." He frowned. "And it's not like I could have told him not to come without it looking like he was also the guilty party. You know I couldn't do that to him, especially after all the support he's been giving us."

"Not to mention part of that support was helping us move in," Jack added. "He deserved to be here if that's what he wanted. I'll tell you what I'm surprised at?"

"Other than my parents separating?" Iola asked.

"That's a big one, and while I knew there were difficulties, I'll admit I never saw that one coming, but that's because I was expecting Gladis to show up day of the party, food and all, acting as if nothing happened, and then raise a fit when one of us said something," Jack explained.

"You know, now that you mention it, so did I," Ianto commented, placing two mugs of hot chocolate and Drew's bottle on the counter. He walked around the counter holding his mug and sat down on the other side of Iola, putting her between him and Jack. "Apparently Mam decided to play stubborn all the way, including tossing out Tad."

Jack took a sip from his mug, savouring the hot cocoa. "Do we know she did?" he asked. He looked at Iola. "Did he tell you he did?"

Iola slowly shook her head. "No. He only said that they had an argument and spent Saturday night at the end, and has since been looking for a boarding room."

"I'll call him tomorrow," Ianto stated. "Work permitting, I'll ask him to meet me for lunch. Once we get all the facts, we can work on what to do about it."

"One thing I know we should do," Jack said. When he had the siblings' attention, he continued, "There's no way we're going to allow your father to stay in some cheap inn, or board in Splot. We have the room, so we need to convince him that he's welcome here."

Ianto gave Jack a double take, but at the same time had a grateful look in his eyes. Jack gave Ianto a small smile. "He's family. We have the room. There's no other option."

Ianto broke into a smile. "No, there isn't. Thank you, Jack."

Iola hugged Jack. "I knew you were the best brother-in-law in the world."

Jack hugged her back. "Like I said, there is no other option." He smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Do you have a change of clothes, Iola?" Ianto asked, realising Iola removed anything of hers from the packing to stay in the flat, and they did not have spare clothes for her. At least they still had the portable baby furniture for when they had Drew.

Iola blushed. "Yeah. I packed an overnight bag and put it in the boot of my car just in case."

"Well then, let's finish our drinks and we'll settle Drew in while you get your bag," Ianto replied.

Iola hugged Ianto. "Thank you, big brother. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Iola, park your car in the garage," Jack said, "since we have the room for one more."

"Thanks Jack."

Ianto took Drew from Jack and they watched as she went toward the garage. "Now little mister, no more adventure for tonight. It's past your bedtime." He kissed the baby's head as Drew started to laugh at him.

"He thinks it's funny, huh?" Jack said amused and ruffled the baby's dark hair.

Ianto chuckled, as his eyes fixed on Jack's stomach. "I can see you're really looking forward to fatherhood."

"If all three are like this tiny mite, we'll do just fine."

Ianto snorted, looking at Jack's face. "We'll most likely have one that takes after you," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, are you saying I'm loud?"

"I didn't say it. You did." Ianto picked up the bottle and started to feed his nephew.

"I'll have you know my mom said I was the quietest baby she encountered. She said Gray made up for it." He gave a small smile, in fond memory of the little brother he knew.

"Well bugger. Hard to imagine you the quieter one of anything."

Jack leaned close, covering Drew's little ears, and whispered in Ianto's ear, "Oh, I can think of something." He nipped Ianto's earlobe and chuckled when the other man let out a moan. Jack pulled away. "There will be more once your sister goes upstairs. With this little one, of course." He playfully tugged on the little ears and grinned down at Drew, making him laugh and kick his feet.

"Jack! He's kicking me," Ianto complained.

"Oh, like he can hurt you. You've taken on Weevils." He tickled Drew's belly, making him wave his arms and kick more and started to laugh.

"Keep it up and we'll see if there's more tonight."

Jack affected a pout. "Fine. I'll go and start filling up the bath. We were going that way before we were interrupted."

Ianto growled as Jack walked away.

"Tell Iola I said good night and I'll see her in the morning," Jack called out as he left the kitchen heading toward the great room.

Ianto shook his head. Looking down at Drew, he said, "Well, it's not like I didn't know what I was getting into. I think I hear your mam coming back. Let's go meet her."

And damn it all, Ianto knew he wanted to make sure his sister was heading into the guest room, because he did intend to pick up where they had left off once he made it into the master bedroom.

OoOoOoO

Ianto entered the dimmed en suite to find Jack lounging in just his boxers on the dressing table chair. The tub was filled and the jets were on. Jack smiled at Ianto. "I heard you coming so I turned on the jets."

Ianto looked at Jack and then down at himself. "I seem to be overdressed."

Jack stood up. "I can help remedy that."

"I know you can."

Jack leaned over and started to kiss Ianto as he opened the buttons on Ianto's shirt.

Soon Ianto's clothes were on the floor, along with Jack's boxers and they were relaxing in the hot, soothing water, the two men facing each other.

Ianto caressed Jack's chest. "Jack, I need to thank you for earlier. You didn't hesitate in suggesting Tad should stay with us until he sorts things out with Mam."

"Oh, so you're thinking the same thing?"

"I hate to think they're going to break up over something so stupid as a party, especially after everything else they had gone through."

"Yeah, I know. They always came across to me as solid. Like my parents. I think they just need time to cool off and then work things out."

"Hopefully soon, Jack. If he's around in a couple of more weeks, it's going to become obvious. Maybe sooner being in such close quarters," Ianto said.

"I know, but there's no choice. Hey, if it comes down to him noticing something odd, I say we tell him the truth." Jack leaned over to get his arms around Ianto's shoulders and pulled him forward. "I know that we want as little people to know as possible, but I can't help but think that giving your dad a home until he can go back to his is more important than our secret."

"You're right, and I love you for thinking like that. Besides, there's always Retcon if it all gets cocked up," Ianto said.

"Yeah, there's that," Jack agreed. "Hopefully it won't come to that because he's been nothing but a solid rock of support for us from the start. My guess is after he comes to and have a few stiff shots, he'll be good with it."

Ianto shifted closer so he could rest his head on Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, I think so too. He'll probably be more excited that he's really going to be a full grandfather."

"He already is because he believes that you are the biological father," Jack pointed out.

Ianto picked up his head to stare at Jack's face. "I meant more because the sprouts really are our children. You know what? I think Tad will be fine with the truth. I only worry about him trying to make up with Mam knowing that secret. I just hope he doesn't allow it to drive a wedge between them."

"I hope so too." Jack gently kissed Ianto, caressing his face. "I believe we'll end up telling your dad no matter what. And tomorrow, you'll convince him to come stay with us, and if need, I'll help you."

Ianto smiled. "I really do love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Ianto."

Ianto pushed Jack to lean against the tub, covering his body as he started to kiss the other man's neck.

OoOoOoO


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Thrice Blessed 30/?  
Rating: PG13  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG (if you don't like, don't click)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.

Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive? This chapter: Jack considers expanding the team. The team has small alien problems.

**OCTOBER 21, 2011**

Ianto left Iola with Michael in the sitting room when he heard Jack come in. The only thing happening in the afternoon was another victim of the Rift was returned when Ianto called in from the diner he had met Michael at, so Jack told Ianto to take his father home and get him settled in. The Rift Predictor gave them at least two days of quiet after its gift, and Jack was sure the team could handle anything else. He was taking Andy with him to Flat Holm to settle in the returnee.

Ianto felt guilty leaving Jack to handle it on his own. No matter how many times they had to do it, the guilt never eased for each victim the Rift returned. Ianto preferred to be with Jack for those trips, whether to bring in a new patient or just a routine visit and supply run. Sometimes it couldn't be helped and he had to let Jack go on his own because he was needed elsewhere, and there were also other times that Ianto went on his own. It was always an emotional time for either of them, but Ianto did worry about trips there when Jack's hormones tended to make him a little more emotional. He wondered about when the pregnancy really progressed, would it be best to convince Jack to stay behind.

This time Ianto was needed elsewhere and that was with his father. It took some talking before Michael wore down and agreed to stay with them. Ianto went with his father to the inn to get the little possessions he had left the house with and then they went back to the Harkness-Jones home.

Jack came in looking worn and tired, as he always did when returning from Flat Holm. Ianto helped him out of his coat. "Tad and Iola are in the sitting room. Iola will be leaving after dinner."

"I take it she's got Drew?" Jack asked.

"Actually she left him with Maddie. Maddie is good watching Drew for a few more hours so Iola came right over here as soon as she got off from work," Ianto explained.

"I hope you all had a good family talk then," Jack said.

"Indeed. Some of it while Iola and I made dinner, which is ready. We were just waiting for you to get home."

"You could have eaten and left some of me. What are we having?"

"Beef pot pie," Ianto replied. "Jack, Tad walked out on Mam. She didn't make him leave. He said he just got tired of her and the way she's been hurting the people she loves. I'm pretty sure he's just waiting for her to see the error of her ways and ask for him to come back."

"Ianto, it's been four days. Just how stubborn is your mom?" Jack asked.

Ianto smirked. "You have met my mother, yeah?"

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah right." He followed Ianto into the kitchen, and while the Welshman took their dinner out from warming in the oven, Jack went into the sitting room to greet their guests and tell them dinner was being served.

OoOoOoO

"Tad, you'll be on your own most of the weekend," Ianto told her father over after dinner coffee. "Jack and I have to work most of the weekend. Duty weekend, we call it."

"I'm sure your dad can handle himself," Jack stated. "He can't get in any more trouble than I can."

"I think you have a point there, Jack," Ianto replied, keeping a straight face. "And before you pout, remember that you're the one who said it."

"You…" Jack sighed, causing Michael and Iola to laugh.

"This is what I'm trying to get Gladis to see," Michael said. "This right here is what I'm taking a stand on. Family. I know she loves you boys, but she has a way of showing it that is only pushing us away. Now she's alone, and while I didn't plan this, but thanks to your generosity, we're together, still a family. I hope she understands what she's losing and to rethink how she believes things should be."

"So you're not just breaking up with Gladis then?" Jack asked hopefully. "I was really afraid that Ianto and I had something to do with breaking you up. We never wanted that to happen/"

"Of course not, my boy," Michael said. "Besides, what would you do anyway? Break up? Tell the surrogate 'thanks, but no thanks'? I won't allow that to happen. You don't need women because there is no woman in the world who can love either of you close to what you share. It's just wrong to get between you. And to deny you a chance of having your own family? That's just bollocks. I see you both with Drew, and you will be excellent fathers. Those babies are very lucky to have fathers like you two waiting for them to come into this world. This should be a joyous time for you, even if the surrogate is all the way in Edinburgh. You have a family on the way, and I won't allow Gladis to take any of that joy away from you."

Jack and Ianto shared a look and Jack started to slowly grin. "Now you see why the quick decision to have your Tad stay here?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Obviously." Ianto looked over his father. "So Tad, make yourself at home until Mam breaks down. And I do believe she will. She loves you enough to not give up on you."

"I trust she loves her children enough to give up on those daft notions of her," Michael replied.

"I hope so Tad," Iola said.

Jack felt a warmth spread through him that made him feel good. He smiled, letting the warmth radiate in the smile. "Thank you, Tad. You have no idea how good you made me feel."

Ianto slipped his arm around Jack's shoulders. "And if it made Jack feel that great, then I feel the same. Thank you, Tad. For everything."

"No need, son. You're family. We should stick together, even Gladis," Michael replied.

"So, does anyone want to watch the telly in the sitting room, or shall we view a movie down in the media room?" Ianto asked.

"I should be going, Ianto," Iola said, "but you all have fun."

"Iola," Michael said, "if you can't get Maddie to watch Drew tomorrow night for your shift, call me and I'll take Drew for you."

Iola went over to hug her father. "I love you, Tad. I will call you." He kissed her father and then hugged Jack and Ianto. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you during the week."

"I could go for Goldfinger," Michael said once Iola left. "Watching it downstairs will be as close to seeing it again on the big screen."

Jack smirked. "As I always say, like father, like son. Goldfinger it is."

OoOoOoO

**OCTOBER 25, 2011**

Jack looked up from his paperwork and stared at Gwen and Andy. "What?"

Gwen smirked while Andy shrugged. "I'm only repeating what I was told," Andy replied.

Ianto walked into the office carry a tray with four mugs on it. Gwen turned and took her coffee with a thanks, and nudged Andy to take his coffee. Jack frowned as Ianto set the tray on the side of Jack's desk and placed a mug near him, while Ianto held the forth in his hand. "I thought while you still make the coffee, you no longer serve it?"

"It's not a big deal. I was going to bring our coffee here, but noticed Gwen and Andy here, so Tabitha distributed the coffee to the others and I decided to bring Gwen's and Andy's with ours," Ianto explained. "Now what else has you frowning?"

"Okay Andy, repeat again what you heard?"

"I said that one of my mates on the force called me saying a mate of his near Pontypridd had a call about woodchucks disturbing the peace."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Roudy woodchucks? Are they chucking wood?"

"Yes, and more. It started with that but last night they ransankled a farmhouse. The farmer woke up and found the beasties throwing about his kitchenware," Andy explained.

"And this involves Torchwood how?" Jack asked.

"The woodchucks were about double the size of normal woodchucks and were purple and orange," Andy replied.

"Well it does sound like it involves Torchwood," Ianto stated to Jack. "Or it involved large quantities of lager."

Jack smirked and barely prevented himself from laughing. "Okay. Ianto get a field team together. Gwen, get in touch with the local police and get more information. Andy, give her the name of your mate. Also Ianto, do you think Andy is ready for this one?"

Ianto nodded. "As of yesterday he passed all quals, and we had a go in the shooting range. He did very well too, but we have been practicing with him."

"Hmm, well, as long as having a go means firearms practice," Jack remarked.

Gwen's eyebrows shot up and she let out a laugh while Andy scowled. "Ianto with Andy? Get serious, Jack. For one, Ianto is not Andy's type, and for another, I can't imagine Ianto being interested in anyone but you, especially now with a family on the way."

"A man can't be too sure, just checking." Jack smiled up at Ianto and batted his lashes, making Ianto snort with amusement.

"Did Jack just bat his eyelashes?" Andy asked.

"Okay people, work to do. Ianto let me know when you think you'll be leaving. Meanwhile I'll meet with Dr. Taylor for the first interview this morning," Jack said.

"Well you heard the man," Ianto said when Gwen and Andy stood where they were, sipping their coffee. "You don't want to piss off the pregnant man, do you?"

"Oi! I'm going," Andy grumbled. "Where to for now, I don't know."

"You can help Rhys feed the residents," Ianto pointed out.

"Now there's something worth waking up for," Andy said and turned to leave Jack's office.

Ianto winked at Jack. "I'll let you know as soon as I have more details. I'll wait for Gwen to make her call and see what I can dig up through the other channels."

Jack watched as Ianto and Gwen left his office, both of them already conferring about the possible case ahead.

Alien woodchucks. If it panned out true, Jack wondered if he could convince Shandi to let him tag along for the ride and meet up with Malcolm later along with Ianto and Gwen.

OoOoOoO

A couple of hours later, the team assembled in the boardroom. Tabitha had made an early lunch run so they had food with them, along with coffee for everyone but Jack, who was given tea, with a promise from Ianto that Shandi insisted if he was good, he could have another coffee later that day.

"So what do we have?" Jack asked after taking a mouthful of his lamb curry.

"Sounds like an invasion of alien woodchucks," Ianto replied, from his place at Jack's right. He glanced down at his notes. "Not alien in the sense of hostile takeover, but more like intelligent animals having fun, and being extreme annoyances while they're at it."

"Do we have a count?" Jack asked.

"They couldn't be certain but they think five or six," Gwen reported, and Ianto nodded his head in agreement.

"The last I heard when I spoke to Mrs. Donaldson, they were last seen scaring the sheep," Ianto added.

"So I guess there's a trip to Pontypridd this afternoon," Jack commented.

"It does appear so," Ianto agreed.

"So who are you taking?" Jack asked.

"Rhys and Andy because I believe this is an excellent opportunity for some field work," Ianto replied. "Gwen is going to continue to coordinate with the local police, but at this point, she had them back away from the farm. That would mean less people I will be having coffee with when we're done."

"I told Ianto that at this point, I could handle it from here and let the boys have all the fun."

Andy rolled his eyes, while Rhys moaned at the prospect of chasing around alien critters who wanted to get into everything. Gwen smiled at her husband, who sat next to her and patted his arm.

"You'll do fine, Rhys," she encouraged him. "You've handled worse."

"He will," Ianto affirmed, "which is why I chose him as the other experienced field agent for this mission." He smiled at Rhys. "And while I don't believe it will be dangerous, I would like to take Shandi with us just in case of any injuries, human or alien."

"Fine," Jack agreed,

"I told Ianto that it would also give me a chance to observe the little beasties in action," Shandi added.

"Good. So you'll be taking the containment cages to transport them in?" Jack asked.

"Already loaded in the SUV," Andy replied. "Ianto had me and Tabitha retrieve them, along with a few traps in hopes of helping rounding them all up quickly."

"We're using the containment traps, so they won't be harmed," Ianto assured the others. "Unless they prove dangerous, we'll be using tranquilisers and the containment traps."

"Good. I want them back alive if possible," Jack said.

"Jack," Gwen spoke up. "What are we going to do with them then?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Keep them I guess if there's only about five. If there are more, I suggest trading them to UNIT for Malcolm Taylor."

The team laughed.

"Anything else about the alien woodchucks? Is there anything in the Archives?" Jack asked once the laughter died down

"Nothing at all," Tabitha said. "I ran cross reference checks for everything I could think of and some that Ianto suggested."

"I should add Mrs. Donaldson's comment when I spoke to her. Her words, 'they are like those little wood critters and those gremlin things from the movie only purple and orange," Ianto said.

Rhys groaned. "Like gremlins? Our luck nothing at like Gizmo."

"When have you know it to be that easy?" Shandi replied.

"Any idea how they got here?" Jack asked.

Heads around the table shook. "All I can tell you is that they have not had their own Rift alert and any unidentified spacecraft in the area was dealt with by us," Ianto replied. "I can look into it, but that would make pull out time later. And I'd much rather deal with them in daylight."

"Agreed. When you come back, we might have more to get answers," Jack said. "It might be a long night, people. We'll discuss the potential new member also after you return. Anything else to add?" Looking around the table, Jack noticed that the team had been eating during their meeting and was almost done. "Finish up your lunch and then head out."

Those who were heading out quickly finished their meals, while Tabitha and Gwen ate slower.

"Before I forget, Gwen, you run communications from here. I'll be going out to meet Dr. Taylor, but don't hesitate to contact me for anything. When I come back, depending on how things are going, I'm thinking of driving over the re."

"Only if they aren't dangerous," Ianto stated and looked over to Shandi for support.

Shandi nodded her head. "If there's no danger, I'll okay it for you to join us."

Jack pouted, but he knew she was right. He wasn't sure that he would be okay if injured since his healing seemed to have slowed down considerably. It most probably meant that the babies would remain unharmed while he Carried them, but he wasn't about to take that chance. He could not do that to the babies, Ianto and even himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Thrice Blessed 31/?  
Rating: PG13  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko and Owen (remembered), OCs: including new Torchwood Three members: Tabitha Adams and Dr. Shandi McNeil; Iola Jones – Ianto's younger sister, Gladis and Michael Jones – Ianto's parents, Drew Jones - Ianto's nephew.  
Spoilers: Not really, but post TW series 2 and DW series 4, but goes AU before CoE (it never happened in this verse).  
Warning: MPREG (if you don't like, don't click)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood. I'm adopting them because they need to be treated right.  
Beta by: Milady Dragon  
Summary: Jack's pregnant – with triplets! Will Ianto survive? This chapter: Torchwood vs. alien woodchucks. Who will win?

Thanks to I love Janto and sd4ianto for the reviews! *hugs* Also to the new faves and follows.

* * *

"Those bloody little bastards!" Ianto exclaimed from his spot face down on a field. He turned around sat up while Andy tried not to laugh, cursing as the creature he was pursuing stood a distance from him and jumped up and down appearing to clap its purple furry paw.

Rhys put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Look at that beast, laughing at us." He leaned down to offer Ianto a hand.

Shandi could not help laughing at the sight before her. The three men looked frazzled, their clothes dirty and torn, while the alien creature looked to be having the time of its life. Rhys was right because it did seem to be laughing at them.

"Come on guys," Shandi called out. "We're down to two, surely between all of us we can get them."

Ianto who was now on his feet, straightened the casual clothes he had changed into before leaving, and glad for it, eyed the beastie. "Oh, don't play cute with me you bastard. You're going down. Shandi, go and reload the tranquiliser guns. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"I don't understand why we don't just kill them," Andy asked. "We already have seven of them captured. That should be more than enough for Shandi to study."

"As annoying as the little buggers are, they are not dangerous creatures," Ianto started.

"Depends on your definition of dangerous," Rhys muttered. His clothes were still wet from when he ended up falling into a stream. At least he managed to hold onto the creature, despite its best attempts to get away and the screaming until Ianto and Andy got there to help him.

Ianto glared at him. "They are also intelligent, living creatures and as such we only kill when we have no other choice," he explained.

Shandi laughed. "Indeed they are intelligent. After all, they're outwitting you lot."

Andy looked over to Ianto. "Maybe they like females? That could be why she caught most of the ones we have captured."

"No, it can't be, because then they would have been kinder to Mrs. Donaldson," Rhys commented.

"They did break Mr. Donaldson's leg," Andy pointed out.

"No killing, Andy. They didn't break Mr. Donaldson's leg. He did when he tripped over a pile of wood," Shandi insisted.

"Yeah, when they tipped over the log pile as Mr. Donaldson tried to catch them," Rhys stated.

Ianto sighed. "I'm sure they weren't trying to kill him. Shandi, the tranq guns please." He watched as the alien creature appeared to wave to them and go running off toward the field where the sheep were grazing. "Oh great, there goes the poor sheep being terrorised again. Shandi, catch up with us. Rhys, Andy, let's see if we can corner the little beast."

The two men groaned but fell in behind Ianto.

OoOoOoO

"Andy, look out! It's heading your way," Rhys called out. His Bluetooth wasn't working when he took a dunk in the stream earlier.

"Watch for the sheep," Ianto called out as Rhys started to back up.

Before the burly Welshman was able to reply, something rammed into the back of his legs and he lost his balance. A terrified sheep jumped over him and went running off in the opposite direction of the creature. "Oh fucking hell," Rhys cursed.

Ianto came over to him and lent him a hand, studying the other man for injuries. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a sore bum once this is over," Rhys replied.

They heard a yell and turned in time to catch Andy go down. "I'm going to kill this one," Ianto heard come over his Bluetooth.

He started to chuckle. "You slipped on shit, didn't you?"

"The only consolation is so did the beast," Andy replied. "Ugh, I'm covered in it."

"You're changing before you get into the SUV," Ianto commented.

They heard laughter from behind them, and turned to find Jack standing with Shandi. Jack held onto a bundle that looked like a net. "Looks like everyone is having fun today," Jack called out.

Ianto shook his head and walked over to join Jack, Rhys at his side. "What's that?"

"Listening to proceedings around here made me realise that we might have better luck with a net," Jack explained.

"Net, tranq and place in cage," Ianto murmured. "I like that. Andy, get over here," he said in the Bluetooth. "New plan."

Ianto could not help the laughing when Andy joined them. "I am glad I insisted on us having a change of clothes."

"I stink!" Andy declared.

"It's no wonder," Jack said highly amused. "You have a piece of feces on your cheek."

"Ugh!" Andy exclaimed, roughly rubbing his shirt sleeve on his face in hopes to clean it off only to start cursing as the others laughed harder. "Bloody hell, I had it on my sleeve too!"

"Now you really stink," Shandi said shaking her head. "At least the Donaldson's left us the house key, so everyone can shower and get changed."

"Oh definitely. Then again, the backdoor doesn't need a key," Ianto stated. "Remember they put a nice hole in it, which was why those furry aliens got into the kitchen."

Rhys looked around them in all direction. "Now to find the little bugger."

"Great," Andy sighed.

"Spread out then, but first sight of it, get in touch with the rest of us and wait until we get there," Ianto ordered.

Jack snapped to attention and saluted Ianto before leaning close to whisper in his ear, "I just love when you take command."

"Please, keep your personal life out of this," Andy commented, having been standing close enough to hear Jack.

Jack and Ianto chuckled and grinned at each other.

"If you don't mind, I'll go with Rhys since he has a non-working comm unit," Jack said.

Ianto looked over to Shandi who nodded. "All right, but be careful," Ianto said. "I don't want to have to get animal manure out of your coat."

Jack smiled. "I'll do my best, sir. Rhys, come on. Let's show 'em how the big boys play."

"He's going to end up rolling in it, isn't he?" Ianto asked.

Shandi smirked. "When isn't he?"

Ianto laughed and the three split up going in different directions than Jack and Rhys went.

OoOoOoO

Ianto helped Jack through the garage into their house. "Easy Jack," he remarked.

"I don't have much choice for anything else."

"I told you to take it easy," Ianto said, sounding concerned.

"It wasn't my fault we ended up struggling with the last one in a hog pen," Jack complained.

"I told you to stay back."

"Which I did until one of the hogs did a runner into me. I miss my coat," Jack moaned.

"You're back is hurting and you're complaining about us having to drop off your coat at the cleaners."

"It's my coat," Jack said.

"You should have just left it in the SUV, but you had to go swaggering around a farm overrun by alien woodchucks with it on."

"It's part of my dashing hero image," Jack replied.

"You look very dashing right now hobbling like you are. Look Jack, even though we did shower before leaving the Donaldson's and once again before we left the Hub, I could really go for another clean up."

They entered the kitchen to find Michael coming from the sitting room. "Are you boys hungry? I grilled some steak and vegetable kabobs. I can heat them up on that fancy grill you have on the cooker." He looked at the two men in concern. "What happened to you, Jack?"

"Farm inspection, Tad," Ianto replied. "Jack had a fall and hurt his back. Shandi said that once we get him off his feet for the night, and a hot soak, he should be good as new."

"It wasn't so much the fall," Jack explained. "I think the hog that rammed me knew I was thinking about pork ribs for dinner tomorrow night."

"You go ahead with that bath, and I'll warm up your dinner. You can always bring it into your suite," Michael said. "Don't worry about me. Oh, we have Drew for a few more hours. Iola got called in for a second shift, so I offered to take the little guy. I picked him up on the way back from the shop."

"That's fine, Tad. I think I'll take you up on your offer. Once we're done with the bath, and I get Jack settled comfortably, I'll be out to get our dinner. Sorry we're not going to be good company tonight, Tad."

"Ianto, I appreciate you and Jack allowing me to stay here, but I don't expect you two to feel like you have to keep me entertained. You take care of Jack and I'll have a warm meal ready for you."

"Thank you, Tad," Ianto said.

"Yes, thank you," Jack added.

Once they were in the bedroom, Ianto had Jack sit on the bed while he got the water running. Then Ianto went back to Jack and started to help him out of his clothes.

Jack groaned mournfully.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"It's just you're taking off my clothes, and there's a bath being drawn and I can't bring myself to think of what that usually means."

"You'll make up for it when you're up to it," Ianto assured him. "At least the spouts are okay."

"Yeah, Shandi said the reason I'm so sore now is because they were drawing from the Vortex to keep themselves uninjured. You know what? I'm glad. I rather be the one hurting than one of them."

"Not to be taken the wrong way, but I'm glad too," Ianto said. He kissed Jack briefly before starting to guide Jack toward the en suite.

"None taken," Jack replied.

"I feel I have to point out that at this point I don't think the babies could survive if you died, so try not to do that," Ianto said as they walked into the en suite. "Besides, we don't know if you'd come back at this point."

Jack stopped them for a moment. "I'd never do that to them, or to you. I promise."

"That's all I ask," Ianto said and then started to guide them to the tub.

Jack smiled tenderly as he accepted Ianto's help until he was soaking in the large tub.

This was what love meant, Jack mused. To be able to let go and trust someone to look after him. He never felt it with anyone else, no matter how great he had felt they were the love of his life. He never had felt comfortable allowing someone to take care of him, not even back when he was mortal before his travels with the Doctor and Rose. Not since he was thirteen and had lost his father and brother. Once she got over her initial shock of losing her husband and younger son, she did attempt to coddle young Jack, but by then Jack had watched his mother grieve and knew she would be for a long time. He had promised her that he would find Grey and avenge his father no matter how long it took, and started to look after her. Since then he had always taken care of everyone. Even pregnant before he still felt uncomfortable when he did need help.

It was different now with Ianto. It told Jack just how much Ianto was the perfect mate for him and how much he loved the younger man.

Ianto got in the tub with Jack, washing the pregnant and sore man while soothing him despite having some aches himself from capturing the alien woodchucks, which were in a double cell in the lower levels of the Hub until they were able to figure out what to do with them. Last they saw, the women were cooing at them. Shandi planned to stay longer wanting to scan one of them in hopes of figuring out what they were able to eat.

After a while, Ianto left Jack soaking while he left the bathroom in his dressing gown. When Ianto returned to help Jack out of the tub and get dressed for bed, they entered the bedroom to find they had dinner waiting on the small table by the couch in the sitting area. Ianto had also stoked a fire in the fireplace before getting Jack.

Snuggled together on the couch, the two men tucked into their dinner.

OoOoOoO


End file.
